Tales of the Phantom Thieves
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: Inspired by The Reaper Only's "Our Lives Will Change Forever" What if the Phantom Thieves were already formed years before Ren move to Tokyo? And already met Morgana months ago? The group was dismissed as a rumor...or are they? Katsumi Matabei and Sayaka Kumiko are the founders of the Phantom Thieves and the first two persons to enter the Metaverse.
1. Prologue: Wolf's Capture

**Hello! BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you another story. This story is called "Tales of the Phantom Thieves" Is it a new story? Yes, it is. This story was inspired by The Reaper Only's 'Our Lives Will Change Forever'. The story was great, so great that I decided to make my own version.**

 **Some things will be changed, which is the story's look more like "what if?" scenario, so not all of the events are based on the game like the beginning and the middle part. That's why I put OC in here to make it interesting. The story will be focused on my OC and his pov. But Ren's still the protagonist, because he's badass.**

 **As for the pairing...for now is OCxAnn and RenxHaru. There are two reason why is an OC pairing with Ann:**

 **1\. I can imagine her loving someone else other than Akira, and her character will fit in just fine with the story.**

 **2\. It's one of my favorite female characters in Persona series. Leave some reviews if you like it.**

 **Summary: What if the Phantom Thieves were already formed years before Akira move to Tokyo? And already met Morgana months ago? The group was dismissed as a rumor...or are they? Katsumi Matabei and Sayaka Kumiko are the founders of the Phantom Thieves and the first person to enter the Metaverse.**

 **Without further delay, Let Us Start The Game!**

* * *

 **Tales of the Phantom Thieves**

By BlueRaptor629

 ** _Prologue: The Wolf's Capture_**

 **" _The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and 'ruin' can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change...From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. You are the Trickster. Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion._ "**

The casino was crowded. A lot of people there were gambling, don't care about the person or the person next to them were talking about. They were too busy gambling to care about each other, as all they care about is themselves and the number of the dice. It was fun while is lasted, as the alarm goes off everywhere, men from the security staff showed up.

Once they appeared, the people stop what they're doing and looked into them. The men in black were looking for something...or to be more precise, someone. That's right, they were looking from someone...but they didn't find him. He find them, watching from above. On top of the chandelier, there was a man with a wolf half mask and an anime styled spiky black hair, he was wearing a brown coat with a white shirt underneath it, a dark blue fingerless gloves, a red bandana around his neck, dark brown leather trousers, and a pair of black boots. He was dressed like a western bandit, but without the hat. His wolf mask has the design of a gray wolf, with fake fangs and other things, and he was carrying a briefcase. The security staff saw him, as well as the others. The man smirk as he jumped to the other chandelier, escaping the guards. As he escape, he heard voices from his earpiece.

* * *

[OST: Life Will Change]

"Good. Now get moving!"

"This is our only chance!"

"Stay calm! You can get away now!"

"We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end."

"Stay safe, Wolf, and focus on escaping the guards."

"I got you, Panther." And suddenly a transmission could be heard.

"...Suspect...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions..."

"Hmm? What was that?" One of Panther's teammates asked.

"Don't worry about us, just concentrate about getting away!"

"Joker's right! Start running!" A man known as "Wolf" jumped from chandelier to other chandelier, evading the security staff. His teammates kept talking through his earpiece. "But I have say, show yourself above the crowd was an excellent move, nice work as always, Wolf."

"It's because I'm awesome." He said.

"I bet Skull couldn't pull off any those stunts smoothly."

"It's because he lacked a sense of aesthetics."

"That explains why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

"Nobody asked you two!"

"I'm with Fox and Corazon, but at least you're not completely useless."

"Shut Up, Joker!" Wolf landed on the second floor through the candelier. Once there, he encountered two of the men which turned into monsters with purple mask. One of them jump from behind from another floor. Wolf looked at the monster with a smirk. "Take em' down, Wolf!" Wolf proceeded to jumped onto the monster and ripped his mask. After that, the monster changed form into a humanoid bull, with a part of snake and some other animals. Wolf ripped his mask off and yell...

"Sinbad!" He yelled and appears behind him was a silhouette of a male figure who was wearing the same attire as him, and he had wolf like ears. He was holding a gun sword on it's right hand. "Grydyne!" Blue electricity surrounds the monster and an invisible force is crushing it against the floor, killing it instantly. Wolf's mask reappears the shadow disappeared.

"Good. You defeated it with ease."

"There's more of them!? Be careful, Wolf!" More guards appear. One of them tried to attack Wolf with a stun rod, but he backflips to avoid that and jump into the higher floor. "Wolf, behind you! Go through that door!" He went to through the door as told. He ran through the hallway where only authorized personnels are allowed. He manage to evade every single men, but went to hiding when a guard was there near the stairs. Once he's gone, Wolf sprint through the stairs. He reaches the second floor and back to the main hall.

* * *

[OST end]

"Why did you stop, Wolf? The exit should be right there." Wolf heard from his earpiece as he looked to his front and saw a giant window, it was the only possible exit.

"Through there?" He asked.

"Hnh, since with all of the commotions, the bottom floor probably got sealed off. Hey, can you make it!?"

"Can I? Pfft, what kind of question was that! Of course I can, because I'm me!" He said.

"Hehe...I'll bet you do it without a second thought." Wolf heard noises from behind. It was belonged to the guards, who have pointed their at him ready to shoot. "Freeze! There is no way for you to run now!"

"Is there..?" He smirked as he jump and ran on top of railings in the balcony. Once he reaches the window, he looked back and smile at his pursuers. "See you never, losers!" He jumped to the window.

"You're so reckless. But then again, this is one of reasons that I love you."

"But Joker's more reckless than him."

"The feeling's mutual, you two." Wolf answers as he land on the ground. Broken glass fall behind him. After that, multiple light appears in front him, blinded him. It took several minutes for Wolf to understand what's going on. To his surprise, the lights are coming from the police cars, along with several officers. It seemed that got Wolf completely surrounded.

"Enemies, here!?"

"What happened!?"

"These readings...It can't be!?"

"An Ambush!?"

"Wolf, can you handle this one?" Wolf hears his teammates talking through his earpiece while looking for a way to escape this situation. Then, a voice raised above all of them. It was Joker's voice.

"Wolf! Get out of there, RUN!" He yelled, something he never do and Wolf didn't think about it. He starts running to the ladder and climb it while looking down at the police. As he look up, he saw more of them in top, pointed their gun at him. The cop in front of him hit him with the back of the gun, causing Wolf to let go of the ladder and falls down to the ground. A large of group of cops holds him down.

"Suspect secure!" One of them yelled.

"Didn't expect to find some prick..." An officer with suit knelt down in front of him, grabbing him by the hair.

"You have your teammate to thank for this for this...You were sold out."

"W-What?" Wolf asks. "Dam...mit.."

"Now...Take him away!"

"Suspect confirm. Cuff him!" The police cuff him and take him to a police car.

* * *

Three men were standing in front of the spiky haired teen, he was sitting in a chair with his hands are cuffed. He was unconscious at the moment. The clothes he had before were gone, now wearing a gray hoodie, white shirt, blue boom headphone that hanging around his neck, and red plaid trousers. His black boots are now normal brown shoes. His face is covered by bruises, definitely come from the men's abuse over him and there was an empty syringe next to him.

"Guess the drug was too strong." One of the men said. "Wake him up!" He said as one of them throw a bucket of water to his face. The spiky haired man moves around a little and eventually saw the three men. He tried to moved his hands but notice the handcuffs. "No dozing off."

"W-Where...the...hell...am I?" The teen asked as he tried to break free. "My hands!? Let me go, you dick!" He yells at them.

"You still don't get it, do you?" The man in front of him said. "Give it up!" He kicked the chair that the spiky haired man sitting on, causing him to fall and cough. Then, the man step him in the head.

"Come on cooperate or what, you want another shot?" He said as teen look at the security camera for the moment. The man look at the camera too. "Huh? What about the camera? Are thinking to use it as evidence?" The man asked as he grab the teen by hair.

"Maybe as an evidence...That proves that I can kick your asses to next week!" The teen mocked the man as he was very angry.

"Don't get cocky, you brat!" The man put his head harshly and kick him in the stomach. The man walked away from him and the man with him give him a clipboard. He read the content out loud. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons...Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all of those crimes wer led by a punk like you...You seemed enjoyed every second of it...Huh?" The teen look away from the men for a moment.

'Enjoy it...?' He thought. 'Yeah...I might... but for now...my memories are bit hazy. I don't remember much...'

"You should learn your place." He said as other men take out his handcuffs before he and the other men put him in a corner. The man in front of him knelt before handing the clipboard to him. "Sign here. It's a confession under your name." The teen swat the clipboard from the man.

"Fuck you! I ain't signing shit!"

"I see...I need you to sign this, but..." The man stomp his left leg. The teen is in serious pain and the man seemed add more power on the stomp. "...I don't care if you happen to lose a leg." The man doesn't care if he broke the teen's leg.

"The hell are you doing, you son of a bitch! I'm so killing your ass!." The man punched him in the face. "You like to hit people just because you didn't like them, huh? You're one sick motherfucker." The man ignored him.

"If you want to end this soon, I suggest you sign it." He said as knelt and handing the clipboard again, but the teen take it this time. The man pull out a pen from his pocket before look him in the eyes. "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand...One must take full responsibilities of his actions..." he warned as the teen grab the pen and signed it without a second thought. He wrote "Katsumi Matabei" and return clipboard to the man.

"There. We good?"

"Yeah..." he punched him again, but the punch knocked him out.

* * *

Katsumi Matabei then wakes up several minutes later. He seemed to be in a chair, his hands are free... but he doesn't know what to do. The cause is several voices coming from the outside, it was a voice of a man arguing with a woman. As the voices died down, someone enters the room.

It was a woman who has long gray hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes, sometimes depicted with a hint of mauve red. She wears a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part have clamshell-like designs. She also wears a necklace of a section sign, earrings, a few dark hair clips can be seen above her right ear, and a black high heel shoes. For Katsumi, he recognize who this woman is. She sat and look at him. She was surprised, yes. But she also felt disappointed. "I didn't expect it'd be you, Matabei." She said. "You'll be answering my questions this time."

"Sorry you have find out this way, Sae. I did what I've to do. But, things getting out of hand...and I don't think I remember much..."

"What do you mean...?" She said as she saw the empty syringe. "Those bastards...they did this to you?" Sae look at him. "It's seems you been through a lot. Anything could happen here, and I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time left." She sighs before asking. "What is your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution, because of your unknown methods."

"Easy said than done, Sae." Katsumi said. "I've been doing this shit since 2012, but there are lot of things that I don't understand. But once you accept it in reality, everything that will throw at you will be real."

"There's no way I weren't convinced as something as a...'Another world' just by reading the reports. It seems you're coherent, so tell me...When and where did you found out about the other world? How it is even possible to steal one's heart. Now, tell me your account of everything...Starting from the very beginning..." Sae said as Katsumi sighs.

"The very beginning...huh? That brings me some old memories. We both know when all this started...Four years ago, on that fateful day...Is when all begins. I was an ordinary student at that time...until I find a weird ass app..."

 **Next arc: Origins arc**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 1: Origins**

* * *

 **AN: I changed his name from Taiki Kuroda to Katsumi Matabei because there's already someone named Taiki in the game. Same goes for Sayaka's surname, who is now Kumiko.**

 **Leave a review and have a beautiful day/night!**


	2. OC character BIO

**Chapter 1 coming out soon. But first, this is my oc's character bio. (This bio will be updated as the story goes)**

* * *

1\. Name: Katsumi Matabei, Wolf (codename), Kazuu (by Ryuji), The Jester (by Igor)

Gender: Male

Age: 13 (Origins arc), 16 (Chapter 4), 17 (Chapter 5-Present)

Date of Birth: February 7th, 1999

Zodiac: Aquarius

Height: 179 cm (5'9")

Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)

Blood type: AB

Melee Weapons: Scythes

Ranged Weapons: Flintlock guns

Arcana: The Jester, ?

Persona: Sinbad (Jester), ?

Voice Actor: Ryota Osaka (Jp), Kyle McCarley (Eng)

Appearance: Taiki has a black anime style spiky hair, brown eyes. He seems to have an athletic build body.

His winter school outfit is a bit modified. He wears a gray hoodie instead of the school's black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, blue boom headphone that hanging around his neck, red plaid trousers, and blue sneakers. The reason he wear a gray hoodie because he wants to stand out. His casual winter outfit is consist a blue blazer with orange t-shirt and the same blue headphone, black jeans trousers, and black sneakers.

His summer school outfit is like Ryuji, is a t-shirt except it's a dark blue shirt with a front view of Captain America's shield and red plaid. Despite no longer wear his hoodie, he still wears his headphone. His casual summer outfit consists a black t-shirt with a skull picture in the front, brown cargo trousers, and a pair of gray sneakers.

His Metaverse outfit consists a a brown coat with a white shirt underneath it, a dark blue fingerless gloves, a red bandana around his neck, dark brown leather pants, a pair of black boots, and a gray wolf half mask. He was dressed as western bandit without the cowboy hat.

Personality: He was kind hearted, but a rebellious person when someone threatened his or his loved ones lives.

In the Origins arc, he was very easygoing, wisecracking person that seemed to befriend with anyone. Despite that, he doesn't talk much to strangers, he's friend are Makoto and Sayaka. Sayaka because she been friends with him since childhood, and Makoto because her father knows his dad.

It was revealed in the Castle of Lust, that he developed a sadistic and violent nature when Shadows are involved, a trait shared from his mother.

During the Museum of Vanity arc, he is revealed to have a scantily clad girl fetish but tends to keep it under control.

It's also revealed that he's a great cook, able to make delicious curry.

2\. Name: Sayaka Kumiko, Corazon (codename), Siren (stage name).

Gender: Female

Age: 13 (Origins arc), 17

Date of Birth: April 10th, 1999

Zodiac: Aries

Height: 168 cm (5'6")

Blood type: A

Melee Weapons: Chinese Swords

Ranged Weapons: Bowguns

Arcana: The Aeon

Persona: Kai(hime)

Voice Actor: Ikumi Hayama (Jp), Trina Nishimura (En)

Appearance: She had a blue hair that she tied into a side ponytail, with a parted side to her right, and purple eyes. She is in the same height as Ann.

Her winter school outfit is just the school standard black blazer, with a white turtleneck underneath it, and blue armband, red plaid skirt, black thigh highs, and a brown shoes. Her casual winter outfit consists a black leather jacket, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans trousers, and black boots.

Her summer school outfit is a cyan vest to go with her school skirt. Her summer casual outfit is a blue tank top, blue capris pants, and a pair of sandals.

When training martial arts, her outfit consists a blue sleeveless kung fu top with a black sash tied around her waist, black kung fu trousers and a pair of black kung fu shoes.

Her Metaverse outfit consists a blue cheongsam dress with long sleeves, deep blue fingerless gloves, a blue silk sash that wrapped around her waist, blue silk trousers, and black kung fu shoes. Her mask is a blue festival mask.

Personality: She's very friendly girl but can become aggressive should someone mess her or Taiki.

She revealed to have a crush on Taiki ever since they met (7 years prior the Origins arc) and the reason she learned martial arts is to protect him and anyone else.

As shown in the Origins arc, she get really jealous when Taiki is talking to another girl. Despite her rivalry with Makoto, she is a very forgiving person.

In the Castle of Lust arc, she doesn't like when someone uses her or Taiki for their own gains, it is shown when she found out that Ann used Taiki just to get away from Kamoshida.


	3. Origins (Remake)

**Sorry for the trouble. Again, I was trying to rewrite a chapter through copy-paste method. But I accidentally press this chapter and it's all a mess. But now that problem is fixed, yay!**

 **For those who are new, this arc take place before the events of the game as this arc will take place in the year 2012.**

 **This includes the introduction of the OCs who are going to be as Wolf and Corazon.**

 **This may not be the same as the original but I did what I could and that's what counted.**

 **Extra note:**

 **-(In the Interrogation room) means= Auto Normal pov**

 **With that said, Let's Start the Game!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Origins (Remake)_**

 **7/27 Thursday, 2012**

(Somewhere, ?)

 **?'s pov**

"Katsumi!" My childhood friend, Sayaka shouted as she struggled from those monster guards' hold in order to break free...but no luck.

"Damn..." I said as I struggle to get up as my deadbeat dad walk towards me.

 **"No matter how hard you tried, brat. You always lose."** He said as he prepare to finish me off. **"Now don't be a poor sport when you did lose, 'cause that's ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU!"** He said as he tries to land the finishing blow on me...What's comes next is a mystery.

* * *

 _Before I continue...let me say some things._

 _Whatever happen after that...something happened that made me able to pull through. How so? This happened four years ago, which is in 2012. Now I'll tell you a bit of myself._

* * *

(In the interrogation room)

"Who are you talking to as if you're talking to a group?" Sae asked Katsumi as she is confused.

"Uhm...no one just you." He answered. "This drug maybe altered my concentration."

"That could be." Sae said before looking at him seriously. "But can you be serious here? I really don't have much time here." Sae scolded with her arms folded.

"Okay okay..." Katsumi said as he start recounting the events...

* * *

 _...Well anyways, I lived in a simple house with my parents. Despite simple, we're able to live our lives just fine...except it doesn't last long. My dad died in an accident when I was 7, leaving me with just my mom. I don't have any grandparents or an aunt or an uncle...just me and mom. Despite all of that, my mom raised my just fine for all of these years._

 _My dad was a politician at the time. He sometimes went business trip abroad to America. While my mom worked as a model at an agency...which she is paid quite hefty._

 _We didn't get along as I fight with her because she always come home late and rarely comes home...and again despite that, she always cared as she bought me an iPhone 3Gs on my 10th birthday._

 _But a year after that...everything changed when she came in contact with a bastard named Kurata Sugou. Because of him, my mom has distanced herself from me...allowing him to abuse me._

 _When I do something wrong, he always beat me up. The same cycle repeated again and again to do point that my mom started to hate me._

 _However...everything changed on that fateful day._

 _...And to tell it right, I'll tell you about how I get into this mess during that day._

* * *

(The morning before the fateful moment)

 **Katsumi's pov**

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP, BRAT!" A man that I called as my deadbeat dad yelled as he whipped me with his belt which I call it as the wake up alarm. He hit me in the back.

"Ow..." I said as I get up while rub the spot he carelessly whipped. "Can you just wake me up more...gentler?" I said as he whipped me in the chest. "Ow!"

"Kindness is only for pussies. And it's better this way!" He retorted. "And whose fault is it to watch a movie overnight?" He said as I sighed.

"Me." I said as he turn around to leave.

"Get dress up and have breakfast down there. Unless you want the usual beatdown, get down quick!" He said as he slammed the door before leaving...but not hard though.

"Sheesh." I said as I changed my my clothes to my school uniform. "One of these days, I'm going to get back at him." I said to myself as I leave my room and went downstairs as I went towards the dining table where Kurata made me a rice ball.

"You're lucky that I still feed you. Otherwise, you're toast." He said as he proceeds to sit at the couch in the living room before reading a newspaper. I bring the rice ball with me as walk to the door. "You know what's going to happen to you if you coming late, huh brat?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, you'll give me the usual." I replied as I left the house and walk towards school. As that bastard said, I slept too late last night because I was watching "The Avengers" in my computer. I can understand the language pretty because my dad taught new words to me every time he comes home, business trip or not. To be honest...I missed dad though. Every time that deadbeat Kurata used me as a punching bag, I always think of him...I really wish he was here, he knows what to do. Western movies aren't the only thing I like, I also like fighting video games and western music...but I'm not a big fan of reading...except when studying that is.

Several minutes later, I arrived at the school's gate before entering. Oh, I was a seventh grader at the time too. In school,...I don't really talk or interact with others very much...but I have two friends in there though. Some teachers there are being assholes especially the principal but others are friendly.

I entered the classroom as usual as I sit on my desk, pull out my iPhone from the bag, and putting my earphone before listening the music. I listened it for awhile before the school bell rings, signaling the start of today's class.

(After school)

Time sure flies as school's over for today. I instantly packed up my things the moment the bell rang. After that, I leave the classroom as I head towards home.

"Hey, Katsumi! Are you going home too?" A familiar voice said as I turn around to see who it os...which is turned out to be a girl I know all too well. She has blue haired that she tied into a side ponytail, an armband on her right wrist, and purple eyes. She's wearing the school's uniform too. This is Sayaka Kumiko, a childhood friend of mine. She's an idol because she was inspired by Risette aka Rise Kujikawa. She also well versed in martial arts, specifically kung fu and wushu.

"Yeah. Do you have a practice now?" I asked as she shakes her head.

"No. I'm free today." She said as she grabbed my arm. "So let's go home together~!" She said as we walk out of the school building together...despite how uneasy of this because of Sayaka holding my arm.

"Um...why are you holding my hand again?" I asked while blushing a little as we walk.

"Because I like you, silly~!" She said with a very cute, irresistible smile.

"You know we're just friends, right?" I said.

"A girl can dream about her dream boy, can't she?" She replied.

"I suppose you're right. There's no limitations when it comes to dreams." I replied. We discussed things about how I download her music and such as we left the school building and then walk towards the school gate.

"Hey, Katsumi." Another familiar girl said as she greeted me. She's at my our age but she's an upperclassman. She has brown hair and red eyes and also wearing the school's uniform for girls. This is Makoto Niijima, also a friend of mine. My mom and her dad are acquainted towards one another. Despite being smart...she scared of horror looking stuffs.

"Hey, Makoto." I greeted back at her as Sayaka's demeanor change from friendly to hostile...ooh boy.

"Didn't I told you to don't pretend to be all buddy-buddy with Katsumi, eh Niijima?" Sayaka said angrily as Makoto also angry.

"That question should be towards you, Kumiko." She retorted. Ooh boy, she always act defensive when I talk to a girl beside her especially when I was talking to Makoto.

"Why don't you stay away from Katsumi, huh? He doesn't need a boring eight grader like you." Sayaka said.

"Are you implying me that I'm boring and you're not?" Makoto asked.

"There's no "implying" Niijima, it's the truth. What he needs is a girl who can show him a good time like myself." Sayaka said as she glared towards Makoto.

"Technically, Sayaka. There's one time that you-" Before I speak any further, Sayaka elbowed my chest. "Ow!"

"What happened back then isn't what I wanted." Sayaka said to me.

"See? You also have something like I do." Makoto retorted. "You're no different than me."

"At least I'm not a boring eighth grader who spent the rest of her life studying...not like that I didn't study that is." Sayaka said before saying the last part quitely. Geez...she just HAD to say that taboo word.

"You want to fight, Kumiko?" Makoto asked, had enough of Sayaka's behavior.

"Bring it, red eyes." She replied...that's it.

"Hey, knock it off you two! It's frickin' embarrassing!" I said as the girl glare for awhile before looking away.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today." Sayaka said as we left Makoto and head home.

My house is next to an empty one (1) while Sayaka's is next to the theater in Yongen-Jaya.

After several minutes of walking, we arrived in Yongen-Jaya.

"So...how's your mom this days?" Sayaka asked me. To be honest, I'm not to keen on sharing my problem with anyone especially Sayaka.

"Oh yeah, we're getting along great thanks for asking." I lied as we stop walking before she leaned towards me.

"You're not lying to me, aren't you?" Sayaka said with serious expression.

"Nope. There's no way I would lie to you." I assured her so she can drop the subject...but sadly, she still looking at me with a stern look.

"You know what, you're lying." Sayaka said as she glare towards me. "Tell the truth now or I'll break your fingers!" She said as I sigh.

"Fine. The truth is I rarely meet with mom. She rarely comes home while I got abused by my stepdad." I said as I took a deep breath before exhaling. "When she does come home, I rarely see her too." I explained as we decided to continue walking.

"Is he ever nice to you?" Sayaka asked.

"Other than give me breakfast, he rarely being nice to me." I said.

"But isn't this something to report to the-" Sayaka said before she's interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, brat! You come in a right moment!" We then look towards Kurata who is walking straight to me and not noticing Sayaka.

"What do you need, ya deadbeat?" I asked.

"Is that how you greet to someone who is still kind enough to feed you?! I'll discipline you good!" He said as he grab my collar again with one hand.

"Kurata-san...?" Sayaka said as that bastard finally noticed her and let go of me.

"Ah, Sayaka-chan! What were you doing here?" Kurata asked as his demeanor changed to polite and making fake smiles.

"I was just chatting with Katsumi about something." She answered with a sweet expression...I know that look. Whenever she's does that, she's up to something...ooh boy.

"I see..." Kurata answered. "Out of curiosity, what were you two talking about?" I'm getting sick of that fake smile of his.

"None of your business, deadbeat." I said as he stomp my foot.

"Ow!" I cried in pain as I was hopping with my other foot.

"You and I are going to have a "chat" about this." He whispered to me before turn towards Sayaka. "Sorry for my rudeness, Sayaka-chan. But is it okay that me and Taiki going on ahead? I have something I need to ask of him." He said with still faking politeness.

"Okay." Sayaka said as I drag by the arm while walking.

Once we're out of Sayaka's sight, he returned his normal bastard self.

"Alright, brat. How much did you tell her?" He asked me with a clearly pissed off look as he slams me to the wall. Actually, I love how the bastard loses his cool...is one of few things I enjoyed while living in the same roof with him. Yup, it felt so right to screw someone like him.

"Depends on what you meant by the amount of truth I told her." I mocked him.

"Don't give me that shit!" Kurata then punch me in the face, causing me to fall in the ground and make me spat some blood. I then stand up as I look at him with a defiant stare.

"So I'll ask again..." He said before grabbing my collar as I see him eye to eye. " _How_ much did you tell her?" He asked. I really had enough of this. I had enough of him picking on me and making my mom hate me...so I refused to tell him. But I'll answer with this.

"You know what? Here's my answer." I said as I spit to his face as if saying "Go to hell". Earning another slam to the wall.

"Gack!" After that I stand up to look at him.

"I had enough with you, brat!" He said.

"And what are you gonna do about it, chum?" I taunted him oblivious to the fact of one of his trick. The next word the bastard said will be shocking for me.

"I think Satsuki will receive a news about you being a very naughty naughty boy." Kurata said as I was confused before realizing where this is going.

"You wouldn't dare...!" I said while growling as he was smirking.

"Oh I dare, brat. I'm going to tell your mom so she can kick you out of the house." He said with a sick grin. "She's already hate you now, why not make it more so she'll kick useless trash like you out." I had enough of him now.

* * *

 _Let's just say shit went sideways in more ways than one..._

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I tried to punch him before he knee kick me in the stomach. I kneeled down while holding my stomach.

"Tch, piece of trash not worth beating." He said as he turn to leave me...but stopped.

"You can thank Sayaka-chan for that, otherwise I'll give you the usual." He said without looking at me. "I'll be going to a supermarket nearby to buy some groceries. Oh and this is not because I need to kick you out of the house, it's because I can. Enjoy whatever few days you have brat, you'll found yourself living in the streets sooner than you think." He said. "But if you stay behave, I'll might reconsider that...maybe." He said before leaving while laughing...he's going to pay for this.

"I'll get him for these somehow someday. And he'll be the one who is going to get kick out of the house." I said as walk to where Sayaka...

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Unbeknownst to Katsumi, a blue butterfly can be seen flying beside him before fading. After that, something happened to his phone which Taiki put it in his pocket. The phone suddenly opened up an app. The app icon red with a strange eyeball icon and it's seems to reacted to the word "house".

It goes without saying but it's seems the blue butterfly may have granted his wish.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Katsumi! I was wondering what took-What happened to you?!" Sayaka said before she noticed me covering in bruises.

"This is what happened when I try to fight my deadbeat dad." I said.

"He what!?" Sayaka shouted.

"Don't act so surprised. I called him a "deadbeat" remember?" I said.

"I didn't think he would outright abuse you! That's child abuse!" She retorted.

"Say whatever you want, Sayaka. I don't think this will help me ease my problems. When he and mom are at home, he'll always find a way to make my my mom argue with me. He just stand there as if spectacting a match at a fighting arena!" I said as I pull out my phone to look at the time-What the hell!? I didn't remember installing this app! It has an eyeball icon.

"Something's wrong, Katsumi?" She asked as she noticed me.

"N-No. It's nothing." I said as I put the phone away. I'll deal with this later.

"Anyways, what's Kurata's full name?" Sayaka asked.

"Kurata Sugou, why?" I said as I felt a slight headache as everything turn purple briefly before turn to normal.

"What was that?" Sayaka asked. Guess I'm not the only one.

"Probably fatigue." I said. "Guess I'll head home now..."

"Let me come with you." Sayaka said as I turn towards her. That was a surprise.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay...that's reassuring." I said

"I'll try reporting this to the police too."

"You crazy!? If you do that, he'll kick me out immediately!" I reprimanded her.

"Then what do you prefer?" She asked.

"I dunno. I'll...think of something." I said as we head towards our house...

* * *

(In the interrogation room)

Katsumi stop for a moment in order to get a deep breath as Sae begin speaking.

"Kurata Sugou..." The prosecutor said as she look over a file along with a picture of the man and a calling card.

"He is a well known TV host, which he show involved talking about conflicts. According what you said, he seems to be able to hide his tracks really well. There are theories that he orchestrated those conflicts. Everyone not even my father find out about this well-hidden crime. Why would your mother marry again to a someone like him?"

"Well...My father once told me that my mom sometimes can be really naive." Katsumi answered.

"I see..." Sae said. "I can see why you're targeting him...he's truly a despicable men."

"Yeah..." Katsumi said, followed with a nod. "...I couldn't effort to lose one more parent."

"Well said." Sae agreed. "During that day, you're just a normal student. One that can be found anywhere else...until you entered that world right?" Sae asked as Katsumi nod.

"Yes. That's when my-no, That's when OUR lives change forever."

"What do you meant by "our"?" Sae asked as she confused.

"You see, Sae...I'm not the only one who entered that world."

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

While we were walking towards home, I noticed several things. One, the atmosphere here suddenly change to ways that I can't describe. Two, the sky suddenly goes dark eventhough it's evening not pass night yet.

'Something definitely wrong here.' I thought. 'But what could it be?'

"Hey, Katsumi! There's something you need to see this!" Sayaka called me as I went towards her, which she already ahead of me. Then I see what she sees...I can't believe this. My house is now a large fighting stadium with a wide parking space. The middle of the building has words that says "Sugou Fighting Stadium" and such. Ground spotlight lights the sky slightly.

"Um...did we make a wrong turn?" Sayaka asked as I replied with a shake.

"No. I'm pretty sure this is the way." I answered. "Even if I do remember this is a fighting stadium, I would have known about it sooner."

"You wanna...look inside?" Sayaka asked.

"Well...sitting around and doing nothing won't get me nowhere." I said before nod. "Let's go." I said as we enter through the front door...strangest thing is I saw some people in line...but I have a hunch that they're not really human at all.

Once we enter, we see something of how a Fighting Stadium inside looks like.

"This is...something." I said as I see one of the posters...What the hell!?

"Sayaka! There something you needed to see!" I said as Sayaka approaches me and see the poster.

""Battle between mother and son! Satsuki Matabei vs Katsumi "Failed Underdog" Matabei"!? This poster is about you fighting your mom!" Sayaka exclaimed as she done reading the poster.

"Check this one!" I said as I read another poster. ""To settle an old score! Champion vs Katsumi "Failed Underdog" Matabei"!? This is more insane!" I exclaimed.

"Say, Katsumi..." Sayaka said as I look at her. "Who do you think is the "Champion"?" She asked me.

"I don't know..." I replied as I suddenly felt footsteps coming towards this direction.

"And I don't intend to find out!" I said as I drag Sayaka by the hand to hide somewhere near.

"Why did you-"

"Shuush" I shushed her. "Guards are here. We can't expect to be caught in a place we know nothing of."

"Oh, sorry." Sayaka said as we the guards. The guards are...strange. They're all unusually big and muscular and wears a wrestling mask in their faces. Those are not normal guards.

"That's strange. I could have sworn that I sensed someone was here." One of the guards said.

"Must be something. If it's trespassers, we'll find them immediately."

"Otherwise, **the owner** will have our heads!"

The guards still look around for trespassers...which is us.

""Owner"? Who do you think it is?" Sayaka whispered.

"How am I supposed to know." I retorted as she step on foot, which I did not shout for a good reason.

"Don't get all hissy on me!" She said as I see an opening in the form of an exit.

"No use staying here. Let's get out of here!" I told her.

"I'm down with that." She replied as we try to escape the place...quitely...well "try" though because-

"Hey, you two are must be the trespassers!" That. One of them said as they noticed us.

"Oh crap! Let's run!" I said as we run.

"Don't let them escape!" One of them said as they begin to chase us. But before we reach the exit, the guards suddenly appeared from the ground out of nowhere and cornered and captured us.

"Katsumi!" Sayaka said as she tried to struggle but no luck. "Let me go, creeps!"

(Bonk!)

The guards hit my head as I slowly lose unconscious...

"Katsu...mi...Ka...tsu...mi!"

"Dam...mit..." I said as everything turns black...

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment where all of you waiting for!" A sound of announcer said in a fighting arena as...I slowly woke up.

"Who turn off the lights?" I asked myself as light suddenly shine on me, stun me in the proceess.

"Katsumi!" I heard Sayaka as I saw her being handcuffed by those guards.

"Sayaka! I'm on my-Ouch!" I said as I tried to jump out of what appears to be the ring. But unable to because the edge of the ring is wired with electricity.

"Ah ah ah, once you're in the ring, you can't get out. It's one way in pal, so you can only get out of the ring if you're either won or dead." The announcer explained.

I'm gonna fight to the death!? This is insane!

"In the left corner is a destined Weakest Undefeated, who ironically failed at winning anything! Give boos to the "Failed Underdog", Katsumi Matabei!" As he said that, I suddenly see several spectators holding some signs that said "Go to hell, loser!" and "Don't mess with a mom, you ungrateful prick!" and all other stuff that's hurtful.

"Boo! You stink!"

"Just go down like a good dog you are, jackass!"

Geez...to quote from Squidward: "Everyone's a critic"...sheesh.

"And from the right corner is the champion and owner of this fine establishment! He's god's perfect human. Give applause toooooo the champion, Kurata Sugou!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

"TAKE 'IM DOWN!"

"SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE WHO CROSSED YOU!"

"What!?" Me and Sayaka exclaimed as we see Kurata walking to the ring...but something isn't right about him. Other than he's eyes are now gold yellow, he now wears a wrestling pants and shoes, red cape, mask with flaming pattern, shoulder pads, and red fingerless gloves. Besides him is-

"Mom/Satsuki-san and an older version of Sayaka/me!?" We exclaimed with disbelief. Mom and that Sayaka are wearing skimpy outfits...which is inappropriate. Their clothes are like those...what was it? Delmos? Yeah that's the one. Both the other Sayaka and other mom wear the Gold uniform of it...Fun facts: My mom caught me watching the show when I was five.

 **"Satsuki, you stay here. Sayaka-chan, you go helping those guards guarding to that wench. Once I finish with that runt, execute her. "** Kurata sain in a distorted voice that which I noticed.

"Understood." The other Sayaka said in monotone voice bowed as she went towards to the guards that is holding Sayaka.

"Is it going be long, deary?" The other mom asked with flirtatious tone.

 **"It won't take long. I promised."** He said as he kissed her in the cheeks...eww gross!

 **"Wish me luck!"** He said as he jumps into the ring. Once he does that, the crowd cheered even louder.

"After a kiss from his wife, the champion is riled up and ready for kicking ass!"

And I heard more cheering as I go to his front and face him.

 **"So...Turns out that you and that wench are the trespassers, eh brat?"** He asked with a smile as he take off his cape.

"Kurata, what's going on? Why is this a stadium with you as the owner?" I asked.

 **"Are you deaf? The announcer just said this my stadium, my world. I can do whatever I want in here."** He said as he cracked his neck like Ultraman Belial.

"What do you mean by this is your world?" I asked as I'm still caution about him.

"It means EXACTLY what it means!" He said as he proceeds to punch me in the face.

"Katsumi!" Sayaka cried as her other self pointed a katana to the real one's throat.

"Patient, filth. You'll join him soon enough."

"Damn..." I said as I stand up...that punch is stronger than usual.

 **"Come on...fight! I'm pretty sure you're tougher than THAT!"** He said as he kick me in the same spot...it's hurt like hell!

"I'm not...finished yet!" I said as I get up.

"You heard that folks? That's a line of a loser who is going to lose badly again! Just as he always been!" The announcer mocked me.

"Hahahaha! Just give up, you disgraceful little fuck!"

"Just lose like you always do!"

"Trash like you doesn't deserve to get an happy ending!"

Eventhough, those comments are hurtful, I can still going!...somehow.

 **"You're like a cockroach, you know that brat? Always crawling back from whatever hellhole he is from only to be squashed again and again!"** He said before slamming with a lariat as I fell down while spouting some blood. " **You know what the funny part in all of this, brat?"** He said as he kneeled down to my eye level. **"You still think that I might change my mind even if you behaving nicely, don't ya?"**

"What...?" I said to him as he laughed.

 **"Here's little secret: I INTEND to get rid of you from the moment we first met. Why you ask?"** He said. **"Making someone's life miserable's happen to be MY gig at the show! In other words, I make Satsuki hate because it's amused me, for fun!"**

"You dirty bastard...!" I glared towards but the bastard is unfazed.

 **"Spare me your sermons, brat. The whore you called "mom" aren't the only victim I manipulated."** He said as he wave his hand wide with a maniac smile. **"In my show, all of those dosmetic disputes are all orchestrated by me! What for? Simple, it's for entertainment!"**

"You called disputes entertaining!? You're one sick bastard." Sayaka said.

 **"Silence in the peanut gallery!"** Kurata shouted as the other Sayaka hit the real one with hilt of the katana.

"You're gonna pay..." I said while growling.

" **For what? Making that whore hate you? She's better off without you!"** He said as he grab me the cheeks. **"You know what everyone says here? "Cease your futile resistance and just go down like a good dog". If you do that, I'll make this painless as possible. What do you say?"**

I think for a sec...but after what he did to my mom, I rather die than to do as he said.

"You know what? This is my answer." I said as I spit him again in the face.

"Unbelievable!? The Failed Underdog still got the balls to spit to our glorious champion!" The announcer said as Kurata is unamused after same thing happened to him twice.

"You pathetic scum!" He said slam my head down hard before soccerball kick me. I get up but unable to stand up.

"Katsumi!" Sayaka said with tears as she can't bear to see my getting beat up.

 **"No matter how hard you tried, brat. You always lose."** He said as he prepare to finish me off. **"Now don't be a poor sport when you did lose, 'cause that's ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU!"** He said as he tries to land the finishing blow on me...

* * *

 _...Now you know how it all begin. I'll tell you what happened after that..._

* * *

"True..." I said as with whatever strength left in me, I grab his fist, preventing it from hitting me.

"Wha...!?" Everyone said with disbelief including Sayaka.

"BUT THAT DAY IS NOT TODAY!" I said as I judo throw him into the wired ring, which he is electrocuted.

"What a surprising turn of events! It seems the bastard has learned to fight back!"

"Damn you...! Where the hell did you get so much will!?" He said angrily.

"You seriously asked that?" I said as I glared to him.

"What!?"

[OST: Awakening]

"You can hurt me, you can ruin my life, hell you can even spiked my breakfast I'll just endure every crap you throw at me...but." I said as I continued to glare him. "When I said you're going tp pay for manipulating mom, I LITERALLY mean it! So..." I said before pointing my finger towards him ala Phoenix Wright. "Drop that smug smile of yours and get ready for a beatdown!" I shouted as he was shocked to see this, I can tell.

 ** _"So you finally stand up for yourself, eh?"_** An unfamiliar voice said as I suddenly being struck by a headache. I hold into my head in pain while waiting for the headache to be subsided but it won't go away. **_"I thought you're just all talk and about to let that man step all over you again...but it's seems I judge you wrong."_** The voice said as I still in pain. **_"You want to end this suffering, this abuse yes? Then let's make a deal. The other you has longed for this chance. I am thou...Thou art I. Life is a journey in the open seas. If you desired it thus, then raise the anchor and set sail through freedom!"_** The voice encouraged me as a gray wolf mask suddenly appeared attached to my face.

[OST end]

 **"What are you-"**

"Playtime's over." I said as I grab the mask. "Sail through this darkest night, Sinbad!" I said as I take off my face, followed by overwhelming pain I just felt and I was covered by rising blue flames. Once it disappears, my clothes has changed. Now I wear a brown coat with a white shirt underneath it, a dark blue fingerless gloves, a red bandana wrapped around my neck, dark brown leather pants, and a pair of black boots.

[OST: Will Power]

Standing above me is a big figure with wolf ears and wearing the same outfit as me. Holding in his right hand is a gun sword.

 **"What the hell is that!?"** Kurata exclaimed as I look towards my body in awe.

"I never felt so free...so alive." I said before looking towards the bastard with a grin. "Now that got this power, the only left thing to do is something that I should've done it for two friggin' years." I said before I wipe my mouth with my thumb. " It's time for this dog to bite back!"

 **"You can't win this, Katsumi! This is my-"**

"Sinbad, Snap that faker!" I said as Sinbad shoots my fake mom as screamed in pain before disappearing into black stuff. I heard spectators running out of the arena room.

 **"The hell!? You just killed your own mother!"** He said.

"In your eyes, maybe. But to mine, that faker is just an empty husk of her former self." I said.

 **"Anyways, you will fail-"**

""Cease your futile resistance and just go down like a good dog. " If YOU do that, I'll make this painless as possible." I said, repeating the words that bastard said. I can tell that bastard cursed himself for saying that...it's put a smile on my face.

 **"Damn you! You won't be getting out of here alive! Guards, kill that bastard!"** Kurata said as guards and wrestlers wearing the same mask jump into the ring and transformed into a monster via black goo. The monster are big humanoid paper besides it is a red ogre. it **"If I can't kill you personally, I'll let these guys kill you!"** He said as she look towards the other Sayaka with the guards holding the real deal. **"Take that bitch to my favorite room. I like to have some "fun" with her."**

"Understood." The other Sayaka said as she sheathed her katana and told the guards the order

"Katsumi!" Sayaka shouted as she is carried out of the room.

"Sayaka!" I said as I try to go after her but those monsters block my path. I can see them already living the house.

"Find then, I'll take care of you two first!" I said as the red ogre attempt to strike me, but I evade it with ease.

"Sinbad, Agi!" I shouted as Sinbad shoots a bullet that transforms into a fireball as it hits the paper humanoid, damaging it. The paper humanoid try to attack me with a psychic energy which I dodged it.

"Time to end this. Sinbad, Gry!" I said as Sinbad shoots a bullet to the ground, causing a blue electricity surrounds the monster guards and an invisible force is crushing them against the floor, killing them instantly.

"Woo! I win!" I said as I punch in the air.

 ** _"Not quite, Katsumi. You have to rescue your girlfriend from them first."_** A familiar voice said as I look around.

"Who's that? Sinbad?" I asked as I look towards my...Persona.

 _ **"The one and only."**_ He answered as I suddenly blushed at Sinbad's last sentence.

"And for your information, I'm NOT in relationship with Sayaka, she's just a friend." I retorted.

 ** _"I called it when I see it."_** He replied. **_"Anyways, I know where she is."_**

"Alright then tell me-Ow!" I said as I fall down.

 **" _Oops, I forgot to mention that you'll be extremely tired after that stunt._ "**

"Should have mentioned that sooner. *sigh* Guess I'll walk." I said as I get up. "Is she far?"

 ** _"Nope, just around the corner. I'll lead you the way."_** Sinbad said as I head towards the direction Sinbad giving me.

* * *

I...finally made it. Once I got out, I was met with the opposition of the guards...but it's nothing I can handle but...damn I'm tired.

 ** _"To be honest, I didn't expect to met opposition so soon."_** Sinbad speaks in my mind.

"Well, what do you think?" I said as I kicked the door.

"Sayaka! Are you al...right?" I asked as I saw Sayaka sitting on the ground. Her clothes is changed too as it's now a blue cheongsam dress with long sleeves, deep blue fingerless gloves, a blue silk sash that wrapped around her waist, blue silk trousers, and black kung fu shoes. Her mask is a blue festival mask. Wow,...she's really beautiful in that getup.

"Hey, Katsumi. What took you so long?" She said as I offered my hand which she take it to get up.

"The last time I saw you, you were being taken by those flunkies." I said.

"Oh that? I took care of them along with my imposter." She answered.

"How?"

"The same way you do." She said as I was shocked.

"Mind telling me how he sets you off?" I asked.

"Well, crazy things happened..." She said as she decided to tell me...

* * *

(Several minutes earlier)

 **Sayaka's pov**

 _I tried so hard to break free but the guard's cuff were very strong as they drag me too room and put into the ground...hard._

 **"Tch, that brat can be a pain sometimes."** _Kurata-san...no Kurata said as I get offended towards him._

 _"Hey! Katsumi's not a brat! You are!" I said as I earned a hit in the back by the older fake me._

 _"That's not how you talk to Master Kurata. Know your place, trash." She scolded me._

 **"Settle down, I'm sure she didn't mean it."** _He said as he kneel down to my eye level._ **"Do you feel regretful?"**

 _"About what?" I asked with a stern look._

 **"You know what I mean, Sayaka-chan. For being buddy-buddy with Katsumi?"** _He asked._

 _"Why should I regret that?" I asked._

" **Let's just say once Katsumi got kicked out of the house, you'll find out that your parents had divorced. In other words, you're next on my "make someone miserable" list."** He will do what!?

 _"Bastard!" I shouted as I was being hit again._

 **"But don't get me wrong, Sayaka-chan. I like you because you're way different than that riffraff you called a "friend". But you also knew something you shouldn't have. So I have to leave no witnesses by having you sold to prostitution...once I offer myself to "take care" of you in their steed that is."**

 _"You...!" I said._

 **"Don't blame this on me. Blame yourself."** _He said as I was surprised._

"Blame me?" I asked.

 **"Yes. Had you not friends with him, that would've been avoided."** _He said before laughing._

 _I...don't know what to do anymore._

 **"Now just sit back and enjoy the show."** He said with maniac smile.

 _Is this...the end for me...?_

 ** _"Do not give in to depression."_** _An unfamiliar voice said as I widened my eyes. It looks like me but deeper._

 _What?_

 ** _"Do not blame yourself or him for that matter. What you've been doing up to this point is clearly out of your choice."_**

 _My...choice...?_

 ** _"Yes. Remember the first time you met him...the day you sworn to protect to protect him."_**

 _Huh?_

* * *

(7 years ago)

[play Unwavering Heart]

 _"Ha ha! Siren-yaka is really funny!"_

 _"Oh look, dude. Someone's gonna cry!"_

 _"I bet when she cried, she sounded like a squealing pig"_

 _"Hahahaha!"_

 _When I was little, I admire to become a idol...especially Risette. My dream is that one day I can became as famous as her...or might even more famous than her. But...not everyone is supportive of my dreams. There will be those who despise me for that._

 _But sometimes, I can't blame them. Everyone only know me by my idol self not the real self. Despite being an idol, I don't have any friends no matter how much I ask them to be my friends._

 _But...it all changed when I met him._

(Bonk!)

 _"Ow!" One of the bullies shouted in pain as two others look a pebble who is just landed on the ground._

 _"Who threw that?!" The bully who got hit asked._

 _"I did." We look around and see a boy presumably my age. Yes, that's him. Katsumi._

 _"Why don't you mess with me instead!" He said._

 _"Why you-" Before he could, Katsumi punch him in the face as the bully fall down._

 _"I'm not done with you!" He said as two of his friends hold him back. "Wha!? Why are holding me?"_

 _"Dude, do you know who are you up against!? That's Katsumi Matabei!"_

 _"I heard from someone that Kuroda's mom once threatened to clobber both a bully and his parents when the said bully insulting Kuroda while his mom in earshot! She fights as if like a monster!"_

 _"Oh god, really!? In that case, Ran away!" The head bully shouted as he ran away along with two others. Taiki then approach me._

 _"You okay?" She asked me as he offered his hand to get up._

 _"Oh...um...yes." I said as I take his hand to get up._

 _"So...what were you doing with them?" He asked._

 _"Well...I tried to make some friends with them...then they recognize and things went downhill...and well you know the rest." I explained._

 _"I see." He said. "And how on earth that they recognize you?"_

 _"Well, you see...I'm an idol." I replied._

 _"Hold up...you're an idol?" He asked._

 _"Yes..." I said as I close my eyes as I expected an insult from him. But..._

 _"That's amazing!" He said as my eyes were widen as I was shocked._

 _"Really?" I asked._

 _"Yeah! Say, do you know Risette?" He asked._

 _"Well yes! In fact, she's the reason why I become an idol!" I said._

 _"Cool! I'll be rooting you." He replied as I was blushing. Only few people appreciated me._

 _"Say, I can be friends with you? If that's okay with you that is." I asked._

 _"Oh okay." He said. "But I'm only befriend the real you, not the idol one." He said as this struck me by the heart as I'm crying in joy. "So...can I?"_

 _"Y-Yes! You certainly can!" I said in tears as I finally met someone other than my family who doesn't care about my idol status._

 _"Um...you okay over there?" He asked. "I didn't offend you, right?"_

 _"No, it's fine." I said as I wipe my tears. "My name is Sayaka. Sayaka Kumiko. What's yours?"_

 _"The name's Katsumi Matabei, nice to meet ya!" He said._

 _"Katsumi? That's a cool name."_

 _"O-Oh, you think so?" He asked as I nod. "Well, you're name is fit for a beautiful girl like you."_

 _"Stop it! You're going to embarrass me!" I said as I saw him leaving. "Where are you going?"_

 _"Where else? I'm going home." He answered. "Where's you're home at?"_

 _"Yongen-Jaya." I answered._

 _"Oh, I happened to live there." Katsumi said as he grab my hand. "Let's go home together, what do you say?" He said before asking._

 _"I'm down with that." I said as we go home._

 _'I'll repay this kindness by protecting you with everything I have. I promise.' That were my thoughts about that._

* * *

(Present day)

 _I remember know. I'm supposed to repay for that kindness._

 _ **"You're story may not have such a happy beginning, but that's not make who you are. It's the rest of your story, who you chose to be."** The voice said as I remember all of the goods time that I spend with Taiki...and I didn't regret any of it._

 _Yes...Now I what I'm going to do now!_

 _ **"So...who are you?"** The voice asked as I glared towards Kurata_

 **"Now then, let the fun time begin-"** _Kurata said before I spit him in the face in same way Katsumi did._

[Music end]

 **"Ow! You little bitch!?"** He exclaimed.

 _"Why you-" The fake me tried to cut me but I broke my handcuffs as I kick the sword in out of her hand as it sent flying in the air as I jump high._

 _"Haiyah!" I said after I grab the katana and swing it down to the imposter, causing her to scream before dying in a black ooze._

[OST: Awakening]

 _ **"So you have chose this path?"** The voice asked me._

 _"Yes. I...am myself. Lend me your strength!" I said to the voice as released the katana from my grip._

 _ **"Very well...You have chosen wisely. Now let's make a contract."** The voice said as I suddenly struck by a headache the same way Katsumi did...he wasn't kidding when the same thing happened to him! **"I am thou...Thou art I. Thou hast turned a vow into a declaration of protection."** The voice said as a blue festival mask suddenly appeared on face and attached to my face. **"**_ _ **Now that you have leave your false self behind...You are now able to protect the one who has won your heart!"** __The voice said as I take off my mask. Once I do, I felt my skin ripped out and blood comes out from my face as I scream and covered in rising blue flames._

[OST end]

[OST: Will Power]

 _Once the flames leave my body, my clothes has changed. It is now a blue cheongsam dress with long sleeves, deep blue fingerless gloves, a blue silk sash that wrapped around her waist, blue silk trousers, and black kung fu shoes. Above me is feminine humanoid figure wearing a blue dress, having the same hairstyle as me, and wielded two staves in her hands. So...this is how you feels like to be free? I love it!_

 **"Y-You bitch!? Who do you think you are to defy me!?"** _He exclaimed as I look towards him._

 _"I am Sayaka Shiramine! An idol goes by the stage name Siren! A martial artist who is sworn to protect the one I owe my debt to! And also..." I shouted. "...The friend of a riffraff that you carelessly looked down upon!" I answered Kurata as I'm going into my fighting stance. "So as Taiki said, get ready for a beatdown!"_

 **"Hmph! If you think you can take me down so easily, think again!"** _He said as the guards runs to protect before turning to a black ooze and transformed into a gold demon._

 _"There's no think, you bastard. I "know" we can take you down." I said as I look towards my...Persona. "Let's do this, Kai!" I said as I jump away from the hit._

 _"Insolent girl! You are going to pay for disrespecting Lord Kurata!"_

 _"It should have been backwards, you know that. I'm doing what's right and you're not going to stop me!" I said. "Come on, Kai! Lets give them hell!"_

 _"Why you!" The gold demon then trying to hit me...but I dodge from it with ease._

 _"Kai, Psi!" I said as Kai formed an pink energy before hitting the gold demon hard. "Not so tough nos, huh? Kai, Aqua!" I said as Kai raise one of her staves, causing a water pillar to appear below the gold demon and instantly kill him._

[OST end]

 **"No way!"** _He said as Kai turns into the mask once she's disappeared._ **"You haven't seen the last of me!"** _Kurata said as he runs away from me. I was about to give chase but I suddenly fall to the ground._

 _"W-Wait!" I said as I was too late to stop him._

 _ **"Leave him. As you are now, you're incapable of defeating him."** The familiar voice said._

 _"Is that you, Kai?" I asked._

 _ **"Yes. For now, you must recuperate. There's always a**_ _ **next time."** Kai said as I __decided to wait for Taiki in case that he finds me here._

(Flashback end)

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Wow..." I said. Guess I'm not the only one that he treated as a threat. "I know this is weird coming from me...but you look beautiful in that getup." I said as Sayaka look at me.

"Oh thanks, Katsumi. You look handsome in that outfit." She answered with a blush as I rubbed the back of my head with a nervous laugh. "So, should we after Kurata now?" She asked as I help her getup.

"Nah, leave him for now. Let's call it a day here." I said as we went to the exit.

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

As we walk a few steps away from the stadium, everything turns purple as everything turns to normal.

"You have returned to the Real World. Welcome back." A voice similar to a navigation app said as we look around.

"Guess we're in sort of another world." Sayaka said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Say, the navigational app like voice...isn't that coming from your phone just now?" She asked as she just noticed it.

"Yes. But let's talk later, it's late here. Oh and I learned something new after going there." I said

"And that is?" Sayaka asked.

"I won't tell you until tomorrow." I said.

"Oh okay then. See ya!" She said as we parted ways. Ho ho ho...I think I finally found a way to get back at him.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 2: Ann Takamaki**

* * *

 **Here it is! I hope you like this!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Katsumi in Japanese means "To win or overcome", symbolizes his eventual triumph against Kurata. I got his family surname from someone in Sengoku Basara**

 **-While Kumiko in Japanese means "companion child", hence her being Katsumi's childhood friend.**

 **-I change Kurata's surname to Sugou, as in Nobuyuki Sugou from Sword Art Online.**

 **Oh and that forget to vote in my poll!**

 **(1): The house that is going to be Sojiro and Futaba's house.**

 **Leave a review if you like this!**


	4. Ann Takamaki

**Before we begin, there are several things I want to say. Which is:**

 **1\. The dialogue may be the same, but the events itself will be different. Although they're are some events that will be the same, but it all depends on how it all went.**

 **2\. 'Aqua'/Water is a elemental spell that debuted in Persona 2, Just like Gry.**

 **3\. There's gonna be a love triangle between Katsumi, Sayaka, and Ann...and Ren is still going to be with Haru.**

 **4\. For those who wondered what Shadow Kurata's demon name, It will be Astaroth.**

 **I think that's it for now, Let Us Start the Game!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Ann Takamaki**_

 **7/28 Friday, 2012**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Today is business as usual, Kurata beat me up in the morning, I go to school which still is boring as hell, and got home. I walk to Sayaka to offer her to come with me to the arena yesterday. Why? I have a feeling that I'll might find something.

"Hey, Sayaka. Are you free today?" I asked her.

"No, I got practice session today. But my manager said it won't be long, so...after that?"

"Fine...After that. But I'm going to Central first. Gotta kill some time at the arcade, to unwind about what happened yesterday." I said as I was still pissed at yesterday. I left from the classroom before Sayaka as I head to the train station. As I left the building, I met Makoto in the school's gate.

"Yo, Makoto." I greeted her.

"Hello, Katsumi." She greeted me back " Are you heading home?"

"Nah, I'm heading to Central Street." I said to her. Truth to be told, my mom and her dad known each other. So she's my second only friend after Sayaka.

"Okay.." She said as scratch my head. "Sorry about Sayaka...She's kind of annoying despise people like you." I apologize to her as I ready to left, but...

"When you see her, Taiki. Tell her I say 'sorry'." She said as I give her the thumbs up.

* * *

I took the train to Central Street, and went to Gigolo Arcade. I played some of them for a good 15 minutes. To me, going to the arcade was the only way to relieve stress.

"Hey." I look at who's calling me. It was brown haired boy. He wears a black punk t-shirt with a skull picture in the center and black trousers. He looked like the same age as me. "What do you want?" I said angrily as this guy look trouble.

"Calm down, There's no need for that. I just want to talk." He said while he raise. I calm down after that.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were here to steal my money, seeing as you look like a bully."

"No need. You're only look out for yourself, and I get that a lot." He said as he rubbed his hair. "I gotta ask though. You're really great with games here."

"You came here often?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Say, want to play with me?" He asked.

"Sure. I could use a little competition." I said as I forgot to get his name. "Ohh...I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." He said. "Name's Ryuji Sakamoto. What's yours?"

"Katsumi Matabei." I said my name.

"Matabei? That sounds familiar." Ryuji said as he was trying to think on where did he heard that. I have feeling he heard it from somewhere.

"Hey. Are we going to play or not?"

"Right, let's go." Ryuji said as we play several games. We played for another good 15 minutes. Sayaka said that her practices sessions lastes for one hour, so I can be there on time. While playing, we talk about hobbies, school life, and our past. Surprisingly, I found that he and I have the same history, we both being abused by our father figure. But I tell him that Kurata wasn't my real father and I tell him that he's been abusing me behind my mom's back. And he also calls me by Kazuu, which no one have ever called me that.

"So this asshole not only he abused you, but also lied about your mom?" Ryuji said as he was pissed off as I do.

"Yup."

"Do you already reported it to the police?" Ryuji asked.

"Even if I did report on him, I still get kicked out. But don't worry about how do I get out of this, I had an idea." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That is?"

"My secret." I said. "See you later, Ryuji."

"Be careful, Kazuu." Ryuji said as we left the arcade. Me and Ryuji went to our separate ways as he stayed in the arcade to play more games. I went to the Triple Seven again to buy some thing for our little trip. On my way home, I bump to something...or someone.

"Hey, watch where yo-" I stopped as I realized who did I bump into. It was a girl with ash blonde mid length hair and blue eyes. She wears a white hoodie, black skirt, and brown boots. She looks the same age as me, and seem...foreign. And not to mention cute too.

"Sorry about that...I wasn't the one who weren't watching." I said in English as I sheepishly apologized. And to my surprise...

"You can speak English!?" She asked in japanese with a surprising tone.

"Yes. You can thank my dad for that. He always taught some words after he went abroad." I said back to japanese as I try not to make it awkward. "But when do you learn japanese?"

"You may not look like it, but I'm Japanese. But to be more precise, I'm quarter American. Though some said I come from Finland." She said as I was surprised but not as much, consider there a lot of character who is mixed nationalities in several animes. I think one of her parents must be foreign while the other is native. I could be wrong...

"If you're wondering why I look like this, it's from my grandparents." She explained.

"Ohh that's explains a lot. Oh, right. My name is Katsumi Matabei by the way."

"Ann. Ann Takamaki." She said.

"Ann..? That's a cute name." I teased her as she blushed.

"Shut up!" She yelled as my phone vibrates.

"Excuse me..." I said as I pull out my phone. It was a phone call from Sayaka. "Hello-"

" _Where are you!? I'm already in Yongen, Hurry up!_ " Sayaka yelled at me through the phone before hung up.

"Who's that?" Ann asked.

"A friend...sort of. I have to go now." I said as I pit my phone in my bag.

"It's okay, bye now." Ann said as she waved her hands.

"We'll meet again...I'm sure of it." I said as I left for the subway...I don't know what I'm feeling...But I think, I'll be seeing her again.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I went to buy some sweets at Triple Seven after meeting with Taiki before heading home. On my way home, I met Sakamoto who just left the arcade.

"Hey, Takamaki." He greet me. "You headin' home?"

"Yeah, I just on my way." I said before he said something interesting.

"Oh yeah, check this. I just met this guy who's really great at playing game. As if he's the master of the place or something."

"What's he look like." I asked.

"Let's see...He had spiky black hair that looked like some character from an anime. He also wear-"

"Does he wear some sort of school uniform?" I interrupted him

"Yeah, that's him! How do you now?"

"I..bumped into him." I said as I look away for the moment.

"What's this!? Love at first sight already?" He teased me as I punch him in the elbow.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot. I don't like Katsumi that-" I shut myself as I blurted his name.

"Ooh, and first name basis too. Admit it, you like him." He said as my face getting redder.

"Shut up!" I shouted him.

"Anyways, I'll be going home. See you later." He said as we went to our separate ways. On my way home, I kept thinking about him... Katsumi Matabei. He doesn't really care about my looks, and seems friendly. But still, hearing his name made me feeling strange...As he said, we'll meet again...someday.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

I arrive in front of my house to meet Sayaka. As expected, she was very pissed.

"Where have you been? I waited here for a 30 minutes ago." Sayaka said.

"Sorry, though. I was talking to a girl." I said.

"You were WHAT!? Who's this girl, is it Niijima?"

"Dunno, and speaking of Makoto, she said she was sorry." I said.

"...Fine, as long she knows." She asked. "Anyways, what are we doing now?"

"I was about to it." I said as I pull out my phone, and open the menu. "I might have a found a way to get back at Kurata." She walk right next to me as I found the app, the one with the eyeball icon.

"Hey is that weird app. What are you going to do about it?" She said

"Let's found out." I said as I touch the icon, the app open up with three blank.

"Please enter name, place, and distortion." The app said.

"What are those means? I know I get the name and the place, but what's distortion means?" Sayaka asked.

"Stop asking questions! You're less cute when asking-" I got a kick in the face for it.

"What's that about being 'less cute'?" Sayaka said with a fake smile. That kick hurts like shit.

"Anyways...It seems to have a voice input feature, seeing it's recorded our conversation yesterday." I said as I rub where it's hurt.

"Let's do it." Sayaka said as she was ready. Normally I would say no to her, but since she had those eyes, the eyes of determination, I couldn't say no.

"Let's see...Kurata Sugou." I said as I felt that sensation again. Guess it was a hit.

"Candidate found." The app said.

"Can I try?" Sayaka said as I nod. "Let's see...Shibuya."

"No candidate found." It said. It seems it have to be the right place.

"Satsuki Kuroda's house?" Sayaka said as it was a hit again.

"Candidate found." It said.

"Nice! Two down, one to go." I said. "Last but not least, Fighting Arena." I said as my phone vibrates.

"Kurata Sugou...Satsuki Kuroda's House...Provocateur Arena...Beginning Navigation." The app said as everything starts to distorted.

"Get ready." I said as Sayaka nodded. Several minutes later, my house is now the arena from yesterday.

"We're here." I said as we look around. Yup, just like yesterday. As we look around, we notice that our clothes changed.

"Damn, I look good in this. I look like a bandit from the Wild West ." I said as I admiring the clothes I worn now.

"You're right. I look like that lady in a video game who has muscular legs...I like this." Sayaka said as she also admiring her attire.

 **" _This is because your will of rebellion._ "** My persona Sinbad appears in front of us after my mask disappeared.

"What do you mean..?" I asked.

 **" _Your awakened power not only made you immune to this distortion, but also altered your appearance that you see now._ "**

"The reason we're dressed like this...it's because of us?" I asked again

 **" _Yes...Now then, make use of this power. Kill everything that you see as threat, And plunder them for riches!_ "** My persona said as he disappeared and my mask reappears.

"That's reassuring..." I said. "Anyways, why not call ourselves by codenames."

"Codenames?"

"Yeah. It adds a badass touch to our clothes we have now." I said as I thinking about what codename will it be. As I felt my mask. I had an idea. "You can call me...Wolf."

"Why? Is that what you want, I'll call you that...How about...Corazon." She said. Corazon, huh? That's fit her nicely.

"Then it's settled. While we here, I call you Corazon while you call me Wolf." I said.

"Alright! Let's go!" She said as she walk to the main entrance, which is a bad idea.

"Hold up!" I said as I grab her hand.

"What are you doing? I thought you want check this place out."

"Yeah, I am. But not from the front door. What are you thinking? As far as Kurata concerned, we'll be treated like thieves. So we'll found our own way in." I said as we went looking for a way to get in without being noticed by those guards. Several minutes later, we found one, it's the back door. Once we went inside. We walk through the hallway while taking down some Shadows. That's right, I call them that because how they suddenly appeared from beneath the shadows and attack us. I called this kind of place 'Palace' because how the place were guarded like a castle and the owners here were treated like kings and how this place were created in his own image, it's some sort of a cognitive world. We found out that the people we saw weren't real, they're like...life sized, walking, dolls so we're find. And we found some 'safe rooms' which allowed us to seek shelter there.

After several hours of exploring, going to a random room, opening some chest, and beating some shit out of the shadows, we arrive in front of a fancy looking door. It has a star symbol on it.

"What do you think this is?" Corazon asked me.

"Judging from the door, he must had something people don't want to see here." I said as I open the door. The inside was an empty grand finale styled arena. Above the ring, was a cloudy like object levitating in the ring.

"I think...we're supposed to steal that."

"How? We can't even touch it." Corazon said that gives me an idea. "You're right, we can't...not yet at least."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Corazon asked.

"I'll tell you. But first, we should get out of here." I said as we return to the real world.

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

I called Kurata by saying that I have a two pair project with Sayaka, he allowed it but told me he's going to beat me up as usual. I stayed at her house while I lied to her parents the same.

I'll be honest, no matter how many times I went to Sayaka's room, it's weird to be in a girl's room.

"So...what's that thing you meant earlier?" She said as I start explaining.

"Do you know that badass thieves send a calling card after a heist." I said.

"Yes, I watched something like that from time to time, why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking to send one to him...as a warning." I said as Sayaka understood.

"Ohh, that's what you meant. So basically we're going to make a calling card tonight. what's it have to do with that cloudy thing?"

"I called that cloudy thing...a 'Treasure'. And by stealing that will explains everything why he was look like this. And who knows, he might think twice when he threatened me." I explained to her as she catch on quick.

"Okay. I'll get things ready." Sayaka said as she grab some magazines, a paper, a letter, a scissor, a glue, and a pair of leather gloves. For the gloves, it's quite smart on her part, because it can prevent my fingerprints from being detected.

"Let's get started." I said as put some gloves, cut few letters from the magazines, glue them, and attach them to the paper that said, " _Sir Kurata Otani, the Misguided Host of Pride. We know that you're behind the conflicts that appeared these past days, abused innocent childs and pitted their moms against them. We shall take what you called 'treasure' without fail. From...The Phantom Thieves._ " All of the letters formed into a note. And I also made a copy of it, just in case.

"So we're the Phantom Thieves now?" Sayaka asked as she hug me from behind...not that I mind or anything.

"Yup, and I hope you ready. We only have one shot at this, Sayaka." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I think...the effects of seeing the calling card doesn't last long. So, we have steal the 'Treasure' the same day we send it." I said.

"Okay. You can count on me!" She said.

"Good, we'll take down that effing Kurata!" I said as we went to bed. She sleep on her bad while I sleep on the chair. ' _It's been two years, huh? Ever since Kurata showed up, my life went downhill. But now, it will be over real soon. Mom...It's time for you open your eyes and see what your "husband" truly is.'_ I said as I went to sleep.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 3: The Birth of The Phantom Thieves.**


	5. The Birth of the Phantom Thieves

**Hey hey, It's me again, BlueRaptor629! Bringing you another chapter. You might already know this, but this the arc's finale! So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Review this if you like it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Birth of The Phantom Thieves_**

 **7/29 Saturday, 2012**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Today...is the day I finally get rid of that deadbeat once and for all...and no, I didn't meant to kill him, what kind of sick person who do that!? Anywho...Morning as usual, he beat the crap out of me once I got home from Sayaka's house. I swear, he's going to pay for that real soon. I went to my room to get things ready...for a big moment of my life and I also take a pair of gloves that I borrowed from Sayaka with me, to make sure that my fingerprint doesn't show up. Once I exit my room, he was there.

"Hey, Brat! I'm going out early. You better tell me you're going to stay at Sayaka-chan's house again, or I'll pummel you!" He said.

"Yeah yeah." I said as he start leaving, not before I slipped the calling card into his pocket. Once we exit the house, he left to the train station while I follow him. Once near gate, I hide to a wall so I can get a reaction of him seeing a calling card. As he waited for his train, he notice the letter in his pocket.

"Hmm?" He pull out the letter from his pocket, pull the card from the letter, and read the content.

 **"Sir Kurata Sugou, the Misguided Host of Pride. We know that you're behind the conflicts that appeared these past days as materials for your show, abused innocent childs and pitted their moms against them. We shall take what you called 'treasure' without fail. From...The Phantom Thieves."**

I changed the letters a bit though. Once he read it, he look around as if he was being caught on a hidden camera. "Who's bullshit is this!?" He yelled as I internally laugh at him, this may not be the first time he lose his cool but it's still satisfying to see him like this. It went for a several seconds before he shrugs it off. "Tch, it doesn't matter, if that brat's behind this, He still going to get kick out of the house!" Once he said, everything turns to black. Only me and his other self remains.

"What the hell!?"

 **" _Relax, this happened when someone see the calling card._ "** Sinbad said in my head as the other Kurata start talking. **"Damn Brat...! If he want a beatdown that badly, Then I'll crush him along with that girl once and for all!"** Several moments later, it went back to normal. That's...freaky. He went to the train as I wait for my train. Then everything went as usual, school's boring as hell and everything. Once class is over, I went to Sayaka as she just finished packing her stuff.

"You ready?" I asked

"Sure."

"You know that we only had one shot at this. Are you sure that you're ready?" I asked again, just to be sure that I don't regret it

"I'm ready, I got your back." She said as we went straight to Yongen, in front of our house.

"What are you calling the other world?" Sayaka asked a bad question at a bad time.

"Really? You're asking that now?"

"Why not? You called that arena a 'Palace', so what the other world is called?" She said as I sighs.

"Fine, how about...the Metaverse."

"Metaverse...that's a good name."

"And as for the app...it's called the Metaverse Navigator or MetaNav for short." I said as I open the app, enter the words, and went to the Palace.

* * *

[OST: Life Will Change]

We enter the Palace and noticed something different. Tha air is fiercer than last time we're here and seems that there are more Shadows as well, guess this is one of the side effects of seeing calling card.

"Guess shit just got real." I said as we enter the building and I was right, there are more Shadows than before. We fight our through them as they were too weak for us. Several minutes later, we reach that star door.

"You ready? There's a good chance he won't give up the treasure without a fight." I said as she nod.

As we opened the door, we enter the room and we saw something interesting. The cloudy thing is now a championship belt with glittery stuff. Once I try to take the belt, the door closing in on us. I should have known this isn't going to be easy.

* * *

[OST end]

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the grand finale!" The voice of an Announcer said as light on top of the stage turned on, luckily shield our eyes. After that, we see that there are cognitive crowds here. "In the right corner, is the troublemaking duo who have defeated our top fighter with underhanded tactics. Their the modern 'Bonnie and Clyde', Katsumi Matabei and Sayaka Kumiko!" The people boo at us along with saying 'cocky bastards', 'cheating thieves' and everything that's hurtful.

"And from the left, is our undefeated champion, Kurata Otani!" He said as the other Kurata Otani appears in the stage.

 **"So you finally show up, you damn brats!"** He said.

"Hey A-hole! You here to ambush us?" I asked to him as I ready to fight him.

 **"I thought I just make it easier by making you come to me! So I can crush cheaters like you once and for all!"** He said.

"Yeah...that's what you said when send your flunkies at us." I said.

 **"Hehehe..."** he laughed as he smirked like crazy. **"I don't need them to deal with you."** Dark aura starts surrounding him. **"You see, this is a dog eating dog world, Taiki. The strong survives while the weak disappear. THIS is the true nature of this world! I decide who wins and who lost! I'M God here!"** He said as he transform into a monster. The monster was a blue humanoids with four arms, wears a wrestling pants, yellow beady eyes.

* * *

[OST: Blooming Villain]

"That is one ugly motherfucker." I said as Sayaka nod.

 **"Come at me, you brats!"** He said as he attacked. Luckily we dodge at the very last. **You good-for-nothing, snot-nosed brats! Guess I should remind you who is the champion here!"**

"I've been waiting for this a long time. I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass, you deadbeat!" I said as reaches for my mask. "Sinbad, Mangle him with Snap!" I ripped my mask as Sinbad appears as he shot Kurata in the leg. He scream in pain. "Let me join the fight! Kai, Bufula!" She ripped her mask as Kai appears before Kurata covered by ice then exploded, damaging him.

 **"Why you...!"** He growled as he tried to hit us, but we dodge it. "Come on! I pretty sure you're tougher than that!" I taunted him with the word he used to taunt me before. "Sinbad, Debiliate!" I yelled as Kurata was cover with dark blue energy, which decreasing his stats. **"You brats! You both are going to die!"**

"Like I said before, that's not for you to decide!" I said.

"And besides, we're here because of the belt. So why don't you just hand it over!" Corazon said.

 **"Shut up, bitch! There's no way in hell I'll let you both steal it!"**

"Hard way it is...! Sinbad, Gry!" I shouted as Sinbad use the gravity spell on Kurata, which made him stunned. We point at him with our guns. I got the Flintlock gun from my dad's collection, while Sayaka got her Bowgun from the storage. They don't shoot real bullets, but they did shoot in the Metaverse, guess it only works in a cognitive realm. **"Dammit! Do you know who I am!? I am Kurata the Champion! I always win my fights! I can't let brats like you to defeat me!"**

"So..? Who the fuck cares if you're a champion or not! You made an enemy out of me the moment you lied to my mom! Let's see how you like it when someone beats you up back!" I shouted as we rush into a something I like to call 'All-Out Attack'. I know it's a badass name. Bad news is he survived the attack, but the good news is he's weakened now...just a little more.

"Sinbad, Tempest Slash!" Sinbad proceeds to swing his sword gun at him. He slashed multiple times before Kurata turns into black liquid. The liquid disappear as he turns back to normal, unconscious. The belt is right there beside him...hehe, to think I finally win against him...I grab the belt and raise it high.

* * *

[OST end]

"I did it! I'm the new king of the Iron Fist tournament! I'm the manliest of all men!" I shouted from a reference of a game.

 **"By human standards, you're still a boy."**

"...You just HAD to ruin the moment." I groaned as Sinbad laughed in my head. I notice that Kurata begin to regain consciousness. "Hold this." I gave the belt to Corazon as I walk to him while crack knuckles. Time for a little payback.

 **"Damn...you...! Don't...think you won yet!"** He said as he tried to get up, but I kick him in the gut. "How do you like me now, you son of a bitch!"

 **"Oww! It's... It's those asshole's faults! They're the one made me do this! they ruined my life! They stole HER from me! I'm a victim too, What's wrong with getting revenge on them!?"**

"Excuses now? You're not in a position to beg for your anything, you dick!" I proceeded to beat him up...buf not much, I still have something to do with him. I look at him close to his face before grabbing him by the cape's collar.

"I'll tell what's going to happen...Your going to confess EVERYTHING on tv! Made sure mom watch it and apologize to her while you're at it!" I ordered him as he was shocked.

 **"But-"**

"Do it! Or I'll kill you!" I shouted at him.

 **"Okay okay! I'll do it! I'm sorry!"** He said as I let go of him. He started glowing in several lights. **"You know...it's been a while since I felt so sincere. You're such brave kid, you know that. If only...I can be brave as you..."** he disappear in white light. I came to Corazon as she were confused.

"You're not going to kill him?" She asked.

"No...it's better if he confess his crimes. Besides, 'Dead man tells no tales' right? And also this a sort of his cognitive world after all." I said as the Palace starts to crumble.

"What's going on!" She shouted.

"I think this is a case when the big bads are defeated, their evil fortress self-destructs." I casually said as Corazon panicked.

"This isn't the time for references!? Let's run!" She shouted as we run to the exit. We dodged several debris that fall on us. Several minutes later we run to the light.

* * *

(In the Real World)

After we passed through the light, we made outside, and was late too.

"Destination has been deleted." My phone said as I pull out the phone and read the word from the MetaNav.

"I'm guessing that we can't go back there." Sayaka said as I nod.

"Yup. If it's alright with you, let's call it a day." I said as I shouted.

"I just remembered something, what happened to the belt?" I asked.

"That...is very good question." She search through her pockets, and pull out what seems to be the belt. Except...she pull out a an oral necklace and a letter where she put the belt. "This isn't the belt."

"No...but let's find out, shall we." I said as I open the necklace and find a picture of Kurata with a woman I didn't recognize. I open the letter and I read it, "Meet me in Inokashira Park by sunset, by your girlfriend." I put this newfound info together, and I understand what it means.

"I think...this is what making him into an asshole in the first place." I said as Sayaka confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well his said that those 'assholes' are the one who ruined him, as well as they 'stole' her from him. See how this goes..." I said as Sayaka catch on quick.

"Ohh...they must have pitted him against his girlfriend, resulting the said girlfriend broke up with him."

"Exactly." I said as I yawned. "It's late so...let's turn in for the night." I said before we went to our home. I was surprised that once I got home, instead of the usual beatdown, he apologized to me before went to bed...guess he had a change of heart. I went to bed as I pray for the worse...

* * *

 **7/30 Sunday, 2012**

Today...is the today. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. Kurata left me a letter that said that I should watch his show by 12 pm. So I decided to left for Akihabara to buy some games. There, I met Sayaka who were looking for materials for cosplay. She may not look like it but she's a great cosplay maker. We talk for awhile before heading home. Once I got home, I find my mom already back from her job. She was watching Kurata's show, so I hide behind the wall. Luckily the show just got started.

"Thank you thank you, and welcome for another episode of What's up with Tokyo...and might be the last." He said when his smile turns into a frown. My mom raised her eyebrow when he said that. I could hear several huh and gasp from audience.

"Because...there's something I like tell you all.." He said. "I...have done things unbecoming as this show's host..., husband..., and father. The conflict that was happening this last few days...were caused by me." The audience and my mom were shocked at the confession. "I have...staged those conflicts as materials for the show, lied to my wife, and...physically abused my stepson..." he knelt as he starts crying. I can hear the audience were taking it worse, but not as worse as my mom.

"So...all these times, when he say that Taiki hurt him...was it all a lie?" She thought as she was feeling betrayed, surprised, and sad. Several seconds later, he start talking again.

"I...thought of the house as my fighting arena, I...not only beat up an innocent child just to entertain myself, I also...made my wife hate him for 2 years..." He said as my mom gasp her mouth as she close her mouth with her hands. Then she shed tears from her eyes. "If your hearing these, Satsuki...I'm truly sorry. I also not only abused our son behind your back...I also threatened him to get kick out of house, simply because he told someone else about this." He said as he bowed his head. "I will take full responsibility for it...by turning myself in. Someone, call the police!" He said as the show got censored. I watched my mom cry, it's not her fault though.

"What have I done...I hate him for no reason for the last two years and just believed what that asshole said... I think he probably hated me by now..." She cried as she regrets her actions. "Katsumi...I'm so sorry. ..." I got out from the house to leave mom some privacy and went to Sayaka. I ask her parents and luckily, she was in her room.

"Hey, Sayaka your in there?" I asked as I knock the door.

"I am...just a minute." She said as she open the door, she was wearing a blue sleeveless kung fu top with black sash wrapped around her waist and a black kung fu trousers. Believe it or not, she made that outfit herself, seeing she can make cosplay and anything. "What's up?"

"You were practicing your martial arts?" I asked. Truth to be told, she often practice it in her room in weekends. "Well yeah. Anyways, you saw the news?" She asked as I go inside her room.

"Hnhn. It's was shocking that he suddenly confessed all of a sudden. But...he get his just dessert." I said.

"But...are we doing the right thing?" She asked.

"Hmm? Of course we are. If we didn't do this, I would be living in the streets by now." I said as an idea popped out of my head. "Besides, we can use this...power to help and to give courage to people who suffered like me." I said.

"You right... I'm sorry for doubting..." She said as I nod. "It's cool, you're just being wary that's all." I said as we spent some time until it's late. Once I got home, I smell a delicious aroma from the kitchen. I went there and found my mom cooking my favorite beef steak. To be honest, it's the first time to see her cooking like this. Until now, she always brought foods from restaurants when she had dinner with Kurata.

"Hello, Katsumi. How's your day?" She said with a smile on her face as she done cooking. "It's...a great, thanks for asking." I said. It's been a long time ever since mom asking how I'm doing. She stopped asking ever since Kurata appeared. We sit in the chair as my mom turns on the living room's tv.

"Recently, Kurata Sugou, the host of 'What's up with Tokyo' confessed his crimes live on tv before turning himself in. He admitted that all those conflicts that happened in past few days were his doing, and he had been abusing a 12 year old boy without his wife's knowledge. The police stated that the reason for this sudden confession was still unknown, but there is something that connected to this confession which is found via a letter. The said letter was written by a group calling themselves 'The Phantom Thieves' may have threatening him to confess all his crimes." The news anchorman said as mom turns off the tv and we start eating. As we eating. My mom strikes a conversation.

"Katsumi..." She said with a frown as I look at her.

"Yes."

"I'm...sorry. I'm sorry that unable see the whole truth and also letting that piece of shit hurts you all these years..." She said as shed tears again. "If it weren't for those 'Phantom Thieves' You will be living in the streets by now...I don't care if they were treated like criminals. They helped me open my eyes, because I was unable to see the truth behind that horrible man." She said as she was crying. "I know that you wouldn't forgive me easily and I don't blame you. But... will you forgive me?" She said between her sobs as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom...I already have. From the moment you made my favorite food." I said as she hug me, so hard...but then again she always like this when dad was still around.

"Thank you! Taiki. For giving me another chance! I'll make things up with you. I promise that I'll never leave you..." She said as we let go of me. We continued eating until I washed the dishes with my mom help me this time before went to bed...it's good to have her back...

* * *

(Back to the Interrogation Room)

Sae were listening another part of Katsumi's recollection. He stops for the moment before Sae speaks.

"I see..." She said as she put her hands in her chin. "Still...it's quite the surprise that Kurata suddenly confessed like that, on live television too no less. The police even my father were quite shocked to this...well-hidden crimes. Is this the result of 'stealing ones heart'?"

"Yes..." Katsumi said as he grab his head. "At first, his treasure was thought to be golds or diamond, but I remembered that that is a cognitive world after all, and I just want him to think twice for everything he done..."

"Though...I still don't believe this 'world that were created by people hearts'. But...I may as well know the whole story." She said as she open the next page of the folder. "Ever since then, they were no other serious case similar to him as the group were dismissed as rumors...until few years later." She said as she stopped at the page with a picture of a man with black hair that wears a sport attire. "Your next target was this man, he is a former olympian athlete and former gym teacher at your school, Suguru Kamoshida. So...tell me how do you make this man confessed all of his crimes?" She asked.

"Well...it's started from this spring. At first I didn't took him seriously...but a certain incident at school changed my mind..."

 **Next arc: Castle of Lust arc**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4: Morgana the Cat**


	6. Morgana the Cat

**Before we begin, I just want to tell you that I published a trailer for my new story. It's called 'A Star in The Ocean'. It's a PokémonXOne Piece crossover with elements of some Pokémon fics. So check it out when you got the time!**

 **Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Morgana the Cat_**

 **1/1 Friday, 2016**

Four years since then, my life is gotten better. Mom made amends with me, Kurata got arrested, and etc. Thinks gone either good or bad all depends on what you do, like me and Sayaka decided to law low the whole 'Phantom Thieves' business for two years. I'm on my way to a cafe, it's called Leblanc. The shop was opened a year ago and me and so happen to be regulars, because the owner was also our new neighbor. It was early morning with chilly air, the street was quite because people celebrated new year last night, and so is mom.I was wearing a blue winter jacket with my blue boom headphone, gray trousers, black sneakers, and a green shoulder bag mom bought it for me as well as a laptop to make up for lost time, but she still works as a model though. I arrive in the front of the cafe, waiting for it to open. Why come here you asked? It so happened to have the best curry and coffee and I'm addicted to it too. While waiting, I put my headphone on and listening to a music. Right now, I'm listening 'Faded' by Alan Walker. The song itself sometimes remind of dad, which is why I downloaded to honor him. After several minutes of listening, the owner arrives. He is wearing a black winter jacket. His name is Sojiro Sakura.

"Katsumi, you're early." He said in a surprising tone. "Too early, I thought you're going to spend your time in your house with your mom? Speaking of Satsuki, how is she doing?"

"Well...mom had WAY too much fun. She suffered a hangover because I let her drink some booze last night. Let me tell you, she start to seduce me, her own son. And also the part where she starts yelling and crying for no reason too." I said as Sojiro sighes as he rub his head.

"She can't hold her liquor, huh? Why do you let her in the first place?"

"It's new year, what can you expect? And besides, I left her a note and a cup of coffee." I said as he laugh a bit.

"True. Anyway, let's go inside. It's cold if we stand here for too long." Sojiro said as we went inside. Truth to be told, I also worked here to kill some time ever since it got opened. I help him out a bit with the store after I ate his curry. They weren't many customers that come here. Several hours later, I clean up the dish when Sayaka enter the store. She wears a brown winter jacket with blue jeans, black boots, and a pink bag that hangs around her shoulder.

"Katsumi, why didn't you tell me that you're going to Leblanc?" She said with a huff.

"How am I supposed to know that you're awake?" I said as Sojiro look at her.

"Sayaka? What are doing here?"

"Hi, Sojiro. I'm here to ask Katsumi to hang out in Shibuya." She said as she instantly grab my arm. "And this idiot have no right to refuse."

"Where your parents at? Ask them to go with you." I tried to convince this idol/martial artist, but failed.

"My parents were sleeping. Just like your mom, they had a blast last night. If you're asking about Makoto, she's busy studying for college exams as usual." She said. Truth to be told, those two became friends after Makoto's dad died during a job.

"Ohh! Almost forgot. I have to give you this." I said as open my bag, and pull out a present. "It's from mom."

"Oh, thank you." He said as he take the present and open it up. Turns out it was a bag of new coffee beans. "This is something new. Guess you and Satsuki really loves coffee." He put the bag in the counter. "I'll make sure add this in menu."

"Thanks." I said.

"Anways, I'm going to close the shop early, seeing as they aren't much people come out in the first day of the year." He said as I nod. Sojiro then give me an envelope. "Here's your pay. It's not much, but I hope this is enough?" He said as I take the envelope.

"Thanks. See you later, Sojiro." I said as we left the shop. Once we got out, I receive a message from mom. She wants me to get her pain relievers in the clinic nearby, and apologize to me for last night fiasco. She was really embarrassed when I told her that she was seducing me. We went to Shibuya by train after I bought her some and left it in front of the door, then go to Central Streets. We went to a bookstore together. As she went inside, I pull out my IPhone to change the song to another one. This time I listened to 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth. As I was listening, I spot a familiar face hanging with a girl. As I follow, I notice something, with the ponytail girl is a girl I recognized. She has long hair that she tied it into pigtails. She wears a red winter jacket, blue trousers, and red sneakers. There's only one that came to my mind...

* * *

[OST end]

 **Ann's pov**

It's very cold in Shibuya. Me and Shiho just went out of the theater, watching a movie. As we went to the diner, someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo. It's been a while." A familiar voice said as I turn around.

"What do you want, Sakamo-" I froze up as I see who's hand belongs to. He wears a blue winter jacket with blue boom headphones on his neck, gray trousers, black sneakers, and a green shoulder bag. He has black anime styled spiky hair which made me remember who it is.

"You're...Katsumi Matabei, right?" I said as he nod. Wow...he's got more...handsome than the first time we met.

"Yup, It's been four years since I last met you." He said. "By the way, is this your friend?"

"Yeah." I answered as I look at Shiho. "Shiho, this Taiki. He's the boy I told you about." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she bow. "My name is Shiho Suzui, I'm Ann's friend."

"Likewise." He said as he take off the headphone that put he put it around his neck.

"What are you listening?" I asked.

"See You Again by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth."

"You can understand English?" Shiho asked.

"Yup, you can thank my dad for that. He always taught me some new words." He said as he handed his headphone to me. "Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." I said as take the headphone from him and listen the music. And surprisingly, he got my taste of music.

"We were just about to go to the diner. Care to join us?" I said as I give him his headphone back.

"I love to...but I got something I need to take ca-" He said as a new voice interrupts him.

"There you are!" A girl appears beside him. The girl had a ponytail like Shiho, but longer and is blue. She wears a brown winter jacket, blue trousers, black boots, and a bag on her shoulder. "When I turn my back, you were flirting with other girls! Especially Twintails over here!" She said as I blush red before getting angry

"What's your problem? We just talk that's all." I said as I look away with blush still on my face

"That's not what it looks like to me." She said as she grab him by the arm. "You better stay away Katsumi, if you know what's good for you." I take offense to that as I grab him by the other arm. "That's not for you to decide! And who're you anyways?"

"The only thing you need to know that he's mine! So back off, bitch!" She said as I get angrier by the second. "You wanna start something!?" I said when Shiho hold me down while Katsumi hold that bitch down.

"Ann, calm down!" Shiho said as she try to calm me down.

"You too, Sayaka!" Katsumi said as we calm down a bit. We decided to stop by to Big Bang Burger to talk it out. Taiki explains that she has issues of another girl talk with him, which the girl apologized. "Sorry about that, I thought he was flirting, my bad."

"It's okay. I thought you were his girlfriend or something." I said.

"Even if you DO love him, there's no way I lose to you!"

"W-What!?" I said with a blush. "I don't like that way! Sure I'll like him as a friend...but.." I lied as I look away.

"Hmph...I suppose I'll let you off the hook this ONE time! If words spread that you getting intimate relationship with him, you better be ready." She said as I glared at her.

"Same goes to you." I said as we stand up.

"We better get going, see you Katsumi, Sayaka." Shiho said as we walk out as we head home. As we walk, Shiho talks to me.

"You love him, right?" She said as I stop walking and look at her.

"Well...not really. But..."

"Come on, me and Sakamoto knows you're a bad liar, let alone bad acting. Just tell me honestly." She said as I sighed.

"Well...yes. I...might have a crush on him...but I don't know...what if he-"

"Don't worry about that. We saw how he acted towards you, he's different than Mr. Kamoshida." She said.

"I'll...think about it." I said as Shiho give me a smile. I felt my heart going to burst when I'm with him...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

After went to Big Bang, we went Station Square to get home. As we walk, we found something interesting, It is a form of a black cat with gray fur on the muzzle, paws, and the end of a tail, and have a yellow collar. The cat was injured. I carry it somewhere with no people.

"Katsumi do you have some pain killers on you." She said to me.

"I have." I said as I pulled out some so she can treat the cat. She isn't not much of doctor, but she knew some basic of basics. Once she done, the cat woke up.

"Ugh." The cat said as it slowly stand up. "Hey you okay?" I asked.

"I...think so..." the cat said...Wait what!?

"The cat's talking!" I shouted as the cat were pretty angry. Sayaka were just surprised but not much.

"I'm NOT a cat! I'm a human!"

"There's nothing human about you!" I retorted.

"I will be...I think. Anyway, who are you two and where am I?" The cat asked.

"For who we are, I'm Katsumi Matabei. I'm the one who carried you here. As for this cute girl, this is Sayaka Kumiko, she's the one who treated your wounds." I said as I continue to talk. "And as for where are you, you're now in Shibuya."

"I see." The cat said as he look around. "Seeing as you two can hear me, I suppose I'll have to introduce myself." He clears his throat before explaining. "I'm Morgana, it's pleasure to meet you."

"So...care to explain why you were hurt?" Sayaka asked.

"I'll explain it, but first...have you two heard something called the Metaverse?" He said as we were shocked that he knew.

"Hold up! You know?" I ask as Morgana nod. "Well...we've been there before several times. When we go to Palaces."

"I see...how did you two get there?"

"Through an app." I said as I open the app, put a name and something called Mementos from Morgana. Next thing we know, we went to the Metaverse. It's been a long time.

Then we went down to the subway as our clothes instantly change with Morgana turns into a character from a cartoon. Morgana explains that we're in Mementos aka Everyone's Palace and he decided to go here to find clues about himself, the cat-I mean guy have amnesia. We went down there to meet some shadows. The shadow takes notice of us as as it transform into monster. It's turned into an angelic figure with knightly armor.

* * *

[OST: Last Surprise]

"You two can fight, right?" He said as he pull out a cutlass.

"Hell yeah, we can!" I said as I pulled out our melee weapons. Mine is a scythe, cause it's a weapon of death, While Sayaka use a chinese swords. I hit it with my scythe before reaching my mask. "Sinbad, Agilao!" I ripped my mask to summon Sinbad. He aims his gunsword at the enemy as a strike him with fire before my mask reappears. "Kai, Aques!" She ripped her mask as her persona appeared. She summoned a stream of water at the enemy before her mask reappears.

"I suppose it's my turn. Zorro, Garu!" Morgana shouted as he summon his persona. The persona is a big, muscular being with black leather outfit with cape, a cowboy hat that seems to merged with its skull, a Z-shape mustache, and a holding a rapier that holds like a stick because of his big hand. The persona do a Z-shaped slash as a gusts of wind hits the enemy which it still here. I ripped my mask to summon Sinbad to use Gryvas as it killed instantly as my mask reappears.

* * *

[OST end]

"Damn I feel good." I said as me, Sayaka, and Morgana put our weapons away.

"You guys can use a Persona too?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Sayaka said as she feel slightly tired.

"Your Persona were powerful, Alpha, Miss Sayaka." He said as we turned to him.

"Alpha/Miss Sayaka?" We asked at the same time.

"Your Alpha because how you fight, and hunts enemy down is like that of an alpha wolf, while I refer to you as Miss." Morgana said.

"You can call us by our names, though." I said as Sayaka agree with me. We went down to explore the place. I swear, this is place is something that came out of a RPG game. Once we reach a certain part, we decided to say farewell to Morgana before heading home.

* * *

Several days after that, we come to Mementos on daily basis, Morgana help us a bit with the battle. We became best of friends. We gotten stronger day by dag...until...

* * *

(3 months later)

 **4/3 Sunday, 2016**

School starts tomorrow...but before that happens, me and Sayaka went to Mementos to see if we can travel deeper. We talk to Morgana about that possibility, but he said he haven't try it. So the three of us went down. Luckily, we got down faster because the Shadows were scared of us (actually, it's scared of me and Sayaka). Several minutes later, we arrive at deepest part of the labyrinth. And we walk into a dead end. I touch the wall to see if they were a secret button, but no luck.

"Guess we can't go farther." Sayaka said.

"Yeah...let's go back to the entrance." I said as we went back to main entrance. Before I left, I look at Morgana. "Yo Morgana! I need a favor."

"What is it, Wolf?" He said. Lately I make him call me and Sayaka by codenames, but Morgana still calls Sayaka as 'Miss Sayaka' on some occasion though. You can go to a Palace without using the app, right?" I asked as he nod. "I want you to go find a Palace. If you do find one, let us know. Think you can do that?"

"I can. Don't worry a thing." He said as we left Mementos for now. We went straight home after going to separate ways. Once I got home, my mom made me dinner. After that I went to bed early, so I won't be late.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 5: The Fool pt. 1**


	7. The Fool pt 1

**_Chapter 5: The Fool pt.1_**

 **4/8 Friday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

School started four days ago...and it was...something. I was persuaded multiple times ever since day one to join the volleyball team because I was...quite athletic, but no matter how many time they ask, I said no. The one who asked me was a PE teacher and former olympian athlete...Suguru Fucking Kamoshida. When I refused for the first time, Rumors about me started appearing...my guess is that asshole somehow manage to find out and spread it like a runner past his/her baton. But unfortunately for him, I'm one of those people who don't get angry that easy just because of rumors, cause there's no point getting angry at something like that. Right now, I'm in my classroom, putting all my books so I can go home. In day one, I was surprised that I'm in the same class as 'her'. When I meant 'her' I meant Ann Takamaki...who for some reason I have the same sensation when I with Sayaka...wish I knew what it was. Speaking of Sayaka, she's in the same class as Ryuji, who now died his hair blonde and most people here treated him like shit...can't blame him though.

I don't wear the school's blazer and white turtleneck wearing a gray hoodie with my blue boom headphones around my neck, I stil wear the school's red plaid trousers though. Once I done, I walk from the classroom to go home.

"Matabei-kun! Leaving home?" A voice said as I look who it is. It is a man in his early 20's with messy brown hair and glasses. He wears a formal attire like most teacher here. This is Hojo Yamazaki, one of the few teacher who dislikes Kamoshida. Not all teacher and students liked Kamoshida eventhough all of the students who opposed him got expelled and the teachers who talked back got fired.

"Yes, I am." I replied him as we went to buy some drinks from the vending machine. Six months ago, he started relationships with my mom, but they're not married yet because mom still cautious because of what happened with Kurata, but overtime she opens up with him a bit and let him live with me for a while. The reason I like him because...well he's the least liked teacher because his dislike with the former olympian athlete. Especially when the track team's coach who is so happens to be his best friend got fired, causing the team got disbanded. He also the only one who knows me and Sayaka are the Phantom Thieves.

"Kamoshida still tried to persuade you to join the team, I take it?"

"Yup, the asshole doesn't take a no for an answer."

"I figured as much..." Mr. Yamazaki sighed. "But still...you and Shiramine-san may be the Phantom Thieves...but your still a pair of high schoolers. Don't start a fight you can't win, alright?" He warned me as I nod.

"Good." Mr. Yamazaki said as he pull out his phone and his eyes widen at the time. "Well, shit. I probably have to get going, going to buy some groceries for tonight , see you around!" He said as I waved him. I walk to the gate, and saw Sayaka and someone waiting at the gate. She was talking with a boy who have black haired, white turtleneck, and red plaid trousers. His face was covered by bruises. This Yuuki Mishima, the our class representative and a member of the volleyball team...which I called him 'Kamoshida's chew toy'...I think.

"'Sup Mishima, try your luck ask-" I never got to finish as Sayaka kicked me in the balls...which is hurts like hell. "Dammit, I'm just kidding, you amazonian princess!"

"Serves you right, perv." She pouted before she look at Mishima. "Are you sure you alright, Mishima-kun?"

"I am...thanks for asking, Kumiko-san." Mishima said as he went to the training building. Of all the club he chose, he just HAD to choose that one. I pity the poor guy.

"Say Katsumi, do you heard a rumor?" Sayaka asked.

"Which one?"

"About a transfer student. They said he's got an assault on his record...but I doubt that's the only reason." She said

"Hnhn. To quote from a movie: 'There's more to someone than meets the eye'." I said.

"It's from Transformers yeah?" Sayaka said.

"Yeah, I liked the fourth movie." I pull out my phone as I look at the time. "Should we go to Mementos?"

"Actually...My mom told me to buy for dinner, so I can't."

"Guess I'm going solo." I said as I went to the station to catch a train to Shibuya. Then, I went to Station Square as I open the app to go to Mementos.

* * *

"Where the hell is Morgana!?" I exclaimed angrily as I wait at the entrance. I went down to kill some shadow as I wait for Morgana. But that 'self proclaimed human' cat hasn't showed up...guess it can't be help. I decided to go home...

* * *

 **4/9 Saturday, 2016**

School's went by as usual. I went straight home, but not before eavesdropping a conversation. It's between Takamaki and Kamoshida. I heard from a rumor that she and the bastard are getting together...but I know that's bullshit...bitch ass pedo.

As I left the building, I see Sayaka and Makoto at the gate. "Hey Taiki." They all said in unison. "Yo. What are two doing?"

"We were just about to hangout. Want to join?"

"Nah. I need to go somewhere, catch ya later!" I said as I went to the station to go to 'Untouchable' in Shibuya. Several minutes later, I went inside the store, it's an airsoft shop. I've been here several times every since the Kurata incident. "Yo, Iwai-san. Got some good guns?" I said as a man who appears to be the owner of the shop heard me. He is middle-aged man with grey hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings. A tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back. He has a lollipop in his mouth. His outfit consists a gray hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long grey coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots. This is Munehisa Iwai, the owner as well as a good friend of mine. I have...several connections on school, Shibuya, Shinjuku, and Akihabara.

"Katsumi, didn't expected for you to dropped in. Looking for the latest?"

"Yeah something like that..." I said as we talk. Once I got what I wanted, I left the store. As I walk to the station, My phone vibrates. I pull it out and see who it is, It was Sojiro. "What's up Sojiro?"

" _Sorry to bother you, but can you pick up someone by the station? Because he'll be living in the shop until next year in the attic._ " Sojiro told me from the phone. I'm very curious as to see who will be living in Leblanc.

"Can I go back there and clean the attic first?" I asked.

" _Well...I suppose you could do that._ " Sojiro said.

"Good. What's he look like anyways?" I said. Normally I asked why, but I'll figure it out later.

" _He's...about your age, frizzy black hair, and wears a pair of glasses._ " Sojiro said.

"What's his name?" I asked him.

" _Ren Amamiya._ "

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

I woke up as I fall asleep at the train. I look around me as I hear the announcement. Guess it's getting near...but...How do I get into this mess..?

* * *

(Flashback)

 _That night , I saw a drunken man trying to force a woman into his car. I of course won't let that happen. I touched his shoulder as he tried to backhand me before he falls down on his head though mostly he fell on his own. As I try to process what just happen, He stands up as he hold where his head bleeds and glares at me._

 _"Damn brat! I'll sue!" He said and the next thing I know, I got arrested._

* * *

(Flashback end)

After that happens, I got expelled from my old school because of that happened. My parents even agreed to sent me here...what a mess. I heard from two girls that talked about 'mental shutdown', I walk out of it as I went to the Station. As I went outside, I look at my phone for direction, but a strange app suddenly appears. I touch it before I see people stop moving. I look around before seeing a blue flames for the moment. The flames slowly turns into a humanoid being with wings before I saw myself with yellow eyes. I see it for the before everything back to normal. Once I look at my phone again, I deleted the app.

"You, Ren Amamiya?" A voice said as I look who it is, it was a young man. He appears to be the same age as me, he has black anime-styled spiky hair. He wears a gray hoodie with blue boom headphones on his neck, red plaid trousers, blue sneakers. He is carrying a paper bag in his right hand.

"Yes?" I said.

"I was told to pick you up..." he said as he stares at me. "And also I was told that you're on probation, right? You look more like a victim...?."

"Thanks..." I said while sweatdropped.

"Enough chitchat! Follow me." He said as I follow him...

* * *

We catch the next train as we arrive in Yongen-Jaya. I followed him before arrived at a cafe. The cafe was named Leblanc.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that you'll be living until next year. I don't know why he let you live here instead of his house, you should ask him about it, and we're happens to be next door neighbor...And Me and my mom happened to be regulars here." He said. "And also...don't cause trouble for Sojiro, okay? The last thing you want to do is living in the streets or worse case, to juvie."

"I won't..."

"Good." He said as he walked away, but stop as he turns around at me. "Name's Katsumi Matabei by the way. You go to Shujin, right?"

"Shujin?"

"Shujin Academy...that's the school you'll be going to. And just a little heads up, there's no point hiding that record of yours. Everybody knows about it." Taiki said.

"What do you-"

"You'll find out soon...If you have any trouble give me a call or come to me, alright? I got a hunch that we'll be in the same classroom." He said as he gave me a piece of paper with his phone number before walk away. He was quite friendly...to say the least. Before I enter the store, two elderly couples came out from the store. Once I go in, I saw an elderly man who has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, and a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out. He wears a pink dress shirt, white trousers, and black apron.

"You must be Ren..?" He asked as I nod. "I'm Sojiro Sakura, You'll be in my custody until next year." The man named Sojiro said as he introduced himself. "I was hoping about what kind of unruly kid I going to habr, but you're the one huh?" He said before talking again. "Have you been told? A customer of mine knows you're parents and-Well it doesn't matter...Follow me." He said as I followed him upstairs, which it leads to the attic. "This is your room. You're lucky Katsumi cleaned it up for you and he also put some sheet to the bed. What do you think?"

"It's...nice and big."

"Yeah...and it's on to you to keep it this way, because he won't be cleaning your room again." Sojiro said as I nod. "I'll be leaving after I locked up each day. I'm sure he already told you this, You'll be alone at night. And don't do anything stupid. Do that, I'll throw you in the streets...understand?"

"Yes sir, no need to tell it twice." I said.

"Good. Now then..." Sojiro said as he folded his arms. "I got the gist of your situation. You protected a woman from a man who is forcing himself on her, he got injured, and he sued you. Right? That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?"

"Yeah..." I said as I don't want to remember it.

"...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approve. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." He said as his hands are around his waist.

"That's...one way putting it."

"It's best you not talk anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

"So it had been said." I said understood.

"Guess you understand...your sentence lasts until next spring. Which is why you're here for the coming year. I think Katsumi also already mentioned this, You'll be sent to the juvie if you cause any trouble. Understand?" He warned me as I nod.

"Sure. I'll be going to Shujin, right?" I asked as Sojiro were surprised.

"Guess Katsumi already told you about that one too." He said before laughing a bit. "Yes. Tomorrow, we'll be introducing ourselves to the staff there. There's rarely a place that accepts someone like you, you know." He said as he sighed. "What a waste of my Sunday..." Then he look at the box on the corner. "You're 'luggage' arrived earlier today. I put it in the corner. I'll be in downstairs, continue working." Sojiro leave as I went to the box my parents sent it here and open it. It's full of clothes I need for a year. I change into my pajamas as lie down in my bed. Sojiro closes the shop and lock the store as I prepare to sleep. As I lie down, I reminisce another part of my past.

* * *

(Flashback)

(In Ren's Hometown)

 _It was pretty late as I just got from my school. On my way home, I saw a voice of a man and a woman arguing to each other._

 _"Stop it, please!"_

 _"Shut up! Just get in the car!"_

 _The voice was in the distance...it's not from here. I walk to where the voice is as I saw something horrible. The man was trying to force the woman._

 _"Please, don't!" The woman said as she was struggling._

 _"Don't give me that shit..." the man said as he bothering her...the worse part is he was drunk._

 _"P-Please...stop!" I can't ignore that as I rush into them. But they don't notice me yet._

 _"Tch...what a waste of time. You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?"_

 _"I-I'll call the police!" She threatened him but it doesn't work._

 _"Heh, call them if you want!" The drunk man snorted. "The police are my bitches. they're not gonna to take someone like you seriously." A sound of the police siren can be heard from here. "Tch...Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car!" He said as he was forcing the man into his car. "Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I **steer** this country!" He said as started to notice me. "What are you looking at? Get outta my face!" He start to approach while being aggressive. "This ain't a show...get lost kid!" He then look at the womam. "See? This is all because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!"_

* * *

(Flashback end)

If it weren't for him...I wouldn't in the mess. As I prepare to go to sleep, my phone vibrates as I pull it out and saw the weird app again. I deleted again as I go to sleep...

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

I suddenly wake up as I stand up. I'm in a sort of a prison cell. I see the the chains, the walls were blue, a toilet, and the bunker beds. I look at myself as I now wears a prison attire and my hands were chained to each other.

As I processed what's going on, I heard a chuckle. And just like that, two ash blonde girls appeared in front of my cell. They were twins who wears matching prison guard outfit, hat and eyepatches. But with several differences. The girl to my left has a french braid hairstyle while to my right is har buns. Their hats also have different letters, the left has 'O-Y-O-O' while the right has 'X-M-R-N'. And they're eyepatches are contrast with one another.

As I walk to my cell, I notice that my leg was chained by an iron ball. Then, the twins turn around as I look who is in the desk. It was a bizzare old man with an extremely long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. He's smile scares me a bit.

"Trickster...Welcome to **my** Velvet Room." He said with a deep, malicious voice. I tried to open the door but it's no use.

"So you've come to, Inmate." The right twin said.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep." The left twin said.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The right twin shouted as I look at their 'master'.

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"Important matters...?" I asked as 'Igor' nod.

"Still...this is a surprise...The state of the room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that a ruin awaits you."

"Ruin...?" I asked.

"I speak of the end to everything. However, there is means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitated towards freedom...That is your only means to avoid ruin...Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"Wait, what!?"

"You didn't decline, hm? Very well, that is enough. Allow me to observe the **path** of your rehabilitation." He said as the twin turns around to face me. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; To your left Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." The girl named Caroline said.

"The duty of wardens is to protect the inmates. We are also your collaborators...That is, if you remain obedient." The girl named Justine said.

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion." The girls turns around again. "Now then, it seems the night is waning...It is time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..." The bell rings as he finished speaking. Where is the bell?

"Time's up...Now hurry up and go back to sleep." Caroline said.

"Wait! I didn't deserve this! Why me!?" I shouted as everything goes dark...

 **Next chapter: Chapter 6: The Fool pt. 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 5's out, make sure check it and give a review, okay? Hojo Yamazaki is an OC Confidant like Satsuki Kuroda, what arcana will be will replace the ones from the game. So stay tuned for next chapter!**


	8. The Fool pt 2

**Before we begin, there is one thing I want to say:**

 **I'll be making a Digimon Data Squad with the pairing of OCxYoshino. A reader suggested me of making this.**

 **With that said, Let us start the game!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Fool pt. 2_**

 **4/10 Sunday, 2016**

 **Ren's pov**

I woke up from that dream...I kept thinking about an impending ruin in the future...is that possible? I decided to put that thought aside before I change my clothes. Today, Sojiro takes me to the school and I...hope that is better than the school I come from. Once I done changing, Sojiro came upstairs, all dressed up and ready to go. "Ah, you're awake and dressed up. This will make things easier. Follow me, We go there with my car." He said as I follow to outside to get in the car. While driving, he look at me through the driver's mirror. "Starting tomorrow, make sure you go there by train." He said as I nod. "I know it costs a bit, but it's way faster than this."

One hour later, we arrive at the school. "By the way, make sure you behave yourself in front of them, alright?" I nod him as we walk through the building...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

I was in Akihabara right now, looking for a new game to play at my house. Sayaka is currently hanging out with Makoto, Ryuji were looking for a new clothes in Harajuku, and Mr. Yamazaki and Mom is buying few things at the underground mall in Shibuya. I just got back from Mementos to check up on Morgana...but so far he wasn't in there.

"I swear. Where is that effing cat when you need him?" I said as I rubbed my head. I bought the games before heading home...Guess it can't be help.

* * *

 **4/11 Monday, 2016**

 **Ren's pov**

Yesterday was...something. I got threatened to get expelled on the spot, I got home pretty late because of a subway accident that causes a traffic jam, and now, I got lost a bit. Just as I got out from the station, it's start raining...Of all times it could raining, it's had to be now. I used my bag to cover my as it's raining. I run to a shop and seek shelter there. As I waited for the rain to lighter, a girl who wears the matching blazer as I am were doing what I'd do. The person pull out the hood, revealing her face. The girl had platinum blonde hair that she tied it into pigtails and blue eyes. She then looks at me as I see her...she was beautiful. Then, a car stops in front of us. The window of the car opens up, revealing a black haired man in blue sweatshirt with a PE uniform underneath it who is driving the car.

"Good Morning, Takamaki. Want me to give you a ride to school? You're going to be late." The man asked. "Sure, Thank you." The girl named Takamaki said as she walks to the car. The man then noticed me.

"Want me to take you there too?" He asked with a smile. "No...I'm good." I refused to him as Takamaki gets in the car...because I can tell there's more to him than this...it's off. As the car's window closed, I can see Takamaki sudden change of expression at the moment...something's not right. The car left as a boy appears to be chasing after him. His hair was blonde but his eyebrows is dark brown. He wears the school's blazer, but there's several difference. He wears a yellow t-shirt with the word 'ZOMG' in the front, suspenders around his waist, red plaid trousers that he pulled some up, and red sneakers. He also holding the same bag. "Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher!"

"Pervy teacher?" I said out loud as he turns around to look at me while my phone vibrates. The vulgar boy turns around and look at me.

"What? Snitchin' on me to Kamoshida are you?" The vulgar boy said as walks up to me. "Who...?" I asked as his expression changed from angry to confused. "What do you mean who!? Kamoshida, the one who drives in that car." He said as I learn that man's name is. I shake my head as he even more more confused. "You don't know Kamoshida...? You go to Shujin, right?"

"I just transferred here." I said.

"Ohh...guess that explains why don't know him. Gotta warned you, that guy may look like a nice guy, but he's an asshole cause he wrecks everything he doesn't agree. To everyone at the school, he's like some kind of king of a castle!" He said with venoms in his voice as I take note that he doesn't like him very much.

"King of what castle?" I asked as he sweatdropped.

"It's just a metaphor." He said. "Anyway we're getting late at this rate, let's use a shortcut." He said as we start to walk, not before everything look purple for awhile. "Urgh..!" We grab our heads before it passed. "I'm feeling lightheaded... Dammit, I wanna go home." Despite his complaint, he walks to the shortcut, which is a dark alley as I follow him.

We walk through the alleyway to go to our school. When I stepped at a puddle, I notice something strange with puddle. I look for awhile before the vulgar boy voice shouted.

"Wha!?" He said as I went after him. Once there, I look at...used to be our school. "This is our school, right?" He said as he look at what used to be the school. It is now a medieval castle with the school's emblem on the front.

"Did we make a wrong turn?" I asked.

"No way, I thought for sure this is a school?" He said as he rub his head. "Shall we go inside?" We said as we go inside. We entered a hall that was decorated much like a medieval castle, we saw a big potrait of Kamoshida with a knight armor...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

" _You mean he isn't here?_ " Sojiro asked me about Ren through the phone. I was contacted by Sojiro about him, I tell him he wasn't here yet. Speaking of where I am, I'm in the spot where me and Mr. Yamazaki have drink from the vending machine. "If he's here, I would tell you.." I said as he sighs through the phone. " _Anyway, I might get contacted by the school soon. Keep in eye on him alright?_ "

"Sure but one question. Why do you took him in?" I ask as Sojiro silent at my question. "You could've refused it, you know?" I said as he sighed.

" _Nothing gets by you, huh?_ " He said. " _It's because...he reminded of my self in the younger days.._ " Hmm...make sense. "Okay. I'll end this call now. Also, try not to be too hard on him, okay? I can tell that he's been through a lot of shit."

" _I'll...try. Goodbye now._ " Sojiro ended the call. I open the MetaNav as I had an idea where he is now. "Suguru Kamoshida." I put that asshole's name through the voice input as I felt the familiar sensation.

"Candidate found." The app said.

"I knew it. I think Morgana got himself captured there." I said as I went to my classroom and lied to my teacher that I have something urgent back home before heading outside to go to Kamoshida's Palace...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

While we look around, we got captured by a group of monster knights. The knight were too big to be considered human and they wear identical cyan masks. When woke up, we're in some kind of a prison cell. I look around and saw several things like chain cuffs, barrels, and wooden beds. Several minutes later, the guards appears in the front of our cell.

"Be glad that your sentence has been decided upon. You two are charged for 'unlawful entry'. Thus, you two have been sentenced to death." Seriously! We going to get killed for something like this.

"Wait a goddamn minute! We didn't do anything but-" the vulgar boy never gets to finish as...

 **"No one allowed to do as they please in my castle!"** A new voice can be heard. It was belong by the man who drives the car earlier, Kamoshida. But he seems...different. He now wears a king's cape, which he wears nothing underneath it except a pink underwear, a pair of sleepers, and a gold king's crown. He eyes were golden. **"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it was you, Sakamoto...Going to stand up to me again, huh? It seems you haven't learn anything at all."** He then look at me. **"And you brought a friend this time, because you can't do anything by yourself."**

"This isn't funny Kamoshida!" Sakamoto shouted angrily as Kamoshida doesn't take the tone very well. **"Is that how you speak to me!? Not only you sneak into my castle, you have the nerve to insult me, the king!"** He said as he was getting angry. **"The punishment for that is death...It's time to execute them!"** He said as the guard start opening the cell to enter.

"Stop it..." Sakamoto said as the guards and Kamoshida enters the cell. "Hrah!" Sakamoto shove one of the guards. "I'm not down with this shit, let's run!" He said before one of them hit him with its shield. "Aaaaugh!" He cried in pain as he on his knees.

I tried to help him, but the guards are too many. "Don't just stand there, hurry up and go!"

 **"Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are."** Kamoshida sarcastically said before being hostile. **"Worthless piece of trash..."** He then look at Sakamoto, who is being held by the guards. **"I'll focus on this one's execution then."** He walks up to him while grinning like a maniac.

 **"Take this!"** He slugged Sakamoto like punching a sandbag. **"Lowly scum!"** He then continued to hit him. **"Pieces of shit!"** The last blow knock him over.

Kamoshida proceeds to spit in front him. **"Where's your energy earlier ago?"** The guards grab him by the collar before throwing him to a wall. **"You're not even worth my time...I'll have you killed right now."**

"Are you insane!?" I yelled as he turns around, not really happy about my outburst. **"What? Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"** He look at me as I glared at him. **"That look in your eyes irritates me!"** He kicks me in the chest as fall down. I tried to attack him but the guards surrounded me. **"Hold him there...After the peasant, it's his turn to die."**

Kamoshida laughs like a madman as Sakamoto were too weak to fight back. As I struggle, I heard a voice.

 **" _This is truly an unjust game...You're chances of winning is almost none..But if you able to hear my voice...There might be a possibility._ " **The voice said. Then, another voice appeared. **" _What's the matter? Are you going to sit and watch? Are you forsaking him just to save yourself?_ "** A voice who looked like me said as I start sweating. **" _Death awaits him if you do nothing...was your precious decision-_ "** I suddenly remembered the day I got arrested. **" _A mistake, then?_ " **

"No...it wasn't!" I replied the voice as I feel angry. One of the guards is ready to kill Sakamoto by pinning him, grab him by the neck, and tried to stab forward. I had enough as I struggle from the guards again. **" _Very well...I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me!_ "**Suddenly I felt someone stabbed me in my mind. **" _I am thou..Thou art I...Thou who art willing to peform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_ "** I screamed hoping the pain would stop but it doesn't work. **" _Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_ "**Once the voice disappears, I decided to make a stand.

 **"Execute him!"** Kamoshida yelled as I had enough.

"I'll stop you!" I shouted as he turns around, were surprised about my outburst. **"What was that!?"** The guard that try to kill Sakamoto let go of him as he breathed deeply. **"So you want to be killed that much? Fine!"** The guard on my left hit me, causing my glasses to fell off. The other guards hold me by get their swords near my throat. Just as the guard in front of swing his sword at me, an invisible force pushes them aside. And the next thing I know...a bird like mask appears on my face. I tried to take it off but it's like glued to my face. I ripped the mask off as a ton of blood comes out to my face. After that, I smiled like a devil as I covered with blue flames. **" _Hahahaha..._ "** Then, behind me was male figure with black torso with black face with red flames, red jacket with white cravat tie, and a long sharp stilettos. He was surrounded by blue flames and chains as he spread his black bird wings, causing several guards to sent to the wall.

"Woah..." Sakamoto were speechless as Kamoshida back off.

* * *

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

 **" _I am the Pillager of Twilight, Arsene!_ "** The being known as Arsene said as I noticed that my clothes has changed. I now wears a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. "What was that?" Sakamoto asked. " ** _I'm the rebel's soul that dwells within you...If you desires it thus, I shall grant you the power to overcome this crisis!_** "

"Lend me your power!" I shouted.

 **" _Hmph...Very well..._ "** Arsene said as Kamoshida recovered from his shock.

 **"Who the hell are you...? Guards!"** The two guards stand up, ready to attack. **"Start by killing that one!"** The guards transformed into a pumpkin headed creature with a witch hat and cape, and has only one arm that holds a lantern. **"You'll learn the true strength of my men!"** I said as I prepares to battle...

* * *

[OST end]

 **Katsumi's pov**

I am somewhere around the dungeon of the underground as I feel it...I feel a massive surge of energy gathering somewhere

I have feeling that...Someone has awakened to their persona...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

I managed to defeat those...creatures.

"What was that just now..?" Sakamoto asked me.

"If I know, I would tell you." I said as my clothes changed to normal. Guess nothing lasts forever. "Your clothes!?"

 **"Why you little...!"** Kamoshida said as Sakamoto shove him. "Ha! You like that you son of a bitch!"

"Lock him up!" I said as he look at the keys Kamoshida dropped. "You mean these?" He snatched the keys as we left the cell. But not before locking Kamoshida up.

"It's locked." He said as Kamoshida recovered from that attack. He tried to open the door but we locked it. **"You think you two can get away with this by locking me up!?"**

We ran away before Ryuji threw the key to the river in front of us. **"Goddamn thieves...After them! Don't let them escape!"** We heard him yelling as we decided to get out of here. We jump over a small broken bridge before walking to upstairs. As we think that we got away, I find two things. First, we found out that the stairs were leading to another part of the dungeon. Second, Sakamoto bumps into someone. It was another boy by my age who's outfit consists a brown coat with a white shirt underneath it, a dark blue fingerless gloves, a red bandana around his neck, dark brown leather pants, a pair of black boots, and a gray wolf half mask. He was dressed as western bandit without the cowboy hat. His hair...looks familiar as well as his eyes.

"Oww! I finally found you two, but oww!" He said as they both stand up.

"Can you watch were you going!? Who are you anyways?"

"You may not recognized when I'm like this...but I know who you are. Ryuji, Ren." He said as we were surprised.

"How do you know our names?"

"Later, but first, you wanna get outta here. Right?" He said as we nod. "Okay, follow me!" The wolf masked boy said as we followed him. We went through a cell before going on a hole that connects to the other part. After several minutes of running and hiding, we ran to a dead end. However, The wolf masked boy looked at the cell. "So you've been here all this time, eh you stupid mofo?" He said as we looked who is he talking to. It was a cartoonish black cat with blue eyes, yellow bandana, and a fanny pack around it's waist.

"Oh Wolf! It's good to see you..."

"What the eff is that!?" Ryuji asked.

"Can you help me? The key is right there." The cat said as it pointed its paws to the key in the front of it's cell.

"A cat?" I said as the cat getting angry at me. "I am NOT a cat. Say that again, and I'll make you regret it!"

"Seriously..." Ryuji then looked at thr boy named Wolf. "You gonna trust it?"

"Don't worry, he's my friend. Plus, he might know how to get out of here." He said as I nod in understanding. He opens the lock as the cat gets out from it's cell.

"Aaah...Freedom tastes so great.." It's said as the cat stretches it's paws.

"Do you know how to get out from here, ya cat!?"

"I am NOT a cat. I am Morgana!" The cat named Morgana.

"Knock it off. You want to get out of here or not?" He said as Ryuji nod. We went back to the statue and the vertical bridge that we passed earlier. Morgana examines the statue.

"What are you doing?" Ryuji asked as he have no idea what Morgana doing.

"Looking for a passageway, duh." He said as he looked at me. "Hey, Frizzy hair. You seems to be pick things up faster than Blondie here. Pull down it's mouth." I do as he said as I pulled down it's mouth. It's eyes glowed before the bridge lowers itself.

"Wow, how do we suppose to know that?" Ryuji asked.

"Amateur. That's the infiltration 101. Now come on!" Wolf said as we went ahead. As we run. We met a guard there.

"Oh shit. Oh shit it's them!" Ryuji yelled frantically as my clothes changed again.

"Oh so you can fight huh? I let you call this one. Since you're new with this." Wolf said as he decided to watch from the sidelines.

"Amateur! Hey you, you can fight right? Let's do this!" Morgana said as he readied to battle.

"Come...Zorro!" Morgana shouted as a male figure appears behind him. It was a muscular being with black leather outfit with cape, a cowboy hat that seems to merged with its skull, a Z-shape mustache, and a holding a rapier that holds like a stick because of his big hand. He does Z-slash motion.

"You got those powers too!?" Ryuji exclaimed as the guard transformed into the same pumpkin headed creature but this time, it is accompanied by a red imp like demon.

"You promptly shut them up!" Morgana said as he pulled out a cutlass. I pull out my knife as I ready for battle.

"Damn Shadows. They have taken intercept positions. Meaning they hold nothing back and serious to kill us! I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!" He said as I nod.

"Arsene, Eiha!" I summoned Arsene as I hit the red imp with a darkness attack, damaging it a little. "Hmph, I knew you were an amateur. This is how you fight! Zorro, Garu!" The being called Zorro do a Z-Slash motion before a small gust of wind hits the pumpkin headed creature, causing it to be stunned.

"Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again! That's the most basic of basics! Remember it well!" He said as I nod again. "Arsene, Eiha!"

I said as Arsene attacks again, causing the imp to be killed before my mask reappears. "Zorro, Garu!" Zorro proceeds to attack the last enemy with another wind attack, killing it in the process.

"Not bad, your persona pretty powerful." Morgana compliments me as Ryuji comes out. Morgana starts to explain what is a Persona is when he brought it up. Though Ryuji still struggle at first but he..understands, I think. And just like that, my clothes changed into normal. As we went upstairs, Ryuji see the prisoners here who tried to remember about the clothes their wearing before Wolf tell us to forget him. The bridge lowers itself as a guard appears. My clothes changed again before fighting again. The guards transformed into a small fairy.

Unlike the other two battles, it was easy as those fairies are weak to Arsene's dark attack. After the battle, we passed through the hall after we went upstairs as we head straight to two doors.

"Is this is?" Ryuji said as he went to the door to the right and found out it was locked.

"Hey, you tricked us you jerk!" Ryuji exclaimed as Wolf bonks him in the head.

"Idiot, it's the other way." Wolf said as he and Morgana went inside the door to left. It's open.

"Hey wait up!" Ryuji said as we followed them. We enter a room where there is ventilation shaft that can seem to fit us. "Where are we supposed to from here. There are no windows here."

"Amateur...you should know about this if you played a RPG game."

"The Ventilation shaft?" I said.

"Correct. This should fits you one at a time." Morgana said as Ryuji climbs over the book shelf to open the mesh, which he falls.

"We're seriously get outta here!" Ryuji said.

"Save the celebration until you got out." Wolf said.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"We're going to stay here for a while. Just go!" He said as we went into the ventilation shaft...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Those two are an interesting bunch. Especially the frizzy haired one." Morgana said.

"Are you gay?" I joked him as he was angry. "Of course not! Anyways, what will you do?"

"I'll be leaving for now. I'm here just to find those two and you. Anyways, see ya!" I said as I left Morgana in the Palace...

(Later on)

After leaving the Palace, I went to Akihabara to buy play some games at the Arcade since I lied about me having important matters back home AND I won't be coming at afternoon. At After school hours, "I just hope that I'll be going home without Sayaka spotted me. She probably mad at me becau-"

"There you are, you lying weasel!" Oh shit, me and my big mouth. I looked around and I see a pissed off Sayaka. "I knew you were coming here, where were you!?"

"I can explain!" I said as I explained about what had happened.

"Morgana's had been captured by Kamoshida's Shadow for 9 nine days, the new transfer student and Sakamoto went to the Palace by accident, and the said transfer student got a Persona. Is that all?" She said as I nod. "How did get there in the first place?"

"I think one of them got a hold of the app? Hell, even now I don't know who sent me the app."

"True." She said. "I'll go buy some cosplay material. Care to join me?"

"Sorry...I feeling dating with my bed tonight." I said as she grabs me by the collar. "If I hear you dating with other girls behind my back, especially Takamaki...You know what's going to happen to you. Right?" She smiled as she tried her best to hold her anger. "Crystal." I said as let go of my collar as she waved me goodbye...I swear, she will be the death of me...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

After I got back from the castle, we got found by the cops. I foolishly tell them that we're in a castle. Then, we went to the school, only to be welcomed by the guidance counselor and Kamoshida, who doesn't know about what happened at the school...I have to ask Morgana about it. After that, I went to the Faculty Office to meet Ms. Kawakami, my classroom teacher. She said that I came at afternoon before come with her to introduce myself to the class while from a girl about my criminal record...Now I know why when Taiki warned that is useless hiding them. So much for starting a new leaf.

After that, I was told by her to stay away from Ryuji. Because he's the school's delinquent when he suddenly gone rogue by dying his hair blonde after an incident with the track team...I think there's a reason why. Then, Ryuji shows up and asked me to meet him by the rooftop. Once class is over, I head straight there. We just talked about what happened today before he and I become friends because how similar we are...I think there's more to him than meets the eye. And we decided to go that castle again tomorrow.

Now, I just got out from a train then walked to Yongen.

"You're that transfer student?" I turn around as I look who it is. It is a girl by my age who have a dark blue hair that she tied into a ponytail. Her outfit consists of a Shujin standard black blazer, with a white turtleneck underneath it, red plaid skirt, black thigh highs, and a brown shoes. I think...I've seen her before.

"Yes..?" I asked.

"Name's Sayaka. I'm Katsumi's childhood friend."

"Ohh...what's in the bag?" I asked as I pointed my finger at the bag she was holding.

"This...is for cosplay." She said.

"You like cosplay?"

"Hmhm. See you later!" She said as she went inside a house next to the old theater. I'm guessing she lived here like Taiki. As I enter Leblanc. I see Sojiro with with his arm folded. He's clearly not happy about the idea of me getting late. "I was worried about you so I called Taiki, who happens to be your classmate. And I heard the same thing from your school. What were you doing that made you got late?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized as he sighed.

"Just don't do it again, okay? It's bad enough that you got a criminal record, but you don't have to come school late." He said as he rubs his head. "Just remember what you would do and what you wouldn't do, do that and everything will be fine." He said to me as I nod. I went upstairs as I go to sleep...

* * *

 **Next chapter: Chapter 7: The Pirate, the Rally, and the Promise.**

 **Chapter 6 is here! Wooo! I'm on a roll!**

 **And don't forget to review this if you like it.**


	9. The Pirate, the Rally, and the Promise

**_Chapter 7: The Pirate, the Rally, and the Promise._**

(In the Velvet Room)

 **Ren's pov**

I woke up as I was summoned to the Velvet Room...again.

"...About time you've come to. On your feet, Inmate!" Caroline said as she hit the door with her rod.

"Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine said.

"First off, Let us celebrate our reunion. Oh...? You have awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. You're rehabilitation can finally begin." Igor said as wondered about the word 'rehabilitation'.

"What rehabilitation...?" I asked.

"There's no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Persona are, in other words, a 'mask'-an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you."

"What do you mean...?" I asked as Igor shaked his head.

"There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the by...have come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces."

"So you're the one who gave me the weird app on my phone?" I asked.

"...I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate!" Caroline said to me loudly.

"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief." Justine said.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief..." He said as the bell rings again.

"Hmph...It's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you have..." Caroline said as everything fades to black.

* * *

 **4/11 Tuesday, 2016**

Another dream..Guess it can't be helped. Before leaving, Sojiro gave me an umbrella as he forgot to gave me one yesterday. Classs was...interesting to say the least. I managed to answer my question correctly. Once school's over, I watch something interesting on my way out...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

I am currently listening 'Superheroes' by The Script as I'm on my way home. Though I stopped for a second to see something interesting.

"Hey, now...being a model's fine and dandy but don't overwork your pretty little self." Kamoshida said as he tried to convince Ann to...the you know what. I paused the music as I put my headphones to by the neck before seeing where this conversation going...

"You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?" Okay...now you're just pushing it...but I decided to stay out of for once...but..I don't like that look on her eyes when she notice me.

"Katsumi, you're here! Wanna hang out?" She approach and grab my hand. I've seen this before, it's from...what's it called? Taken? Tekken? Now's not the time for a goddamn references! "I want to listen some of your music at your house!"

"Wait...What!?" I said.

"Matabei, is that true?" Kamoshida asked.

"No...I ..." I was stuttered.

"Come on...Let's go!" She said as she while drag me. We ran into somewhere near the gate where Kamoshida can't found us. I was blushing for some reason...like the time me and Sayaka went to the theatre together.

"Yo! What the hell!?" I said as she let go of my hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it! It's not fun for me too! I got no choice!"

"Yeah... I see that Kamoshida asked you to-"

"Don't. You. Finish. That!" She glared at me as I close my mouth. She took a deep breath as she look at me. "Anyway, I don't what I'm going to do if you're not around."

"Well...if it's makes you happy, then it's all good." I smiled at her as she was blushing.

"Say, Katsumi...got any good songs for me?"

"Hold up...you were serious about listening to my music!" I said as hand over her my headphone. "Oh well...listen to this." I said as I played 'In Your Arms' by Nico and Vinz. She listens to the song for while before she hands me the headphone, which I put it on my neck.

"It's a great song..." She said as she was blushing and smiling.

"What's this? Did you have a crush on me?" I tease her as she is red as a beet.

"Wha!? I don't have a crush on you? Where did you get that idea?!"

"I dunno, looking?" I said. "You know...you're cute when you're flustered." I smirk as she was red like tomato.

"Just...shut up!"

"Anywho, I should get going. See ya!" I waved at her as I left.

As I walk somewhere near the station, Sayaka text, saying that she take a look around at Kamoshida's Palace. I gave her the keywords before heading back...

* * *

(Meanwhile in Kamoshida's Palace)

 **Ren's pov**

Now I'm in that Castle. After that...event. I went to the gate where Ryuji been waiting for me. He said that he kept thinking about the castle as I assured him that it wasn't a dream. We tried to go to the castle by coming from the alley, but it failed no matter how many times we tried. Then...

* * *

(Flashback: by the time Katsumi talks with Ann)

 _"Hey that reminds me-didn't you have that navigation app thingy on, back then?" He asked as I pull out my phone._

 _"I'll che-" He snatched my phone from me._

 _"Let me see...Dunno what is, I think it said something a navigation app would say..." Ryuhi said as he found the Metaverse Navigator or the MetaNav. "What's this eyeball looking thing?"_

 _"It's cute right?" I said as he was looking at me weird._

 _"You have some weird tastes, Ren." He said as he stumbled to something that make him excited. "Aha! It IS a navigation app! There's even your search history! Oh man, I'm such a genius! Let's try usin' it." He said as he look at the input. "Judging that it records our conversation, I guess it only has voice input."_

 _"Let see...Suguru Kamoshida." Ryuji said as the familiar feeling returns...for the moment._

 _"Candidate found." It was a hit._

 _"Shujin Academy, and Castle." I said as everything start distorting. "Suguru Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert Castle...Beginning Navigation." Just like that, we end up in the castle..._

* * *

(Flashback end)

After that, My clothes changed again which I teased Ryuji about it before we met Morgana again, who said that the castle were on heavy guard because of the last time we're here. Then, we went inside the castle via the ventilation shaft. We went downstairs again, but before that, we went to a 'safe room'. According to Morgana, the castle was born from Kamoshida's cognition, and explains about Metaverse, Cognitions, Palaces, and my attire was my 'will of rebellion'. He told us that the castle is how he views the school...which it explains why the teachers, the students and the principal treated him like a king. Also, Ryuji seems to have a personal vendetta against Kamoshida...whatever it is, it's never good. Before leaving, Ryuji gave me some medicine and a model gun, which is quite realistic.

After that, Morgana taught me how to ambush those Shadows by ripping their masks, I learned I can shoot real bullets in a cognitive realm...and also warned me that the bullets was limited, and the All-Out Attack, which have me and Morgana rush into the Shadows.

Now, I'm currently at the Training hall that was located in underground. And it was...terrible to say the least. Not only we found out that captives here are the Volleyball team, The Shadows there were torturing them while their hands are tied.

"Dammit! This is bullshit!" Ryuji shouted loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?" Morgana said quietly.

"But this is beyond messed up!" Ryuji is getting frustrated by the second as scratched his head. "How do I open this?"

"Wait...you're not planning to saving them did you?" Morgana asked...Now I get it.

"Well...yeah..." He said.

"I don't think they're real." I said.

"What!? What do you mean 'they're are not real'!?" Ryuji were surprised.

"I'm surprised you can figure that out." Morgana complimented me before looking at Ryuji. "Just as he said, they are not real people."

"I don't get it...Why it's so damn complicated!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Remember when he told us that this place is how he views the school..." He said as he nod. "Well...this also how he treats the team he coaches...like a bunch of slaves."

"Correct, these guys are just the cognitive version of the person in reality, meaning, they're just extremely similar looking dolls." Morgana said as he continued. "If those people were treated like this in here, that means..."

"Kamoshida must have abused them in reality." I said as Morgana nod. Ryuji began to understand.

"So...this really what's inside that asshole, huh?." Ryuji said "Is this something that should be reported on?"

"Given to situations. I don't think it's not that easy." I said as Ryuji pulls out his phone.

"If we can't set them free, might as well take a shot of them as evidence." He tried to take a picture but it doesn't work. "The hell!? It doesn't work!"

"I think...only the app works in here." I said.

"That's right, other than the 'app' you used, it doesn't work." Morgana said.

"Then...I'll have to memorize their faces before goin' home!" He said as he put his phone away as he went to the other cells...

* * *

 **Ryuji's pov**

Dammit...that son of bitch really effed up. I saw three of them ran on conveyor belt as they ran from a death trap and one was tied up upside down as he was being hitted by Volleyballs that they were launch by a cannon. Still, I tried to talk with them they all said the same thing. Assole is going to pay...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

We saw Ryuji coming back. "All right! I memorized all of em. Let's get out of here!" He said as we ran through where we come from. Once we reach the entrance hall, we got ambushed by the Shadows and Shadow Kamoshida. This time, there's a golden knight with black mask.

 **"Ughh...you knaves again? To think that you'd the same mistake again. You're hopeless."**

"This school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good! You're goin' down!"

 **"It's seems is true when they say 'barking dogs seldom bite.' How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."** Shadow Kamoshida mocked Ryuji.

"The hell are you gettin' at!?" He exclaimed.

 **"I speak of the 'Track Traitor' who acted in violence, ending his teammate's dreams. Oh, I can only imagine of the others who dragged under with your...selfish act."**

"Ngh..." Ryuji gritted his teeth because it's true.

"Track Traitor? You mean that incident that caused the team to get disbanded?" I asked as Ryuji reluctantly nod.

 **"My...You accompanying him without knowing anything at all. He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever."**

"That's not true..."

 **"You were easy to break...unlike Matabei."** Kamoshida as he said the last part with hate.

"What's Katsumi got anything to do with this?" Akira said.

 **"I offered him a spot on my team. And he just...declined. He refused as if he knows what's going to happen to him! That scum not only denied my offer, he had the nerve to take my favorite girl away from me!" Same goes to that bastard, Yamazaki!"** He said as yelled on and on...it's pretty clear he was bitter when Taiki took Takamaki-san away from him. Kamoshida then look at his guards before ordering them. **"Now...Kill them! Don't sully my castle with garbage."** He said as the golden knight signaled the black ones to attack. The black knight transformed into four black horses with red eyes and a pair of curved green horn.

I pulled out my weapons as Morgana pull out his. "Ryuji, move!" Morgana said as prepares to fight.

"Damn we're surrounded!" Morgana said as we we're indeed surrounded.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill you 'cause that what he wants!"

"Arsene, Cleave!" I summoned Arsene as he hit the horse Shadow with its stiletto.

"Zorro, Garu!" Morgana summoned his Persona as he hit with wind attack, which is not so effective.

"Damn...this is bad." Morgana said before one of those horses took him and me down...

* * *

 **Ryuji's pov**

What the hell...Ren and Morgana just got curb stomped easily...how could they have been defeated.

"Ughh...You piece of..." Morgana said as he tried to stand up but Kamoshida stepped on him while that golden knight stepped on Ren.

 **"I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?"** He said while smirks at me.

"No..." I shook my head as I don't want to believe this.

 **"What a worthless a piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly...How dare you raised your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my 'kindness' on supervising track practices?"** He said as I kneel.

"That's no practice-That's physical abuse! You just didn't like our team." I said frustratingly

 **"It's nothing but an eyesore, just like Matabei and Yamazaki! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach of yours who got fired was hopeless too...Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settle it with only breaking his star's leg."**

"What...did you say?" I said as I found out he's the one who did this to me.

 **"Should I break your other leg too? The school will called it 'self-defense' anyway!"**

"Dammit...! Am I gonna lose again...? Not only I can't run anymore. The track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole!"

"So that's why..." Morgana said as Kamoshida puts more power on his foot, causing Morgana to feel pain.

 **"Once these two are dealt with, your're next. Hahaha...!"**

"Ryuji!" Morgana said.

"Don't give up!" Ren said just as I remembered something. Something that ignites something in me...

* * *

(Flashback: three days after the track team's disbandment)

 **11/10 Tuesday, 2015**

 _After that asshole ruined me, the track team...everything went downhill. I was treated as the 'Track Traitor' because I hit him instead of enduring. I dyed my hair blonde, and start wearing clothes that makes me a delinquent. After school, I was trying to heal my legs by running at my old spot...but failed._

 _"You could use some help." A voice said as I look who it is. It's Yamazaki. His the new teacher here._

 _"What do you want?" I asked._

 _"Let's not be aggressive, alright. You're not the only one who hates Kamoshida."_

 _"You...hated him too..?"_

 _"Yup...he made an enemy out of me the moment he made my friend got fired."_

 _"Who's your friend?" I asked._

 _"You may already know him. Kosaku Fuuma, the ex-coach of your track team."_

 _"Wait...that's your buddy!?"_

 _"Hmhm. When I heard he got fired just because of Kamoshida sabotaging his team, I...almost lost my job . Sorry about your lost, Sakamoto-kun." He sits beside me. "You're reminded me of Katsumi, you know that?"_

 _"You know Katsumi?"_

 _"Not much...But I know his mom...You know that incident 3 years ago. When her husband suddenly confessed on live television...at first she was cold to me, because I was going to torture her son. Just like the host did. But over time she opens up to me..."_

 _"Woah..." I said as looked at him amazed._

 _"The point is...instead of worrying the past. You must go forth...even if people shunned you. Never give up!"_

* * *

(Flashback end)

"...You're right." I said as I realized what Yamazaki was trying to said. "Everything that was important to me was taken away by him. I know I'll never get 'em back..."

 **"Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scums die for nothing, because they sided with a trash like you."**

"No...That's what you are!" I said as I stand up...I had enough of this. "All you're thinking is using people...you're the real scumbag Kamoshida!" I said as walk to him slowly.

 **"What do you think you're doing? Silence him!"** He shouted as I pointed my finger at him. "Stop looking down on me...WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

* * *

[OST: Awakening]

 **" _You made me wait quite awhile..._ "** Suddenly my head hurt as if someone was raping my mind. I kneel as the pain gotten worsen. **" _You seek power, correct? Why not form a pact...? Since you're name has been disgraced already, why not raise the flag and wreak havoc...The 'other you' who exists within desires it thus..._ "** The voice said as I scream in pain. **" _I am thou...Thou art I...There is no turning back...the skull of rebellion shall be your flag henceforth!_ "** It's said as a metallic skull mask appears on my face.

"Hmph, what can you do...? Cower in fear and watch!" I stand up as I ripped my mask off while blood comes out from my face. "Hraaaaaaaagh.." I screamed as I exploded in blue flames. Once the explosion disappeared. A male figure appears above me.

[OST change]

* * *

[OST: Will Power]

It's intimidating figure with skeleton head, pirate hat, two cutlasses that acted like a crossbones, and a cannon that replaced his right hand. And wears a captain's attire. He was riding a classic ship with intimidating eyes and shark teeth grin. Damn...now I can pay him back!

" **This one as well...?** "

"Right on...Wassup, Persona! This effin' rocks!" I said as Morgana and Ren got back up. "Now that I got this power, it's time for payback...yo, I'm ready..." I said as I cracked my knuckles. "Bring it!"

"Don't mock me you brat!" The golden knight said as he slammed the sword to the ground, causing him to transform into a red knight with a big giant horse.

"Blast them away...Captain Kidd!" I said as pull out an iron pipe.

"What troublemakers that bothers King Kamoshida with trifle matters."

"Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am...Let's go, Captain Kidd!" I shouted as the knight summoned two of those horses. "Zio, Captain Kidd!" I yelled as my Persona pointed his cannon arm at the horse, causing one of them to knock down. Then I knock another one down before hitting the knight.

"Arsene, Cleave!" Ren summoned his persona to attack the knight, which cause the knight to knock down that ass.

"Strike!" We do the All Out Attack as the two horse got killed while the knight stil standing...I doubt he's gonna last long.

"How...I'm a loyal servant...of the great...King Kamoshida...So why...have I lose...!?" He said before falls down.

"It's just prove that Kamoshida ain't anything special." I said as I put my rod away and my mask reappears.

* * *

[OST end]

I gasped and panted before looking at Kamoshida.

"...How 'bout that!?" I said as I ready beat the hell out of him...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"Whoa...So Ryuji got the potential too..." Morgana complimented Ryuji.

"Even if you apologized now...I ain't forgivin' you...!"

 **"I told you that this is my castle. It's seems that you still don't understand..."** Shadow Kamoshida said as Takamaki shows up. She wears nothing but a two piece bikini, a pair of pink high heels, and a cat ears headband.

"Wh-Takamaki!?" Ryuji shouted in surprise.

"Oh...Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!"

"What the...how is she-"

"Don't forget Ryuji, Takamaki here is probably a cognition of herself in reality. This is one isn't real."

"Oh yeah...cognition and all that shit. But still... I know I heard rumors about her going out with Kamoshida...but this is just effed up." Ryuji said as he remembered what Morgana told us. "What a freakin' pedo...!" Then, the guards suddenly appears out of thin air.

"Damn, there's too many of them." Morgana said before looking at us. "You two. Let's retreat for now!"

"What!? We can-" Ryuji whined as a voice interruptes him.

"Kai, Malaques!" A voice who belongs to a girl said as pillars of water appears beneath the guards, killing them instantly.

 **"Wha-Who did that!?"** Shadow Kamoshida were angry as it was impossible for someone who defeated them in one hit. A figure jumps from above. It is a girl who had dark blue hair that she tied it into a ponytail. Her outfit consists a blue cheongsam dress with long sleeves, deep blue fingerless gloves, a blue silk sash that wrapped around her waist, blue silk trousers, and black kung fu shoes. Her mask is a blue festival mask. She looks familiar...

"To think that you had a Palace...Katsumi was right about it." She said as I tried to remember because I recognize her voice. She then look at us. "Hey boys, need getaway?" We nod at her. "Alright, this way..." She went on ahead as we left but not before Ryuji look at him one last time.

"Somehow, Someday...You're gonna pay for what you did, Kamoshida!"

 **"Then bring it! I started to get bored torturing prisoners here anyway!"** He taunted as we left the castle. We rendezvous at the entrance as we rest for awhile.

"Girl...that was intense!" Ryuji said as started noticing that his clothes changed. He now wears a matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask. "Whoa...since when did my clothes changed?"

"You look like a thug." I said as he was annoyed at that remark.

"Oh yeah...? At least I'm not dressed like a Magician...!" Ryuji retorted as we look at the girl. "But still...we wouldn't able to get out if it weren't for you. Who are you anyway?"

"You can ask Morgana about that...Anywho, since my job here is done, I'm heading back, see ya." She said as she left the three of us.

"Well...there she goes." I said.

"Well...I think we lost them...just as long you don't make any racket, that is." Morgana said as we nodded.

"Guess this is my idea of a rebel, huh?"

"Something like that..." Morgana said as Ryuji shouted.

"Oh shit! We're so getting screwed by Kamoshida in reality!"

"I don't think so..." I said.

"He's right. If he did remember about the castle...did he mention about the executions?" Morgana asked as Ryuji shakes his head.

"There you have it."

"Should we call a day...?" I asked.

"Yeah...we're able to take down Kamoshida by tomorrow, so-"

"Wait! Now it's your turn to help me!" Morgana said as he explained about how he was amnesiac. Need to help him investigate the Palace...but as far as I concerned...I never promise anything so we left him...

* * *

(In the Real World)

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." The app said as we stand up.

"*pant* We're back in one piece." He said as I nod.

"I dragged you around a lot, huh? ...Sorry, man. Ugh, I'm dead tired...How you holdin' up?"

"Very exhausted." I said as I took a deep breath.

"You and me both..." he said as he smirks. "But damn, if that was for real, this gonna get good! I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves. Once we make 'em fess to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done!"

"Are you sure you're going to do this? I asked him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. So...wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?"

"Sure...I'll help you."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Ryuji before he frowns. "Hey, so...If you're thinkin' about layin' low 'cause you got a record, I don't think that'll help."

"I know...Katsumi warns me about it." I said as he laughed a bit.

"Yeah...he's a nice friend a guy could asked for. He really likes to look out for anyone, whether it he's friend and his mom. Hell, he's the only guy who got Takamaki fall in love with him."

"Takamaki?"

"Ann Takamaki, the blonde girl in your class. From what I've heard, he can speak English fluently as her, and they both share their taste in music. Of course...Kumiko also have a crush on him too."

"Kumiko?" I asked him.

"Sayaka Kumiko, she's a girl from my class. She is an idol, Kamoshida also tried to swoon her, but failed."

"I see..." I said as decided to change the subject. "Who leaked my records?"

"Kamoshida, duh. I mean, only a teacher would've leaked it that fast. Like I said, He'll wrecks everythin' he doesn't agree with. Just like he did with me..." He said as fold his arms before letting it go. "No one'll take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumors about those physical punishment might be real. And after seein' Kamoshida's distorted heart-thingy in person, there's no way I can just sit back!"

"Of course."

"Then I'm counting on you! Don't worry, I'm hyped about this too!"

He might be a delinquent on the outside...but the in the inside, he's a good kid. I feel as my bond with him is stronger.

Suddenly everything went to dark a bit as a tarot card appears on his head, followed by a feminine voice.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Chariot Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It was jusr a brief moment until it returns to normal.

"Oh, right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. It'd be weird if we splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?"

"What's your preferences?"

"Meat, duh. Come on let's go! I totally gotta hear about your past!"

* * *

We were eating quitely at a Beef bowl restaurant in Shibuya. But...

"WHAT!?" So much for peace and quiet. "The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?"

"Hey, inside voices." I said.

"Sorry man. So...you left your hometown, and...you're livin' here now, huh?" He said as we kept eating. "Huh...We might be more alike than I originally thought."

"Is this about the track team incident?"

"Yeah...used to be the best runner...but now it's all gone thanks to Kamoshida." I said as I put my hand in his shoulder.

"Thanks man. We've been treated like shit as if we don't belong there...I did something stupid at school before, too." Ryuji said. We kept eating until we're finished. I gave him my chat ID and phone number so we can communicate each other through phones. Then he told me that we should look for the volleyball teams.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Mr. Yamazaki were waiting at the gate of the school. He was waiting for Shiho. A minute later, Shiho shows up.

"Ah, you're here. Are there any trouble on a way here?" Yamazaki asked.

"No...thanks for asking, Mr. Yamazaki."

"That's good...can you tell me why you called me?" He asked.

"Well...you see..." Shiho start explaining as Yamazaki understands. He gives her small paper with a phone number and chat ID of someone before Mishima finds her.

"Suzui...Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you."

"Well, I have to get going...see you later, Mr. Yamazaki."

"Well...stay strong, Suzui-san." Yamazaki said as he left while Shiho went with Mishima.

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

After eating, I arrive in Yongen by night. I went to the store as I see Sojiro waiting on the counter. He said to me about what kind of friends should I choose when I received an IM from Ryuji. He said that his phone got the MetaNav before Sojiro left. I went upstairs as I change into my pajamas before going to sleep...

* * *

(In the Velvet Room)

I woke up as I'm in the Velvet Room again.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. Which is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place."

"Yeah..."

"Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. You're rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?"

"Partnership?"

"Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It not most be a frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well."

"Personas are strength of the heart...The stronger the bonds surround you, the more power your Persona will gain." Justine said.

"There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power." Caroline said.

"Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambition will not come to fruition." Igor chuckles a bit. "We have a deal then." I can sense Igor's high expectations on me. Suddenly, everything turns dark a little and a tarot card appears on top of his head, followed by the same feminine voice.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Fool Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It doesn't take long as everything went back to normal.

"Well, you will understand it all in due time...Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation."

"Now, this conversation's over! Get lost, Inmate!" Caroline said before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **4/13 Wednesday, 2016**

Today is the Volleyball rally, we were asked to see that as we don't have classes in the afternoon. I simply sit with Ryuji as we watch a match between the teacher's team and the students team.

"It's kind of boring, amirite?" Ryuji said to me as he yawns.

"Boring...more like disgusted if you asked me." I commented as Kamoshida always pretended to be nice. It's also because I saw him hit the boy from my class on purpose.

"True that..." Ryuji said as he saw Takamaki-san. "Still sticks out...Hasn't changed a bit."

"Yo, Ryuji, Ren. Wassup." Katsumi said as he sits next to us along with Sayaka.

"Hey Katsumi, hey Kumiko. You guys sittin' here?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah..." I said as I notice that he currently wears his headphone. "What are you listening?"

"'Alive' by Krewella."

"You can can understand English?" I asked. I know Ryuji already told me but just to be sure.

"Yeah, his dad used to teach him several words after coming back home from abroad." Sayaka said.

"Used to?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Katsumi said as put his headphones back to his neck. Then, we saw Kamoshida spikes a ball...right in the boy who got hit earlier right in the face. He then immediately run towards the boy. "Hey, Mishima. You're alright?"

"Hey, stay away from him!"

"I know what I'm doing!" He said as he carried the boy named Mishima in his shoulder. He carried him out of the gym...

* * *

 **Taiki's pov**

"You...don't have...to help me...like that..Kuroda." Mishima said as I carried him on my shoulder. "Like hell I'll let you injured like that! C'mon, let's go see the nurse." I said as we arrived at the nurse's office. I put him down, gently as I exit the room. Once there, I see Mr. Yamazaki in front of the room.

"How's Mishima?" He asked with serious look.

"He's fine. He was lucky that he able to survive that."

"That's a good to hear...Dammit, this is gone worsen day by day." He said.

"I might have to do something about him, soon." I said.

"Maybe you should. It's only matter of time before he set his sights on you again...see you later." Mr. Yamazaki said before leaving. As I returned to my classroom, I heard that Ren and Ryuji were looking for witnesses against Kamoshida...I applaud them for trying...but it's no use...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

Guess gathering witnesses is easy said than done. I asked two students, one is from my class and the other is a upperclassmen. But they all said the same thing, they refused to admit that it's physical abuse. But, when I asked a first year, He slipped up as he mentioned Mishima's name.

When I go to spot where me and Ryuji talks, Takamaki-san appears.

"Hey, got a minute?" She asked me.

"Only if you make it fast."

"Don't worry, it didn't take long. So..." She arm folded. "About how come school late, the other day, why do lie?" That got me surprised. I'm surprising that she knew I'm lying. "And also that strange rumors about you...? Are you-"

"Whaddya you doin' here?" Ryuji said as he appears. We then look at him. "Right back at you, you're not even in our class...?"

"We just happened get to know each other."

"Oh, really..." She said as puts her hands down. "What are you trying to do with Kamoshida?"

"What!?" Ryuji asked with surprise before being aggressive. "...I see, I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all. I can imagine you just used Katsumi so you can ditched him later." This making her angry for some reason.

"I didn't you use him that way! He did-"

"He did it just for the spur of the moment, I know. I bet you still have feelings for him even now, am I wrong?" Takamaki-san was just about to say something, but silent when Ryuji bring that up. "If you're just going to ditch him like that for Kamoshida, maybe you shouldn't met him in first place!" She was speechless when Ryuji looks at me. "Anyways, Have you find anythin' yet?"

"Something about Mishima."

"Kamoshida's chew toy, huh? Come on, let's go ask him." Ryuji said as we left, but not before he glared at Takamaki-san. "You should think twice before choosin' who's man you're going to be with..." He said as we left Takamaki...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I...don't what to say. Am I really just using him just so I can get away from Kamoshida...? I still remember what Sakamoto said to me

" _If_ _you're_ _just_ _going_ _to_ _ditch_ _him_ _like_ _that_ _for_ _Kamoshida_ , _maybe_ _you_ _shouldn't_ _met_ _him_ _in_ _first_ _place!_ "

"You should think twice before choosin' who's man you're going to be with..."

I mean...when he mentions that I just going to ditch him later, I felt hurt in my heart.

"Is it true? You're just using him so you can get away from Kamoshida?" Shiramine asked me as she comes out from her hiding spot, and glared at me. "Uhmm..."

"Sakamoto might be an idiot...but he never wrong when something like this happens. So I'll ask again...did you used him?"

"It's...true." I said as she sighed.

"You know...I don't really give a damn if you love him or not..." She said as her expression went dark. "Break his heart, and I'll break your body! Are we clear?"

"Yes..."

"Good...just remember what I said...ungrateful bitch..." She said as she left me.

"Katsumi...I'm sorry..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Achoo!" I sneezed while I was on my way to the rooftop...I think someone was talking about me. As I arrive, I see Shiho waiting for me.

"Have you been waited long?" I asked as she shakes her head.

"No..." She said as she spaced out. I seen her bruised several times.

"Mind tellin' me why you called me?"

"I...want you to promise me." This got me interested.

"I'm listening."

"It's...about Ann." I can see where this is going. "Whatever happens, you'll be by her side?" This...got me by surprise. "Please..." I can't say no to that...

"Well...I'll do what I can." I said to her.

"Thank you..." She said as we left the rooftop. I then decided to go home...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

We found Mishima at the entrance, just about to leave. We asked him about the abuse but he denies it. Kamoshida then appears and Ryuji tried to make a scene with him. He left us before saying that this school is for only winners and trash like us should leave. After he left, Mishima told us that everyone knows the abuse, but kept it secret just because of him being an a former athlete before following Kamoshida.

I went home as Ryuji said he'll try again tomorrow. Once I reach Leblanc, My phone vibrates as Ryuji sends me a IM.

Ryuji: "Hey, this doesn't make any damn senses."

Ryuji: "The principal and even the parents knows about the abuse."

Ryuji: "Why ain't anybody speaking up!?"

"Because of Volleyball." I sent him the message through the chat.

Ryuji: "Well...that might be, seein' is he an athlete and everythin'."

Ryuji: "But that's no excuse that they'll just cover it up!"

"Guess we have to try again."

Ryuji: "Yeah...Oh, try askin' Takamaki's BFF, Shiho Suzui.

"Is she a member?"

Ryuji: "Yup, she might tell you.

Ryuji: "And also because Kamoshida interested on those two...

Ryuji: "I mean...I've known them since elementary school, there's no way their Kamoshida's type.

Ryuji: "Anyway, let's talk about this tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah." I typed as I end the chat. I decided to go to sleep...

 **Next chapter: Chapter 8: Tears and Suicide**

* * *

 **7 is out, I hope that you like it. Pairing had been revealed: RenxHaru, OCxOCxAnn, RyujixMakoto, and YusukexFutaba.**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	10. Tears and Suicide

**By the way, The OC confidant's arcana is confirmed: Katsumi's mom will replaced Sae as the Judgement while Yamazaki will be the Strength one replacing the Velvet Twins. The Fusion confidant bonuses will be included in The Fool, seeing as it's connected to Igor and the Velvet Room.**

 **That's all. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Tears and Suicide_**

 **4/14 Thursday, 2016**

 **Ren's pov**

Today starts off as usual...I ate curry again for breakfast, and go to the school. Today, I'm going to ask Shiho about the abuse...though I have doubts that she'll tell me that easy. While I'm looking for her, I her someone calling my name.

"You must be Amamiya-kun?" I look around see who it is. It's the teacher that hangs out with Katsumi...from what I heard. "Yeah..."

"My name is Hojo Yamazaki. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile as I shook his hands. I then remembered the name. "Are you related with Katsumi?"

"Not really related...I'm like a father figure to him. And also I lived at his house. Anyway, if you have any trouble at school or private life, you can come to me." He said as I was surprised that there still nice teacher there.

"You sure?"

"I don't mind..." he said as I sensed compassion from him. Then, everything went dark a bit as I see a tarot card above him, then a familiar voice appears.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Strength Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It takes a while before everything went back to normal.

"By the way...you're looking for Suzui-san, right?" I was surprised that he knew what I'm doing.

"Well...yes." I reluctantly nod.

"You don't have to embarrassed about it. If you're looking for her, she's in the exit that lead to the practice building." He said. "Well...see you around." He said as he left. I went to where she is. She was spaced out for some reason.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way." She said.

"It's no problem." I said as she stares at me for a while.

"You don't look familiar...are you the transfer student from Class-D?" She said as I nod. "Okay...I know this is none of my business, but don't let those rumors get to you, alright?"

"They never bothered me to begin with." I said as well to be honest, I get treated like a criminal anyway back home.

"That's good to hear...my friend always got misunderstood, all because of her looks." She said. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go to practice...I'll see you around." She said as she left to go to the practice building. Then I remembered something...I forgot to ask her about the abuse.

* * *

I went to the same spot where me and Ryuji meet last time. He is clearly not happy at all.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"Is that what it looks like?" He sarcastically said before slam his hand to one of the vending machines. "All of 'em kept sayin' the same shit Mishima was talkin' about...! Kamoshida had to told 'em something!" He said as I nod. "If things keep up like this...we'll just have to go to him directly..."

"We should've done that from the start." I said as he sighed.

"I know..." he moaned. "But seriously, isn't there something we can do? There's no way in hell I give up on this. Any suggestions?"

"Call the cops?" I asked.

"Even if we did reported to them about it, the school will back him up. Any other ideas?"

"Launches a sneak attack on him?" I suggested to him.

"That'd be fine if we could do it without gettin' caught, but...if we did, we're seriously done for. Any other ideas, what do we do?"

"Let's punish the king." I said as he was surprised.

"The king...? You mean the other world's Kamoshida?" He said as he scratches his head. "I didn't think of that, but...is there any meaning to-"

"I finally found you..." a new voice appears as we looks around. For some reason...it's sounds familiar. "You said something?"

"Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you." I look at the black that jumps to the table. He's mouth were when he talks. Is that...Morgana?

"That voice...is that you Morgana!?" Ryuji said.

"How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!"

"The cat's talkin'!?" Ryuji said with disbelief.

"I am NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I enter this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you two."

"Wait...you came to our world!? *gasp* Does that mean you got a phone!?" Ryuji said.

"You don't need one when you're at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though..."

"That aside, why can you talk!? You're a cat!"

"How should I know!?"

"You hearin' these too...?" Ryuji asked. Normally I want to make fun of him, but I'll do that next time.

"As clear as day." I said.

"Then it really is Morgana..." He said before Morgana speak up.

"You guys were having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses."

"You know, I know a certain pair who knows a thing or two about what to do with Kamoshida." He said before looking at me. "You were pretty close just a moment ago."

"God, that condescendin' attitude! This thing's gotta be Morgana!"

"You were still doubting me!?"

"Ack...quite down!" Ryuji said as we heard two teacher who were looking for Morgana. Strangely, they heard a meowing instead of talking.

"Meow...? Does that mean only us two can understand what are you sayin'? Ryuji wondered.

"Looks like it." Morgana lick his front paw.

"What the hell is goin' on...?" Ryuji asked. "Anyways, what you were talkin' about earlier...Is it for real?"

"You're quite the skeptic for being an idiot."

"Hey, tell us more...who's this two person?" Ryuji asked.

"I remember that girl in the chinese dress mentioned Katsumi. Is it... Katsumi Matabei?" I asked.

"For real?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

"Yup, he and Sayaka knows a lot about the Palaces. After all...they have been doing it for a while, so they are technically the veterans. If you know where they are, take to me to them."

"Kumiko's in it too!?" Ryuji asked as Morgana nod.

"I have better idea." I said as pull out my phone. After I settled in my room, I took the liberty of registering his contact info into my phone. "I'll give him a call." I dialed him as I waited several minutes. Luckily, he pick it up.

" _Who's calling?_ "

"It's me, Ren. Can we talk for a bit?"

" _Sure. You wanna talk about what to do about Kamoshida, right?_ " I was shocked as he knows.

" _I'm not psychic or anything, I figured that's the case. I knew you're going to call me sooner or later about it. Shall we talk this at the rooftop?_ "

"Yeah, it's not safe where I am now."

" _You smart. I'll go pick Sayaka up, she's probably hangs out with Makoto at the student council room._ "

"Makoto?"

" _Makoto Niijima. She's the student council president. Anywho, you go on ahead, we'll catch up._ " He said as he ended the call. I put my phone in my pocket.

"We'll go to the rooftop." I said as Ryuji nod. Ryuji grab Morgana. "Here, stick it in your bag for now! It should be just small enough to fit."

"Hey! How dare you treat me like-"

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

I just got from the library and heading to the student council room to pick up Sayaka. As I open the door, she was there with Makoto.

"Oh, Katsumi. What are you doing here?" Makoto asked as I walk towards Sayaka.

"Just picked her up." I said as I whisper to Sayaka.

"Hmm...I see." Sayaka said as she stands up. "We'll talk about this at another time. See you later, Makoto." Sayaka said as she waved her goodbye as we left the room. As we walk through the meeting spot, Sayaka speak up.

"So they know...?" She asked me.

"Yup, they want to know about what to do about that asshole. Also, I could use some helping hand." I said as we arrive on the rooftop. Ren, Ryuji and Morgana were waiting.

"Have you three been waiting long?" I asked.

"No, we were just here now." Ren said as gathered around.

"So...What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Well...you heard about us gatherin' witnesses, right?" Ryuji asked as we nod. "Well...we're out of ideas. Can you tell us about it? Morgana said that you two knows about what to do?

"Well...since you talk about the other Kamoshida...why not attack the castle?" Sayaka said.

"Can you tell us more?" Ren asked.

"To explain what Sayaka meant, the Castle is that asshole's distorted desire. Are following this, Ryuji?" He nodded. "If we take it down, it will have a huge effect on his reality one. In other words, if we destroy it..."

"Then those desires would go away."

"You smart, Ren. Those desires are on the form of 'Treasure'. However, those desires may vanish, but his crimes still remains. Because of that...If he unable to bare the weight of the crimes he committed, he will confess everything on the spot."

"Whoa...are you for real?"

"Yup. But for me..." I said as smirk darkly. "I would like to see him suffer and feel despair. Hear him begging for mercy and life is a music to my ears...hehehe."

"Is he always like this?" Ren asked Sayaka as he and Ryuji were unnerved about my...sadistic side.

"He's sometimes got carried away when fighting Shadows." Sayaka and Morgana sweatdropped.

"But just be careful to not kill him though." I said as those two were confused. "Why is that?" Ren asked.

"Desires is important in everyday life. Like the desires to eat, desires to sleep, and etc. If we just so happen to kill his Shadow, even if it's an accident, he'll shut down mentally or worst case...die."

"Wait...if we kill him, he'll die?" Ryuji asked. "Sure we hate him, but I don't want him to die."

"Hmm...seems that you still doubts about this. Can't you blame you two, he could die if you screw up." I said as I stand up. "Take your time to decide, alright? I'll wait your answers tomorrow." I said as we left them as I left the school.

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

After they left, Morgana also went out somewhere. Once I in the gate of the school, I received an IM from Ryuji saying that he'll come up with another way...which I doubt that he'll find it. I catch the train to Shibuya as I go home. When I exit the Teikku Building, I see Takamaki talking with someone on the phone. I have an idea who is she talking to, considering the rumors with her dating Kamoshida and from Ryuji, She used Katsumi just so she can escape from Kamoshida's advances...but unfortunately, I'm not one to believe in rumors unless they're confirmed.

"Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I'm not feeling up to it...Wait, what...!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?" She said through the phone. "And no! he and Shiho has nothing to do wi-" The person Takamaki talking to hung up on her before crying." Shiho's...starting position...Katsumi...help me..." I decided to approach her as she noticed me. She stands up and took steps backwards. "Wait...were you listening?"

"Well...you're almost yelling, so it's hard to not listening." I said.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" She glared at me before she frowns. "Ugh...No, I was out of line. Sorry." She said as she wiped a tear in her face. "So...how much did you hear?"

"Something about Suzui and Katsumi."

"Shiho...Katsumi..." She said as she look at me. "It's nothing you should worry about...Nothing..." She said as ran off. I'm not convinced, so I followed her to the station. I found her somewhere near a shop.

"Stop following me...Just leave me alone!" She said.

"You may say that, but your face said otherwise."

"Why...? Why do you keep worrying about me?"

"I want to talk." I said as she sobs for a bit.

"What the heck...? I really don't get you..." She said as we went to the Big Bang Burger in Shibuya.

* * *

We sits in the corner of the restaurant. "I don't have anything to talk about with you. It was just some argument."

"With Kamoshida?" I said as she was surprised that she knew. I can tell from a glance that she was stressed out.

"You heard the rumors...haven't you? About Mr. Kamoshida. Everyone says we're getting it on. And I pretty sure you heard from Sakamoto, about how I used Katsumi just so I can escape. But...that's so not true...! That was him on the other line and Katsumi was just so happens to be there, I have no choice." Hmm...now I know the real reason why she used Taiki. "I avoided giving him my number...for the longest time. He told to go to his place after this..." She then grab the tissue so hard. "You know what it means. If I turn him down, He'd take my friend off as a regular on the team...I've been telling myself that this is all for Shiho's sake...but if he founds out that I told Taiki about this, he'll get expelled...I can't take this anymore..." She said as I can tell where this is going. "I had enough of this...I hate him!" She said when her tears come out. "But still...Shiho's my best friend. And Katsumi...Those two are all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!" She said while crying. "Hey...what should I do?" I clenched my hand real hard..this serious than I originally thought.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem." Hmm...maybe I should tell her her to do the 'you know what'.

"What am...I saying...? I barely even talked to you before..."

"You feel like telling all this, maybe?"

"You maybe right...You're so weird. Everyone except Katsumi just ignores me. When I'm feeling down, I always have him to do the 'music therapy'. It helps a lot." I said as he nod. I have to say, a music therapy? That's impressive on it's own. "Are you really a bad person as the rumor says...? You just didn't seem like it...When rumors about Katsumi appeared, he just played it cool. What's up with that?"

"You'd be surprised that I'm bad as those rumors get. And as for Katsumi, he just a type of person who don't get angry just because of a bad rumor...I believe that's what I heard from Ryuji."

"You try to humor me?" She said as she laughs a bit. "I think those are all exaggerations. You seem lonely-almost you didn't belong anywhere...We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you." She said as she frowns. "Is there anything I can do to help Shiho...? I wish he'd just change his mind...Like, forget about me, and everything else..." She said. "As if something like that would ever happen..."

"You should ask Katsumi for help." I asked her the 'you know what'.

"Yeah, maybe I should ask hi-" She stop herself as she suddenly blushing. "D-Did you forget what I said!? If I tell him that, Kamoshida will-"

"That's IF he ever finds out. What if doesn't? Will you ask him? Is Ryuji was right that you've been using him the entire time?" I asked as she was silent. She were red as a beet at the time before glare at me.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" I nod. "When me and him first met, four years ago, I see him...different. Not just because he can speak English as fluently as I am, but he's the other person besides Shiho who didn't judges me because of my looks." She said. "When I met him again years later...he became more dependable, As if I can count on him when I'm in trouble." She said as she stands up. "But now that I think about it, I started using him just for that. I even kept remembering what Sakamoto said." She said. "Whenever I'm with him, my heart for some reason beating faster." I see...she indeed has a crush on Taiki. She then left the table before she looks at me. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this. ESPECIALLY about Katsumi, okay?" She said as she left. Luckily, she paid for the drinks before leaving. I decided to go home...

* * *

 **4/15 Friday, 2016**

Last night, I got scolded by Sojiro from coming home late...guess is that to be expected.

Right now, I'm in my classroom as listen to Mr. Ushimaru's lecture about Politics. While I'm listening, Katsumi tap me on the shoulder. He sits beside me.

"So...have you made up your mind, yet? No matter how much you think, this is the only way..."

"He's right. You better off just listening to him." Morgana said as he comes out from under my desk. "Don't talk." Me and Katsumi said before the teacher took notice of Morgana.

"Did I hear a cat just now?" Morgana then went back into the desk. "Meow!"

"Hmm...could it be that rumored cat is somewhere nearby...?" He said as everyone starts talking before he silence them. "Settle down! We're in the middle of an important lecture!" I said as my phones vibrates. I pull it out and see Ryuji text an IM.

Ryuji: "Dammit...I can think any other way."

Ryuji: "Should we do as they said?"

"Are you skipping class?" I texted him as Morgana and Katsumi look at my phone.

Ryuji: "I can't deal with that shit, it's makes no effin' senses."

Ryuji: "I know he's trying to be friendly...damn him and that furball."

"If only he knew we're reading this too." Katsumi and Morgana said in unison as I put my phone away. After that, something happened...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

"Hey what's that?" One of the students said as he saw something on the rooftop.

"Enough! This is a classroom!" Mr. Ushimaru reprimand him.

"She's going to jump!" 'She'...? Wait...don't tell me that's-

"Suzui?" Mishima said as he stands up.

"Shiho...?" I stand up as I ran out of the classroom to take a closer look. Turns out I was right...the person who that guy saw...was Shiho.

'Shiho don't-' I said quitely as she finally falls from the rooftop. This can't be happening...

"Shiho!" I ran as I pushed Amamiya-kun out of the way. I ran as quick as possible to where Shiho landed...please tell me you alright...don't die on me...

Once there, Shiho already boarded im the ambulance as Mr. Yamazaki rubbed his head. I need to ask him about Shiho. "Mr. Yamazaki, how's Shiho? Please...Please tell me that she's going to be alright!"

"Relax, Takamaki-san, she's going to be okay. She's lucky that she survived from that height." He smile turns into a frown. "Oh god...to think he done something as petty as this..."

"Who did this to Shiho!?" I shouted as I couldn't contain my tears.

"I know who it is...but you may not gonna like it." He whispers to my ears as my eye were widen. "Kamoshida!?" I said as I slow clenched my hands...I'm going to make him pay for this...!

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"Why did you run like that, huh?" Ryuji said as me, him, Taiki, and Sayaka were interrogating Mishima in the gym's locker room. "I didn't run..." Mishima denied as Ryuji slammed his hand to the locker.

"SHE JUMP AND TRYING TO KILLED HERSELF!" Ryuji shouted angrily.

"Leave me alone..."

"There's no point hiding it." I said.

"We saw everything, you know. You don't have to lie." Katsumi said as he were serious, and so is Sayaka.

"Suzui...she was...called out by Mr. Kamoshida!" Mishima admitted as some of were surprised.

"What...?" Ryuji said.

"I figured as much." Katsumi said.

"I was called by him a number of times too...to the teacher's room. Not just Suzui and me either, he'd nominates someone when he was in a bad mood...and hit them." Mishima confessed as we understand.

"So the physical punishment was for real...!" Ryuji said as the rumors he heard is confirmed.

"That explains why some of the students from our class are covered with bruises." Sayaka said as Mishima continued.

"But...yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue...she didn't make any mistakes or anything. He felt really irritated that day...it must've been worse than usual."

"He didn't...That son of a bitch!" Ryuji said angrily as he ran off to confront Kamoshida. We were just about to go after him, but I look at Taiki and Sayaka.

"You want to join me to go after him?" I asked as they shake their heads.

"Nah, me and Sayaka need to go prep' some shit, I have feeling that we're going to his Palace today." Katsumi said as me and Mishima went after him. According to Mishima, his office should be in the 2nd floor of the practice building. We saw Ryuji enter the farthest room before following him. Once we get inside, we see Ryuji confronting Kamoshida.

"You bastard! What did you do to that girl!?"

"What are talking about?" Kamoshida said nonchalantly as if nothing ever happened. He was clearly play dumb before Ryuji kicks a metal folding chair next to him.

"Don't you play dumb with me!"

"That is enough!" Kamoshida shouted as he turns around.

"What you did...wasn't coaching!" Mishima exclaims.

"What did you say?"

"You...ordered me to call Suzui here! I can only imagine what you did to her..." Mishima said.

"You went on and on about things you don't have no proof of..." Kamoshida as he stands up and facing us. "Basically, you simply making claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Mishima said.

"Oh...even if it is exactly as you imagined it to be, hypothetically speaking...What can you do? We just received a call from the hospital, Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim...how would someone like that makes a statement? She isn't getting better I hear...oh the poor girl." He said in a tone that says, "She can just die for all I care".

"No..."

"You goddamn...!" Ryuji said as he was getting angry.

"This again? Should we have yet another case of 'self defense'?" Kamoshida clearly taunting Ryuji to hit him. "You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!" I proceeded to hold him, preventing him to punch Kamoshida. "Why are you stoppin' me!?"

"Making you hit him is exactly what he wants." I reasoned with him as I let go of his hand. "But still...!"

"Oh...you're stopping him? What a surprise..." Kamoshida said as folds his arms as he puffed his hand. "There's no need to hold back, why not attack me...? Ohhh you can't, haha of course you can't." He then sit into his chair. "Everyone who is present right now will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you, including that lousy pooch, Matabei in the next board meeting." Did I hear that right...? We're going to get expelled just for that!?

"You can't make a decision like that!" Mishima exclaimed.

"Yeah...and Katsumi didn't do anythin' wrong!?" Ryuji exclaimed as he words were ignored.

"Who would considered scum like him and you say? And besides, I'm just about had enough of that mutt screwing me!" He said as he look towards Mishima. "You threatened me too Mishima, so you're just as guilty as them."

"What!" Mishima said.

"You really don't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team? You may act like the victim, but you're the one who leaked his criminal records. It's all over the Internet now, how terrible." So...Mishima's the one who leaked it.

"Mishima...?"

"He told me to do it, I had no choice." Mishima was on his knees as Kamoshida laughed like madman. "Are we finished? You're all expelled. You're done for, your future is mine to take...now get out of my sight!"

"Damn, this is bullshit! I can't believe we let that asshole get away this!" I said as I my phones vibrates. I got an IM from Katsumi.

"Prep's ready. See you in the vending machine spot inside the school." I see the message as I put my phone away.

"Calm down, Ryuji...there's only one thing we can do..."

"Hmm..." Ryuji confused for a while for widens his eyes as he understand what I meant. "Ohh yeah...we still have **that**!"

"Have you lost your mind? I don't know what garbage like you were thinking, but go ahead and try. Just wait until your disposals..." Kamoshida said as we left the room...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Hold up...l'm gonna get expelled!?" I exclaimed. We gathered at the place we promised along with Morgana, and found out I going to get expelled for not doing anything...but I have an idea why. "But...I know he's going to get rid of me sooner or later, it's no much of a surprise."

"You're awfully calm about this. What's the occasion?" Ren asked. "Well...Let's just say I got to kill some Shadows again." I started to became evil mode again. "I'm going to torture them so much as they will be begging for mercy...I'm going Mortal Kombat on them...hehehe."

"Taiki...you're evil side appeared again." Sayaka and Morgana reminded me as I go back to my normal self. "Whoops, sorry. Back on topic." I said as I'm done joking. "So...you two decided want to go to the Palace, knowing the consequences?"

"I do...someone nearly died because of him, I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to him." Ryuji said as he decided.

"And you?" Morgana asked Ren as he nod.

"Guess it decided." Morgana said.

"Is gettin' rid of the Palace is that hard?" Ryuji asked.

"Well...it depends on the person really. You all better get ready though. You'll never know what's going to happen in there?" I said as they all nod. "We'll take your words for-"

"Is it true your getting expelled?" We look around and see Ann standing there. "Everyone has been talking about it." She said as Ryuji get angry again.

"That asshole's at it again...so what? You're here just to tell us that?"

"If you're going to do something to Mr. Kamoshida, let me on it too." Hmm!? Did I hear that right!? "I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho."

"Did you hit your head or something? This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of this!" Sayaka said. She's right, she doesn't have a Persona, she'll be dead before this whole thing is over. I still remember what Shiho said to me.

" _Whatever happens, you'll be by her side, okay?_ "

It's still ringing on my head and it's still do. Sorry, Shiho...the promise can wait. I might have to go physical with her...

"But it does! Shiho's my-" I slapped her right in the the face, causing her fall down.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Ryuji exclaimed as he, Ren, Sayaka, and even Morgana were shocked. She rubbed where it hurts as she looks at me...to me, the hardest thing I have to do is...hurting my friends...I'm not happy at all.

"Didn't you heard her!? Stay out of this!" I said as she ran off...hoo boy, I felt terrible. She must have hate me now. Now I need to come up with a way to apologize to her.

"That...was harsh." Morgana commented.

"You don't have to hit her...though you're right. We can't take her somewhere around the Palace." Ryuji said.

"Hoo boy, I hope she isn't desperate about this. I did hit her after all." I said as Ren put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. From what I can tell, you did what you have to do. Just don't do it again."

" I won't. Thanks, Ren. I knew you're a good guy." I said as finally cheered up. Me and him do a fist bump before looking at the rest of us. "With that said, let's get started!" I said as we left to the school entrance to enter the Palace. I just hope that it's goes well...

 **Next chapter: Chapter 9: Pink Panther's Debut**

* * *

 **Once chapter 10 is done, I'm going to continue my other stories.**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	11. Pink Panther's Debut

**This chapter is all about Ann's awakening.**

 **Let's start the game!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Pink Panther's Debut_**

 **Katsumi's pov**

I still regretted slapping her...I know it was uncalled for, but still...I had to do something to prevent her to go to the Palace with us. We arrive at the alleyway that Ren and Ryuji used as shortcut, so people don't see us.

"Once we're in the Palace, we'll treat each other like Phantom Thieves. Better be ready." I said.

"Phantom Thieves...?" Ryuji asked.

"Those who sneak in and stealing treasures with style...That's what we'll become if you say so myself."

"You came up with this?" Ren asked.

"Yup. You guys heard how the Phantom Thieves made a host confessed himself on live tv?" I asked as they nod. "It was me and Sayaka."

"So you guys...like veterans." Ryuji asked.

"Pretty much. But...we take a break two years later." I said. "Anyway, ready?" We pulled our phone as we open the MetaNav.

"We just enter Kamoshida's name, the school, and castle. Right?" Ryuji asked as we put the keywords in the app

"Correct, let's get this hunt started!" I said as I ready to venture it...Actually I like to refer the infiltration as a hunt.

"Yeah! We'll show that effin' Kamoshida!" Ryuji said as enter the Palace. I was told by Sayaka that Ryuji's attire and I have to say...he's like more of a thug than a thief.

"So that's your Thief clothes? Guess you two were the ones that helped us." Ren asked as we nod. "Yeah, especially Sayaka, she's like someone who can kick ass."

"I'll take your words for it, Ryuji." Sayaka said.

"Alrighty, then. Let's-" I said before I was interrupted.

"What is this!?" A voice said as Ann shows up...wait, what!?

"Ann!?/Takamaki!?" Me and Ryuji shouted.

"Those voices...Katsumi, Sakamoto. Are you...Amamiya-kun and Shiramine?" Ann said as she looks around.

"Just our luck. You just HAD to stick your head into this!" Sayaka said.

"Why the eff you're in here!?" I asked loudly at her...to be honest, I'm not ready to see her yet.

"How should I know!" She said as she looked around the entrance. "What's going on? Hey, where are we...!? Isn't this the school!?"

So...if normal people were with us, they can be dragged in with us...this is new. "It looks like normal people who were nearby the user of the app can be pulled in." Morgana said.

"That's one way putting it." Akira said.

"Wait, is THIS related to Kamoshida!?" Ann asked.

"Anyways...the exit is right behind you. So scram!" Sayaka said as she grew annoyed.

"No!" Ann shouted.

"The Shadows will hear us if we make a scene!" Morgana said as Ann notice him.

"It can talk!? Oh my god...it's a monster cat!"

"Monster...?" Morgana said.

"You better explain what's going on! I won't leave until you do!" She demanded as I approach her...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I step back when he approaches me. To be honest...I'm still shocked that he slapped me. But...something inside me tells me that I deserve it, considering that I always used him as gateway from Kamoshida.

"You have no say in this. I have no choice...but to do this!" He said as he grab and carries me in bridal style. I was blushing that he did it...this is the first time someone carried me like this.

"Hey...Let me go!" I tried to struggle but failed.

"Not until we're back in the alleyway." I was carried by him as we return from the castle. He puts me down before going back to the castle.

"Katsumi...I didn't get a chance to say sorry..." I said as I look at my phone. I notice an app with a weird eyeball...

"What's this?"

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

I went back to the entrance as I walk to them. "That's should do it. We should check our surroundings before going to Palaces."

"You should have! Why do I-the one who just watching-know more about it than you four!" Morgana scolded the four of us.

"Shut up! We were careless, you stupid mofo!" I said as Morgana calms down.

"That aside, Takamaki found out just when we starting off...We have to deal with this fast!" Sayaka said as we nod.

"That girl's name is Ann Takamaki, right? Lady Ann..." I picked this up as I decided to have a little payback.

"There's no way in hell you'll get a chance, furball."

"Shut up!" Morgana shouted as we go back to the main subject.

"Shadows have noticed us! You better brace yourself, got it?" Morgana then look at Ren. "We're counting on you, Joker!"

"Joker...? That a nickname?" Ryuji said.

"It's code name, you dumbass! What kind of a stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? It might got remembered in a Palace. It just a precaution and also a badass touch to a badass group." I said as Morgana agreed on the 'don't use your real name' part.

"Okay...so why he's Joker?"

"Because he's the trump card when it comes to battle." Morgana said.

"Okay..." Ryuji said when he looks at me and Sayaka. "What about you two? I know Katsumi's Wolf, and what is Sayaka's?"

"Corazon." She said.

"Cora-what?" Ryuji asked dumbfounded.

"A spanish word means heart." I said to him.

"Now it's Ryuji's turn. Let's see...how about 'Thug'?" Morgana said.

"You pickin' a fight with me!? Hrah I'll choose myself then!" Ryuji shouted. "When it comes to me, it's about the mask! Why not call me after it."

"Fine...Why not 'Skull' then?"

"Ooh, that's sounds awesome! I'm Skull!" He shouted as he looks at Morgana. "What about this one's codename?"

"How about...Mona." I said as Morgana nod. "If Wolf think it's easy to call me that, then I'll go down with it. All right. From here on out, we're Wolf, Corazon, Joker, Skull, and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!"

"Alright, let's nab this treasure-thing!" Ryuji-I mean Skull said as we go inside the castle.

* * *

Once we in there, we see Shadow Kamoshida gathers his troops to find us. Then, we open the door, A Shadow were in the room.

"Let me!" I said to the others as they nod. I pull out my scythe as I jump on the back of the Shadow.

"What the-"

"Off with your head!" I shouted as I ripped the mask using my scythe. Then the Shadow turns into a fairy again.

"It's on you, Joker!" I said as Joker pulls out his gun and shoots it, causing it to be knocked down. Then, we pointed our guns at it. Morgana taught Akira how to demand Money or Items from Shadows. Interestingly, I saw the the Fairy got suck inside his mask. After that, a Shadow shows up as Joker attacks it, causing it to transform into a pair of green horned black horses. To my surprise, Joker summoned 'Pixie' to attack them. Who would've thought that you can turn Shadows into Personas...that's impressive worked. After striking them, Joker proceeds to engage a negotiation with one of them, causing the said one become his Persona.

"That was...something." I said as Corazon nod.

"Hey, Mona, did you know about this?" Skull asked.

"This is the first time I see something like this!" Mona exclaimed. "If he can turn those Shadows into a Persona, then this give us a huge advantage in fighting here!"

"At any rate, we'll be stealing the treasure in no time. Let's continue!" I said as we head further. We took out several Shadows as I demonstrated them my Persona's ability, Joker and Skull were impressed. Akira then recruited a Shadow named 'Jack o' Lantern' into his mask along the way...that guy's badass I tell you...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I went the castle by inputting the words Sakamoto said. I want to find out what Kamoshida did...and also apologized Katsumi for...using him.

"If this related to Kamoshida then-"

"Princess?" I look where the voice as there's a pair of guards with matching armor and mask. "Princess!" They run at me...I have a bad feeling about them...so I run away from them.

"Aaaah!"

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

After several hours of running through the castle. We stopped by in nearby safe room. Then, I heard voices in the outside. They talked about something...which intent to find out.

"I'm going to check things up. Stay here." I said as they nod. I walked quietly before hiding in a wall as I eavesdropping a conversation between a black armor Shadow with the golden one.

"I could have sworn it's the intruder, why would Princess doing in there?" 'Princess'?

"At any rate, we must take her to King Kamoshida!" The Shadows said. If I have feeling who they are talking about. I come out from my hiding place as the Shadow were prepared to battle.

"Tell me where's this princess is, And I might consider sparing you two." I said as I pull out my scythe.

"You should learn your place, peasant!" Both of them become one into a rainbow skinned man with white hair, white gloves and shoes, and a microphone in his waist.

"In the name of the great King Kamoshida, you will die!" He uses psychokinesis at me, causing me to knock down before I can summon Sinbad.

"You're tough one..." I said as I stand up.

"I like a tough prey...Sinbad, Gryva!" I summoned Sinbad as the Shadow were crushed into the ground. But he survived.

"Sinbad, Snap!" I shouted as Sinbad shot the Shadow with his gun sword, killing him.

"You're good...but not good enough." I said as Sinbad disappeared. I have feeling Ann is the captured intruder, as I decided to go back to the safe room.

* * *

"What!? I thought you send her back!?" Skull exclaimed. Once there, I explained what info I found.

"I did...somehow, I think she's got the app on her phone!"

"What do we do now?" Corazon asked.

"Let's save Ann, of course! I know where to look. Follow me!" I said as we left from the safe room and to the room that was blocked is gone now.

Before we enter, I look at them. "You guys all set and ready to fight?" I said as my team nod. She's here...I can sense her. I just hope I can apologize to her for the slap...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I woke up as I found myself got locked in a some kind of a torture device. Those guards in armor dragged me here. I couldn't run away no matter how hard I try.

"Hey! What's going on!? Is this some kind of a red light district!? Who's behind all this!?" I said as I tried to free myself but it failed. "If I found out who did this, I'll call the cops!"

 **"So this is the intruder?"** A voice said as I look who it is, it's Kamoshida...but different. He wears nothing but a pink underwear, a king's cape and crown, and brown slippers. His eyes were golden.

"Kamoshida...?" I said as someone else walked beside him...wait is that me!? She wears a bikini with pink high heels and a cat ears headband. "Who is that...?" Oh my god...she's smiling like an idiot. "More importantly, what is this place!? Why is the school turned to something like this!?" If Sakamoto and Taiki couldn't tell me, I'll get answers from Kamoshida. But he just ignores me.

 **"I can't believe you mistook my Ann for someone like her..."** He said to the guards I noticed that his voice is little distorted as I see him laugh at me. **"Are you afraid?"**

"What is that outfit...Have you lost your mind!?" I said as I look him in his underwear. Then again, I lost it as I saw myself in bikinis.

 **"My, what a lively slave."** He said.

"This isn't funny! Enough with the bullshit, Kamoshida!" I said as he look at the other me.

 **"Tch...The girl decided to tell me off...what do you think of that?"**

"Talking back is, like totally unforgivable..." God, she's a total airhead.

 **"Alright...she should be executed! Now then, How should I play with you? Should I...tear you in a little pieces?"** He said as those guards are ready to kill me.

"Are you kidding me!?" I said as the golden knight walked in front of me.

"Ann!" I heard Katsumi voice as he appears along with Amamiya, Sakamoto, Kumiko, and the monster cat.

 **"Tch...just when I'm starting to enjoy myself."** He groaned.

"What's the deal with this guy!?" I said.

"Why you little...!"

 **"How many times are you going to-"** He stopped himself as he noticed Taiki. **"Well well, if isn't Mr. 'Thorn on my side'! You got some nerve showing up in my castle."**

"Well well, if it isn't 'His Pervertness'! Got some nerve messing her like those girls at the volleyball team." He said as he copied Kamoshida's words...to be honest I almost laughed a little.

 **"You have no idea how much I loathed you..."** Kamoshida said as he looks at me. **"I bet you're the same as those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh?"** He said. **"But, ah...I forgot that chick's name. It's your fault she jumped, you know."**

"Huh...?" I know who is he talking about.

 **"You're sooo reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I have her took your place! And what's more, I decided to expelled him-"** he then pointed at Katsumi. **"Because there will be no one left who can save you from me!"** He's the reason why Shiho committed suicide!? On top of that, that's the real reason why he wants to expel Katsumi!?

"You bastard!" I shouted as the guards pointed his sword at me. "Ha..."

"Ann!/Takamaki!" Katsumi and Sakamoto shouted.

 **"Take one more step, and I'll kill her on the spot!"** He said the guards pointed their swords near my neck.

"Dammit...!" Sakamoto about to rush in to help, but Katsumi and Kumiko stop him.

"Don't be so reckless, Skull!" Shiramine said.

"We should wait how this plays out...if all else fails, we'll kick their asses." Taiki said as Sakamoto reluctantly back off.

 **"Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show."**

"No! Don't!" I cried as he ignored me.

 **"Maybe I'll start with her clothes..."** He said with a perverted face.

"*giggle* You're such a perv!"

"Hey, what do we do!?"

"Like Wolf said, we should see how this plays out." Amamiya said as he reluctantly nod.

"Takamaki!" Sakamoto said as I gave in.

"Is this...my punishment for what happened to Shiho and getting Katsumi expelled?"

 **"That's more like it! You should've act like this from the start."** He said.

"Shiho...Katsumi...I'm sorry."

"You're giving up, huh? I thought you're better than that!" Shiramine shouted.

"Huh...?" I said.

"She's right...Are you going to sit back and let him do this to you!? Fight back!" Sakamoto shouted.

"Remember what we talked about!" Amamiya shouted.

"Don't let him win!" Katsumi shouted as I remember what Amamiya said.

" _You should ask Katsumi_ _for help...That's IF he ever finds out. What if doesn't? Will you ask him? Is Ryuji was right that you've been using him the entire time?_ "

That's right...I've been depends on him to escape from Kamoshida for the longest time. And now...it's time for him to rely on me!

"You're right. Letting this piece of shit toyed with me..." I said as I decided to struggle again. "What was I thinking...?"

 **"Just like I always said, slaves should just behave and-"**

"Shut up..." I said as I interrupted him. "I have enough of this...YOU PISSED ME OFF, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled...

* * *

[OST: Awakening]

 **" _My...it's taken far too long._ "** A voice appeared in my head as I suddenly have a headache. **" _Tell me...who is going to avenge them if you don't? Forgiving was never the option...Such is the scream of the other you who dwells within..._ "** I kept screaming begging the pain to stop, but it's no use.

 **" _I am thou...Thou art I...we can finally forged a contract..._ " **The voice said as the pain is gone."I hear you...Carmen...You're right! No more holding back!" I shouted as Kamoshida took a step backward while a red cat mask appears on my face.

 **" _There you go...nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I gladly lend you my strength._ "** I finally break those restraints before ripped the mask off my face. Blood comes out from my face as I exploded in blue flames.

[OST change]

* * *

[OST: Will Power]

I see a figure above me. She is a feminine with red and black dress, a black panther mask, a cigarette in her mouth, golden eyes, black pigtails, and red long heel boots. She held a vine that tangles two heart-shaped head man dolls. Their face has red hearts for eyes and filters. One of them was used as stepping stool while the other were hanging, they didn't seem mind of this treatment.

I glared at Kamoshida before running to one of the guards as I kicked his sword. I grab the sword and kill my lookalike as she turns into black particle.

"You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with, you scumbag!" I said as look at Kamoshida.

 **"Bitch!"**

"You stole everything from Shiho...You destroyed her...and now you're trying to expel an innocent boy for something he didn't do...Now it's your turn!" I said as I pointed him. "I'll rob you of everything...!"

"How dare you! Enough of this insolence!" The golden knight said as he and the black armor guards turned into a demon that sits on a toilet.

"No...! I had enough of you! There's no stopping me now...Let's go, Carmen!" I shouted.

"How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lass! Pay for this insolence with your life!"

"That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don't make me laugh with that 'love' bullshit! C'mon, Carmen! Let's give 'em hell!" I said as I pull out a whip. "Carmen, Agi!" I shouted as Carmen attack the demon with a small fire magic, which the demon knocked down as my mask reappears.

"This is our chance! All Out Attack!" Katsumi shouted as we charge and attack the demon. But he still survived.

"My turn! Sinbad, Triple Down!" Katsumi said as he summoned his Persona. The Persona proceeds to fire his sword gun as the Demon were on his last leg before his Persona disappears...he's not only handsome...he's strong.

"To think...there could be a woman...who can stand up to King Kamoshida!"

"Pff, outside of school, that guy is nothing but a pathetic loser!" I snorted as the demon died.

* * *

[OST end]

 **"Oh shit...!"** Kamoshida looked around frantically before running away. I tried to go after him but my legs are giving up on me.

"Wait...!" I shouted.

"Why'd you come here, man!? And more importantly, how!?"

"Hey, Sakamoto! You treat girls like that!?" Shiramine scolds him. She might be mean on the outside...but she's nice in the inside...in her own way.

"Yeah! Easy on the poor girl!" Katsumi said as I blushed a bit...guess he still looks out for me, even after all I done to him.

"Are you all right, Lady Ann?" The monster cat...talked to me? "Lady Ann...? Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive...? How can it talk? And...Where in the world are we!?"

"J-Just calm down. Everything's going to be OK; don't worry." The monster cat said.

"How am I supposed to calm down!?" I stand up as I notice something different besides the mask. "H-Huh...?" My clothes is now a skin tight red latex catsuit worn, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and has a clipped on tail in the back. "Why am I dressed like this? When did I-" I touch several parts of my clothes before covering the cutout of my chest. I then kneel down so no one can see. "Ugh, what's with this!?"

"You look great." Amamiya-kun said as I looked at him.

"Huh, what are you talking about!? What the hell are you thinking!?"

"He's not wrong though. You look great in that outfit." Katsumi commented as I was blushing harshly.

"T-Thanks...I wasn't expecting a compliment from you." I said as my face is still red.

"Well, I'm stumped." The cat said.

"Yeah...let's try this again by tomorrow." Sakamoto said as they nod.

"Come on...I'll carry you." He said as he carried me bridal style again.

"Damn girl, you're hea-" Katsumi said before Kumiko steps his foot. "Yooow!"

"Idiot. Never called a lady that. Let's get going." Shiramine said as we left the castle...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

After we left the Palace, we gathered around in Aoyama Station.

"Which one you prefer?" Ryuji asked as he have to bottles.

"Whichever's not carbonated." Ann replied.

"All of them are actually." Ryuji said.

"I'll take that." Taiki grab the bottle from Ryuji. "Here." Katsumi said as he give a bottle of mineral water which Ann take it. Ryuji then give the other one.

"What about me?" Morgana said from my bag.

"You're a cat, what do you prefer, milk?" Sayaka said.

"Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana...right? I really am talking to a cat...This feels so strange...Oh, sorry! You're not a cat, right?" Ann said

"That's a natural reaction. Demanding you understand all of this right after what you have been through is asking too much."

"Hmhm. Like a certain girl I know who-" Katsumi said as Sayaka step on his foot again. "Shit! That's fucking hurt!"

"Honestly, I still can't believe what happened...my power... my Persona..."

"And don't forget that sexy outfit, too." Katsumi said as Ann suddenly blushing...

"It's you will of rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you can fight in that other world." Morgana said.

"So if what Katsumi told me was true, We can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible...? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?"

"The volleyball team's keepin' quite about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like try and complain, they're just shoot us down."

"Remember, Ryuji. Not **all** teachers...Mr. Yamazaki is the only who hates Kamoshida,. But still, he's going to get shot down too." Katsumi said. "Tell you the truth, one of the reason I'm doing this just because he asked us."

"Asked you two? Are you saying this Mr. Yamazaki knows you two are the Phantom Thieves?" Morgana said.

"Yup, don't worry, only he knows it and he kept it as a secret. I know I wasn't take Kamoshida seriously. But after what happened with Shiho, there's no way in hell I'm gonna leave him be."

"I guessin' you now start takin' that asshole seriously, right?" Ryuji asked as Taiki nod. "That's right. Plus our expulsion is on the line, so we can't just ignore now."

"True." I said.

"So we decided this is the only way." Ryuji said as Sayaka nod.

"Then let me help too. I'm going to make him pay for what happened to Shiho.

"You wanna help us out?" Ryuji asked.

"Weren't you watching? I can fight too. Or I should go there by myself?"

"You can join." I said as Katsumi put his hand on her shoulder. "Welcome board, Ann." He said as Ann smiles back.

"Wha...!? How did he!?" Morgana stuttered before Ann look at me. "I hope we can get along." She said my bonds with getting stronger. Then, a tarot card appeared on her head followed by the same dark sensation and voice.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Lovers Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It takes a while before everything went back to normal.

"Let me know you're to the Palace...Oh wait, Let's trade phone numbers and Chat ID." Ann said as we pull out and register the phone numbers and chat ID to each other.

"I have to go now...and Katsumi..." Ann said as Katsumi look at her. "Yes...?"

"Can you gave me Mr. Yamazaki's phone number." She said as Katsumi give the number to her.

"There's something I need to do...see you around." She said as she left.

"I'm going to sleep for today." Sayaka said.

"And I'm going to the gym. Let's make the rooftop our hideout, alright." Taiki said as we nod. they left as Ryuji followed them.

After that I went home with Morgana...

* * *

As we arrived, we saw a woman in punk clothes before going upstairs. Sojiro told me that the woman was some kind of doctor here. Once I went upstairs, I let Morgana out of my bag.

"What the!? What kind of place is this!? An abandoned house!?" Morgana said as Sojiro enter the attic. "Hey, are you-" he then look at Morgana. "I was wondering why I heard meowing. What did you bring it in here for!?"

"It was abandoned." I lied to him as Morgana sweatdropped.

"Well...that's a shame." Sojiro said. "Look, this place is a restaurant, animals are no-go. Though...you might stay on good behavior if you've got a pet to take care of." He sighed. "Fine... But just remember to keep it quiet when we're open for business, and don't let it roam downstairs, or I'll toss it out. Oh, and I'm not the one who's going to take care of it, That's all on you." He went downstairs.

"Was he the ruler of this place? He seemed to be pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped in this dump. Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat." Morgana said as Sojiro appears with a plate of cat food. "Seriously ...the cat couldn't stop calling out with such a cute voice." He placed the plate in near Morgana. "Make sure you wash that plate when it's done eating." He said as I nod. "By the way, does it have a name?"

"Morgana."

"Morgana...I thought I get to name it." He said as he left. Then we talk several things. Such as; Morgana being amnesiac and all. Then he offered to teach me how to make infiltration tools for the Palace in return for helping him about his memory loss.

"Teach me how to make it" I said as Morgana smirks at me.

"Well, you got yourself a deal." Morgana said as I made a deal with him. Then, a tarot card show above his head, followed by the familiar sensation and voice.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Magician Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It takes a while as everything went back to normal. I wash the plate before going to bed...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

Dammit...how could I lost track of time. Just doing some workout at the gym but, I got carried away. Well, the very least I'm not gettin' beaten down from coming home late. I received a IM from Mr. Yamazaki that he left the keys under the rag. Once home, I picked up the key, I open it, I lock it. As I take my shoes off, I notice there is a pair of brown boots lying around.

"Hmm...? What do I have a feeling that I seen them before? Meh, must be not important." I wondered as I put my bag before going to the bathroom to have some bath. I noticed someone in the bathroom...must be Mr. Yamazaki.

"Yo, Mr. Yamazaki! You done?" I said as I heard something. I could have sworn that I heard a girl's voice. "Yo" I noticed the door is unlocked so I open it. He had a strange habit of falling asleep in the tub.

"Did you fall asleep in here aga-" I stopped as my eyes widens at who is in the bathroom. It wasn't Mr. Yamazaki...It was-

"Katsumi!?" It was Ann who was in the bathroom! Her hair was down, and she wears nothing but a towel. Seriously, what the hell is she doing here!?

"Whar are you doing here!?"

"What are you talking about!? I lived here!" I said as the towel fall off. I can see her body. Then she glared at me. "You-"

"Hold up!" I shouted as I do the 'wait a minute' hand gesture. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not going to deny that I don't see you nude...so how's this!?" I said as I took off my shirt. "I'll get naked, then we'll call it even!" I shouted as Ann were blushing. This might a bad idea... and probably going to hurt.

"YOU DICK!" She screamed as she slapped me.

* * *

"Oops. My bad, I forgot to mention you about this." Mr. Yamazaki said as he rubbed his head. He was woken up by that scream. Ann had put her clothes on. "But still. Seeing her naked is one thing, but for you to stripped yourself in front of her is another story."

"How am I supposed to know that she's in the bath!? And I thought it was the right thing to do! It's 50-50!" I shouted. "More importantly, why she's in our house!?"

"Because she wants to. With Suzui-san in the hospital, Takamaki-san will likely to be targeted by Kamoshida. Guess I forgot to tell her about the part where you live here.

"And besides, it will be disturbing if he suddenly shows up in my house." Ann said but she didn't look at me.

"Fair point. How about her parents?" I asked.

"Her parents were abroad because of their job. She's the only one beside her servants in the house." He said as I nod in understanding. "Don't worry, her parents agreed to it."

"What's 'it'?" I asked.

"Because of Kamoshida potentially stalking her. As of tonight, she'll stay in this house with us." Mr. Yamazaki said as I...have no choice to agree.

"Sounds fair." I said as Mr. Yamazaki went back to his room and fall asleep. I went to my room before going to sleep. Then, someone knocked in my room.

"Katsumi. You're still awake?" It was Ann as I open the door. "Can I talk?" I said as I nod before she enter my room. "So this is your room?"

"Yup..." I said...I really should apologize about that.

"There's something I want to talk to you."

"Funny...I was thinking about the same thing." I said as we laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry!" We said in unison as we bowed our heads. We notice that we said the same.

"You first." Ann said.

"No, lady's first." I replied.

"Okay..." she took a deep breath before talking. "I'm sorry about...everything." She said as I'm listening. "When every time Kamoshida hitting on me, I used you as a getaway. So..." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry!"

"Ann..." I said as I pat her head. "I'm sorry too."

"Wha...?" She then looked at me.

"I just want to keep you out of trouble, that's all. Guess I take too far by slapping you." I said as I bowed my head. "And also sorry for seeing you naked."

"It's all right. For some reason, I'm okay if it's you." She said as she smiles at me, which made me happy. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night, Katsumi." Ann left my room as I went to my bed to get some sleep.

"Good night, Ann." I said as I fell asleep.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 10: Infiltrate the Castle of Lust**

* * *

 **9's out! Review this if you like it.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-I made Ann stay at Katsumi's house just like how Yusuke stays at Leblanc. That last scene was inspired from the first episode of Chivalry of a Failed Knight.**

 **-Though Katsumi and Ann apology scene is similar to Rean and Alisa apology scene from Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel.**

 **With that said, have a wonderful day/night!**


	12. Infiltrate the Castle of Lust

**_Chapter 10: Infiltrate the Castle of Lust_**

 **4/16 Saturday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

I woke up as usual...but today is a bit different. Starting from last night, Ann will be staying at my house which I was kinda surprised that we have an empty room for her. The room wasn't REALLY empty. It have a bed, desk, and a closet. Knowing Kamoshida, there's a good chance that he'll come to her house.

I eat my usual breakfast as Ann shows up, all dressed up ready to go to school. "Good Morning, Katsumi."

"Mornin'" I said as she eats her breakfast.

"Say...where's Mr. Yamazaki?" She asked while eating.

"He's already left to school. He usually prepares breakfast for me before going." I replied as she nod.

"Can I asked you something?" She asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"Your mom's a model right?" Ann asked as I nod her. "I've seen her in several magazines I read. She is good."

"That's mom for you." I said as we finished breakfast. I washed the dishes before pick up my bag from my room.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ann nod with a smile as we go to school.

Once there, I saw Kamoshida with a shit eating grin on his face in the school's gate.

"Good morning, Matabei."

"Yo..." I replied as Ann hold my elbow.

"That good behavior won't change my mind, you know. I'm sure you heard that you're getting expelled along with those three garbage, right?" He said with a smirk as I just ignored him and went inside to school. From there, rumors are already started about me taking Ann away from that jackass. They had the balls to call her as 'Kamoshida's bitch'. Which made me quite angry...but I decided to endure it.

"Stay strong, Ann. This will be over soon." I said as she nod.

We arrive at the class as we wait for several minutes before it begins. While listening a lecture, my phone vibrates. I pull it out under my desk so the teacher won't see me open it. I see Ryuji texted a message.

Ryuji: "I just saw Kamoshida at the school gate, looking at me with a shit eating grin."

Sayaka: "I think he did that to you, Ren, and possibly Katsumi."

Ann: "I agreed with Shiramine here."

Ann: "It's because you three and Mishima-kun are getting expelled."

Ren: "He won't be like that for long."

"Got that right, Ren. Let him enjoy the air of freedom while he still can..." I text in the group chat.

Ryuji: "Dude, you sounded like a villain..."

"You can blame those western movies I watched. Anyways, get back to studying or there will be...severe consequences."

Ryuji: "Sir yes sir!"

Ren: "Aye aye captain!"

Ann: "You sometimes scares me with that."

Sayaka: "That aside, we decided to make a hideout in the rooftop. Come there after school, pigtails."

Ann: "Same to you, princess."

Sayaka: "Oh? Learned to talk back, huh?"

Ann: "Yeah, so I can defend myself from someone like you!"

Sayaka: "Why you little...!

"Hey hey, don't start it here. Get back to class."

I put my phone away as I go back to studying.

* * *

Once school is over, we gathered at the rooftop as promise.

"Alright, let's head to the Palace now." Ryuji said as he is rearing to go.

"Before we do that, let's prepare some shit first." I said.

"And that is...?" Ren asked.

"Medicines and better weapons." I said. "And the weapon don't have to be real, though. You only need realistic models since it can turn to real ones when fighting Shadows."

"There's a clinic in Yongen. I'll buy some medicines there." Ren said as I nod. I know that clinic.

"I know a place that sells model weapons in Shibuya." Ryuji said referring to the airsoft shop that Iwai-san own.

"I let that to your business. And I pointed you." I said as I pointed Ren. "As my second-in-command in case that I wasn't able to be here."

"I won't disappoint you." He said.

"Now that settles, let's end this meeting now." Morgana said as we left...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

After that, we went to the clinic once we arrived in Yongen. The clinic is somewhere near the old movie theater. I enter it and I found out that it was surprisingly empty...except the woman from yesterday. Before coming here, Morgana reminded me that she is said to make some sort of a performance-enhancing drug. I tell him that I'm going have to lie to her.

Once I lie to her, we went to the examination room, where she figured out that I lied about me getting sick. I lied to her that it's for my exams which she believed...somewhat. After purchasing the medicine, I decided to head back to Leblanc...but before that, I saw a man enter the examination room...which this is a good opportunity to eavesdropping their conversation.

I listened the conversation thoroughly-"Is someone there?!" Guess that's my cue to make an exit.

Once I go far away from the clinic, Morgana pops out from my bag. "That was a close call."

"Yeah..." I said.

"Judging from that conversation, I'd say that she knows about the super drug, but she kept it as a secret." Morgana said. "We should ask her about that in another time...that drug may give us a huge advantage when infiltrating Palaces."

"Okay." I nod him as I head back to Leblanc. On my way there, I open my phone because it was vibrating and see Ryuji texting in the chat group.

Ryuji: "Wanna go to the airsoft shop in Shibuya with me?"

"I don't have anything to do, let's go."

Ryuji: "Sweet! Let's go there tomorrow!"

Ann: "I can't go. I have to go to the hospital to see Shiho."

Sayaka: "And I planning to have a date with Taiki."

Ann: "A D-D-Date!?"

Sayaka: "Why so surprised, blondie? It's not like you have a romantic relationship with him or anything."

Ann: "T-That's...u-uh..."

Katsumi: "You do know I'm reading this too, right?"

Katsumi: "And Sayaka, didn't you say that you're going to hang out with Makoto."

Sayaka: "I know. And relax, I was just teasing you, blondie."

Ann: "That aside...May 2nd is the board meeting right? We have to steal it before then."

Katsumi: "Don't mess this up, alright. We'll begin the infiltration on Monday. If all goes as planned, we could finish it in one day."

"I just hope we can finish it in one day."

I put my phone away as I enter the cafe. I see Sojiro is about to leave and Taiki who done talking with Sojiro.

"See. I told you he's going home soon." Taiki said.

"Well that's coincidence. Guess you can go back now. Enjoy your Sunday." He said as Taiki left. He then looked at me. "Can I talk with you for a sec?" He said as I left outside.

"What do you want talk about?" I asked.

"Opinion. Do you feel comfortable living here? I can imagine it was hard with an assault record like that."

"It was...hard at first, but I'm getting used to it." I replied to him as he sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear." He said. "We should hang out sometimes, k? I can listen to your problems and you can listen to mine." Taiki then proceeds to held a fist in front of me.

"What do you say?" He asked as I held my on him and we do a fist bump.

"I think this is a start of our awesome friendship." Taiki said as everything darkens a bit. A tarot card with a jester picture appears in his head and was followed by a familiar voice.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the the Jester Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

The voice said as everything turns back to normal. The Jester, huh...what do I have a feeling that it's not a good sign...but I'll find out soon.

"See you on Monday, dude!" He said as waved goodbye. I entered the cafe as I prepare to go to turn in for the day...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

After saying goodbye to Ren, I went home. Mr. Yamazaki make dinner for us before I went to bed...at least that was the plan as someone opens my door. It was Ann.

"Katsumi, are you free tomorrow? If you are, can you accompany me to the hospital to see Shiho?"

"Are you asking me on-*gasp* Did you have a crush on me?! And now you're asking me on a date with you!?" I said with surprise as Ann blushing.

"I don't have a crush on you! And it's not a date! We could hang out after that." Ann said.

"Okay." I said as she left my room. I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I just asked a boy, Katsumi, of all people to hang out with me. After entering my room, I decided to call Ryuji for some advice. I wait for awhile before he pick it up.

 _"Is this you, Ann?"_ Ryuji said through the phone.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, I need some advice.."

 _"...This is about Katsumi, right?"_

What!? How does he figure that out!?

"How did you know...?"

 _"I have a feeling that's the reason you call me. I'm not that stupid, you know."_ He said.

"You see...I asked him if he wants to come with me to the hospital, and I just asked him to hang out with him...what should I do?" I said as I heard him barely holding his laughter.

 _"What's this...?! So you FINALLY ask him out!"_ He said before he laughs hard.

"This isn't funny! And I didn't asked him on a date! I just want to hangout with him!" I shouted while my face is red.

 _"Alright alright...the first thing you need to do is to be yourself. Guys like a girl who is honest to herself."_

"Honest to myself...I'll try." I said.

" _And as for the the rest, just show him a good time. And...I'm sorry about what I said on Wednesday. When I told you that you're just going to ditch Katsumi and everything._ " He said.

"Water under the bridge, don't worry." I said as he sighed in relief.

" _Welp...I have to go to bed now, bye! Remember, show him a good time!_ " He said as he hung up on me.

"Stupid Ryuji." I said as I prepare to go to sleep.

"Just show him a good time, huh...?" I said as I went to sleep...

* * *

 **4/17 Sunday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Words can't be described how I feel right now...why? I woke up and find Sayaka in my bed again, seriously, how can I not noticed THAT?! On top of me, no less. I remember a time when I found out mom is sleeping on my room. Luckily not naked.

"Really, Sayaka? You've been like this ever since middle school." I said with an annoyed look.

"Come on, you know you love this~!" Sayaka said with a flirtatious tone of voice.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't be like that, dar-"

"Katsumi..." Ann's voice can be heard as she enters my room. "Who are you talking wi-" She stopped herself as she noticed Sayaka, as the former also stopped what she was doing and stared at the blonde girl. This goes on for 30 seconds before-

"The hell are you doing here, blondie?!" Sayaka shouted while pointing at the said blonde girl.

"I was about to tell you the same thing!"

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

"You want answers? I lived here now!"

"That's bullshit! Katsumi would never allow someone like you to live here!"

"That can be said to you too, you self-concious diva!"

"Why you-"

"You two...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as they stopped and look at me before looking at each other. "She's started it!" Both of them said while pointing their fingers at each other like two kids who just have a fight because one of their toys is broken and they decided to pin the blame on each other.

"I don't care." I said nonchalantly.

"Katsumi, why is she here? Her house isn't somewhere near-" I bonks her head as she stopped talking.

"Give me 5 minutes, and I'll explain it to you." I said as she reluctantly nod before glaring Ann. I explained to her about what Mr. Yamazaki told me. She took the information she received before nodding in understanding.

"If I were in your shoes, blondie, this is pretty much something I would do." Sayaka said. "Just remember...I got my eye on you, Takamaki..."

"Same to you..." Ann said as I can see those...sparks of rivalry. This is going to be...interesting to say the least.

"Come on, Sayaka. Should you be meeting with Makoto right now?"

"I was about to..." Sayaka said as she stands up walk to the door. Before that, she and Ann exchange glares before leaving.

"Sorry about Sayaka...she's a bit clingy with me."

"It's okay...not like I'm angry that she's on top of you or anything." She said but said the last part quitely...but I heard it. Is she...jealous?

"Are you jealous of Sayaka?" I asked as she looked at me with a glare.

"I'm not jealous of her!" She shouted.

"Anyways, Let's get ready." I said as Ann left my room so I can change my clothes...

* * *

After changing clothes, I'm now wearing a blue blazer with orange t-shirt and the same blue headphone, black jeans trousers, and black sneakers.

I waited outside of the house.

"Sorry that I was late." I look at Ann as she just got out of the house. Her outfit is now a lavender blue button shirt covered with a red and white jersey jacket with an S symbol near the front bottom on one side. She has a white skirt, black leggings, and red converse shoes. She wears big red round earrings.

"You dressed like an American girl, no joke. And you got my style of clothing to." I said.

"Thanks..." She said as she blushes at me.

"Shall we go?" I said as she nodded. We decided to go to the hospital...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"Why are you talking about cars now?" Ryuji asked. Long story short, we went to the gun shop that Ryuji knows. Then we talked to a man who is believed to the owner of the place.

"Look kid, you're going to disturb the regulars if you don't shut up." The man said.

"I'm a gun enthusiast." I made a believable lie as he raised an eyebrow.

"You are, huh?" He said as he smirks. "You're reminded me of a regular when he first come here." I have feeling that I know who this regular.

"Is it Katsumi Matabei?" I asked.

"You're his friend?" He asked as I nod. "That explains the interesting air arounds you. You're way interesting than blondie here."

"Hey!" Ryuji retorted. After that, Ryuji give me 5.000 to buy the weapons and other equipment. I managed to buy a new shotgun for Ryuji and a new sword for Morgana. After that, we left the store. Before heading home, we see Sayaka hanging out with a girl. I'm guessing that she's the student council president.

"Hey, that's Sayaka and Niijima-senpai." Ryuji pointed his hand at them as I nod.

After saying goodbye to Ryuji, I decided to watch a movie with Morgana in the theater to kill some time...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I heard from the doctor that Shiho isn't waking up soon. I hold my hands in worry as Taiki put one of his hands on my shoulder. He said to me that she'll pull through...which is meant a lot for me.

After that, we went to Shibuya where I asked him to have shopping with me...which I have him carry the bags. We talked about a lot of things, when I told him that I like eating sweets, he laughed while saying that how come I'm not fat, which made me stomp his foot. Fortunately I apologize to him as I then listen to his music again...maybe he should help me pick some music in the internet sometimes.

"This could be really helpful if you help." He said.

"Sorry. When I go to shopping, I have trouble carrying those bags." I said sheepishly.

After we walked a certain point, we stopped. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I haven't decided anything." I said.

"Then let's go home, I can cook for you, you know." Katsumi asked.

"You cook?" I asked as I was surprised that Katsumi can cook...I mean, he doesn't look like the type to cook.

"Hmhm. My mom and an acquaintance taught me how to cook. Come on, let's go!" He said as I was surprised. This is the first time that a boy my age cook for me. I have to repay him...somehow...

* * *

 **Sayaka's pov**

"Why are we spying on them?" Ryuji asked me. After hanging out with Makoto, I met Ryuji along the way and I see Katsumi, who is carrying bag of purchased clothes with Takamaki. If you're asking what I'm wearing, I wear a black leather jacket, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans trousers, and black boots.

"Just wanted to make sure that Takamaki doesn't do anything funny to him." I said. I know I said that I don't care if she did love him or not, but I can't stop worrying about him.

"Guess it's nothing major. Sorry for making you do all of this, Ryuji." I said.

"Nah, it's cool. You're just looking out for him, seeing is that you're his childhood friend." He said as we went to our separate ways.

You better be ready, Ann Takamaki...I'm not gonna lose to you.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

That night at my house. Mr. Yamazaki told me that he's going to have dinner elsewhere with mom. Despite that he asked to come to have dinner with him, I told him that I was going to have one with Ann, which he teased me for a bit.

After making dinner, we both sit down and eat the food. While we're eating, Ann speak up.

"Katsumi." She said.

"Hmm...?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your opinion of me?" She asked.

"My opinion...? Well...other than you have a beautiful body...you're a good person at heart and we both have western style tastes." I said.

"I see...thanks. Do you think...I'm using you?" Ann asked while her face is blushing.

* * *

[Recommended to play OST from Persona 4: A Corner of Memories]

"Using me? Nah, as long as you're happy, you're okay on my book." I said as I felt the weird sensation inside me.

"People around me just judge me by my appearance...but you...you judge me more than that...that was the first time a boy other than Ryuji, eventhough he acts like a pervert sometimes, and Ren, who I just met. Do you think...you and I can get along?"

"Whether we want to get along or not, it's up to you and me. Nobody but us decide that, not even Kamoshida. And I think Sayaka knows that too." I said.

"I see." She said. She might be looking out for her...except she doesn't show it.

"And...I wanted to tell you something..." I said as she raised an eyebrow. "On Wednesday...Shiho called me to talk at the rooftop."

"Shiho did that...?" She asked as she was surprised.

"She told me..."If something ever happens to me, "You'll be by her side...please?" she said."

"And your answer?" Ann asked. She was surprised that her BFF is looking out for her.

"I say...I'll do what I can." I said. "From here and out, if there's any trouble, I'll protect you." I said as Ann were surprised before her face turns beet red.

"You must be feel weird by now. Me giving lectures like a teacher. And next thing I know, you called me a weirdo. " I said as she gently shakes her head. "No...I like just the way you are."

"Is that so...? I also like the way you are too. You're true self." I said as Ann surprised at that and smiled at me.

"Thanks...that means a lot to me." She said. We stared each other for a while for-

* * *

[OST end]

"When is the kissing part, you lovebirds?" A voice said as we looked who it is...it's Mr. Yamazaki.

"Waah!" We both shouted and jump in surprise.

"Sorry about that, I can't help myself to tease you both." He said with a playful smirk.

"It's not what it looks like!" We both shouted.

"And Taiki, I thought you're in love with Sayaka." He said.

"Sayaka's just a childhood friend!" I shouted in denial but my face betrays me.

"We're just talking some...stuffs." Ann said as I nod.

"I see..." He said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"When the part you said about Suzui-san." He said when he started explaining about him giving Shiho my phone number and chat ID. Guess that explains everything.

"A bit of a reminder; you have 2 weeks before the board meeting." He said.

"I know. I'll wrap it up by tomorrow." I said as Mr. Yamazaki nodded. We went to our rooms as we turn in for tonight.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

"So this what Ryuji meant by honest to myself...it felt so right.."

* * *

 **4/18 Monday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Kamoshida taunting me as usual when me and Ann entered the school...But I have the last laugh...hehehe-whoops, got carried away again.

Once class is over, we went to the rooftop.

"You guys ready for the today's hunt?" I asked.

"Hell yea-wait, what do ya mean by hunt?" Ryuji said.

"Katsumi here has a habit that refers Palaces infiltration as a hunt." Sayaka said while bonking my head. Hurt like hell, as usual.

"Let's a-go!" I said it in Mario-style as we open the app and enter the Metaverse. Then, we're in the entrance of the Pervy Castle of Pervert Kingdom. Then I look at Ann, who is outfit is...something as our clothes changed again.

And no, I ain't no pervert!

"Well daaaaamn." Ryuji said.

"What...?" Ann asked.

"I didn't know you're into it, Takamaki." Sayaka taunted the poor girl.

"Shut up, it's not my choice! And besides, it's not like you like those clothes too." Ann said as she still embarrassed with her thief outfit.

"Wrong! Unlike you, I like it! Even if I'm wearing what you're wearing right now!" She said as they glared at each other, creating the spark of rivalry again.

"Alright, break it up!" I said as bring the attention back.

"Before we begin..." I said as I look at Ann. "Let's decide your codename."

"Codename?" Ann asked.

"I'm Wolf, Sayaka's Corazon, Ren's Joker, Ryuji's Skull, and Morgana's Mona." I said.

"How about Catgirl?" Ren said as Ann is flustered.

"If you're going to call me that, I'm SO not down for this!" She said.

"Then...Panther." I said as they look at me. "Because Panthers are considered elegant and dangerous at the same time." I said as Ann smile at me.

"She's a cougar then." Morgana said as I got angry...for some reason I don't know.

"Cougars and Panthers are different animals, you little!" I said as I strangle Morgana for a good 30 seconds...

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

While seeing Taiki still strangle Morgana, Justine appears in front of me. She appears with a blue transparent prison cell.

"Our master have wished to speak with you..." She said as I went to the door with her.

* * *

(In the Velvet Room)

[OST: Aria of the Soul]

I entered the room, dressing like a prisoner again.

"The Prisoner Ren Amamiya has returned!" Caroline said loudly.

"Welcome again to the Velvet Room." Igor said. "You have make this rehabilitation a worthwhile effort."

"What is the purpose of this rehabilitation?" I said. I was about to yell at him, but I figured it's no use.

"Now now, There's no need to rush. I have no intention to withhold any information to you." Igor said. "The essence of this rehabilitation shall be explained in due time. Once you gather friends with the same aesthetics as you and you have found your place in reality...only then I shall explain it all. But with your...current progress, that day won't be far off. Today, we shall introduce the aid we are about to provide you."

"Aid?" I asked.

"Correct...Due to your power of the wild card, you have the potential to hold and command multiple Personas. Just like the number zero, the power is filled with infinite possibilities. And as such, we shall aid you in nurturing this potential. To this end...we must execute your Personas."

"Execute..?" I asked.

"Do not be alarmed. Their personality will still exist within you, only the old ones that shall perish. Choose two of your six Personas to be executed." Igor said as I choose Jack o' Lantern and Pixie to be...executed. I saw two of my Persona covered in blue cloak before putting them into two guillotines. As the blade hits them, they turn into a mass of energy that fused into one. Once the light disappears, A red Demon named Incubus appears before turning into my mask. After that, Igor speak up.

"Ah, very impressive...a stronger Persona has been born from the body and the blood of the old. It shall be your new strength."

"I still don't get it." I said as Justine speak up.

"Its worth will be come clear when you return to the field of battle."

"Gather Personas and bring them here. Gather them many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas. Developing your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin."

"So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose in regard to executions." Justine said.

"And depending on the effort you put in, our master might consider further development of new rituals. Cry your tears of joy, Inmate." Caroline said that annoys me...slightly.

"You're heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It's seems that your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly. A joyous fact, indeed...In anticipation of this, I have prepared a gift for you. I hope that you shall accept it."

I feel my connections to Igor deepened as my senses suddenly increased.

"That is a thief's skill, allowing one to tap into their six senses and see what is hidden in the darkness. I believe you can handle it now. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation." Sixth sense, huh? Not bad.

"...Now then, if you have any requests, we will heed them." Justine said. So far, I don't have any requests at the moment so, I'll leave.

"Go back and enjoy whatever break you have." Caroline said as I left the Velvet Room.

* * *

[OST end]

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Hey, earth to Ren Amamiya!" I said as Ren looks at me. We all look at him funny.

"What do I miss?" He asked.

"Other than Katsumi stranglin' Morgana, you don't miss anything." Ryuji said.

"Anyways, start calling each by codenames and let's go!" I said as we entered the castle.

It got easier thanks to me and Corazon. We venture through chests, finding safe room, beat some Shadows, and solve a puzzle cause Joker used some kind of sixth sense shit. As we venture down, we found interesting looking book. They're called; King, Queen, and Slave...chess theme, eh? He also recruited some Personas right there and then and a map that shows half of the Palace.

Then we entered a library...my video game logic senses is tingling. I stumbled upon a bookshelf with some names.

"Let see...Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Monkey, Katsumi Matabei: The Rogue Knight, Hojo Yamazaki: The Evil King..."

"The eff!? That's how that bastard think of me?!" Skull shouted.

"I don't care what that bastard think of me, I never like him anyway." I said. "Hmm...? There's the name of the members of the Volleyball team." I said.

"What do you think this is..?" Panther asked.

"Only one way to find out." I said as I looking at Joker." Joker, give me the Slave book." I ordered him as he handed me that. I put it in the bookshelf before moving to the next bookshelf. This one has Ann's, Sayaka's, and the girls of the volleyball's names.

"This guy need help..." I muttered as I put the Queen book into the bookshelf. Finally, I moved to the bookshelf that talks about...Kamoshida.

"The guy's a narcissist." Corazon commented.

"For once, I agreed with you." Panther replied.

"All that's left is this book." I said as I put the King book into the shelf.

"Let's see, if I'm-" I said as the bookshelf revealed to be a door to a secret room. Guess I was right.

"Dude...that's awesome!" Skull said.

"That's very impressive, Wolf." Mona compliments me.

"I saw this in a video game once." I said. "Glad it was useful." We then entered the secret room...which is filled with photos of Shiho. I'm SO gonna have fun breaking him. Then I looked at Panther, who is clenching her fist hard. I pur my hand on her shoulder as she looked at me. "He's gonna pay, we'll make sure of that."

Panther looked at me for while before give me a fierce nod. "You're right."

"Let me on the fun too...I'm going to break every last bone he has for getting Katsumi expelled." Corazon said.

"I don't who's scarier. You and Corazon or the Shadows here." Joker said.

"Decide that yourself." I said as we saw a circular key and the map of the second half of the Palace before leaving. We head to where the locked door, which I put the key and Joker pull the chain, opening the door.

After we take a break 5 minutes in the safe room nearby, we continue our hunting...as we stumble the church. Which is the gym in reality.

When I said about how it was quiet, the golden knight Shadow suddenly appeared and transformed into the angel I fought the first Me and Corazon entered Mementos. I managed to beat him with Sinbad's Gryvas...he was weak. Then all the guards appear as we evade them to climb and went to the next stairs.

Then we made it to the treasure's tower...but it's lock. So we climbed to the rooftop and entered it through the window. Then, we went to the room where everything is...distorted.

"I guess the treasure's close. Right, Mona?"

"Very perceptive, Wolf. Yes, the treasure is closed." Mona said as we venture it.

* * *

After several hours infiltration, one is I mercilessly killed the Shadow that seems to hit hard to Panther ala Akame Ga Kill...who I don't like the anime very much because of its bad ending. We managed to find a safe room near the throne room before climbing a pillar that looks like a body of a girl wearing a pe clothes. Once we entered, we see Kamoshida with his knights, reprimanded them for not finding us.

After that, we entered the door behind him. Then go through a big door, where the room is...the treasure room.

"So this is it?" Skull asked.

"Where's the treasure?" Panther asked.

"It's right there." I pointed them to the cloudy form.

"As Wolf said, this is the treasure. Seems we found the jackpot." Mona said.

"We're goin' to steal that thing? We can't even touch it." Skull asked.

"We can't...not yet at least." I said as Joker, Skull, and Panther look at me.

"What do you mean, Wolf?" Panther asked.

"We're going to make it materialize since the treasure is a desires. And desires have no physical form. How you asked?" I said as I pulled out a sketchbook...from nowhere. I draw what appears to be the calling card, a stick man entering the castle and the cloud turns to a diamond that represents the Treasure. "First, we sent him a calling card. Making the owner to realize that their treasure is in danger. Second, go the Palace of the same day when sending the calling card. And finally, steals the treasure."

"That seems easy." Skull said.

"But there's a catch..." I said as three newcomers look at me. "The calling card's effect only work once. In other words..."

"That might be our only chance of stealing the treasure." Joker said.

"You are right!" I said as put the sketchbook away.

"Now that we secured the infiltration route, let's get out of here." Mona said as we left the Metaverse.

* * *

After that, we were tired. It's like we run in an Island 5 laps. We decided to talk about it more tomorrow as we decided to go home. When we arrive home, I just fall in my bed.

As I lie down, My phones vibrates as I see Ryuji texting in the IM.

Ryuji: "Today was tirin' as hell! When I sat down."

Ryuji: "It felt like a goddamn ton of bricks appears on my shoulder.

Ann: "I know how you feel."

Ann: "We run around aimlessly. I'm glad we managed to find it in one day.

Ren: "Yeah. How about you, Katsumi?"

"You just had to ask...? Of course I'm tired! It's like I was being chased by angry mobs." I text in the group chat

Ryuji: "Well...anyways, how about the calling card?"

Sayaka: "Let's talk about more in the rooftop."

"I agreed."

The chat ended as I decided to go look some food in the fridge. Once I went downstairs, I see mom watching tv-wait what!?

"Mom!? You went home early." I said.

"Hey Katsumi, it's good to see you. The manager of my agency got an urgent call and he said that I should stay in home for a day off." She said as she stands up. "I heard from Yamazaki that one of your friends, a girl, is staying in the house now, isn't that right?" She said as I nod.

"Care to introduce her to me?" She said as I nod. I went to upstairs to go to Ann's room.

"Hey, Ann. You here?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm here. What do you need?"

"My mom is here. She said that you should introduce yourself." I said as she come out the door. Her hair is still tied into pigtails. We come down to where mom is.

My mom look at me before looking at Ann. "Mom, this is Ann Takamaki. She's a friend from school."

"Hello." She said as she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Satsuki Matabei, by the way." She said as she look at her before putting her fist in her palm. "And I approve."

"What do you approve, mom?" I dared to ask.

"I approve Ann-chan here as your future wife." I looked at her before-

"EHHHHHH!?" We both yelled while our faces are beet red. I can't believe she said that!

"Mom! She's just a friend!"

"T-Taiki and I are j-j-just best friends! I-I'm not loving him or anything!" She stuttered.

"Yeah, and my grandma is an alien." She said. "Just kidding, I approve of her staying here." We sighed in relief.

"And speaking of school." She said as her expression went serious. "I heard that there's a PE teacher who is supposedly assault his own students. Did he do something to you?" She asked with a serious look.

"No. I'm fine. They're just students who's in the Volleyball team."

"That's good." She said. "I just hope the Phantom Thieves just get rid of him. People like him pissses me off." That got us by surprise.

"Phantom who?" I said while faking a surprise expression.

"The Phantom Thieves, the group that saved you and me from Kurata. I tried to follow them through their actions, but it was hard. Since they only target criminals, I just hope they come out from their two years of hiding and target him."

"They will mom." I said.

"I'm surprised that you know. Are you a fan?" Ann asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm home." Mr. Yamazaki said as he entered the room and look at mom.

"Satsuki, I didn't know you come home early." He said.

"Let's just I got my day off." She said as she looked at Ann. "I don't really mind if you love my son here. But just remember..." She said as her expression went dark. " **Hurt his feelings, and I'll break your body. And don't think about running away...because I WILL hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?** "

"I won't. I promised." Ann said as she scared by mom.

"That's good." She said as we return to our rooms.

As I was about to open my room, Ann speak up.

"Now I understand where do you get that sadistic behavior." She said.

"Don't worry, as long you stayed on her good side, she won't hurt you." I said as she smiled at me.

"Let's go to sleep." We entered our room as to sleep...

* * *

 **4/19 Tuesday, 2016**

Once school is over, we head straight to the rooftop.

"Ready to send the calling card?" Morgana asked as we nod.

"Yes. Now we should decide who is writing the calling card." Sayaka said as Ryuji raised his hand.

"Ooh ooh, pick me! Let me write it!" He said.

"Are you sure? This is a big responsibility right here." I said.

"Why not? I have several things I wanted to say to that asshole."

"What do you think, Katsumi?" Ren asked me.

"If Ryuji want to write, I can't see why not." I said as I give the blonde runner the ok.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Just make sure the writing is not so obvious that it's you." Ann warned.

"I know I know." He said with a grin.

"And Ryuji, made sure you made a lot of 'em before sending me."

"Got it." He said as we decided to end the meeting and went home.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 11: VS Asmodeus, the King of Lust.**

* * *

 **10's out! I hope you like it! The next chapter will coming out soon for the arc's conclusion. So be ready for the finale of the arc.**

 **Hint: Something terrible is going to happen to Katsumi**

 **Do you like Katsumi's and Ann's moments? I have a feeling that they will spend some time together sooner or later. And don't worry, Taiki will spend some time with Sayaka too in the near future.**

 **And review this if you like it!**


	13. VS Asmodeus, the King of Lust

**Before we begin, there's something that I wanted to say: There's going to be an original palace after the Museum of Vanity arc.**

 **And this is the climax of the second arc, so be ready!**

 **The aftermath is in the next chapter.**

 **Without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: VS Asmodeus, the King of Lust_**

 **Ren's pov**

After the meeting in the rooftop, we head home. As I enter Leblanc, my phone is vibrating as I see Ryuji texting in the chat group.

Ryuji: "There's so much I wanted to say to the bastard that I couldn't figure out what words should put it.

Katsumi: "Just remember, Don't make it obvious that it was you who write it, k?

Ryuji: "I got you dude."

Ann: "Are you sure that you're capable of doing this?"

Sayaka: "Why not let him? He wants get back at the scumbag who played him.

Katsumi: "Once you're done Ryuji, send me those calling cards. I want you (or Ren) to meet me at school early so we can post this babies."

Ryuji: "I can't go early, but I'll send the calling cards anyway."

"What about Sayaka?" I text a question.

Sayaka: "I'm not much of a morning person in weekdays."

Ann: "That's just an excuse."

Ann: "You're just being lazy."

Sayaka: "Oho,...you think you're any better Ms. Snarkypants? I heard you suck at every subject except English."

Ann: "At least I'm good at one-"

Sayaka: "How can you expect to be Taiki's friend if you're so dumb...? Guess you're all looks and no brains."

Ann: "Why you...!"

Katsumi: "Oi oi, Knock it off, will ya? And for the record, Sayaka: Me and her are already best buds."

Sayaka: "I hope so..."

Ryuji: "That aside, if we screw up tomorrow, we're seriously done for."

"Don't worry. We won't." I text in the chat group.

Ryuji: "BTW, I also draw our logo."

Ann: "A logo?"

Sayaka: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Katsumi: "You might be wrong. So who will post the calling cards tomorrow with me?"

"I am. I can go to school early."

Katsumi: "So I'll be with Ren, eh? I can do that. Don't be late, buddy."

I put my phone away as I decided to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **4/20 Wednesday, 2016**

I ate my breakfast as usual before going to school early. Once I arrived, I see Taiki waiting in the school gate.

"Ah, just in time, hm?" Taiki said as he hand me some black gloves. "Put this on. Don't want your fingerprints to be seen in the calling cards." He said as I put on the gloves.

We went inside to school and go straight to the news board. It's a good thing that the school doesn't have any security cameras here. We start posting the calling cards at the board.

"Why you need so many calling cards?" I asked.

"To taunt him. To quote from a man: "The best way to fight your enemies is when they were angry." As this a great opportunity to troll him." Taiki said while post some cards.

"And besides..." Katsumi said as sadistic side is showing. "If he think he can get rid of me by expelling me, think again. For I have the last laugh." He said.

"What do you think of the logo? I find it not menacing." I said.

"You're right. Although the writings are good, but logo is too cute to be our official logo though." Taiki said. It took us 15 minutes to post this up. We managed to avoid the school staff that comes in. Taiki went to the school's faculty to post the remaining calling card. We exit and went through the front gate like nothing happened...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

On my to school, I met Sayaka who also on her way too school...despite our dislike with each other.

"Hey, Kumiko." I said.

"What do you want, Takamaki?" She asked rudely. Sheesh...

"I was going to asked if you have something against Kamoshida." I said.

"Oh that, there's one time when he tried to hitting on me. When I called him a 'has been loser', He threatens to tell everyone about my past and he will expel Katsumi. Luckily, he decided to take the role of trolling him."

"That behavior is going to bite him in the ass."

"That's how he is ever since. But I have faith that he can get out of any situations. That's the reason I loved him after all." Kumiko said. Now that she mentions it, Taiki is fearless.

As I enter the school, I saw the students were gathering at the school's board. We take a closer look and it's Ryuji's calling card.

"So this is Ryuji's work, huh?" Sayaka asked as she see the calling card.

"Let's see..." I said as I read the contents out loud.

 **"Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of Lust. We know how shitty you are and that you put your twisted desires on students who don't fight back. We decided to steal those desires and make you confess all of your crimes with your own mouth. This will be done by tomorrow, so I hope you're ready. From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."**

I'm done reading it, and it was...something.

"Wow..." I said.

"Could've been better...but I guess he nailed it...somewhat." Sayaka said as we see Ren, Morgana in Ren's bag, Ryuji, Katsumi. We decided to walk to them.

"Not bad eh? I used Taiki's calling card and the internet for references." Ryuji said, grinning like an idiot.

"I know what you're trying to do...but you sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult." I commented.

"You're logo's a little lacking." Morgana said.

"You know what, that ain't true!" Ryuji said as we can heard several students whispering.

 _"Does the rumors are true?"_

 _"Did Mr. Kamoshida do something?"_

 _"Wait a sec...Is someone going to take something from Mr. Kamosida?"_

 _"What's with the weird logo?"_

 _"And who are these...Phantom Thieves of Hearts people...?"_

 _"I heard a rumor once...it is said that they can make someone confessed their crimes..."_

 _"Are you for real...?"_

"See...we got them excited." Ryuji said as I facepalmed.

"I suppose you did well...for a first timer." Sayaka said quietly.

"He should be here any minute no-" Katsumi never gets to finish as Kamoshida appears and see the calling cards. Needless to say, he wasn't amused.

"Speak of the devil." Katsumi muttered with a devilish smirk.

"Who's responsible for this?!" He shouted.

"Look at that. A predictable reaction of someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires." Morgana said.

"I think it really hit him big." Ryuji said.

"Super effective!" Katsumi said while making a Pokémon references.

"Did you do this?! Or was it you?!" He yelled at the students who were gathering at the board that makes them ran away from him. He then looked at us as Morgana went inside the bag.

"Or was it you four?! That bastard said in accusing manner.

"So what if we did?" Katsumi said with a mocking smile. "It's not like you can do anything about it, Mr. Has-been Athlete and Pedophile!" Taiki just had to go and insult him. He's so...brave. He's not afraid of anything...wow.

"You damn garbage...!" Kamoshida said as he was about punch Katsumi but decided not to. "Tch...It's not a problem...you three will be gone by tomorrow..." He said as he shift his attention to Sayaka. "And as for you...I'll forced you to join the volleyball team the moment you step foot inside the gym. You belong to me! Kumiko!" He said as everything went dark as we see Shadow Kamoshida instead of his normal version.

 **"Come...Steal it if you can...!"** He said and disappear. Kamoshida then leave us.

"What was that...?" Ren asked.

"A direct response from him, I guess. Since we're Persona users, we can see something normal people can't see." Katsumi said.

"We can get the treasure today, right?" I asked.

"It's not 'just' today, Ann. It's ONLY today. Like I said, the calling card can't be repeated to the same person. This will be our only chance." Katsumi said as I understand what he said. We went to class to wait until school is over.

Once the school is over, we went straight to the Metaverse...

* * *

[OST: Life Will Change (Instrumental ver.)]

 **Katsumi's pov**

We just arrived at the Palace, ready to steal that asshole's treasure from right under his nose.

"Okay guys, the place is in high alert, so you'll be expecting a lot of Kamoshida's flunkies in the area." I said.

"So what do we do? We can't expect to fight them all." Panther said.

"Have no fear, for I have a plan. Follow me!" I said as we jump to the window. We see a lot of Shadow in the first floor as we jump to chandelier to chandelier. Then, we went to the staircase of lobby in order to do something.

"Let's go hear!" I said as we jump to the giant painting which we entered into a shortcut.

"Dude. How did you know?" Skull asked.

"Not me really. Corazon's the one who found this shortcut." I said. "There's an elevator not far from here, leading to the tower." We went to the elevator as we arrived to the first distorted part of the tower. We continue running while avoiding the Shadows. After 5 minutes of running, we managed to arrive at the door to the throne room. Once we enter, we found out that this room...is surprisingly empty.

"Hm..? Where's Kamoshida?" Skull asked.

"Maybe he chickened out, but I doubt that's the case." I said. The bastard will appear soon enough.

"Come on! To the treasure room!" I shouted as we ran towards to the treasure room in the back. Once there, we see what's in the cloud's place...it's a huge King's crown.

"OOOH YEAAH! The Treasure has appeared!" Mona said with excitement.

"Man, that is huge." Skull commented.

"A crown, eh? Let's see what's the treasure really is." I said.

"I feel so disgusted looking at it. Why it's so pretty? Isn't this Kamoshida's desires?" Panther said.

"We see soon enough Panther." I said.

"Ah...it brings tears to me eyes~!" Mona said.

"Um...the cat's actin' weird now." Skull commented as Mona jumps to the crown.

"Meeeeooow!" Mona said as he is meowing while...humping the treasure...that's new.

"Mreeeeow!"

"That's not catnip." Joker said but ignored as the stupid cat is still meowing and still humping.

"Alright. That's enough you stupid cat." Skull said as Mona realized what he was doing and jump away from the crown. "*cough* *cough*...Oh, um, yeah...Forgive me for displaying such insolent sight in front of the ladies."

"That was pretty OOC moment right there. What was that about?" Corazon asked.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't stop it. To think that I would drawn by this...Is that means that I'm human?"

"Nope. All animals can have desires." I commented, much to Mona's disappointment.

"Since we got the treasure, You five carried it." Mona said.

"Are you for real...? Fine. Let's get this over with." I said as we start carrying the crown...damn this is effin' heavy.

"Hey, Wolf..." Skull asked me.

"Yeah...?"

"Isn't this suppose to be this easy...?" Skull wondered.

"I'm with Skull on this one. Isn't Kamoshida gonna do something with this...?" Panther added.

"Relax, he should be here any-" I got interrupted Ann...not our Ann/Panther. But Kamoshida's Ann.

"Go go let's go, Ka-mo-shida~!" That poser cheered as Shadow Kamoshida appears as he shot a volleyball at us, making us drop the crown. He jumps above us before landing in front of us. He pulls his the crown like a magnet and when it nears him, it shrinks to a size he can fit in his hands. Then the Faker proceeds to hug him...Fucking Pedophile.

"Me and my big mouth." I muttered.

 **"I won't let anyone take this!"** He boasted. **"It proves that I'm the king here! It's is the core of this world!"**

"That rat bastard...that's how he sees me, isn't he!?" Panther said.

"Yo, pervert! You here to ambush us?" Skull asked the obvious question.

 **"I just made it easier to find you. So I can get rid off you myself...right here right now."** He said before glaring at me with extreme hate. **"Especially YOU, Matabei!"**

"That's our line, you sexually harassin' D-bag!"

"What have I ever done to you, King Pervert?" I asked while insulting him at the same time.

 **"You know what I'm talking about, you piece of shit! You've made a fool out of me countless times! And I'm going to enjoy finishing you off once and for all!"**

"In that case, I better thank you..." I said as I prepare to fight this asshole. "For making Shiho jumped, you had MADE THIS personal!"

 **"Getting angry, eh? That's nice."** He smirked at me...better control my temper now. **"And what a selfish misunderstanding..."**

"A misunderstanding...?! You've been doing things to others in secret! How's that for a misunderstanding!" Corazon shouted.

 **"People around me kept it in secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drives to become winners...They are willing to protect me so we may all profit from it."**

"Profit!?" Skull exclaimed.

 **"There are too many imbeciles who doesn't understand that! Including naive brats like you, that bastard Yamazaki, and that dumb girl who tried to kill herself!"**

"You're right about one thing, though. Shiho might be a dumbass by the way she let you manipulated her and tried to commit suicide. But I-no-we were bigger dumbasses for not realizing that...Just because someone's a gullible idiot, that doesn't mean that they need YOUR permission to live their lives!" I said.

"Wolf..." Panther muttered.

 **"Drop the attitude, you pathetic excuse of a peasant! There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gains! I'm a cut above all other humans...!"**

"'Above'? More like beneath. You're a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!" Corazon retorted. Just like that, Kamoshida began to engulfed in black and red aura just like with Kurata.

 **"Hehehe...That's right, I'm not like you..."** That bastard proceeds to grab the imposter by the arm. **"I'm a demon WHO RULES THIS** **WORLD!"** Just after he said that, he begin his transformation.

* * *

[OST: Blooming Villain]

He begin increased in size. He transformed into pink wacky demon like form with for arms that hold a fork, a knife, a glass of wine with the imposter in it, and a horse crop. He also have a sheep like horns, the treasure on his head, and big eyes that moves like a chameleon. Around him is four things that was treated as slaves and a golf cup in front of him that is full of women's legs. Did I mention he has a long slobbery tongue? Because that what he has.

"The hell!?" Skull exclaimed.

 **"Hahaha! Gyahahaha!"** He laughed. **"I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want!"**

"That's where you're wrong, Kamoshida!" Joker said.

 **"ROOOAR!"**

"Everyone! It's beatdown time!" I shouted as we ready to fight.

 **"You goddamn, no good, shitty brats! Haven't you've been taught not to point at people!? Huh!?"**

"Look! The Treasure is right there!" Mona said as he points to the crown, the treasure on his head. "We should catch him off guard and steal it! Let's attack him and wait for that opportunity!"

"Damn straight!" I said before looking at Panther. "Let's make a bet. If I managed to save your ass, You'll do as I said for a week! But if you managed to save my ass, I'll do as you said for also week. Do we have deal?"

"It's on. I have a list of things you can do for me."

"That involves shopping, right?" Panther smirks at me before I'm preparing for an attack.

"Arsene, Eiha!" "Sinbad, Eiga!" We summoned our Personas before they attack Shadow Kamoshida.

"Kai, Aques!" "Carmen, Agi!" Panther and Corazon attack Kamoshida with their Persona.

"Captain Kidd, Headbutt!" "Zorro, Garu!" Skull and Mona do the same thing.

 **"Damn you...!"** Kamoshida growls. He then attack using those slaves via throwing volleyballs at us, luckily the damage isn't bad.

"Change, Genbu! Rakunda!" Joker said as a different Persona appear. It's a giant tortoise with a dragon's body in its tail. Kamoshida soon covered in dark purple energy as his defense decreased.

"Sinbad, Snap!" "Carmen, Agi!" "Kai, Kouga!" Me, Panther, and Corazon attack the perverted king at the same time.

What's caught us off guard that he used his fork to pick up one of the legs before eating it...I can tell that his health is restored...and that's disgusting.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Corazon shouted.

 **"Come at me! You pieces of shit! I ain't lettin' you sleep tonight!"**

"Unless we took care of that cup, he'll get a healing in no time!" I said. "Let's see if we can break it!"

"Let's do that. Genbu, Bufu!" Joker attacked with an ice attack, damaging the cup. Kamoshida of course is pissed at this.

 **"*gasp* Hey! You don't now what this is worth! So stop touching it! Don't do it anymore, got it? I've warned you!"**

"Hehehe...When someone tells us not to do something, it make us want to do it even more!" I said with a mischievous grin. "Sinbad, Debilitate!" I shouted as his attack, defense, and speed decreased. "Everyone, let him have it!"

"Kai, Aques!"

"Genbu, Bufu!"

"Captain Kidd, Zio!"

"Carmen, Agi!"

The four of them minus Mona attacked with their Personas at the same time.

Kamoshida proceeds to attack Panther with the slaves again before he stares at her seriously...I got a bad feeling about this.

"Take this!" Mona shot the cup with his slingshot, causing the cup to break.

 **"...Ack! No way...this is from when I won the national..."** He whined as he was stunned.

"All Out time!" I shouted as we pointed our long ranged weapons at him.

 **"You think you can get away from doing such a thing? Do you realize who I am?! I am Kamoshida! ...Don't you get it!?"**

"It doesn't matter who you are! We're still gonna beat your ass, you lousy son of a bitch!" I answered him while pointing my gun at him.

 **"Why you little...!?"**

"You look down everyone...but you're seriously lame right now!" Skull said.

"We came all this way to steal that! Will you just give it up and hand it over?" Panther demanded.

 **"Silence! I won't let the likes of you have this!"** Kamoshida argued.

"Never the easy way out, eh?" I said. "Then we'll just have to level up the playing field!" Then we go All Out attack in his ass, managed to damage him again.

 **"I'm the king...! If I'm not, then who is!?"**

"I am! And my first order of my rule is to fired your filthy ass, you stupid, perverted, athletic has been!" I answered his question as he is mad as hell. It felt so right to screw cocky braggarts like him.

 **"That's the last straw, you piece of shit!"** He snarled before looking at Panther. **"I'll start by taking you out!"** He said as he tried to lick Panther...But I seen this coming miles away.

"Panther, look out!" I said as I push her off as I got hit.

"Wolf! Are you okay?" Panther asked me.

"I am. One lick isn't enough to take me down. This one's tale isn't over until it's over." I said as I stand up...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

'Did he just...saved me? What's this feeling...why am I grateful to him? Is this what Shiramine meant? Either way, I really have to repay him somehow.'

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"What should we do now?" I asked Wolf.

"We won't get anywhere with strength alone." Wolf said. "We'll just have to take the crown now. And who knows? We managed to depowered him drastically if we did."

"Excellent Idea, Wolf." Mona agreed. "One of us should knock that crown off of him while the others distracting him."

"I'll take care of the Treasure. You guys distract him so much that he doesn't notice I'm missing." Wolf said as he went towards a pillar near him, looking for an opportunity to climb it.

"Guys, let's attack him." I said. "Change, Arsene! Cleave!" I shouted as Arsene used his heels to slash Kamoshida.

"Let's heal up. Kai, Media!" Corazon said as her Persona healed us.

"Captain Kidd, Tarukaja!" Skull shouted as I felt a power boost.

"Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!"

Panther and Mona attack at the same time.

 **"Damn you...! Guess I should finish you off with one shot. Slaves! Bring the you-know-what!"** Kamoshida said as those Slaves ran to get something...and I have feeling that It's dangerous. **"Listen up! This school exists because I'm around. You're the only ones who doesn't respect me, you know!"**

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"The bastard is in for a suprise now." I muttered as I climbed to pillar as I managed to go the second floor. This battle is good as done soon.

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"He's preparing for an attack. Brace yourselves!" Mona said as we decided to guard. Sure enough, Kamoshida jumps in the air as a giant volleyball suddenly appears in midair before he hits the ball so hard that it comes towards us like a meteor. Unfortunately for him, we managed to survive that.

 **"Hmm...? Is there one less of you?"** Shadow Kamoshida said as he realized that Wolf isn't here. **"I knew it! Where's Kuroda?"**

Then we see Wolf in a perfect spot...

* * *

 **Taiki's pov**

"It's Game-Set-Match for you!" I smirked at him as I jump to the chandelier before dive kick the crown off him.

 **"No! My precious!"** He wailed his arms.

"And now for the showstopper. Sinbad, Gryva!" I shouted as Kamoshida is being crushed by the invisible forces.

 **"Damn you!"** He said before getting knocked out. We then looked at the crown who just returned to normal size after it's rolling towards us before stopping.

* * *

[OST end]

Just as we about to grab it, Kamoshida managed to regain his previous form and stole the crown. He then ran to balcony...That's a dick move as he was cornered.

"What's the matter, homeboy? No where to run, eh? I thought that your an olympian athlete or something?" I taunted him. I'm gonna enjoy this...

 **"It's always been like this...All those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me...! I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong with demanding a reward for that!?"**

"Now you're makin' excuses...? We'll be doing something to that distorted heart of yours." I totally agreed with you, Skull.

"That's plenty of wrongs about that. You can't GET a reward, you earned them." Corazon said as I nod.

"Scared? Right now, you're seeing the same view that Shiho did. She was scares too but she has no choice but to jump?" Panther glared at him. I walked to her side.

"What will you do? Will you escape? Or you rather end your tales here?" I said as Ann summon Carmen with a fireball in one her hands while I summon Sinbad with him pointing his gun sword at Kamoshida.

"You're going to finishing him off? It's your call." Mona said while folding his arms.

"Remember, Panther: "Dead men tells no tales."" I said to her.

"Make it count." Corazon said.

 **"No, please wait! I beg you...Just forgive meeee!"**

"Spare me the sob stories. I bet everyone been telling you the same thing. You're words...MEANS NOTHING FOR WHATEVER BULLSHIT THEY HAD TO ENDURE!" I shouted angrily as Sinbad shot a bullet at him as he screamed, though I made him missed on purpose.

 **"I-I accept defeat...You want this? Take it."** He said as he throws the crown which Joker grabs it.

 **"Go ahead and finish me off. You do that...and my real self will go down too. You have that right...since you've won."** He said as I see Panther gritted her teeths before Carmen throws a fireball at him.

"Ann!" Skull and Joker shouted as the fireball barely miss him.

"If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes." Panther said as our mask reappears.

"Well said, Ann." I smiled at her.

"Guess you weren't all talk after all, Takamaki." Corazon added.

 **"I...lost. You're through when you lose."** Shadow Kamoshida said as he held his head down. **"What am I-What am I suppose to do now...?"**

"Confess your sins." Joker said as Kamoshida held his head high as he is covered in a familiar light. **"All right...I will leave now and return to my real self...I'll make certain that I-"** He never gets to finish as he disappears. Then the place started to shake on it own.

"Just so you know, we don't have much time. This place is about to collapse." Mona said before licking his paw and scratch his ear.

"Run away!" I shouted as we all run to escape the palace. While we're running, Mona changed into his cat form and hop through our shoulders before stopping in Joker's shoulder.

"Hey, that's no fair, you jerk!" Me and Skull said

"Raooow." Mona meowed as Skull falls down. Must've been that broken leg.

"Ryuji!" Panther cried.

"It's okay. It's been awhile since I last tripped." He said

"Lets try this." I said as I summoned Sinbad. "Sinbad, Gravity Dive!" We floats in air for awhile before flying forward fast like a rocket. I learned this from a game called 'Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'.

We fly straight to the exit...while everyone landed safely, I landed to the ground face first.

"Dammit..." I muttered as I stand up.

"Is everyone okay?" Sayaka asked.

"We're fine...more or less." Ryuji said.

"Wait...what about the Treasure?" Ann asked as Ren pulls out something. Instead of the crown, it's an olympian gold medal.

"Is that the Treasure?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah...where the crown go?" Ann asked.

"That medal IS the treasure." I said as I begin to explain to them. "You see, to him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace."

"Ohh..." Ren, Ryuji, and Ann said.

"And what about that...Kurata's treasure?" Ryuji asked.

"Picture of him with his ex-girlfriend and a letter." I said.

"Are you sure it's okay now? Our expulsions is on the line" Ryuji said.

"Relax. He did say he's going to return to his real self. But I believe he's going to change." I said once more.

"So...what now?" Ann asked.

"Let's wait for his confession. For now, let's go home." I said as we decided to go home. Damn I'm tired...

"Hey, Katsumi." Sayaka called me as I turn around.

"What up?" I asked.

"Let's hang out this Sunday." Sayaka said.

"Sure. Where?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay." I said as me, Sayaka, and Ann walked together to the station...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

'What's wrong with me? Why am I getting jealous?' I thought. I overheard that Taiki and Shiramine are hanging out.

I hope it's nothing I imagined...

 **Next chapter: Chapter 12: Confession and Celebration.**

* * *

 **11's out, I hope you like it! And so the references.**

 **More surprises awaits in the next chapter, so be ready...**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	14. Confession and Celebration

**_Chapter 12: Confession and Celebration_**

 **5/1 Sunday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Eleven days ago, we managed to steal Kamoshida's castle in the form of an olympic gold medal as the Treasure. After that, we lay in low and wait for May 2nd, which is tomorrow...whether we succeeds or not will be decided by then. Ms. Kawakami said that Kamoshida is at home, so our expulsion is put on a hold until he goes back to school.

I suppose to just sleeping and playing video games in my room...but Sayaka asked me to hang out today since she suddenly have schedule for practice last Sunday, canceling the plan. Mr. Yamazaki is spending time with mom in Harajuku while Ann probably just lie down in her room. We plan to hang out in Shibuya... but the only problem is...well...is supposed to be me and Sayaka.

"Why don't you just go to the hospital to see Shiho's condition, Takamaki." Sayaka said while glaring Ann. We all wearing our winter casual clothes.

"I'll do that tomorrow. Just pretend I'm not even here." Ann said while also glaring towards Sayaka.

"Or just pretend you already got a boyfriend and leave us alone!" Sayaka retorted as Ann becomes angry.

"You don't get to decide what I can and what I can't, Shiramine!" Ann asked angrily.

"I never said that! I'm just saying that you're better of with someone else 'cause Taiki is way out of your league." Sayaka said as they keep arguing around...whoo boy.

How this happened you asked...? I'll tell you...

* * *

(Flashback: 25 minutes earlier)

(The sound of my house's doorbell can be heard)

 _"One momento." I said as I open the door. It was Sayaka._

 _"So, darling! Ready for our date~?" She said with flirtatious tone._

 _"For the last goddamn time, you're asking to hang out, not to date." I said with stern tone._

 _"If you got any objections, then lets-"_

 _"I'm coming too." We all turned around as we see Ann in her casual outfit._

 _"Sorry, Takamaki. It's only me and Katsumi. Why don't you be a good girl and look after the house."_

 _"Sucks to be you, Kumiko. I never listened." Ann retorted. "And besides,..." She then looks at me. "I made a bet with him and I intend to honor it."_

 _"What kind? You must be lying." Sayaka said._

 _"I'm not. He said that if either of us got saved from Kamoshida, they will lose bet. The loser have to do exactly as the winner told them to." She takes that seriously!? I was joking about it!_

 _"Oh that, I'm just kidding. I was only to riled you-"_

 _"To quote from someone: "A man should never back down from a deal or bet."." She said with serious look. Oh shit, she got me there. "In other words, no backsies."_

 _I sighed as I hold my forehead. "Fine...you can come..."_

 _"What!?" Sayaka exclaimed._

 _"Thanks, Katsumi." Ann said._

 _"But one condition..." I said with a serious look as the two girls look at me.. "You and Sayaka MUST get along for today, in other words, no fighting."_

 _"But she-" They both said before I interrupted them._

 _"This isn't a request, it's an order...do I make myself clear?" I said as they can see a demon mask appears from behind, frightening them to submission. I don't where I learn how to do this though._

 _"Yes sir." They both said._

 _"Good. Let's go." I said as we left the house._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"One of this days, either of them will become the dead of me." I muttered as I put on my headphones to listen "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off featuring William Beckett to ignore them for awhile. Luckily we were at a bookstore.

"Hey, Katsumi! Take that headphone off!" Sayaka said as she noticed and I take off my headphone.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, witch-" I said as Sayaka kick me in frickin' balls!

"It's hurt like hell!" I said with high pitch voice.

"Hey! You don't have to do that!" Ann said.

"If you smart, stay out of this Takamaki!" Sayaka said.

"I maybe dumb, but at least I don't have a big ego, Kumiko!" Ann retorted.

"You're really pushing my buttons, you know!"

"That's my line, you egotistical bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Idol Harlot!"

Just like that, Sayaka and Ann butted heads, EXACTLY like Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail...this is getting annoying...

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU BOTH!" I shouted as they stopped what they were doing and shut up.

"Good." I said as we go to the station and take the train to Akiba. It cost some money, but hey, you get to go to Akiba.

We hang out in a Maid Cafe for awhile and go to an arcade before we go to the bane of all men...shopping.

"I'm not shopping type kind a guy, you know guys." I muttered as I wait for the girls to change clothes...which is Sayaka's idea.

"Sorry for the wait, Darling~!" I turn around and see Sayaka in a white blouse, dark blue trousers, and

"Wow..." I said.

"I know. I look good." Sayaka said with an arrogant tone.

"Where's Ann?" I asked.

"She'll be here any second-"

"Sorry for the wait." We then looks towards Ann, who is wearing black blazer of a white shirt, blue capris pants, and red sneakers.

"I can see why you're a model Ann. You're reminding me of my mom." I complimented Ann as she beet red and turn away from me.

"Thanks..."

"But in all seriousness, you're pretty cute and beautiful." I added.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

"But in all seriousness, you're pretty cute and beautiful." Taiki said.

(THUMP)

Something hit my heart really hard the moment he said that. I don't understand...why is my heart beat faster when I with him?

"What about me, Darling?" Kumiko asked while she is pouting...For some reason, I don't like her tone of voice.

"You're good as Ann." Katsumi said.

"It's not good enough!...But I suppose that will do, for now." She said as we go back to the changing room to change clothes.

Then, we left the store with Katsumi carrying our bag. I was kinda shocked that Taiki is willing to pay for our clothes.

"What to do next?" I asked.

"Why don't we watch some movies here." He said.

"Or we can just go back to your house so we can enjoy your cooking." I said.

"Hold up, you got a taste of Katsumi's foods, Takamaki?" Shiramine said with genuine surprise.

"Yeah. It was delicious." I said.

"In that case, let's go." Taiki said as we went home.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Little do they know, they're conversation were eavesdropped by someone, it is a girl who is approximately 16 years old. She has short dark brown hair in a bob cut style, brown eyes, and wearing a casual outfit . She looks at the recently gone trio with hatred...though she focuses more on Katsumi.

"I've finally found you... Katsumi Matabei. You're days are numbered when I'm through with you." She said before leaving Shinjuku.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

Hmm...Why do I have strange feeling that I was being watched back in Shibuya...? Meh, I hope it just me being paranoid.

Right now, it's evening and I'm in my house, cooking dinner. "You sure don't need my help?" Yamazaki asked. While I was about to cook dinner, He and Mom got home and see me cook with Ann and Sayaka waiting in the table. When he asked that if I need any help, I said that I got this. For what I'm cooking is curry with rice. Sojiro and Mom might taught me some thing or too about cooking.

Once I put the curry to several plates with rice in them, I put the dish to the table.

"Katsumi. It's been awhile that you cook something for me." Mom said.

"Why thank you from someone who taught me how to cook." I replied.

"True." She said. "And I'm surprising that you don't have a girlfriend by now." As she said that, I can see Ann and Sayaka blush after she said that word "girlfriend". Though Sayaka took it well than Ann...hold up, Are they...Nah it's too early for that conclusion.

"Well...I sometimes scares people with my...hidden personality." I said as my face turns red.

"Can't blame you, guess you inherited my sadistic side." She said as I sit down and started eating my curry.

10 minutes later, I put my dish and Yamazaki washes it.

"Well, it's been fun. See you later, Katsumi!" Sayaka waved goodbye as she left the house. Mom decided to watch the tv while me and Ann head upstairs. Ann goes to her room and I go to mine...I entered my room and immediately lie down in my bed. Just then, my phone vibrates as I open the IM group. It was Ryuji.

Ryuji: "Tomorrow's the day, huh? I'm getting nervous."

Ann: "We did what we could, but I'm in the same boat as you.

Ren: "Don't worry, we won't get expelled. Right, Katsumi?"

"That's right, buddy. If we got expelled, than that's it." I texted a message into the chat group.

Sayaka: "And I will have a little "talk" with Kamoshida if you four got expelled."

Ann: "Why you always solve problems with violence?"

Sayaka: "At least I didn't wait for miracle to happen."

"On the contrary, Sayaka. You're crying when I first met you because you think of me as a miracle." I texted a message into the chat group.

Ann: *laughing emoji*

Ren: *laughing emoji*

Ryuji: *laughing emoji*

Sayaka: "Katsumi! You're not supposed to tell anyone that!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Sayaka: "I'm going come back to your house and kick your ass."

Ann: "Good like getting in, attention slut."

Sayaka: " I should watch my language if I were you, bimbo."

Ann: " What did you say, cosplay bitch!?"

Sayaka: "Lazy model!"

Ann: "Muscle brained whore!"

Sayaka: "Mayor of Bitch City!"

"Oi, knock it off! *angry emoji*"

Ann: "Sorry..."

Sayaka: "Guess I went too far with the insults..."

Ren: "That was...something. How about school, should we attend?"

Ryuji: "Sure, why not? How are we supposed to know if that bastard actually repent if we aren't there?"

"Lets sleep early so we can't stress too much about tomorrow." I typed a text into the chat group.

Ann: "In that case, let's hope that he actually repent."

Sayaka: "We'll find out soon."

I put my phone beside me as I go to sleep.

* * *

 **5/2 Monday, 2016**

 **Ren's pov**

Today is the day, whether or not we were successful at changing Kamoshida's heart. I'm walking down to school as usual, and I heard there's going to be an assembly today in the morning.

"Today is the moment of truth." Morgana reminded me from my bag. "If Katsumi said that Kamoshida had change of heart was true, then mission accomplished. If not, its game over."

"Let's believe what he said." I said as I don't want to think about more. Then, Katsumi appears and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yo! Ready for another life at Shujin?" He said with a grin.

"Where's Ann and Sayaka?" I asked.

"Sayaka's not a morning in weekdays as usual, as for Ann, she already gone ahead."

"Say, mind of I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"How do you enter the Metaverse for the first time?" I asked.

"I'll might answer that, but I'll tell it with the others, okay?"

"Okay." I replied.

"Fist bump!" He said as he and me do a fist bump. I can feel my bond is stronger as something inside me has increased my powers.

"Hey, Katsumi! Ren!" We turn around and see Sayaka run towards us.

"As usual, I see?" He asked.

"Not really. I tried to get up early, but that damn alarm broke."

"And by "broke" you mean that it run off batteries." He said.

"And I throw it to the wall." She said.

"Figures." Katsumi said as we entered the classroom.

* * *

Then we were told to gather around in the school's audiotorium.

"What's with the sudden assembly?"

"Is this have anything to do with Suzui-san?"

It's not even one minute and I can heard people saying there and there...though they stop once the principal is on the stand.

"We will now begin the school-wide assembly." The Principal said. "As you know, a tragedy has occurred the other day that involves a student of our own. But rest assured, we had been informed that she has pull through." He must be talking about Shiho. "With that said, you all have a bright future ahead of you. So I implore to you all to rethink the importance of life and-" Then suddenly, we all saw Kamoshida in front of the door after we heard a sound of closing door.

"Mr. Kamoshida!? What are you doing here!?" The Principal asked with surprise.

"I've...been reborn." He said as he look tired. "There's something I want to tell to all of you." He said as walked and stand in the stage.

"I have...done many things that deemed unworthy of a teacher. Verbally assaulting the students, abusing my own team, and...sexually harassing the female students." He said. I can tell he is trying his trying his best to find the right words for it, and he did. "I'm the reason why Shiho Suzui...tried to commit suicide." He said as he breaks down and cried...so this the effects of stealing someone's heart.

"Disgusting."

"What a perv!"

"So the rumors is true!"

"Damn pedo!"

Yeah,...I heard several students talking as Kamoshida continued.

"I...think of this school as my own castle...there are students who I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I don't like them, and some teacher who I frame to be fired with the same reasons. I will, of course, rescind those. To think I made innocent youths through horrible acts, I'm an arrogant, shallow, shameful person-No I'm worse than that. I will take responsibilities for what I have done...and kill myself for it!"

"Did he said his going to kill himself as atonement?" I asked to Katsumi.

"Depends on the person really. Sometimes they do that,...but they ended up didn't do it." He said as the teachers told us to return to class.

"Mr. Kamoshida! Please! Calm yourself and leave the stage immediately !" The Principal said. Then-

"Don't you dare run away, you bastard!" Ann shouted. "Shiho's alive! Even if you make her do things that make her want to die, you have no right to run away from this!"

"She's right, pervert!" Katsumi shouted. "If you're sorry about what happened, then do the right thing!"

"You're right...You both are very right. In exchange for giving Suzui-san, I tried to force Takamaki-san to have relations. The reason Matabei-san is getting expelled...because he is the only one who can protect Takamaki-san from me."

"Matabei-senpai is innocent!?"

"Guess that explains what we had just seen few days ago."

"It may not look like it at first...but he actually like a real version of Prince Charming."

Several students's voice can be heard.

"As of today,...I resigned as an instructor...and turn myself in." He said. "Someone please! Call the police!"

Then, All students left...except for me, Ryuji, Katsumi, Ann, and Sayaka.

"His heart really is changed." Ann commented.

"Is this for the best?" Ryuji asked Katsumi.

"Whether It's for the best or not, you decided that yourself." He said.

"We don't always have the answers for you, so you just have to find it." Sayaka added.

"Wow...you actually said something nice for once." Ann commented with a mischievous smile.

"Shut it, bimbo! I'm always nice!" Sayaka retorted.

"So, shall we head-"

"Takamaki-san..." We turned around and see Mishima with two female students.

"I'm sorry about what happened. We know but we pretended that we didn't." Mishima said as the other two girls apologized to Ann about the rumors.

"The same can be said to me, water under the bridge." Ann said as they left us.

"Welp, Ann. The good news is that you won't be hearing those rumors for a long time." Katsumi said.

"Mine's doesn't really matter anymore. All I wanted is for Kamoshida to apologized to Shiho...that's enough for me." She said as we left to class.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

As Ren, Ann, and Katsumi enters their classroom, they were watched by someone...it's the same girl who eavesdropped Katsumi's conversation last Sunday.

"Enjoy your few days while you still can,...because when the time is right, I'm going to have fun watching you suffer." She said as she left without no one noticed...but little does she knows, Yamazaki eavesdropped her.

"She's a dangerous one. I have feeling that she's aftering Katsumi." He said as he also left before thinking about the girl. 'So this your daughter,...eh, Yukimura?'

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

Once school is over, I was asked again by Ann to accompany her to look after Shiho. Only this time...

"You don't have to come, Kumiko." Ann said.

"I insist. Shiho is also my friend too, you know." She said.

"Fair point." I said as we arrived to the hospital. We go to Shiho's room and you know what we see? She's is regain consciousness and she look at us with a smile on her face. With her is an older version of herself...guess that's her mom.

"Hey Ann, Katsumi, and Sayaka." Shiho said as Ann embraced her with an hug...I would do the same thing too if my one of my friend got hurt.

Me and Sayaka introduce ourselves to her mom and tell her that we met each other during new year.

Me and Sayaka decided to wait outside of the room so Ann can have a talk with Shiho.

While waiting, I put my headphone on and listen to "Just a Feeling" by Maroon 5 before listen to "Hall of Fame" by The Script.

Then, Ann comes out from the room as we walked towards her.

"So,...how does it go?" I asked.

"Well...Shiho knew that I was flirting for her sake and she's the one who told you to...you know..."

"I know." I said.

"And...Shiho's mom said that they'll transfer to another school before summer vacation."

"I see...she'll have to start from scratch if she wants to accomplish her dreams." I said.

"Yeah, it's going to be lonely with her." Sayaka said. "But on the bright side, Kamoshida's going to the slammers, and the school return back to normal."

"You know, Kumiko..." Ann said with a smirk. "I never thought you cared for me."

"I'm not doing this for you or anything! You're my rival, so I take the pleasure of taking you down personally! And that day won't happen if you're gone! Don't take the wrong ideas!"

"Let's go back to the school." I said as we head back to school.

* * *

(At the school)

"Suzui's gonna transfer, huh? That's prolly for the best." Ryuji said as he was sitting on a chair. Once we arrive at the hideout, we explained about Shiho, they were glad about it.

"Yeah." I said as I look towards the medal. "By the way, are you going to sell this medal?"

"We're about to." Ren said as he look towards the delinquent. "Ryuji."

"On it! Let's see how this shit worth..." Ryuji opened up his phone as he searching for how valuable those gold medal.

"No effin' way! This medal is worth 30.000 yen!?" Ryuji exclaimed as Ann, for some reason, have a devious look on her face.

"Remember that time in middle school, when I lent you some money?"

"No way in hell I borrow that much from you!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"With an interest maybe?"

"Hell no!"

"I'm not asking you to pay it back, I mean it's your fault that you didn't pay me back all those years. It's common sense!" Ann said.

"Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn." I quoted.

"Oh by the way, there rumors about Ryuji and Ren." Ann said.

"About what?" Ren asked.

"That you two put Kamoshida under some sort of brainwash or something like that and was blackmail him to confess." Sayaka said.

"What!?" Ren and Ryuji exclaimed.

"Understandable. You two sticks out like a sore thumb." Morgana added.

"How about Katsumi?" Ren asked.

"Recently, we seen several female students looking at him with lovesick expression." Sayaka explained with disgust.

"In other words, he is popular with the ladies." Akira said.

"And pretty soon, he'll got a fan club. It pisses me off." Ann said with also disgusted...what's wrong with them?

"At any rate, I say we should celebrate for our first successful mission." Morgana asked.

"Yeah! As a way that the Phantom Thieves has return!" I shouted to the heavens.

"That reminds me, Katsumi, are you going to tell us that how are you able to go to the Metaverse?"

"Thanks for the reminder." I said as I clear my throat. "In 2012, I found an app on my phone along with Sayaka. Then, I found myself in the Palace, beating the crap of my deadbeat stepdad, and...well, you know the rest."

"That's when the Phantom Thieves is born right?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. But...in 2014, I...did something stupid that made me and Sayaka lay low for the rest of the years."

"Oh...sorry for that." Akira asked.

"It's cool, you're just curious. It goes to show that I'm not ready to handle it yet." I said as I smiles again.

"Let's celebrate this the third day of Golden Week, which is this Thursday." I said.

"And we better sell this medal so we can use the money to celebrate." Morgana added.

"I know a place." Ren asked.

"We leave it up to you then." Sayaka said as we went home...

* * *

 **5/4 Wednesday, 2016**

I'm currently helping out at Leblanc with Sayaka and Ren.

"I know this is a drag, but can you stay for today?"

"Sorry. I got something to do." Ren replied.

"I'm pretty sure with Sayaka, you can do just fine, Sojiro." Katsumi said.

"Of course-What do you mean with me!? Where are you going!?" She exclaimed.

"Where else? Go to gym." I said as me and Ren put our apron somewhere before leaving. Before that, someone entered the Leblanc.

"Welcome." Sojiro said. Standing in front of us is a gray haired woman that I know all too well...Meet Sae Niijima, Makoto's big sister.

"Am I...interrupting something?" Sae asked as she then noticed me and Sayaka. "Taiki and Sayaka...? I didn't know you work here."

"Didn't Makoto tell you?" Me and Sayaka said in unison.

"No. I'm so busy with jobs that I rarely come home." She said.

"What are you having?" Sayaka asked.

"House blend." Sae answered.

"Coming right up!" The blue haired idol said as the news were discussing the train accident

"Isn't that those accidents everyone were talking about?" Sojiro asked.

"Do you find it curious? People suddenly dead or gone berserk with no warning? Like this teacher named Kamoshida, who confessed everything."

"Maybe the guy is having second thoughts?" I said.

"Human minds don't change that easily, Katsumi." Sae said.

"I know." I said as Sae noticed Ren. "Are you a part timer too?"

"Not really, he's a friend from school." I answered as I open the door. "See ya!" I said as I left.

* * *

Once I arrived to the gym, I did the usuals. Running in a treadmill, lifting weight, and etc. It takes several hours before leaving. On my way, I see Ann.

"Yo, Ann!" I shouted as she look towards me.

"Hey, Katsumi. You went to the gym?"

"Yup." I answered.

"Okay..." She said as she fidgeting for awhile.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No! It's fine!" Ann said. "It's just...well..."

"Well...what...?" I asked.

"It's about the mid term exams. I wondering if you could tutor me?" She asked while looking away.

"What?"

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

I'm an idiot! A super idiot! Why did I asked him as if I'm asking him out on a date!?

"You okay over there? You're looking steamy there." He asked as I shakes my head.

"I-I'm f-fine! Thank you for asking."

"About the tutor part..." He said as I sighed before start talking.

"You see...I sucked at every subject except English. So...can you tutor me?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Wait, just like that? No catch or anything?" I asked.

"Yes." Katsumi said as I realized something.

"Hold on! You're not thinking about making me do lewd stuff, are you!?"

"Hey now! Where do you get that idea?! The gutter?! I'm no pervert like Kamoshida!" Taiki shouted before calming down. "At any rate, see ya!" He said as he went home.

Maybe...I should buy him something when I got the time.

* * *

 **5/5 Thursday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Today is celebration day. We head to the Wilton Hotel, which recommended by Ann. Ren had sold the medal which he get 30.000 yen to Iwai-san, which is good. Though I use a bit of my money and Sayaka since is only covers up Ren, Ryuji, and Ann. It cost 8.000 yen for one person.

There, We start get some food like crazy. Ryuji pick up lots of meat he can find while Ann and Sayaka pick up lots of sweet...Someone will get diabetes for eating that much. But Ren and Morgana told stay in the table so that no one steals them.

"So good..." Ryuji said as he put some meat into his mouth.

"No wonder Lady Ann chose this place." Morgana commented as he took a bite from the salmon I gave him.

"Of course its good. This is a famous restaurant, after all." Ann said. "Oh yeah, I heard that the police is going to interview some people from our school."

"That's troublesome." Morgana commented.

"Meh,...just like act nothing happens if you happen to be interviewed." I said as I put some salmon into my mouth.

"But still,...our names will come up to them because of that new rumor." Ryuji said with a frown before smiling. "But we got 'em pumped up! I keep hearin' stuff like, "The Phantom Thieves really stole his heart!" I think most people don't believe it, but some of them seem grateful." Ryuji then pulls out his phone. "Look at this."

We then read what's on the screen. "The Phantom Aficionado Website...?" Me, Ann, and Sayaka read.

"Well done, Phantom Thieves..." Ann read.

"Now I can keep going too." I read.

"Thank you for giving us hope." Sayaka read.

"Pretty cool, huh? They're thanking us! US! Of all people!"

"It's feel strange when someone thanking me. I was focusing my own problems." Ann added.

"But let's not get blinded with fame, alright?" I said.

"I got you, man." Ryuji retorted. "So,...what do we do now?"

"Are you gonna talk all the time or are you gonna get some more food?" I asked as I finish my food...I used to eat big after a workout. And Ren is still eating his food.

"Huh...?" Ryuji asked as his eyes suddenly widen and stand up. "Shit! You're right! This place has a time limit!"

"We got just 50 minutes left!" Ann said as she stands up and so are me and Sayaka.

"Ah! I'm gonna finish all the meat dishes in time!" Ryuji said.

"I need more fish and meat, yo!" I said.

"I need to eat through all the entire dessert menu...!" Ann said.

"For once, I agree with you!" Sayaka added as they go on ahead.

"Look after our stuff! We'll snag something for you, don't worry!" Ryuji said as we left the two to pick up food. Then we come back with mountain of foods.

"This is a glorious feast!" I commented as I eat.

"Yeah,...the meat just melts in my mouth!" Ryuji said.

"Really you two? Just meat?" Morgana asked.

"Hey! Meat is love! Meat is happiness! And meat is life!" I replied.

"You said it, man!" Ryuji said as we do a fist bump.

"So happy...!" Ann and Sayaka added as they eat the desserts.

"Those two were thinking about the cake when they're not arguing!" Morgana commented.

"You two probably go easy with the sweets,...otherwise you're going to get diabetes." I said.

"And fat through calories." Ryuji added.

"Shuddup you two! Do you have any idea how much one of this costs!? I may not get a chance to do this again!" Ann retorted.

"Yeah!" Sayaka added.

"Mmm...the Wilton Hotel cake buffet...I only heard it in rumors...but never thought it was so amazing." Ann said.

"If you like,...I can make you a cake when I got the time." I said.

"You can?" She asked.

"I should tell you now Takamaki, his cake is amazing!" Sayaka said.

"Maybe I should take that offer." Ann said.

"Where's our share?" Morgana asked.

"Right over there." I said as I pointed the food mountain Ryuji brought.

"It's got beans and other foods I can snag." The blonde boy said.

"Maybe I should get it myself." Ren said as he stands up, looking unsatisfied.

"Yes, We should show them fine dining." Morgana said as he and Ren left to get the food.

Then they come back with meat, fish, rice, and some dessert.

"You got them organized? Not bad." I said.

Then we ate everything except the desserts that is. Dang it, these guys snag TOO many foods. It was tough, but we managed to finish this and this is coming from me.

"We...did...it." Ryuji said as we all except Ann and Sayaka pale.

"We're...the champions...!" I said. "It's been awhile...since I ate this much." Then we see a man and a woman.

"My, look at that table..." The woman said.

"They must not have normally to eat such exquisite foods like we do." The man with het said. I can tell they're filthy rich.

"I can only imagine what their parents must be like." She said what!?

"Come on..." I said as stand up and look towards them with a glare. "...I dare you say that again, you bastards!" I said as the demon mask appears again from behind as the they run away in fear.

"Bunch of pussies. Don't they have anything better to do than talking smack?" I muttered as I sit down.

"We should go to a *urp* bathroom...!" Ryuji said as he on a brink of puking. Ren and Morgana also want to puke.

"I'll accompany you then." I said as we went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Man, that was close." Ryuji said. "I was panicking when the sign said "out of order"." He then look at me. "If it weren't for you, Katsumi, we would be barf on the floor."

"Its not a problem." I said.

"How come your not barfing?" Morgana asked.

"I'm used to eat big after a workout." I answered as Ryuji press the elevator button.

"I'm surprised you knew, Ryuji." Morgana said.

"Shuddup, I'm not that dumb-" Just before he could finish, a group of men in suits appeared and shove Ryuji out of the way. But out all of them, is a bald headed man with glasses...he looks familiar...

"Oww!" Ryuji cried. "The eff!?"

"There's still no update on the case?" Baldy McGlasses asked to one of his men about...a case?

"N-Not yet..." One of them said. "But if I may ask, why involve yourself? It's not something you should concerned with-"

"When I told you do to pick up the pace, then do it you incompetent buffon! I didn't asked for your opinion either!" Baldy McGlasses said rudely.

"Hey! You're cuttin' in line!" Ryuji said.

"We're in a hurry." One of them said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you can butt in front of other people if you're on a hurry!?" Ryuji said angrily.

"What's this? It looks like the customer basis has changed. Now it turns into a daycare." Stay calm, Katsumii...he'll eat his words soon enough.

"The hell you said!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Sir, you don't have time for this..."

"I know." He said.

"So we're not worth your time, huh Baldy McGlasses?" I taunted him as he look at me pissed.

"What did you called me brat!?" He turned around with an angry expression.

"You heard me loud and clear! Just because you're in a hurry, that doesn't get you the right to cutting lines even if you have a higher position, Baldy!"

"You cocky brat! I'll-" One of them about to hit me when Baldy put his hand on him.

"He's only riled you up, don't let him get to you." He said as he looks at me. "You're feisty, boy. I give you that." He said as the elevator door opened. "You're lucky I don't have the time to deal with someone like you. But next time, I won't be so lenient with you." He threatened me as he and his men entered the elevator before closing.

"Dude...you got some balls of steel if you can insult that asshole." Ryuji said in awe.

"Fight fire with fire, my friend." I said as I looked at Ren...spacing out.

"Ren...you okay? You don't look well." I said as Ren snapped out.

"No,...I'm fine. Just thinking something."

"I see..." I said as Ryuji pressed the elevator button again as we wait several minutes to open.

* * *

"What is taking you four so long?" Ann asked with an angry tone.

"Calm down, we ran into some...distraction." I said.

"Oh...sorry. I was angry because some woman bumps into me. The worse part she blame it to me! And the employees here look at me with disapproval look."

"Guess even here, we're outcasts." Sayaka commented.

"Yeah,..." Ryuji then look at me. "Say, Katsumi. Anyone can have a Palace, right?"

"As long as they have a distorted desires, yeah." I answered.

"What's the occasion?" Ann asked.

"We ran into a man who looks down on us on our way here." Ren said. "Katsumi here got the nerve to insult him."

"What!?" Ann and Sayaka exclaimed.

"Yes. I called him Baldy McGlasses."

"You're amazing..." Both of them said.

"That aside, I think we should keep on being the Phantom Thieves." Ryuji said.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Because we can give courage to people who suffered like us." Ryuji said.

"I'm with Ryuji. It's time that the Phantom Thieves to return!" Sayaka said.

"Has anyone has any objections?" Morgana asked as we shake our heads.

"Good."

"Hell yeah! We'll be stealing the heart of those rotten bastards and make ourselves known to the world!" Ryuji proclaimed.

"And as for the targets, let's decide it unanimously and he/she is a bigwig. It's that good?" I asked as they agreed.

"Okay. I'm the leader." I then pointed my finger towards Ren. "And you'll be my second in command again!"

"I'll do my best." Ren said as I look at the time on my phone.

"Looks like our time is up here." I said.

"For real!?" Ryuji said as he looks at the time in his phone too. "Yeah, you're right. Let's talk more tomorrow."

"In that case, let's go home, yall." I said as we went home...

* * *

(Back to the Interrogation room)

Katsumi stop narrating as Sae begins to speak.

"A Talking cat? Now you're just making that up...but you won't lie since you're drug so I'll let you continue. Basically you, Sayaka, and three others entered this "Metaverse" and steal his heart. Is that what you were saying?"

"Yup." Katsumi answered.

"Are these three are students of from your school?" Sae asked.

"Good luck getting that answer, 'cause I won't tell. I won't sell any of them out." He said with a stern voice.

"...Very well, if that's what you want, I won't pry it...yet." Sae said as she put a file to the table and open a page. In the page was a picture of an elderly man wearing an old kimono.

"You're next target is this man, Ichiryusai Madarame. He's a renowned artist, to the paint people call him "the Japanese version of Leonardo Da Vinci"." Sae explained.

"That phony old fart..." Katsumi muttered.

"Here comes the question: he's a very famous person, so his crime are well hidden. So, how on earth that you find all of them? You're not even one of his students nor his victims."

"We have our ways, one that doesn't require us as the victims or his students. It happens somewhere after midterms..." Katsumi said as he continued.

 **Next arc: Museum of Vanity arc**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 13: Let's go to Mementos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12's out and that cocludes this arc.**

 **There's a little foreshadowing here and there, especially that girl who seems to have some sort of a hatred against Taiki...for unknown reasons and Yamazaki having connections with the unknown girl.**

 **Who is she? It will be revealed later!**

 **Notice: OC Profiles have been updated!**

 **Ren's OC confidants (to make it easier):**

 **-Jester Arcana (Katsumi Matabei) rank: 2**

 **-Strength Arcana (Hojo Yamazaki) rank: 1**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	15. Let’s go to Mementos

**Sorry for the wait, readers! I, BlueRaptor629, presents you the first chapter of Museum of Vanity arc!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Let's go to Mementos_**

(In the Velvet Room)

[play Aria of the Soul]

 **Ren's pov**

After I go to sleep, I suddenly found myself in the Velvet Room,...again. I stand up before I walk through the barred door.

"First off...I'd like to begin by congratulating you." Igor complimented me.

"To think our master would give words of praise..." Justine said.

"You better treasure this moment, Inmate!" Caroline said rudely as usual.

"You have encountered allies who share your aesthetics, and you have found your place in reality. The time has come...your rehabilitation will soon begin." Igor said.

"I still don't understand." I said as Caroline bangs the bar.

"Just shut up and listen, Inmate!" Caroline reprimanded me.

"You have a special potential. However, that must refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin...That is the rehabilitation cast upon you." He said.

"What ruin?" I asked as Caroline bangs the door again.

"How can you forgot such an important detail! Use that brain of yours for once!" Caroline reprimanded me again.

"There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin. Fighting Shadows and gaining experience is one way. The fusion process I thought you prior is another." Igor said.

"This is all because of our Master's guidance, Inmate!" Caroline said.

"Though it maybe presumptuous of us, we have words of wisdom as well." Justine said.

"When you're out in reality, you better hone your relationships with those you have contracts with!" Caroline said.

"Spending time with those people...will lead to the cultivation of your relationships with them.

"If you've got time to waste, you'd better visit your contractors, Inmate!" Caroline said.

"That is another source of power to evade the ruin our Master has mentioned." Justine said.

"Thanks to the contract you've formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion...I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper...I have high hopes of you."

My bonds with Igor becomes deeper as I felt a change inside of me. It makes my hold more Personas. Then the sounds of a bell can be heard.

"...The time has come. Return to your brief moments of rest." Justine said.

"Don't forget to talk to your contractors, Inmate!" Caroline reminded me as everything fades to black.

* * *

[OST end]

 **5/6 Friday, 2016**

Today, is go back to school. Tonight's celebration was a blast to be honest. And yesterday also marks the return of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Now me, Morgana (who is in my bag), Ryuji, Katsumi, Sayaka, and Ann are hanging out at one of the staircases since now is Lunch break.

"It ain't much, but we've been gettin' more postings on the Phantom Aficionado Website..." Ryuji said before he read a posting. ""I want to make my friend apologize for returning the stuff I lent him." Ugh, deal with that yourself!"

Just as he said that, two girls comes out from a classroom.

"Hey, those girls." Ann said.

"The ones that apologize to you, right?" Katsumi asked as Ann nod. We decided to overhear about what are they going to say.

" _You know that phantom thieves rumor about stealing Kamoshida's heart? I wonder if it's true._ " The long haired student said to her friend.

" _It's gotta be made up! Do you seriously believe they exist?_ " The short haired student said with disbelief.

" _But look what happened to Kamoshida._ "

" _He probably just couldn't keep hiding it after that girl tried to kill herself._ "

" _Yeah, you might be right. I guess there's no way they actually exist._ "

" _Most importantly, it seriously sucks that our school is gonna be known for stuff like this!_ "

" _I wonder if it'll affect our college entrance..._ "

They then walk towards somewhere.

"That's prolly a normal reaction for now, but...they'll see soon enough!" Ryuji said. "If we can take care of two or three famous guys, people'll have to believe we exist."

"So about those big shots...we don't have any leads yet, right?" Ann said while she folded her arms.

"And there's this rumor about you threatening Kamoshida." Sayaka said as Morgana pop out from my bag.

"Guess you'll just have live a normal, honest school life for the time being." Morgana said before he turns serious. "Still, make sure you stay prepared just in case anything comes up, all right?"

"I'll keep an eye out for info on any big shots that might be comin' around." Ryuji said.

"I'm with Ryuji with this." Katsumi added.

"And I'll try to dig up some dirt online." Ann said.

"I'll do the same on my end." Sayaka said.

"We went and revived the Phantom Thieves group, but we can't find a target." Ryuji said disappointingly.

"Cheer up, man. I'm sure we'll find a target. "Good things will come for those who wait." As the saying goes." Katsumi said.

"I guess sometimes things just don't go the way you want 'em to..." Ryuji said with a frown.

* * *

(In the Principal's office)

 **Makoto's pov**

"Excuse me." I said as I entered Principal Kobayakawa's office. "Did you wish to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?"

"You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in, didn't you?" The principal asked me. "It's as if his personality has changed completely. Something is definitely wrong here."

"I'm not sure I follow..." I said as I don't understand what he meant.

"From what've heard, it appears as though some students we're meddling in his business. If they did something to him...Who could they be? I got their names and such...and it looks like Katsumi was somehow got involved in this. I heard some rumors about him shows his dislike to Mr. Kamoshida several times, but never thought he do something unpredictable such as this. Why is that? "

"Are you saying these students are what causing Mr. Kamoshida to change?" I asked.

"That is what I wished to know...Even if it takes some probing into students matters...I would like you to look into this for me."

"It is true there are many rumors regarding Mr. Kamoshida, but...Do you mean all of this talk about those Phantom Thieves? The group that first appeared in 2012?"

"It is undeniable that Mr. Kamoshida has "changed" in some way. I'd like to have the grasp. This shall also ensure that I handle the mass media and police in the correct fashion."

"Oh..." I said.

"I will continue to speaking with Mr. Kamoshida myself. Unless you find whomever did this, these irresponsible rumors will never likely to die down. Don't you agree?"

"Probably...sir." I answered.

"You're on top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good, and the teachers favor you. I could write you a recommendation for any college of your choosing, Makoto Niijima." The principal said.

"Th-Thank you..." I said. To be honest, I didn't expect for the principal to be so generous of me.

"Your lineage must certainly play a part in this excellence. You're sister is still young, yet she holds an admirable position at the Public Prosecutors Office, no...?" Wait a minute...why did he start mentioning my sister? "If something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn't reflect very well on your sister...Do you understand?"I knew it...did he just threatened me? I can't believe he stoop so low of doing this.

"...Yes." I replied. Despite this, I can't exactly argue with him.

"Hehehe. How wise. It's no wonder you're our student council president. I'd appreciate if you looked into this as soon as possible. I ask that you begin at once." ...Guess I have no choice.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me then." I said as I left the office.

"Now that he mentioned Katsumi... I have feeling that Sayaka somehow got involved into this too...I sure hope that I was wrong about this...

* * *

(In the Afternoon)

 **Ren's pov**

Then as usual, class in session again. While I was writing some notes, my phone vibrated. I pulls it out and see it was Ryuji texting in the group chat.

Ryuji: "The police are really here...I saw 'em at the entrance."

Ann: "I saw them too! They were talking to the teachers!"

Ryuji: "That change of heart thing's seriously amazing, huh!?"

Katsumi: "Yes, but from a great man and I quote, "With great power comes with great responsibility."! Don't get for over your heads now."

Sayaka: "That was very wise and cool for you to say, Darling~!"

Ann: "Kumiko! Leave him alone!"

Sayaka: "Or what? Last time I checked, you're not a fighter. And you're not very smart too.

Ann: "At least I'm not a narcissist like you."

Sayaka: "Oh...you just crossed the line with that one, bimbo!"

Ann: "That's supposed to be MY line, Cosplay bitch!"

"Whoo boy...they're at it again." Morgana commented.

Katsumi: "Hey hey, calm down. We're in the middle of class here."

"I agreed with him." I texted to the chat group.

Ann: "Anyways, I hope that don't find out that we're responsible."

Ryuji: "Relax, they got no proof so don't worry."

"Yes, it's not something we should worry about." I texted again.

Katsumi: "You said it, playa XD XD!"

Ann: "You both sound sure of yourself..."

Sayaka: "Relax, Takamaki. This world's Kamoshida isn't supposed to know everything about what happened to him."

Ann: "Still..."

Katsumi: "We did what was right. Don't overreacting for some label.

Ann: "True that..."

Ryuji: "Man, I really can't wait to keep living this double live!"

Sayaka: "Someone's fired up today."

Ryuji: "All right, Ren, Katsumi, and Sayaka! We're gonna be counting on you three!"

Then I put my phone again as I continuing study.

(After school)

Once I done, I pack up my things before looking at my phone. While I'm doing that, Mishima approach me.

"...Hey, Amamiya-san." Mishima greeted me.

"Hello." I replied.

"Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"I'm the one who started it."...I seriously didn't see this coming. Who knew?

"Um...!" He then get close to me...which is a serious invasion of space. "...You, Katsumi, and the others are the Phantom Thieves, right?"

"Hmm?" I asked with confusion.

"Sorry..." He said as he back away a bit. "Although if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret." He said. "Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys...This isn't much of a way for me to apologize for it..." He said before going serious. "But if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know!" I cannot seems to refuse him.

"Very well." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said before turning serious again. "There are more evil adults outside of Kamoshida. But I'm sure the Phantom Thieves will do something...They can't let this end on one target...especially after a major setback two years ago."

"Setback?" I asked.

"I...first heard rumors of them in 2012. Something about a man named Kurata Sugou confessed his crimes on live television. After that, the Phantom Thieves start targeting corrupt individuals...but in 2014, their last target suddenly suffered a Mental Shutdown and died while he was on live television, apologizing. After that, they're not heard again... until now that is." Hmm,...that's why both of them are taking a break.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it." I said as Mishima nod.

"Yeah. There are probably a lot of people who have high hopes for the Phantom Thieves's next move. So I've also implemented an anonymous poll on the site." He said as he shows me the poll he mentioned. ""Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?" I...hope that someday my forum is filled with supportful posts. I'd really like to help out in the Phantom Thieves's act of justice!...Can I, please?"

"...Of course you can." I said as I approve him.

"I'll try to live up to your expectations...I promise." Mishima said as I sense abundantly high expectations from Mishima...before the that familiar atmosphere and voices appears again.

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Moon Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It takes awhile before everything turns back to normal.

"...See you." Mishima said as he leave me. After, Katsumi, Ryuji, Ann, and Sayaka appears and approach me. And Morgana pops out from my bag.

"We heard all that." Ryuji said. "Geez...it was a little awkward tryin' to figure out when to walk over here."

"So that forum's Mishima's..." Katsumi said.

"And to think he knows about that." Sayaka said.

"The setback?" We three asked.

"We'll tell you when we're ready." Katsumi said...guess he still thinks about the mistake he and Sayaka made.

"Has he figured out our identities?" Morgana asked.

"Just me, Katsumi, and Sayaka." I answered.

"Even so, I think it'll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool." Ann said.

"I guess we should have a little chat about this later." Ryuji said as he decided to change the subject.

"I will say though...a forum where people can post problems may have unexpectedly useful." Morgana said as we nod.

"Anyways, we gotta get lookin' for a new target." Ryuji said.

"And we need to stay sharp until we manage one."

(Fake cough)

We then look towards Katsumi, who is arm folding while looking at us with a serious expression.

"Need I remind you that we're about to have Midterms exams soon?" He said as Ryuji's suddenly widens his eyes.

"Oh crap! You're right! We have exams comin' up! Dammit, I'm not ready yet!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Going to struggle again, huh?" Ann asked.

"You're no better, Ann! The only thing you're good at is English!" Ryuji remarked.

"Hey! At least I'm good at ONE subject!" Ann retorted. "And besides, I have a tutor this time."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ryuji asked.

"U-um...It's..." She said as she stuttered. "Katsumi..." She said that quitely.

"Who?"

"I said Katsumi is going to tutor me for Midterms!" Ann said loudly before covering her mouth shut.

"Hold up! This isn't a joke, right darling~?" Sayaka asked with disbelief.

"Sorry, Sayaka. It's not a joke. She asked me to tutor 2 days ago."

"And you just agreed with that?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes. And besides, you asked Makoto to tutor you last year." Katsumi said as Sayaka went beet red before looking away.

"Well...that's..."

"So you're just all talk and no brains, huh?" Ann said while teasing Sayaka.

"At least it's just one time. You, on the other hand, is only good at one."

"At least I don't have to attract attentions like you." Ann retorted.

"I dared you to say that again!" Sayaka shouted as she and Ann butt heads with one another.

"Oh geez, here we go again." Katsumi commented as he facepalmed before those two look away from each other with a "Hmph".

"Anyways." Morgana said before clearing his throat. "Even you're Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji." He mocked.

"You know what's questionable? Its whether or not that you're really even a human." Ryuji said before looking at Katsumi and me. "Great comeback, huh?"

I see Morgana getting angry. "Let's discuss this with our fists!"

"Bring it!" Ryuji said as he ready to beat Morgana up. To be fair, Ryuji win this by a landslide because Morgana...is well, a cat.

"Knock it off, you two. You're no better than Ann and Sayaka here." Taiki said.

"Hey!" Both of them shouted.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

Oh geez,...Ann and Sayaka sure are handful. After that, me and Ann decided to head straight home so I can begin the tutoring. Sayaka went studying with Makoto.

Right now, I'm listening to "Glad You Came" by The Wanted.

"Hey, Katsumi." Ann said as I looked towards her. "Can we stop by at my house? Need to pick up some clothes there."

"Sure." I said as I take off my headphone as we go to her place. It took 5 minutes by train to get there.

Her house is big, no different than mine...except her house has servants. It didn't take long as we immediately take a train to Yongen.

Once we leave the station, we walk home.

"Hey, uh...Ann." I called as she look towards me.

"What's up, Katsumi?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you and Sayaka should try to...I dunno...get along. This skirmish will lead to something nasty if this keeps up. Think you can do that? For me?"

Ann looked at me for awhile before nod. "Sure...I'll try to get along with her."

"That's good." I said as we arrived home. I told Sojiro that I won't be working today when we're on a train back. Then, we start tutoring her...and no! It's nothing lewd I assure you! I'm just helping Ann with her studies!

"Are you following so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I get this." Ann said.

"Good." I said as I continuing tutoring Ann.

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

I just went with Ryuji to a ramen restaurant in Ogikubo. After that, I head home...which I see Sojiro sitting.

"Here catch." Sojiro said as I grab the something he throws...which is a key.

"That's the key to this place. You get to lock up from now on. I can't keep waiting for you to come home." He said before looking at me with a serious expression. "Don't start any fires, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." I said.

"That's good." Sojiro said as I head upstairs and study before going to bed.

* * *

 **5/7 Saturday, 2016**

 **Ann's pov**

Tonight was something...Katsumi tutored me very well.

Right now, Me, Ren, and Katsumi are in the classroom as Ms. Kawakami reminds us about the Midterms next Wednesday. Oh, before I went to bed, Taiki talk to me about something that me thinking recently.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _I was just about to leave Taiki's room to take a shower, but..._

 _"Ann, I forgot to tell you something!" He said as I look towards him._

 _"Since you promised me that you'll be getting along with her, why not asked her to teach you martial arts?"_

 _"Are you sure?" I asked. "What if she-"_

 _"Refused? If she doesn't want to, tell her it's for me."_

 _"Okay." I said._

 _"Good." He said as I left._

* * *

(Flashback end)

Yeah...it's been on my mind. I pulll out my phone and text to Shiramine. I got her phone number and chat ID from Taiki.

After that, I received a message as I look towards it.

Kumiko: "You got this from Katsumi, right?"

"I don't have time for witty remarks. Can I ask you something?" I texted to her.

Kumiko: "Fine...what's on your mind?"

"Can you teach me martial arts this Sunday?"

Kumiko: "You want me to teach you martial arts? OK."

Hmm? That's it? She just going to accept it?

"You...not going to ask me in return?"

Kumiko: "No. Martial arts is one of things that I don't take lightly. I'll be gladly helping you out."

"Okay."

Kumiko: "Anything for my love rival. Bye!"

Love rival!? Why did she say that!?

"Hmm? Takamaki-san, are you alright?" Ms. Kawakami said as she and my class looks at me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I assured.

"Okay. Just be careful when you're spacing out, alright?" She said before going back to teaching.

This might be...interesting.

* * *

(After school)

 **Katsumi's pov**

We then gathered at the rooftop hideout. Except Sayaka because she needs to go to the bathroom.

"None of these posts are any good. Everyone's just bitchin' about their parents or their boyfriends." Ryuji said disappointingly. "There ain't even a hint of a hint about a new Palace."

"We checked everything online...Finding a post with a name and location is asking a lot..." Ann said.

"Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!"

"Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that the police have overlooked?" Morgana asked.

"That's pretty much asking a lot." Ren commented.

"And also, exams." I reminded them.

"...Yeah, you're right, Katsumi. We should prolly just hold off 'til are done with, huh?" Ryuji said. "We can wait and see for a little longer, then worry comin' up emptyhanded if it happens..." Ryuji said as we heard a door opening as Morgana climbs to hide. I expected it was Sayaka...but it turns out to be Makoto.

"This place is off limits, you know." Makoto said.

"We know that, we're just about to leave...once we're done chatting that is." I said with my hands on my hoodie's jacket.

"Anyways, what's Miss Council President want with us?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm sure you're not here just to say hi." Ren said.

"The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, the infamous transfer student, and also a rebel who managed to insult Mr. Kamoshida and get's away with it...Interesting combination." Hmm...I don't like where this going.

"...!" Ann hissed while glaring towards her. "Great way to start a conversation..."

"By the way,...It seems as though you got to Mr. Kamoshida pretty well." Hmm...She's on to us, huh? How devilishly clever.

"Um, Makoto...Ren here barely know the guy. He's just been a few days ago." I said.

"Yeah, my buddy is a upstanding guy!" Ryuji agreed with me.

"Also, anyone who attends to this school would have interacted with him, whether they liked it or not." Ann added.

"Hmm...I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past records. Don't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida I mean."

I sighed before talking. "I said it before, I said it again: Ren barely know the guy. End of story."

"And you Katsumi,...why don't you show any contempt for him when he spread about your past?" Makoto said while looking at me.

"What's past is in the past. I don't get angry for something like that." I said. "But I like to "Fire with fire" or in this case, verbal abuse with verbal abuse."

"Even so, many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida. The rumors that odd, calling card esque posting aren't going away either." She said as me and Ann look towards each other before looking towards her.

"I didn't expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai." Ann said.

"And I won't call that tactless though." I added as Ren agreed with me with a nod.

"Anyways, are we done here? We can't leave if you keep talkin' to us." Ryuji said.

"At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal this horseplay." She said angrily.

"Horseplay!?" Ann exclaimed.

"Okay...you being forced is one thing, but you trying make us understand by force is another." I said before I glare towards Makoto. "You think this is all about you, huh? You think you're the heroine of this school just because you're close to that fatass pig you called "principal"?" I said. "If you want to play hero,...do it somewhere else!"

"Whoa..." Ann said.

"Tch,..." Makoto said as she clicked her tongue at me. "One last thing, this place has been decided to be close off due to the incident. I heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all." She said before turning around and leave. "...I'm sorry to have interrupted you." She said before closing the door.

"What was that about?" Ann asked angrily as Morgana comes down from his hiding place.

"Devilishly clever, I give her that." I said.

"Yes, that girl is pretty sharp. We should be careful around her." Morgana commented.

"She might be Sayaka's BFF, but she's really pisses me off!" Ryuji said angrily.

"I think we should be careful about what we're saying when she's around." Ren said.

"Yeah." I said as Sayaka comes out from the door.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

"One, you're BFF is on to us, and probably will stalk us." Ann said as Sayaka facepalmed.

"That's Makoto for you, the authority's lap dog." Sayaka said.

"And I have a feeling that the principal threatened her to do this." I said as everyone look towards me.

"The principal did this?" Ren asked as everyone was surprised at this.

"Yup. He probably said something about something wrong with Kamoshida and like to know the cause." I said as I put my hand on my chin in a thinking manner. "And by that, he used Makoto to do his dirty work by promising her a recommendation for college, since she's a third year and stuff."

"Dude...you're like detective." Ryuji complimented.

"You can blame those detective movies I watched." I said.

"That's...impressive deduction, Katsumi ." Morgana said.

"At any rate, let's be careful around Makoto, k?" Sayaka warned as we nod.

"As Katsumi mentioned, study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to solved with brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities." Morgana said.

"True, studying won't be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves..." Ann said as Ryuji stand up.

"I guess you got a point...But man, it's just so lame...I was all fired up about helpin' people, not about studyin'..."

"If that's the case, Me, Sayaka, and Morgana know a place real interesting to show beforehand." I said as Morgana and Sayaka agreed.

"And you guys did promise to help me out with my mission, after all." Morgana added.

"Huh? What mission?" Ryuji asked confusedly.

"Follow me."

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"Follow me." Morgana said Ryuji, Katsumi, and Ann follow him. I was about to but...

"Hey, Ren." I turned around and see Sayaka calling me. "Can I asked you something?" She asked.

"Okay. Shoot."

"What are your thoughts about Makoto? She's not troubling you much, right?" She asked.

"No...but she's pretty annoying." I said bluntly.

"No denying that. She prolly got pressured by the principal as Taiki said." She said.

"Say, I know that you and Katsumi are childhood friends, but how it happened?" I asked.

* * *

[play Unwavering Heart]

"Well...When I was 7, a couple of kids bullying me because they're jealous about my status being an idol." Sayaka said. "They called my a "siren", fish girl, and they insult my voice being like a pig." She said as tears form on her eyes.

"I see..."

"After that, he shows up and drove them away. I was afraid that he's like everybody else...but I was wrong."

"Hmm?"

"He complimented me about my hair and me being an idol, that's the first time someone other than my parents said that to me. He even wants to befriend with me when no one else wouldn't." Sayaka said before wiping away her tears. "I'm grateful for what he did to me back then. I won't hesitate to help him with something." She said before looking at me. "Even if Katsumi is looked down upon in school or the society, I will always by his side no matter what."

"That's a serious loyalty if I ever heard it." I complimented.

"Yeah." She answered. "We should talk like this sometimes." She said. "What do you think?"

"I'll be gladly listening to you." I said as I nod.

"That's good. I'll even let you hear me sing too." Sayaka said as I sense her unconditional loyalty to Taiki. Just then, the familiar atmosphere appears followed by the voice.

[music paused]

 **"I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Aeon Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..."**

It takes awhile before everything back to normal.

[music continued]

"Just remember, if something on your mind, let me know, alright?" She said as I nod.

"Good. Let's go with the others, okay? I think we kept them waiting."

"Yeah..." I said as I leave with Sayaka towards the others.

* * *

[music end]

(On the Station Square, Shibuya)

 **Katsumi's pov**

Ren and Sayaka sure are taking their time. I wonder what are they talking about? I'll never know.

Right now, we're near the station before showing them Mementos.

"What are we doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"Just do as I say." I said. "First, open the Phan-Site."

"Okay." Ryuji said as he pulls out his phone and opening the aforementioned site.

"Second, look for a forum who has a full name on it. Ignore the small fries." I said.

"Easier said than done, but I'll see what I can do..." Ryuji said as he look at the forums. It takes a while before he founds one. "Okay, I gotta one with full name on it, just as you said, man."

"Let's see here..." I said as read the forum. ""Someone bad naming me in online chat rooms."...it's got a name, but it's not enough." I said.

"Oh man..." Ryuji pouted. Ann also search too.

"Okay, how about this?" She said as she begins to read the posting. ""I don't know what to do with my ex who's stalking me. His name is **Natsuhiko Nakanohara**." It says his a teller at City hall." Ann said.

"A government worker's stalkin' someone...? That's effed up." Ryuji said.

"That should be a suitable target." Morgana said.

"We got our man. Third, let's open the MetaNav." I said as everyone who aren't Morgana open their apps...and yes, including me.

"We're just gonna jump right into a Palace? Fine by me!" Ryuji said.

"Oh no, Ryuji. It's going to be something more." Sayaka said.

"Hey, what happened to all that talk of "unanimous decision"?" Ann said before looking towards me. "Is this okay, Katsumi?"

"As Sayaka said, it's going to be something much more." I said.

"Yes." Morgana said. "Say the guy's name and say "Mementos" as the keyword."

"Hmm?"

"Just do what Morgana told you, Ryuji." Sayaka said.

"Okay..."M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s." was it?"

" _Candidate found._ " The app said as Ryuji stand up.

"We got a hit!?"

"It's go time, people." I said as everything changes to the atmosphere of the Metaverse.

"Huh!? Everyone disappeared!" Ann exclaimed. "It...kind of feels that I'm walking on air...?"

"Is this that Nakanohara guy's Palace?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes...and no." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked.

"Let's go downstairs and we'll show what it means." I said as I went downstairs with everyone following me.

Once down, Our clothes change to our Metaverse attire...and codename callings start now.

"The hell is this place...?" Skull asked before he noticed the change of the attire. "What the!? Our clothes has changed!"

"The Shadows already know we're here!?" Panther exclaimed.

"Since the moment we stepped in." Mona answered.

"You three should've told us!" Skull said loudly.

"We're still safe right here though." I said. "From our continous visits, The Shadows never come up to this floor."

"But it's a different story once you go down. The place is full of these bastards." Corazon said.

"More importantly, what is this "Mementos"!? It's about time you three start explaining." Panther said.

"Mona, if you would." I said.

"Thank you, Wolf." Morgana said as he clears his throat before talking. "Mementos is...everyone's Palace."

"What do you mean "everyone's Palace"?" Joker asked.

"A Palace as grand as that castle only forms when a person's wish is extremely distorted. So instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared Palace. That's where we are now...Mementos." Mona said.

"Now that you mentioned it, this place feels a bit different from Kamoshida's Palace..." Panther commented.

"When do you say "shared"...you mean they're all put together? Even if they're all strangers...?" Skull said.

"Think of it as the collective unconscious...No never mind. You wouldn't understand that." Mona said.

"So what you're saying is...By using this place, we can even change the hearts of people who don't have a Palace?" Panther said before asking.

"Correct! The steps to do so are slightly different though." Mona replied.

"Different how?" Joker asked.

"Instead of the usuals, we can confront the target immediately." I answered.

"Okay...but this place is pretty huge. Are we gonna be able to get around just by walkin'...?" Ryuji asked.

"That's where I come in..." Mona said before jumping off the pass gate, walking somewhere before stop. I don't know what's on his little head.

"Morganaaaa...Transfooooorm!" Mona shouted as he strikes a series of pose before jumping and...turning into a frickin' van!?

"Come now, Panther, Corazon. Ladies first." Mona said as he flirting with Panther and Corazon...which is suck.

"No...way." Skull said.

"Did you know about this, Wolf?" Panther asked.

"No..." I simply answered.

"This comes from the way cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a lot of extra training." Mona explained. "It's not dissimilar to how you guys transform."

"That was our clothes, but you turning to a car is a bit much." I said.

"Yeah, It's way effin's different!" Skull agreed.

"For some reason, "cats turning to buses" is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public."

"Hey, Wolf! Do you know that movie we watched when we were kids? I think we saw a cat bus on one of the scenes!" Corazon said to me.

"Oh yeah that one, I remember." I said I remember some scenes...but for some reason I don't remember the name of the movie.

"Hold on, why didn't you do this at the castle!?" Skull asked loudly.

"I would have if I could! But that castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and no way this fits on top of a chandelier!" Mona explained as Skull went inside the car.

"Make sense..." I said as Panther notices Skull is gone.

"Skull! Ladies first!" She said as she try to shove Skull out of the way.

"Stop pullin' me! That's dangerous!" Skull shouted.

"Panther! Please be gentle!" Mona warned.

"I'll take the wheel." I said as I went inside to the driver's seat.

"Corazon, you swapped places with Skull." I said as Skull go on front. In short, me, Joker, and Skull is on front while in the back...

"Wait!? Why am I sitting with her!?" Corazon and Panther shouted in unison.

"Consider this the first step of your friendship."

The girls are silent for awhile before looking each other.

"I suppose we could be friends, for once." Corazon said.

"Yeah." Panther agreed. I'm glad its over...for now.

"Say, Morgana. Can you drive yourself?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Figures." I said.

"Say, Wolf. Do you know how to drive?" Panther asked.

"I got my driving skills from Mario Kart." I answered.

"Really man? Mario Kart?" Skull asked.

"You'd better not smash up my beautiful face, you hear me!?" Mona said.

"Okay, we'll leave the driving to you." Panther said as I start the engine.

"Oh...that feels sooooo gooood." Mona said.

"Is that purrin' I hear...? Geez, what a creepy ass car!" Skull commented.

"Don't you underestimate my meowtary engine. We're going full throttle! It's time to fly!" Mona said.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I drive through the gate...which the car is flying...then falling that is...oops.

"WOOOOOOOLF!?" Everyone shouted as the car then land to the ground...hard.

"Woohoo! That was fun!" I said.

"Wolf! I thought I told you to be careful, didn't I!?" Mona shouted.

"You said "Its time to fly", right? So I did what you said." I said.

"Not literally!" Mona argued.

"Relax, just this one time." I said

"Dude, this ain't Grand Theft Auto V where you can make crazy stunts! Drive carefully now." Skull said.

"Wolf,...remind me that I'll have to beat your ass once this is done." Corazon said with a glare

"Yeah. I'm with Corazon with this." Panther said as she glares to me too.

"Well...the very least, you two are bonding, right?" I said as they look at each other before looking at me.

"Well...just this one time." Both of them said.

"Well, that's an...interesting experience..." Joker said.

"Alright, let's hunt a target!" I said as I start driving. This is the first time driving a car to be honest.

The Shadows are so weak that they running away from us...though it seems they are running away from me and Corazon.

"Are those black things are Shadows? Why are they running away as if they scared of us?" Joker asked.

"Unlike the Shadows in a Palace, These Shadows become frightened and flee when they sensed something stronger than them." Mona explained. "Or the simple version, the Shadows here are scared of Wolf and Corazon, since they're strong."

"I see." Joker said as he nods in understanding as we drive around the floor until we find a distortion on the wall.

"Um...why are we stopping here?" Panther asked.

"This leads where Nakanohara is." I said as I sniffed the air. "I can smell his distorted desire from here!"

"You guys ready? Nakanohara won't go down without a fight." Mona asked as we nod.

"Let's do this." Joker said as I drive towards the distortion...which we ended somewhere.

"Everyone get off the car! He's nearby." Mona said as we get off the car as Mona turns back to his Metaverse self.

I decided to look forward as I spotted something...or someone in this case.

"Hey, guys! I think I see someone up ahead!" I said as I point forward.

"Lets go." Joker said as we follow him towards the someone...which is a man. He's black haired, with glasses, and wearing a formal suit. Also gold yellow eyes,...which is a trademark for Shadow Selves. He then notice us before turning around.

 **"Who are you!?"** The man said which I believe is Nakanohara...his Shadow self at least.

"Are you that stalker!? Haven't you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?" Panther said angrily.

 **"She's my property! I can do whatever I want with her! It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything! What's wrong with me doing the same!?"**

"There's a plenty of wrongs about that. You're being a creep...and a sore loser." I said.

"You can't treat someone like shit just 'cause they did it to you! What a load of crap..." Skull said. "We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!"

 **"There are millions of people far worse than me! What about Madarame...? He stole everything from me, but you're letting him off the hook!?"**

"...Madarame? The hell's this guy goin' on about?" Skull asked.

"Madarame...why is that name so familiar...?" I muttered. I swear, I heard the name...but I can't remember where as Nakanohara transformed to a big orange cat standing on two and a big smile on his face.

"Get ready! Here he comes!" Mona warned as we pull out our weapons as we are ready to battle.

 **"Now that I finally have what's rightfully...I'm not going to let you take it away..."**

"You have your chances...it's time for the hurt!" I said. "Sinbad, Triple Down!" I shouted as Sinbad appears and shots the Shadow three times.

"Mokoi, Skull Bash!" Joker said as he summoned a black living doll wielding a boomerang as it slams its boomerang towards Nakanohara...hard.

"Captain Kidd, Zio!"

"Kai, Kouga!"

"Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!"

Four of them shouted as their Personas combined their attacks that damages Nakanohara.

 **"Dammit..."** He said as he on the verge of defeat.

"Finishing touch." I said as I aim my gun towards him. "Bang!" Once the bullet hit him, he falls on the ground but not before returning back to normal.

 **"I-I was wrong...Please forgive me..."** He said as he stand up. **"That evil teacher used me, then threw me out on the street . That's what caused my fixation on her..."**

"An evil teacher...?" Joker asked.

"Must be that Madarame guy." I said.

"Yeah...I just didn't want anyone to throw me out again..."

"So some selfish bastard was making you suffer too...Still, you shouldn't have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess." Panther said.

 **"Yes, I know that now. I'll put an end to my love for her..."** He said before talking again. **"...Hey, you can change people's heart, right? In that case...Can you change Madarame's heart!? Before more people fall victim to him..."** He said before turning into a ball of light.

"Changing...what now?" I asked.

"What's the ball thing?" Skull asked.

"That's the bud of a Treasure. Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace." Morgana said as Joker approaches it and grab it. Then we approach Joker.

"So Nakanohara got a change of heart, right?" Corazon asked.

"Most likely." Mona answered.

"But how are we supposed to know if we succeeded it?" Panther asked.

"That lady posted the dude's name online. If he really does change, she'll prolly comment again." Skull said.

"Hm...you do have a point." Mona said.

"Also, Mementos is a perfect training spot to prepare for Palace Infiltration." I said.

"I agreed, man." Skull said.

"One more place to go and we're done for today." Mona said.

"Aw...there's more?" Skull asked.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Mona said as he transforms into a car again.

"Let's go!" He said as we get on the car and start driving, exit the room.

Than we head downstairs but not before getting off the car to walk towards the escalator that leads down to the lower level. Though before going down, we stopped by to areas to snag some chests.

And we arrived to do the dead end.

"Come on! This way!" Mona shouted as we run up towards the the dead end.

"Is a dead end...What's up with that?" Skull asked.

"Hold up,...If I do this..." Mona said as he touched the wall...causing it to open a path. That didn't happen the last time we came here!?

"It opened!" Panther exclaimed.

" _A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information._ " The MetaNav said...guess there's a new area.

"Just as I thought!" Mona said.

"What do you mean?" Panther asked.

"That wall wouldn't budge when I came here with me, Wolf, and Corazon before. But it'd be weird for the deepest part of Mementos to be some normal place like this, wouldn't it?" Mona explained.

"I see...so you're thinkin' there's gotta be more?" Skull asked.

"Yeah. Now people is talking about us now since Kamoshida's Palace is gone." Mona said.

"How deep is it? Should we go further down?" Ann asked.

"No, that's enough for today. Let's head back." Mona said as we left Mementos.

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

We then gathered near the station...with out clothes turn back to normal that is.

"Mementos, huh? I still don't really get that place. And what was the wall thing we saw at the end?" Ryuji asked.

"Not sure. But it's blocking us from going in past certain depth. If Mementos is the public's Palace though,...it might affected by the general public's belief in us." Mona explained.

"Why do you know so much about it, Morgana?" Ann asked.

"My memories are a little foggy in that regard...However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what."

"No matter what...?" I and Ann asked in unison.

"Mementos is also...the source of ALL Palaces. It used to be Palaces like Kamoshida's with one ruler simply didn't exist . So, if we can do something about the great cause of distortions, I'm certain my appearance will...!"

"Let me guess. You want someone want to save you too..." Sayaka said.

"I-I just needed pawns." Morgana denied.

"I see...So that's why you came pokin' your nose around with us." Ryuji said.

"I'll help you. I hope you can regain what you lost." Ann said.

"I'll...be relying on you guys." Morgana said.

"Say, Morgana...are you a boy or a girl? By voice alone, you might be a girl." Sayaka said.

"I doubt it, Sayaka. He's a male." I said.

"That's right! I'm a boy!" Morgana said. "So...I can..."...Oh I know what this means...he has a crush on both Ann and Sayaka, huh? I have feeling he got no chance on them...for real.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing important! Let's move on to something else..." Morgana said. "Anyways, we now know that we can perform minor changes of heart in Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice." He explained.

"There weren't any other outstanding though..." Ann said.

"I bet we'll got tons of 'em if we can change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known. The big fish are our main target after all." Ryuji said.

"Yeah, but first...its Midterms time!" I said.

"Really? You just had to mention that." Ryuji complained.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Unbeknownst to them...a blue haired young man is near there. He stared only on Ann and Sayaka. Whatever attention he has, it may not be good.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 14: The Eccentric Artist: Yusuke Kitagawa**

* * *

 **Chapter 13's out! I hope you like this! Especially the funny scenes I make.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-The idea of Ann being a martial artist is inspired by someone called hirokada in deviantart. Showing an artwork of Ann if she's a martial artist as well as Hollowtaker.**

 **Ren's OC Confidant ranks:**

 **-Strength Arcana (Hojo Yamazaki) rank: 1**

 **-Jester Arcana (Katsumi Matabei) rank: 2**

 **-Aeon Arcana (Sayaka Kumiko) rank: 1**

 **I know I said these before, but happy new year, readers!**

 **And as always, leave a review if you like this!**


	16. The Eccentric Artist: Yusuke Kitagawa

**Before I begin, there are several things I need to say:**

 **\- The previous chapter has been fixed up a bit to suit this chapter. The Deadline for Madarame's Palace will be a bit different in order for the this next arc to show.**

 **-I may have said this but not all Confidant scenes are going to be written in the story. But Ren will mention those are not written in his Pov.**

 **And this chapter is to commemorate my today, which is the last day of my school exams.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 characters but I own the OCs.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: The Eccentric Artist: Yusuke Kitagawa_**

 **5/8 Sunday, 2016**

(At a martial arts dojo in Akihabara)

 **Katsumi's pov**

It's just another day in Akiba,...though I can't say for sure for this one.

"You know, Sayaka. What you're doing to Ann is like a some character I know from a game. What was it called? Ah yes, Blazblue! More specifically, a chinese woman. " I said as I tried to remember what game that I try to reference. I was taking a picture of them posing with them cosplaying inside the dojo for the next twenty minutes. Now, I have to turn around 'cause they are changing clothes. Why they're cosplaying you asked? Well, I'll tell you...

* * *

(Flashback: 1 hour earlier)

 _I was listening to "Pompeii" by Bastille while waiting Ann to finish her breakfast. Yamazaki is in the living room, readying some question. For what? Apparently, he offered to tutor both Ren and Ryuji for the midterms. And I'm just about to finish singing to Ann about the said song._

 _"But if you close you're eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _Nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" I sang before stopping._

 _"I don't know you can sing too."_

 _"Ah shit, you don't mean that do you?" I said as I rubbed my head. "I used to say the lyrics when I was little, so it's nothing special."_

 _"But still, it's impressive." Ann said as I felt my phone vibrating, so I pull it out. It's a IM from Sayaka._

 _Sayaka: "Can you stop by at my place? I need your help on something important ASAP."_

 _"Sure, I can. What do you need?" I texted a message before sending it to her._

 _Sayaka: "Just go there, you music-loving maniac. I'll explain everything if you go there."_

 _"Fair enough." I texted._

 _Sayaka: "Thanks. Oh, and don't tell this to Takamaki."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Sayaka: "My secret..."_

 _"Are you sure?" I texted a question._

 _Sayaka: "Just do as I say! (angry emoji)"_

 _"Fine." I texted before putting my phone back in its pocket._

 _"Where are you going, Katsumi?" Ann asked._

 _"To a game store at Akiba. You got the address to the place?" I said before asking as she nod._

 _"Okay then. See ya!" I said as I leave my house and head towards Sayaka's house. I see her waiting at the front of her house._

 _"Just in time as always, Katsumi." Sayaka said. In her hand was a bag of clothes and cosplays._

 _"Is that bag of clothes involved for what comes next?" I asked._

 _"Something like that. This for me and Takamaki." Sayaka answered as I raised my eyebrow._

 _"Hm? Why Ann too?" I asked._

 _"For the initiation silly." She answered. "Now come on! Before Takamaki sees us." She said as she give me one of the bags as we head towards the train station. Then we arrived at the dojo after walking several paces. The dojo is like any other ones I see when watching animes._

 _"That's one job done. Now you go ahead do something like you usually do. I'll take it from here." Sayaka said as she take the bag off my hand. "And should you encountered Takamaki, just play dumb."_

 _"Okay, I got you." I said as I head towards the station. Luckily, I don't have to wait long as she arrived as soon as I go somewhere to do some window shopping at a game store. Just a little look around, nothing more and nothing less._

 _After several minutes there, my phone vibrates as I pull it to see what's going...it's an IM from Sayaka._

 _Sayaka: "Katsumi~! Come to the dojo now. There's a surprise for you~!"_

 _"For some reason, it's something...erotic, right? If so, I'm done."_

 _Sayaka: "No, it's not. If it is, I would have smack you on the spot."_

 _"Oh okay. I'll be on way." I texted before putting my phone away before going to the dojo._

 _Once I arrived, I went inside the building._

 _"You never told me that I should play dress up! I thought you take martial arts seriously?" Ann said as I hear her voice. I'm guessing she have arrived._

 _"I am serious. But I never said that I do this BEFORE training. You of all people should know about that." Sayaka retorted as I enter the room where they're occupying. I see Ann wearing an attire of...Holy shit. Ann and Sayaka are wearing a Black Delmo uniform from Agent Aika. My guess is Sayaka made those outfits just like her cosplays._ _Simply put, both of them are wearing a skintight black dress with white around the collar and a red ribbon, white thigh-high (or Zettai Ryouki in japanese) socks, white panties and black high heels. I know this uniform all too well...it's amazing how Sayaka good with sewing and making costumes and such._

 _"Relax, it's not like we're going public with this on. Aren't you supposed to be okay when wearing something like this since you're a model?" Sayaka asked._

 _"I wear it when I agreed to it, and I don't AGREE to wear this trash!" Ann said as she feel embarrassed. I suddenly got hit by the heart when she say that...I don't know why._

 _"Here's a little secret, Takamaki: Katsumi love girls who are wearing this. Why? He has a thing for girls who can kick ass as well as girls who wearing clothes like this." I wouldn't say a thing, I just like their designs of their outfits, that's all._

 _"How would you know that?" Ann asked as she raised her eyebrow._

 _"Why not ask him directly? He's right behind you." Sayaka said as she noticed me while giving me a smirk._

 _"He what?" Ann asked confused as she turn around and noticed me._

 _"Kastumi!?" Ann exclaimed as she surprise to see me. "How long you've been in here?!"_

 _"Uh...just recently." I said without looking at her. Must resist...naughty thoughts!_

 _"You know, darling. It's okay to look at her. She is a model after all." Sayaka said as I slowly look at Ann, who's still blushing._

 _"You...don't happen to see it right?" Ann asked._

 _"See what? You're panty-" I asked before she socks me in the face. "Why you do that for?!"_

 _"For being a little pervert!" Ann retorted._

 _"I'm NOT a little pervert! In fact, I'm not some run-of-the mill pervert!" I retorted back._

 _"Then what are you? A creepy molester?" Ann asked as I suddenly remember a scene from Naruto._

 _"Ha ha! Foolish mortal! I'm a SUPER pervert!" I said as I hamming up my words. I drop the act as I see Ann in super pissed mode._

 _"You...!"_

 _"Ah shit. Calm down, Ann. I was just-"_

 _"YOU INDECENT, PERVERTED DICK!" Ann said as she once again slap me in the face. After that, Sayaka treat me._

 _"There, that should do it." Sayaka said as she go to Ann and whispered something to Ann. Probably about her trying to apologize to me._

 _Sayaka then look towards me. "Say, darling. Can you take on me?"_

 _"Excuse me?" I asked._ _"Are you going to do the exact same thing those Delmos in the anime?"_

 _"Yeah, Kumiko. How can you fight in heels?" Ann asked._

 _"Oh, don't worry about that. I practice myself to fight in heels last year and I'm ready to go." Sayaka said._

 _"Oh yeah? What makes so-" I said before take step back to avoid a roundhouse kick from her. Sayaka then look at me in her fighting stance._

 _"Hey! That's dangerous! Whoa!" I exclaimed as I dodge again._

 _"Less talking, more fighting!" She said as she attack me with punches and kicks, which I dodged barely._

 _"Come on! There's no need to hold back!" Sayaka said as she keep attacking._

 _"Easy said than done!" I replied as I dodge her attacks. She's lucky that the floors are very durable._

 _"Guess there's a Wolf who is all bark and no bite!" Sayaka said as she tried to riled me up...which is effective. Too effective to be exact._

 _"Fine! Just remember, you wanted this!" I said as I managed to grab onto her and kick her in the stomach, causing to send backwards before falling to the ground. She_

 _"How can I...lose...to darling...?" Sayaka said as she moan before fainted. Geez, she brought this to herself._

 _"Is she okay?" Ann asked._

 _"She'll live. Guess I'm not the only one who got carried away." I said as I pull out a water bottle before opening it and use the water to wake her up._

 _Naturally, she coughs up several times before getting up and open her eyes._

 _"So, did you-"_

 _"No." I immediately said._

 _"Well that's a shame." Sayaka said as she standing up. "Anyway, can you take pictures of me and Takamaki?"_

 _"Hold up! That means I'll be posing wearing this!" Ann said._

 _"Fine. Just don't ask me to fight you." I answered._

 _"Deal." Sayaka said as she hands me her phone. "But you have to turn around when we change clothes."_

 _"Deal." I said._

 _"Katsumi!" Ann said with embarrassing look. Sayaka them look towards her._

 _"Like I said, This pictures won't go on public, so don't you worry." Sayaka said as she grab Ann by the hand. "Now come on! It's posing time!" She said as she and Ann start posing and I take their picture._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"It may not fun for her, but it's fun for me!" Sayaka said as she put on her kung fu attire.

"*sigh* Why did I agree to this...?" Ann said with embarrassed look on her face as she puts her own kung fu uniform that she was given by Sayaka.

"How do I wrap the sash?" Ann asked. Guess she's having to wear the sash.

"Here, I'll help you out." Sayaka said as I know that she's helping Ann wrapped her sash. "There. That's should do the trick."

"Thanks." Ann said.

"Well, Katsumi? You can look at us now." Sayaka said as I turn around to face them. They're all wearing their kung fu uniform, more specifically, a wushu one since they have a motifs of dragon in their clothes. Sayaka wears a short sleeved version of her usual martial art attire while Ann wears a short pink sleeved kung fu uniform with white lines and a white sash wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not a genius about this but are this clothes supposed to be used in a competition?" Ann asked.

"I know but these outfits are all made by yours truly. I happened to be good at making cosplay since my mom is a fashion designer."

"You don't say? My parents are fashion designers too. They work in abroad." Ann added.

"Well that's good to know." Sayaka said. "Well, class in session!"

"O-Oh right." Ann said as she do the kung fu salute before jogging around the room. Things will get interesting.

* * *

(With Ren)

 **Ren's pov**

"So...am I doin' it right now, Yamazaki?" Ryuji asked as he finish a math problem.

"Let me see here..." Yamazaki said as he inspect Ryuji's work. Yamazaki invites me to study with Ryuji to Katsumi's house. "Still wrong but I see some improvements, Sakamoto-kun. Keep doing your best, k?"

"I'll do just that, man." Ryuji said as he corrected his mistakes.

"You done with yours, Amamiya-kun?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yes." I said as I submit my paper to Yamazaki. He inspected my work for awhile before giving the paper back.

"You're correct, Amamiya-kun. Keep it up." Yamazaki said as I do another math problem. An hour and a half later, Yamazaki done tutoring us as Ryuji went home.

"Thank you for the help, Mr. Yamazaki." I said as I thanked him.

"No problem, Amamiya-I mean Ren-kun. You can just call me Yamazaki." He said.

"Okay." I said as I put my things into my bag. "So...How do you meet with Katsumi?"

"It's a long story." Yamazaki said. "What do you need to know is...well him." I said.

"Then how do you meet his mother, then?" I asked.

"I met her a year ago." Yamazaki said. "I met her when she's about to be mugged by a thug."

"You rescued her?" I asked.

"Oh, you can't be any wrong than that." Yamazaki said as he chuckles before continuing from where he left of. "She disarmed the thug and put it in a hold saying, "Don't think I'll be easy for you! I'm not like any other women you met." I still remember how the thug is begging for mercy before running away. When I meet her, she's very hostile of me."

"Hostile?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told her that I wasn't going to do anything to her. As time goes, she's mellowed out and able to talk to me normally." Yamazaki said as he look towards the ceilings. "It's not easy to live a normal with an assault on your record. You must have a hard time adapting to it after the whole Kamoshida fiasco."

"True." I said as he pat my shoulder. "If you have patience and experience, you can do anything. Don't lose sight of what is right, okay?"

"Yes." I said as I nod. Me and Yamazaki are slightly closer as I felt a familiar atmosphere briefly.

"Well, you should get going now." He said as I head back to Leblanc.

"Oh, you're done with a study session?" Sojiro asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Yamazaki is also really reliable. If you have any problem with the subjects, just ask him." He said as he hands me a cup of coffee as I drink it. Then I went upstairs to do either rest or do other activities.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

"Guess that's all for today. Next meeting, we're going to move to moves that are slightly advanced. Understand?" Kumiko said. I'm learning fast about this. I hate to admit it but she can be a good teacher.

"Yes." I said as I do a kung fu salute. "Is it okay if I keep the uniforms and the other cosplays?" I asked as she nod.

"Sure. I have more where that came from." Kumiko said. "I have to clean this place up. You go on ahead."

"Okay." I said as I change my clothes to normal. Katsumi is already went ahead to the station. Once I arrived at the station, I see him waving at me.

"Hey, Ann. You're heading home?" Katsumi asked.

"No. Let's go to Shibuya for a sec." I said.

"Let me guess, shopping?" He asked.

"No, let's get ourselves some a crepes again. My treat." I said.

"Oh okay." He said as we go towards Shibuya by train. We bought the crepes and eat it before heading back home. I see that Taiki's crepe is only cheese, guess everyone has their likes and dislikes.

"So... Katsumi..." I said as he look at me while walking.

"What's up, Ann?" Katsumi asked.

"I'm sure you heard about those...fetishes that Kumiko said to me. Is it true?" I said before asking.

"Well...As I hate to admit it, but yes. I...have a thing for those." He said. Hehehe...I might as well tease him.

"Will in that case, would you rather see me wearing that?" I said as Taiki blushes.

"Well...I can't entirely deny that." He admitted. "But I don't want to force you to wear that. Because you're happiness is my biggest concern."

"Wait, are you saying that if I'm not happy, you're not happy too?" I asked.

"Of course. You're one of my valuable friends, Ann. You, Sayaka, Ren, Ryuji, and everyone else is, you're all valuable to me." He said...That was something out of Taiki's mouth. "I wouldn't trade you all for anything."

"That's...sweet of you, Katsumi." I said as I remember something. "By the way, do you trained in martial arts?"

"Kickboxing." Taiki answered.

"Oh, that's good to know." I said as we arrived home.

"So, Ann. You're ready for another lesson of Katsumi-sensei?" He asked as I giggle at this.

"Katsumi-sensei? I wouldn't name myself after that, but sure. Let's begin." I said as we begin studying for the midterms.

* * *

(6 days later)

 **5/14 Saturday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Exams started three days ago and time sure flies when you study...though we also kill some time with going to Mementos though. Currently, I'm at the Shibuya station with Ren, Sayaka and Morgana. Ann has something to do at home, so she said that she'll catch up to us.

"I still can't believe that Lady Ann is learning martial arts." Morgana said. He knows this particular fact last Thursday.

"Are you saying women shouldn't learn martial arts? I took great offense to that!" Sayaka said as she glared Morgana, causing the guy to shut up.

"*yawn* So sleepy..." Ryuji yawned as he just arrived. "Even With Yamazaki's help, I ended up pullin' an all-nighter once I realized today's the last exams.

"You? Staying up studying?" Morgana asked.

"One could say that. Though I ended up playin' game until morning." Ryuji answered.

"But you're improved, right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, but I still have a long way to go. Even if I did study, nothing ever changes." Ryuji answered.

"Well...as long as you passed the exams, it's okay." I said as Ann arrived, yawning.

"*yawn* Morning..." Ann greeted.

"Looks like someone's a little sleepy." Sayaka remarked.

"Exams are almost over, so I thought I'd make one last effort across the finish line." Ann replied.

"Impressive, Lady-" Morgana said before I interrupted...for some reason, I don't like how Morgana flirt with her.

"That's great! Wonderful as always, my Angel." I said as she blush at me.

"It's nothing you should compliment me." Ann said as I hear Morgana depressed.

"What about me, Katsumi? Am I an angel too?" Sayaka chimed in.

"No, you're a she-devil in girl's clothing-" I said as Sayaka kick me in the stomach.

"Seriously?" I said as I hear Ann, Ryuji, and Ren are laughing at me.

"Oh ho, you won't be laughing if the same thing happened to you!" I said as I see Ann and Sayaka look around for something.

"You're feeling it too?" Sayaka asked Ann.

"Yeah. Guess you're felt it too." Ann answered.

"Girls, is there something wrong?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, you two are like looking to hunt a stalker or something." I said as both of them look towards us.

"No, it's fine." Both of them answered as we get on the train. Then we arrived at Aoyama-Itchome station as we take the elevator.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

"Hey, Takamaki! That guy just get off the train!" Kumiko said as she pointed towards the guy.

"Hey, you're right!" I said as Katsumi yawned and I look at him. "Katsumi! Do something!"

"Say no more, my Angel. I heard you loud and clear. Come on, gang. I have an idea." Taiki said as we walk on the elevator. He told me and Sayaka to stand here while he and the boys are hiding somewhere.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked.

"This is Katsumi, we're talking about. Of course it's going to work." Shiramine said as we heard footsteps followed by sounds of...keys? The footsteps are getting louder as we turn around and we see the guy trying to grab us...but the boys show up and the guy stop. He's a slightly taller and slender young man who appeared to be same age as us with a dark blue hair and gray eyes. His outfits are consists of a white gakuran-style shirt, fitted black pants, and black loafers. A silver key ring with multiples keys is attached to his belt loop. Ryuji observes the guy with a disbelief look.

"You sure this the guy who's are lookin' at you two?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't have the stereotypes of a stalker." Katsumi added.

"Hey! me and Kumiko know what we saw!" I told them..

"Is something the matter?" The young man asked with a deep, soft voice...does this guy know what he was doing!?

"Yeah. Why are you stalking the two of us?!" I said as I pointed my finger towards him.

"Stalking you both? That's preposterous." He denied.

"Play dumb now, are you? Me and blondie here knows you've been following us! Ever since the train!" Shiramine added.

"Well...that's because..." He said before we heard the sound of a car horn as a black car stop near us. The window pulls down, revealing an elderly man in a traditional clothes. He looks familiar...

"My goodness...I had wondered why you left the car. So this is where your passion led. All is well that ends well." The elderly man said as he laughed.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"I saw you two from the car...and I couldn't help myself from chasing you both." The guy said as explained his reasons. "I didn't even notice the calls from Sensei...But thank goodness, I caught up to you two."

"Ok..." Ann said.

"You sure are...unique." Sayaka added.

"Wha...?" Me and Ryuji asked dumbfoundedly.

"You two are the women I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you—" He said as I have feeling that the girls have taken the wrong ideas.

"W-Wait a minute, I—"

"S-Sorry, I'm taken you—"

Both of them said...hold up, did Sayaka said that she's taken...hoo boy.

"—Be the models for my next art piece!?"

"Ehh?" Both of them said before realizing what the guy mean. "EHHHHHHH!?"

Hoo boy, this is going to be something. In 3, 2, 1...

"Why me too? Just ask her! She's the model here!"

"Hey now! Why just me? You're an idol so you're as much in position as I am!"

"Yeah, but this is different!"

"How is that different than this!?"

"Geez, they're at it again." Ryuji said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I feel you." I said as this goes on for five minutes before they stop arguing.

"All that I've drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from the two of you unlike no other. You're auras are like Fire and Ice." The guy explained. I'm guessing he's an artist...an artist-in-training, I suspect.

"This man's highly suspicious!" Morgana said.

"Ain't this a recruit for some shady ass business?" Ryuji asked to Ren.

"If I know, I would tell you." Ren said.

"Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?" The young man asked.

"Isn't it a bit rude to ask someone you don't know?" Ren said.

"Yeah, who are you?" I added as he realized that he didn't introduce himself.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm a second year at Kosei High's fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." The guy named Yusuke said as he pushed me and Ryuji away. "I'm Madarame-sensei's pupil, and I am being allowed to residence at his place." Oh,...you mean THAT Madarame? He's pretty well-known artist. Some people called him the second "Leonardo da Vinci".

"I'm striving to become an artist." Yusuke said.

"Huh? You mean THAT Madarame? The one who was on "Good Morning, Japan" the other day?" Ann said before asking...Now I see why she only good at English.

"The very same." He answered.

"You know him?" Ryuji asked.

"Who don't, Ryuji? He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-style artist who's been recognized all over the world." Sayaka said as Ann look at me.

"Have we heard that name, Katsumi? I feel like we have." She said.

"I think Madarame's the one that Nakanohara guy mentioned in Mementos." I said to her.

"It can't be a coincidence, right?" Ann asked.

"We'll just see." I said as we look at Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Madarame called as the Eccentric Artist look at him...yeah, that's his nickname that I came up with.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I'll be right there!" Yusuke replied.

"That old guy's Madarame?" Ryuji asked.

"Seems like it." I answered as Yusuke come towards Ann and Sayaka.

"Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I'll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by. It'd be great if you could give your answers in regard to being a model then..." He said as he give them tickets before looking at we boys with a glare. "I bet you three have no interest in the fine arts, but I'll give you tickets too." He said coldly before giving each of us tickets. He then turn around to get on the car. Guess he hate our guts.

"Well then, I hope to see you there tomorrow!" He said before entering the car as it drives away.

"That guy's as easy to read as a book..." Ryuji commented. "You two are not plannin' on goin', are you?"

"I think I will..." Ann answered.

"I could use a break from usual practice." Sayaka added as I look at the time on my phone.

"Well, best we be going then. Come on, Takamaki!" Sayaka said as she and Ann went ahead. Morgana comes out from Ren's bag slightly.

"How dare he goes after Lady Ann and Miss Sayaka...I've memorized that face of yours, Yusuke!" Morgana said, going "Yandere" mode.

"Again, why on earth that they'll be interested in you? You're just a cat, Morgana." I said as he look at me.

"Don't call me a cat! I'm a human!" Morgana said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I retorted.

"Yeah, you're still a cat." Ryuji added.

"Why you...!" Morgana growled.

"Aren't we supposed to go to school now?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got a point. Let's go." I said as we continue walking to school.

* * *

(In the Interrogation Room)

Katsumi stopped reminiscing before Sae speaking again.

"You became acquainted with Madarame's pupil by chance?" She asked as he nod. "That's a little too convenient. It makes me wonder if you're even telling the truth."

""Truth is stranger than fiction" Sae. If you don't like it, then we're done talking." Katsumi said as Sae just released a sigh.

"So be it. What I want to know most is your method. It's true that Madarame was unforgivable criminal worthy of the scorn thrown at him. He was an adult who cultivated his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of children...But this bags the question: How did you discover such horrible deeds that were hidden all these years in such a short time?" Sae explained before asking.

"Metaverse." Katsumi answered.

"Really? That's your answer?" Sae asked.

"Or I rather said I had a little "talk" with him, hm?" Katsumi asked as Sae shakes her head.

"Fine. Let's suppose that people's change of hearts can be changed by stealing their treasure, like you've said. If so, different suspicion arises." Sae said. "People have gone mad or lost consciousness, never to recover...like that subway accident in April. Depending on how you look at it, thar could be taken as a phenomenon for a sudden change of heart too." Sae explained. "Were you related in it?"

"My secret..." Katsumi said as Sae look at her watch, feeling that her time is almost up.

"Tch..." She exasperated before looking at him. "Fine. Continue telling me about Madarame's case. Keep it concise and only of the truth.

"Whatever you say, Sae..." Katsumi said as he continued to reminiscing the event.

* * *

(After School)

 **Katsumi's pov**

And that concludes the school exams, I did it as usual. The paper begs mercy to stop answering right...well too bad for that.

"Mmmmmm, it's over!" Ann said as she raised her arms, happy that the exams are over...for now.

"It's over..." Ryuji said with a depressing and sleepy tone as he look towards Ren, Sayaka, and me. "How 'bout you three?"

"I'm feeling confident." Ren answered.

"It's easy as making a pie." I answered.

"A breeze." Sayaka answered, much to Ryuji's dismay.

"You traitors!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you flunked the test?" I asked as Ryuji look at me.

"Well, yeah! But not much. But it's still complicated like shit!" Ryuji replied as he pulls out his phone to look at something...probably the Phan-site. "Can we PLEASE stop talking about the exams? Like it or not, they're gonna come back graded next week. Rather than focus on stuff that's over with..."

"What're you looking at?" Ann asked.

"The usual site." He answered as he look at it. "...It's no use. There ain't any useful info. The number of posts are gettin' less and less too..."

"I am not letting this end as a one-hit wonder, OK?" Morgana retorted.

"Cool your jets, Morgana. We're not letting this end." Sayaka said.

"There's no point getting antsy though." Ann said. "I know! Why don't we go eat lunch somewhere? We still have some money left over the other day."

"Nah, I'll pass. I need a workout at the gym." I said.

"Same. I'm preparing to make another cosplay." Sayaka added.

"All right..." Ann said before putting her hand into her palm as she remembered something. "Oh! There are those tickets to Madarame's exhibit...Wait, that's tomorrow."

"Ah...Airheaded doofus." Sayaka muttered an insult, luckily Ann doesn't hear it. If she hears it, oh boy...

"Wait. Don't tell me it's love at first sight with that Yusuke scoundrel?!" Morgana asked.

"That's not what she meant, Morgana." I said as the "self proclaimed human" calmed down.

"Oh! Speaking of love at first sight, do you know Ann already has that?" Ryuji said with a grin as Ann look at him.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Ann said.

"Is this real?!" Morgana asked.

"Do tell." Ren said.

"Yeah! I want to know too!" Sayaka added.

"Hey!" Ooh boy.

"When Ann mets Katsumi four years ago, she already fall over heels to him." Ryuji said. Wait...

" _Ann? That's a cute name."_

 _"Shut up!"_

Sweet sack of shit...I did that to her. But she could be forgotten now, right? I mean...Sure I like her, but...What if she only thinks of me as a friend...I cannot risk of being friendzoned! I heard if one had that, major depression is not far away.

"You know what the funny thing is? After that day, she frequently asked me about where he is-Oww!" Ryuji said as Ann kick him in the balls.

"That ain't fair..." Ryuji said in high pitch as he hold his...family jewels.

"Nothing is fair in this world, Ryuji!" Ann said as I look towards her.

"Hey, Ann. Is that true you're asking about where I was after that day?" I asked, cue Ann's beet red face.

"Well..." Ann said as she was fidgety.

"Oh, so you're the girl that make Katsumi met with me so late? Guess that explains everything." Sayaka said.

"Moving on. When I was watching that special on TV, his artwork was pretty nice. Plus, we've got free tickets." Ann said before turning serious. "Besides, this could also be related to what we heard in Mementos."

"...Madarame, was it?" Ryuji asked as he remembered what Nakanohara said.

"Sounds to me that this a coincidence." Ren said as Ryuji look at him.

"You may be right about that, Ren." Ryuji commented.

"Yes, I smell suspicion in the air." Morgana added.

"So, since you all got one ticket each, what should I do about one remaining ticket?" Ann asked.

"Give it to me. I'll prolly give this to Yamazaki." I said as I take the ticket off her hand.

"Guess I'll see what this "fine arts" really is." Ryuji commented.

"Same. That may allow me to take my mind off from the exam." Ren added.

"A little seeing won't hurt no one I guess." I said.

"Appreciating the fine arts bulids character. A phantom thief who can't identify the original is lame." Morgana said.

"It's settled then." Ann said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Ren said.

"Just the phrase, "going on an art exhibit" sounds kinda mature." Ann commented. "Let's meet at the exhibit entrance tomorrow."

* * *

After that, I immediately head towards the gym and do workouts there for 2 hours. After that, I head home...For some reason, I feel like someone's watching me. The moment I step out of the gym...Meh, prolly nothing. Well, Ann prolly do some stuff for Yamazaki since she'll be staying there for awhile.

After I arrived at home, I immediately go to my room and lie down and decided to take a nap...Well, that's originally what I supposed to do.

"Hmm...?" I said as I sniffed a familiar scent...there's only one person that has this smell! I decided to grab the blanket to reveal something that I have predicted...It's my mom sleeping in there.

"Really? Again?" I muttered. This isn't the first time I found her like this. She then gets up as she raised her arms.

"*yawn*" She yawned before opening her eyes and look at me. "Hi, Katsumi. How's the exam?"

"Nothing I can handle, but what are you doing in my room?" I answered before asking.

"Can't a mother sleeps in her son's room? Tomorrow happened to be my day off, so I went home early." She answered.

"That really depends on the situation." I answered as she giggles at this.

"Geez, mom! You're embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing you? I heard girls in your favorite anime said that." She said as I facepalmed.

"I'm just kidding, Katsumi. We all know that's not going to happen." Satsuki said.

"Anyways, you look like arts yeah? Especially Madarame's?" I asked.

"Oh, I love it. Especially the "Sayuri". Why?"

"Well, today is your lucky day!" I said as I show her the extra ticket. "I got a spare ticket for his exhibit tomorrow."

"Wow!" She said as she takes the ticket off my hand.

"I got this from a...acquaintance." I said.

"Well, this is neat. Let's you and I go together." She said as she leave my room as I go to the bathroom before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Chapter 15: To the Museum of Vanity**

 **Chapter 14's out! I hope you like it!**

 **Ren's OC Confidant rank:**

 **-Strength Arcana (Hojo Yamazaki): rank 2**

 **-Jester Arcana (Katsumi Matabei): rank 2**

 **-Aeon Arcana (Sayaka Kumiko): rank 1**

 **Don't forget to check out my RWBY fanfic!**

 **Leave a review and have a beautiful day/night!**


	17. To the Museum of Vanity

**Before we begin, I'll like to tell you two of my OC voice like. Like so:**

 **-Hojo Yamazaki: Keiji Fujiwara (Jp), Doug Erholtz (Eng)**

 **-Satsuki Matabei: Ayumi Fujimura (Jp), Julie Ann Taylor (Eng)**

 **I will make bios about them later. Speaking of bios, I changed Katsumi's voice, so check it out!**

 **PS: There's a sneak peek of an upcoming story by the end of this chapter! The two keywords for it is: Truth and Fog.**

 **With that said, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: To the Museum of Vanity_**

 **5/15 Sunday, 2016**

 **Katsumi's pov**

Me and mom got to the exhibit early...well mom told me that we have to get there before it's crowded. I also wait for the others to...never mind there here as I instantly sees them.

"Guys! I'm over here!" I said while waving my hand my friends went towards me.

"You're here early, Katsumi." Ren asked me.

"Yeah...you can thank my mom for that." I said before point my finger towards her.

"Hello everyone." My mom greeted them.

"Wow! She's hot! Are you for real that this is you're mom?!" Ryuji asked me.

"Yes, she's my mom." I answered.

"Is that a problem?" My mom asked Ryuji with a smile that for some reason...is really scary.

"N-No." Ryuji said with fear in his voice before everyone except my mom sweatdrop...hoo boy.

"Well, why don't you go with your friends, Katsumi? I just need to look around and see what the exhibit has to offer." My mom told me.

"Okay, mom. Just be careful." I told her.

"Don't worry about me, Katsumi. I'll be just fine." She said before she turns to my friends. "Please take care of my baby boy, okay?"

"We'll do." Ren nonchalantly said.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" I said as I refuse to be called a baby. I can hear Ann and Sayaka snickering at me right now. "Just get going already!"

"Okay okay, I'm going. See you later!" My mom said as she leave us.

"You have a great mom, Katsumi." Ren told me.

"Yeah, though she kinda dotin' on you a little much." Ryuji added.

"You tell me." I answered. Oh I wish I could bring Yamazaki-san along to accompany mom.

"Takamaki-san, Kumiko-san, you both came!" A familiar voice as we turn to see who it is...it's Yusuke. He is in his casual clothes.

"Um...yeah." Ann greeted him awkwardly.

"Can you just greet normally?" I can hear Sayaka whispering to her.

"Shut up! It's not easy!" Ann whispered back. Good news is he didn't hear them. Baf news is that he then look us boys with a distasteful look.

"So you three came?" He said with again distasteful look. "I thought you are just going to give them to someone else."

"We're not like that." Ryuji said with a delinquent tone in his voice. He surely into that stereotype pretty well. "I mean you're the one who-" Before he can finish, I elbowed him on the side.

"Ow!"

"What my vulgar colleague trying to say is thank you for giving us these tickets." I said on his behalf. Seriously, if I let Ryuji go, he's going to get us into trouble. "And I think I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Katsumi Matabei. A pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Yusuke said as we shake hands.

"And I'm terribly sorry about yesterday. We thought you're a stalker." I said.

"It is all right. Humans make mistake from time to time. Me included." He said to me with a smile before looking towards all of us. "Though I'm willing to put that behind us, please don't get in the way of other visitors."

"We'll do." I said as he look towards Ann and Sayaka.

"Come now. I'll show you two around. I'd like to speak more about the picture I'd like to draw too." Yusuke said to them as he walk away.

"See you three later." Ann said.

"Just have fun and don't do anything stupid." Sayaka said before she looks at Ryuji with a serious look. "Especially you, Ryuji. Don't go spouting we're the Phantom Thieves got it?" She said before she before she and Ann go towards Yusuke's direction.

"I'll keep mind on that." Ryuji said as he rubs his head.

"But please, don't jinx it." I said to him. Then Morgana pops his head from Ren's bag.

"Will Lady Ann and Miss Sayaka be all right!? What if he drags them behind some paintings and tries something funny?" Morgana said as he worries.

"It'll be all right, Morgana. I don't think Yusuke is not a type of person who do that." I assured him.

"If you say so, Katsumi." Morgana replied.

"Are we really gonna "appreciate" the fine arts? Can't we just go home?" Ryuji complained.

"I suppose we have. Don't forget that we're here because we want to know more about Madarame." Ren explained.

"Yeah, something tells me that there's more to him than meets the eye." I added as Ryuji sighed.

"I guess we should do a quick pass through it once..." Ryuji said as he reluctantly.

"Now that we agreed. Where should we start...?" I said to them as we start walking. After taking a few steps, we look to our right and see Madarame himself, who is currently being interviewed by some reporters.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." I said to my friends as we look towards Madarame.

"We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination." One of the reporters said. "You have such expansive styles, it's hard to believe that it all stems from one person...Where in the world does all your inspirations come from?"

Yeah...where indeed?

"Well... it is rather difficult to put into words... They naturally well up within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring." Madarame said.

"Naturally, you say?" The same reporter asked

"What matters is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty." Madarame answered as I realize about one thing of him...that he's a dirty old liar.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Ren?" I said to my messy hair friend as I see that he reaches the same conclusion as I have.

"That he lied that all of those ideas are all from him?" Ren said to me.

"Yup. Quite the silver tongue he has." I said. I know that he do all this shit for money, I can tell. You may have fooled almost everyone, Madarame, but not me.

"What are you two talkin' about?" Ryuji asked.

"Just something about Madarame being a liar." I answered as Morgana pop his head from the head again.

"Unlike you, Ryuji, These two have sharp senses to know the person is lying or not. Of course knowing you, you wouldn't understand it." Morgana said before made a remark towards Ryuji.

"Shut it!" Ryuji said as he resent that remark.

"I see... So the act of emptying one's mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we could hear the word "shack" coming from the great artist Madarame."

"You would understand if you saw it." He said before laughing. I then see Ryuji looking puzzled about the word "shack".

"Wasn't the word "shack" something..." He mumbled. However, just before he about to do something about it...

"Madarame-san's actually here?!"

Oh no...

"Over there!"

"I'm so glad I came on opening day."

Before we know it, a lot of people starts swaring towards Madarame...with us in it! Like a herd of wildebeests trying to cross the river!

"Hey, stop pushin'...!" Ryuji said but he was ignored. "There's way too many people!"

"Oh you think?!" I retorted as I feel get pushed around.

"I'm...getting...crushed!" Morgana said as he feels said feelings.

"Hold on, Morgana! I'm gonna get us out of here! Don't worry!" I said as we ,with a few pushes and shoves, somehow manage to get out of the exhibit...

* * *

(With Ann and Sayaka)

 **Ann's pov**

"Wow. I didn't know there were so many types of Japanese arts." I said as I see many different pictures and other work of arts with Kumiko and Kitagawa-kun. I wonder if Taiki's alright, I feel really antsy without him.

"Yeah. Ironically, I only know other countries' art." Kumiko agreed to my statement.

"Usually one concentrated on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself. He's special." Kitagawa-kun explained to us. I can't believe it's possible that all of these are his works. But still...

"There you are, Yusuke." We turn around and see Madarame appears before us.

"Sensei!" Kitagawa-kun greeted him. Madarame then turns to us.

"Ah, the girls from yesterday. Are you two enjoying the exhibit?" He said before asking us. As suspicious I am to him, I just have to play along for now.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to put it into words...but it's really amazing." I answered.

"Yeah. The design...the detail...everything is amazing." Kumiko said.

"You two are sensing something from the artwork... That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction." Madarame complimented us. Wow he's actually really nice. He then turns to Kitagawa-kun. "I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke." He said before he turns to us two again. "Well then, if you'll excuse me..." He said before leaving us.

"You'd imagine artists would be difficult to approach... but he seems really friendly." I said to Kitagawa-kun.

"I agree with twintails here. Most artists are elusive. I never see the day of seeing one being openly friendly." Kumiko added as I give her a look. It's really hard to get along with her.

"Indeed." Kitagawa-kun replied as I notice the one painting I always wanted to see.

"Oh, this is it—the painting I wanted to see in person." I said excitedly as I look at the painting.

"This one...?" Kitagawa-kun asked.

"I guess it's the painter's anger? I'm not sure, but I sense this... strong frustration from it. To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece..." I said.

"I didn't know you have an eye for art, Takamaki." Kumiko told me. She actually says something nice for a change.

"Well thanks. I've been told by Shiho I got something like this..." I said before seeing Kitagawa-kun... who is frown for some reason.

"Is there something wrong, Yusuke-kun?" Kumiko asked him as he turns to normal.

"Don't mind me." He said. "There are better pieces than... this one. Come now, this way!" Before I can ask about it, he just change the subject and leave. I guess I have no choice but to follow him. As we walk, Shiramine nudge me.

"Do you think he's hiding something dark from us?" Kumiko whispered.

"I don't know... but I have a feeling that he does have a dark secret relating with Madarame." I whispered her back as we follow him...

* * *

(With Katsumi and co.)

 **Katsumi's pov**

We...barely get out of the stampede of visitors.

"That...was a close one, guys." I said to them. After we got out, my mom texted me that she's going to meet with one of her coworkers so she won't be seeing me for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. That old lady totally elbowed me..." Ryuji agreed. We currently somewhere near the exhibit. "But on the bright side, I actually remember something."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked as Ryuji pulls out his phone and open the Phantom Aficionado Website or PhanSite for short. Apparently, he is searching for a forum or some kind.

"Last night, I was searching a post about Madarame in the PhanSite... And that's when I find the word "shack"." Ryuji said before showing us a post on his phone.

"Look at this." He said. Just before I read it...

"Why'd you leave without me! I have to tolerate the rant of this two-faced idol here!" Ann said as she arrives with Sayaka in tow. I can see Sayaka get insulted.

"I know the fact the exhibit is crowded, but that's no excuse of leaving me with this bimbo over here." Sayaka said before once again insulting her back.

"That sounds like fighting words, you one tailed harlot!" Ann said as she butting heads with Sayaka...again.

"That's because it's supposed to be, you dumb chihuahua!" Ooh boy. They're at it again.

"Who're you calling a chihuahua, you obnoxious little diva?!"

"I called you that because you're yapping a lot like some kind of a dog in heat. And who're you calling me obnoxious?!"

"Alright, that's enough!" I said as I break them up. "Didn't I tell you two get along?"

"Yes." Both of them said before looking away with one another with a "humph"...this might take a while.

"With that said, Ryuji here have something to sag concerning with Madarame." I said as we turns to Ryuji.

"Check this out." Ryuji said as Sayaka reads the post.

" **A master of Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil's work. His public face is only shown on TV**." Sayaka read the posting aloud.

"Plagiarizing?!" Ann said in surprised manner.

"I don't why when I first saw it, but hearing the word "shack" and "Madarame" must have triggered it." Ryuji said as Sayaka continues to read it.

" **His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing amd bossses them around. On top of that, he treats them inhumanely, as if disciplining a dog...** " Sayaka said as she reads the rest of the posting. Wow...he just treats them just like animals...but that's even worse now that I think about it.

"Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm...?" Morgana said.

"If this is real, it'll be a huge scandal." Ryuji said excitedly.

"Do you think this post was made by Kitagawa-kun?" Ann asked. "I mean he IS a pupil of his."

"I don't think this is his doing judging by this posting." Sayaka replied.

"I agreed with Sayaka on this." Ren added

"it's anonymous anyway...so who knows?" Ryuji said.

"In that case... It's possible that the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is referring to the same one." Morgana said.

"A man like that is doing such a thing...?" Ann muttered before talking again. "I wonder if we can ask that Shadow from earlier about this." She said before realizing an important fact...the fact that we, by chance, can meet him in reality. "Oh. Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality."

"And how exactly we're gonna do that? Are gonna we gonna explain it all, startin' with Mementos?" Ryuji asked...a dumb question.

"We won't tell him everything, you dumbass." I scolded him. "We just need to tell him about Madarame, seeing that he has some sort of a connection with him."

"But darling, I'm not sure we can to meet him right now." Sayaka said.

"She got a point, Katsumi. If we make a move out in the open, there's a possibility that Madarame will find out." Morgana added. I see...that's a good assumption on their part.

"... Oh. Yeah, right..." Ann said as her idea was rebuffed.

"From the way I see it, I have feeling that he's not a man that he make up to be." Ren said as I nod in agreement.

"I know, right? This all fits way too well to be just a coincidence." Ryuji agreed on him. "If this post is legit, ain't this kinda target we've been waitin' for?" He asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, but..." Ann said with unsure look on her face. "Is it really true?"

"Only time will tell, Ann." I said to her as Ryuji put away his phone.

"By the way, what'd you two do about the whole modeling thing?" Ryuji asked them.

"Oh that. He gave us his phone number." Sayaka said.

"And the address to his sensei's atelier." Ann added.

"He said he lives there, right? Perfect timing. Let's try goin' tomorrow. We're off to Madarame's house right after school!" Ryuji said.

"Huh? You want us to model tomorrow!?" Ann and Sayaka asked in unison.

"I really really wish that he only models Takamaki." Sayaka said as Ann gets offended.

"Why only me?! He said he wants you to be his model too!" Ann retorted.

"Knock it off, you two! I just have it enough listening to you two catfighting all day." I scolded them again.

"Sorry." Both of them said in unison.

"We're just gonna talk to Kitagawa, that's all." Ryuji said.

"Oh. That's what you meant." Ann said as she now knows what Ryuji meant.

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

After that, I spent the rest of the day visiting Shiho as well as spending sometime with Kumiko, despite what happened earlier. We talked about a few things like: school, my life, her life, and etc. I was flustered when she asked about when am I going to askd Katsumi to go on a date. I'm not saying I should do it right away... I'm just feel not ready yet. On my way home, I met Kumiko which she gave me that...Black Delmo outfit set that I forgot to bring it home. Now, I just arrived at his house as I enter it.

After walking a few paces, I see Yamazaki sitting on the couch. He then turns to me to greet.

"Welcome back, Ann. How was today?" He asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I answered. "Where's Katsumi?"

"Probably at the gym again." He answered. "Maybe I should give him a duplicate of the keys to him so he can open no problem at all."

"Yeah." I said as I go upstairs before entering my room to put my stuff. Then I enter the bathroom and have a shower. I have been told by Yamazaki that there's a bathhouse near here, I might do that when I have the chance. As I showered, I think back about when I first got here...

* * *

(Flashback)

 **4/15** **Friday** , **2016**

 _After talking Yamazaki concerning of me staying with his house, Then I was called by my parents. They gave me the okay and told me to come for the house every once in awhile to deliver the laundries... and they were also interested at Katsumi, something about them want to meet with him if given the chance, wanting to see if he's worthy to be my...geez. I know I missed them and they missed me too, but they don't have to do that. I'm too young to marry let alone have a family._

 _It takes several hours to put all of my stuff in my room...which I eventually did it. It was night at this point so I decided to take a nice hot bath. It was very relaxing, considering how tired I was after awakening my Persona. After staying one hour or two, I decided to get of the tub and proceeded to wrap my towel over my body. Just when I was about to walk towards the door..._

 _"Yo, Mr. Yamazaki! You done?" A familiar voice said as I...oh no._

 _"Wha?!" I said as I was panicked...Please don't tell me that there's someone who I think it is! Before I try to imitate Yamazaki's voice, the door open. This not good!_

 _"Yo." The door revealing the person I don't expect to see in a situation like this...it is Katsumi._

 _"Katsumi!?"_

 _"What are you doing here?!" I asked him as as we blushed._

 _"What are you talking about? I lived here!" He answered as the towel that wrapped around my body chose the wrong moment to fall off. I can see Katsumi eyeing me before I covered my chest..._

 _"You-"_

 _"Hold up!" He interrupted as put his hand in front of me. "I know what you're to say. I'm not going to deny that I don't see you nude... so how's this!?" He said as he start taking off his shirt...wait what?! "I'll get naked, then we'll call it even!"_

 _He's...he's..._

 _"YOU DICK!" I screamed as I slapped him real hard. Hmph, serve him right..._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"*sigh* I wished I could erased that from my head." I muttered as I'm done showering. After that, I dried off before heading back to my room. As I'm tying my hair, I look towards the costumes that Kumiko gave to me. At first, I'm totally against it... but after trying some of them, It's not as bad as I expected to be. Especially that Black Delmo uniform set, despite how skintight the top is and how short the skirt is, for some reason... I like it.

"Maybe next time..." I said as I do something else...I have a feeling that I may have to put that on again the near future

* * *

 **5/16 Monday, 2016**

 **Ren's pov**

Once school's over, we gathered up before heading towards Madarame's shack by train following the address. In the train, Morgana almost blew his cover of being a stuffed animal when he talked to a young kid. Katsumi and Ann have to tell him that it wasn't the case by me pressing Morgana, forcing Morgana to play along. The funny part is Ryuji press the poor guy several times before barfing.

After getting off the train, we immediately the directions that leads to the shack. After 30 minutes of walk, we arrived at the place. I have to say, the place is...not something that a master artist would live in.

"Is that... it?" Ryuji asked Ann and Sayaka.

"We are the right address." Ann said.

"Plus the house plate does say "Madarame"." Sayaka added before she turns to Ann. "You ring the bell, Takamaki."

"Why me?! Why don't YOU do it?" Ann retorted.

"'Cause I felt like it." Sayaka said. "And besides, the walls won't crumble anyway when you do it."

"Sayaka's kinda right. It's not like a sneeze or something would blow the house down." Ryuji added. "Despite how it looks, the place might actually kinda sturdy."

"I supposed you both are right." Ann said as five high schoolers go towards the door. After that, Ann presses the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Yusuke's voice can be heard through the speaker. "Sensei is currently-"

"It's us, Takamaki and Kumiko." Ann answered.

"I'll be right out!" Yusuke said.

"People really do live here..." Ryuji muttered as Yusuke comes out from the door.

"Takamaki-san and Kumi-" He said before looking towards Katsumi first. "Oh, Matabei-san. You here as well?"

"Yeah, these girls asked me to accompany them in case of something go wrong with them." Katsumi said as he look towards me and Ryuji, who looked at us again with disdainful look.

"... You two are here, as well?" He asked both me and Ryuji.

"Hey." Ryuji said. "Sorry, but we ain't here to talk about the modeling thing. There's something we gotta ask you."

"I'm listening." Yusuke said.

"Is it true Madarame's plagiarizin-Oww!" Ryuji said before he was elbowed by Katsumi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that quite right. What are trying to say?" Yusuke said as he literally doesn't know what Ryuji was trying to say before he was being interrupted.

"What he meant is about how long have you lived with Madarame?" Katsumi asked. I see... He asked that so Yusuke won't get offended. I could only imagine had he not intervened, Yusuke might have shooed us out. Worse come to worst, he might call the police on us.

"With Sensei? Let's see..." Yusuke said as he folds his arms. "Sensei adopted me when I have no one else. He raised me as if I'm his own son. So, to answer your question, I have lived in this shack with him ever since I was little."

"Okay. That's good." Katsumi said. "On to the next question. I'm sure you well aware that there are numerous bad rumors regarding your mentor, Madarame such as being accused of plagiarism and physical abuse. As his pupil and adopted son of him, what is your opinion on these rumors?"

"For one thing, they are may be those who don't appreciate Sensei for his fame and skills. I spoke of this out of experience that he never done such a thing. If he does that, I won't be at this very moment. As his pupil, Sensei is not type of man who would again do such atrocious acts." I may think that Katsumi have an impressive speaking skills.

"I see..." Katsumi said. "Thank you for sparing your time to answer this question. And I'm very sorry to bother you on short notice."

"It's not a problem. Just as long you don't offended me by insulting Sensei." Yusuke said.

"For your sake, dude. I won't." Katsumi replied.

"I'm glad that all worked out just fine. Thank you for defending me, Yusuke." A familiar voice said as we see who's behind Yusuke...turns out is none other than Madarame himself.

"Whoa! How did he get here?" Sayaka said.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Yusuke said.

"I went to your room to check up on you but you weren't there." Madarame answered. "Then I heard you speaking with someone so I went downstairs before eavesdropping your conversations."

"You were here the whole time?" I asked.

"Why yes, I can't help it if the main topic was me." He answered me. "I understand you kids have some doubts about me, as all others do, however I assure you that I treated my **pupils** **as** **if** **they're** **my** **own** **children** , Yusuke included of course. If I'm being honest to you, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone." He explained...he really good at making up lies.

"That's not what we meant-" She said before Katsumi whispers something to her as she silenced.

"I'm sorry to have butt in your conversation." Madarame said. "However, I do have neighbors around. Won't you please keep it down."

"We'll keep that in mind, sir." Katsumi said.

"Good." Madarame said. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He said before turn around and goes back inside.

"You got a good teacher, Yusuke." Katsumi said.

"Why thank you, Matabei-san." Yusuke said before I see him realizing something. "I know! I think you'll be able to believe in Sensei if you **that** **painting**."

"What painting?" Sayaka asked as Yusuke pulls out his phone and showed us a picture of a painting. It is painting of a beautiful woman in red, surrounded by clouds and the sun rises behind her. Wow... now that's a painting... but something's off with it, I just couldn't put my finger around it.

"This is the Sayuri. His maiden work as well as his most representative piece." Yusuke explained. "This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist."

"Wow... It's beautiful." Ann said as she complimented it.

"Yeah, I felt some... graceful vibe from this painting alone. It's amazing." Sayaka added.

"I may not know about these fine arts stuff, but even I can tell that this painting amazing." Ryuji said.

"Agreed." I said as Yusuke puts away.

"When I first saw you two, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting." He explained.

"Us?" Ann and Sayaka said in unison.

"And I believe drawing the both of you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you two: seriously consider my offer." He said before begging them to consider.

"I don't know..." Ann said.

"Give us some time, okay Yusuke-kun? We'll let you know when we're ready." Sayaka said.

"Very well." Yusuke said. "I'm sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. I hope that we can discuss this further another time. If you'll excuse me, then." He said as he go back inside before closing the door.

"Those two... seem like nice guys, don't they?" Ryuji said.

"Yusuke, he is but quite cold. But Madarame, not so much." Katsumi stated.

"Maybe the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is a different person." Ann said as she worried.

"I highly doubt that's the case." Morgana said. "The Madarame we heard in Mementos and the Madarame we heard in online posting...There's no mistake that they're the same person. I mean, there's no two master artist, Madarame, is there."

"Agreed." I said. "Remember: what we've just seen is his public face." I said.

"Yeah, but still..." Ann said as she still in doubt.

"I guess it's better that we see it ourselves." Katsumi said as he pulls out his phone to open the MetaNav. " **Ichiryusai** **Madarame**."

"Candidate found." The app said as we felt the same sensation again.

"It's a hit?" Ann asked.

"I dunno...isn't he too old have a Palace?" Ryuji added.

"Age doesn't determine of whether or not they can have a Palace... Unless if you're a baby or a toddler of course." Katsumi said. "And it looks like it's already have a location in it, which is the **shack**."

"All that's left is the "what" that Madarame mistakes this shack for to enter his Palace." Morgana said.

"Like... how Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?" Ann asked.

"Exactly." Katsumi nod as I begin to think about it. Now... if I'm Madarame, what place I have as my Palace? Something an artist would think...

"Now let's say some things regarding to him. It can be random..." Morgana said.

"It's a bit sudden, though..." Ryuji said.

"Why don't we start with castle." Ann said.

"Candidate not found." The MetaNav said.

"Then... what about prison?" Ryuji suggested.

"Candidate not found."

"Ugh, what a pain!" Ryuji said as he starts to get annoyed. ""Jail"! "Warehouse"! And "guidance counselin' office"! Might as well add "farm"!"

"Candidates not found"

"Now I got nothing." Ryuji said.

"How about..." **museum** "?" I said to the MetaNav as everything get distorted. I guess that was a hit.

"Ichiryusai Madarame... Shack... Plagiarism Museum... Beginning navigation." It said as everything around starts to change...

* * *

(In the Metaverse)

Once the distortion is over, we found ourselves in our Metaverse outfit as well as in the large parking lot.

"Wha?! When did you activate the Nav? You surprised me!" Morgana said in his Metaverse form.

"Just a while ago." I answered.

"Didn't have much of a choice. I think we happened to get it right." Ryuji said.

"What if I hadn't noticed, and then wondered off and then got caught by an enemy!?" Morgana said.

"I think you can answer that question just fine, seeing that you are biped now." Katsumi said.

"Grrr..." I guess he got, how you say "roasted"?

"I guess even you can slip into the Metaverse without realizing it, eh Morgana?" Sayaka said.

"You could say that. In a place with minimal cognitive distortion, the differences can be subtle." He said as I see Ryuji widened his eyes at something.

"Forget that... Look!" He said as we turn around to see what he is seeing... It's a large golden museum in a spot where the shack is. How... exaggerated that is. "That shack is seriously some kinda museum!?"

"Let's check it out!" Ann said as we go a little closer to the entrance. Once we do, we see many cognitive people lining up to enter the museum.

"It's extravagant... to a point that it's gaudy." Sayaka said. "This IS a museum, right?"

"Apparently so." I answered.

"This is Madarame's?" Ryuji said.

"Yes. A Palace is a scenery driven by desires, just like how Kamoshida's Palace was a castle."

"Madarame's artwork is on display at museums in reality too, though." Ann said. "His exhibit was popular, and people already respect him. Now why would he fantasize about a museum?"

"Putting that aside for now... ain't a museum a must for phantom thieves!?" Ryuji said excitedly

"Definitely." Katsumi answered him.

"Only one way to find out, let's go!" I said as we climb the wall because as thieves, we can't go to the front door. We jumped several columns before ending up in a roof. After getting into the Palace, we search around for something related to Madarame's plagiarism and physical abuse. But all we found are portraits of several people including Nakanohara and Yusuke... I might have an idea about what these portraits really are. **(By this time, the group are referred as they're codenames)**

After that, we move towards a place where we got a map in the brochure. After that, we go further in and see a golden statue of sorts with people on it.

"What'd you propose this thing is?" Wolf asked.

"A statue of some kind?" I asked. "There's something written over there." I said as Panther and Corazon went towards it.

"Let's see..." Panther said before she read it a loud. " **The Infinite Spring. A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds**."

" **These individuals must offer their ideas to their director for the rest of their lives**." Corazon said as she too read the writing on the statue.

" **Those who cannot do so have no worth living!** " Panther said. "Hey... this is likely about the plagiarism, right?"

"Dammit, what a phony geezer!" Skull said angrily.

"In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn't even qualify as an artist if this is true." Mona said. "He's stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for their livelihood."

"I was wondering what were those portraits on display... I think they're all of Madarame's "pupils" through his cognition." I said to them

"It even said that "they have no worth". Couldn't this be about the abuse?" Wolf said. "Madarame will keep them around as long as they're useful to him. But the moment their usefulness run out..."

"He's treating them as if they're like slaves and tools!" Panther said.

"Why's Yusuke keepin' quiet about this? He's got no reason to cover this up!" Skull said.

"He did say that he owes Madarame his life for being taken in..." Corazon said.

"And besides, it's not that easy to turn on at someone as famous as Madarame..." Wolf said.

"What makes you say that?" Skull asked.

"As Panther said before, he has already been respected by almost everyone. And as such, he must have a powerful connection in the art world. If someone like Yusuke were to reveal those crimes against Madarame, he would likely be snuffed out without a second thought." Wolf explained.

"Damn..." Skull said frustratedly.

"We can't afford to be reckless, Skull. This isn't like with Kamoshida." Wolf said.

"But still...!"

"When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display. But... Kitagawa-kun acted strange." Panther said.

"From the way he reacted towards it, I can say that the piece was probably plagiarized too..." Corazon said.

"What's the call? Ain't this enough to target Madarame!?" Skull asked.

"From the way I see it, we're still missing something." I said.

"Agreed. Let's confirm all of these facts to Yusuke first." Mona said.

"Yeah." Panther agreed.

"Couldn't said it better myself." Corazon added.

"Confirm what though?" Skull asked.

"What Morgana is trying to say is that we need a solid evidence if those crimes actually took place." Wolf said.

"What a pain in the ass..." Skull complained.

"Besides, there's too much we don't know about Madarame yet." Mona said.

"Me and Corazon will try contacting Kitagawa-kun." Panther said.

"We might able to get the truth out of him if we accept his modeling offer." Corazon added.

"Wait. You two are actually going to do that!?" Mona exclaimed.

"You all better come with me, OK? I can't stand of being alone with this one-tailed vixen here." Panther said as this make Corazon offended.

"Hello? What did I ever do to you to make you treated me like that. Other than the fact that I forced you to cosplay." Corazon retorted but keeping the last part quiet. "Not that I'm complaining, but I think you need an attitude adjustment."

"Says who!?" Panther said as she glared towards her.

"Says me!" Corazon answered that we can literally see sparks between them.

"Okay okay, that's enough." Wolf said as he breaks them up. "And on that note, we should prep ourselves for the worse until we get the okay. This our first mission as real phantom thieves. We have to succeed no matter what." He said as we decided to leave the Palace...for the time being.

 **Next** **chapter** : **Chapter** **16:** **A** **Model,** **An** **Idol,** **and** **An** **Artist**

* * *

 **Now that this chapter is done, down below is the sneak peek. Enjoy!**

* * *

(In another timeline...)

 **4/14 Thursday, 2011**

(Somewhere, ?)

 **Normal pov**

"Dude... This chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good..." A brown haired young man said. With him is a gray haired young man who shares the same attire as him except for some differences. The other is a spiky green haired young man who has darker green tips on his hair. He wears a dark green t-shirt underneath his uniform's blazer, and wears a white goggle with yellow frame on his head. The last is a short brown haired young girl wearing a green with yellow stripes jacket. "It's tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?" The brown haired young man said as he looks towards the rope that hangs from ceiling with a red scarf of sorts tied in it, making it a noose.

"Whoa. I'm feeling Silent Hill vibes all over this place." The green haired young man said.

"Stop it, Asahi-kun! You're making me sca-"

"Ahhhhh!" Their brown haired friend yelled all of sudden.

"What what!? Is it something scary!?"

"I can't take anymore, I gotta pee!" He said as he go towards a corner of the room and prepares to pee.

"Hey, Yosuke! You can't pee in here, this is someone's room!" She said as she turns to the young man named Asahi and the other young man. "Narukami, Asahi-kun! Can you please stop him!?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" The one named Yu Narukami asked nonchalantly as Asahi and the girl look at him weird.

"Huh?" Both of them said with blank eyes.

"Look! I can't go pee if you're just standing there!" The one named Yosuke said as he try so hard to pee.

"What!?" The girl exclaimed.

"Ahh! Ohh if I have a bladder infection, it's all your fault!" The brunette boy said.

"You're unbelievable! Like I want to watch you pee anyway." She said as she open the door before exiting the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Narukami asked the goggle-head boy.

"Knowing this is Satonaka-senpai we're talking about here, she's gonna be just fine... I think." Asahi said. He then notices some posters who were torn apart.

"Looks like someone doesn't like this person a bit..." He said. "And yet, the poster seems... familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

"Whoo. That's take care of it." Yosuke said as he done peeing. "Hey, let's meet up with Chie as soon as possible so we can get out of here."

"Yeah. This place gives me the nightmares." Asahi said as he worried.

"Agreed." Narukami added as three boys leave the room and go towards a place where they enter this...strange world that for some reason, can be accessed through a TV.

As they arrived, they found the girl named Chie.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?" She asked them.

"Sorry, Satonaka-senpai. Something caught our eye and-" Asahi said before he sees silhouette hidden in the fog. "What... is that?"

"Huh?" Yosuke and Chie said as they, along with Narukami, too see the figure in the silhouette. The figure steps forward, revealing it to be a walking bear costume of some kind with a zipper between its head and body. And its has bear ears for some reason.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear...?" Chie asked. They will surely be surprised when they see this... bear's next action.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?"

* * *

 **That's it for the sneak peek of the new story, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **For those who don't know, I changed the OC name from Taiki Kuroda to Katsumi Matabei (which means his mom's surname is Matabei as well) because there's already someone who have that name (Taiki Takase in Persona 5 and the old lady Kuroda in Persona 4). Same goes to Sayaka's and Kurata's surname to Kumiko and Sugou.**

 **Fun Facts Time:**

 **-This isn't the first time Erika Harlacher's character is being called a "chihuahua".**

 **-Ann's flashback in this chapter is to commemorate her birthday on November 12th (The day also where her PQ2 Character Trailer is released).**

 **-The scene where the group visits Madarame's shack is changed slightly in order to fit with the "what if" theme.**

 **-The OC Character in the sneak peek, Asahi has a hair color that similar to Jet the Hawk from Sonic Riders.**

 **Leave a review and have a wonderful day/night!**


	18. A Model, An Idol, and An Artist

**_Chapter 16: A Model, An Idol, and An Artist_**

(In my room at Katsumi's house)

 **Ann's pov**

"Huh... So this is your room? That's so you, Takamaki." Kumiko said as she looks around at my room... I couldn't tell if she is complimenting me or insulting me. After leaving the Palace, we went our separate ways for today. Ryuji went to check out a shoe store in Shibuya, Ren and Morgana goes back home, I went back here...with Kumiko following me all the way here. As for Katsumi... He went to Akihabara for window shopping at a game store there.

"Well, it was so sudden to move in here so... there's nothing much to see here." I replied to her. I have some posters back home that I couldn't bring them here. I only brought some of my... precious belongings and placed them here.

"I really hope you're not here just to see my stuff." I told her.

"I know. I'm just here so we can contact Yusuke-kun together. It doesn't sit right for me if you tell him on my behalf." She answered.

"That's good... to know." I said as I pull out my phone. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Kumiko said as I call him. It's doesn't take long for him to answer the call.

" _Hello? To whom I'm speaking to?_ " Kitagawa-kun answered the call before asking.

"It's me, Takamaki. And I'm currently with Kumiko here." I told him through the phone before hand it to Kumiko.

"As she said, I'm here too." She said to him.

"Put it in speaker mode." I whispered to her.

"Got it." She said before turning the call to speaker mode.

" _Seeing as you two in the same place, I take it you're all ready to accept my offer?_ " Kitagawa-kun said before asking.

"Yeah...we agreed to be your models." I said. Talking about this is a lot harder than I thought. "Can we come tomorrow? If you're free, that is..."

" _Yes, you both can. I'll be waiting for you in Sensei's house._ " Kitagawa-kun answered.

"Okay." I replied.

" _Thank you for accepting this offer, Takamaki-san, Kumiko-san. You won't regret this, I promise._ " He said before hung up on us.

"I guess that's that." Kumiko said as I put away my phone.

"Yeah..." I replied to her.

"I guess this is the part where I take my leave. I have something I need to do today after all." Kumiko said.

"Okay then-"

"However...!" She interrupted me. "There's one question I like to ask you."

"Okay... what do you want to ask of me?" I asked her... I got a bad feeling about this.

"It's not an important matter, but..." She said before she goes near my ear. "Have you make your moves on Katsumi yet...?"

...

...

...

...

Wait... what?

"What do you mean...?" I asked her. I must be imagining-

"Want me to hashtag that question for you? I SAID have you make your moves on Katsumi yet?" She reiterated the same...

...

...

WHAT!? That's so sudden! But now that she mentioned it... I feel the urge to ask him out every now and then.

"I guess judging from your reactions there, I say you haven't." She said as she backs away.

"What are you trying to say here?" I asked as I calmed down.

"I'm just saying that you better make your move quickly. Because if you don't..." She then come near again. "... I'll steal him from right under your nose."

For some reason, something inside of me told me that I should never lose to this...girl.

"I mean I understand if you're chickened out of this Takamaki, so as a fellow female and acquaintance, I'm giving you one last chance to-"

"Like hell." I said to her as shed stopped talking for a moment.

"Come again?" She asked me.

"Want ME to hashtag that shit for you? I SAID like hell I'm letting you have your way with Katsumi!"

"Oh? You think you can best me?" She asked as she puts her hands around her hips. "FYI, I've known Katsumi way longer than you ever were, Takamaki."

"So what? Then I'll just get to know him more then!" I retorted as we exchanged glares towards each other for awhile. After a minute... Kumiko smirked.

"I like that fire in your eyes, Takamaki. It means that you have no intention to back out on this." She said. "I always thought you're going to back down sooner or later...but it's clear that I underestimated you."

"Of course you have, Kumiko. Don't judge someone by their personalities." I said to her. "I'll tell you this: I'll never lose to you. Not now, not ever."

"Good." She said as she smiles before putting her hand on my right shoulder. "Keep holding that feeling... because that's a sign... that you're determined to do whatever it takes."

Wow... For someone as snarky and as obnoxious as Kumiko... she's actually really good at encouraging people.

"I don't what to say." I said to her.

"And it's also you prove that you love Katsumi too."

"Wha?! I never said that I like him!" I retorted... I take everything I said about her.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Just get out of here!"

"Okay okay, I'm going." She said to me. "Oh and before I forget..." She said before she...did she just bow to me? That's... surprising. "And... I'm sorry for forcing you to put on some cosplays the other day."

"Sure. But the next time you want to that, I must agreed to it."

"I'll keep that in mind. See ya!" She said as she wave goodbye to me before leaving.

"Now then..." I muttered before lying down on the bed as I covered my face with a pillow.

"Ohh! Why did I have to go and said that!?" I said to myself. It was just a spur of the moment and I said that without second thought...

"But still... I can't control these urges when he's around me." I muttered.

It's no joke... Even during midterms, I always think about him above all else... Why can't I shake this feeling off...? What's happening to me...?

" _ **You are indeed in love with him, dear.**_ " A familiar voice said as it appears in my head... I recognized this voice before.

"That voice... Is that you Carmen!?"

" _ **Who else? Just in case you don't know, I happened to listen all of your conversation with that Kumiko girl. I believe she's spot on about that.**_ "

"I said I didn't love him or anything!" I asked.

" _ **And that's where you wrong.**_ "

"What?"

" _ **How long do you think you can run away from these feelings? You will have to confide those feelings to him whether you like it or not.**_ " She said in my head.

She...is not wrong. I have been feeling butterflies ever since Katsumi got transferred to our school. But... I just can't.

"As much as I wanted to, Carmen...I can't. I'm not ready yet."

" ** _I_ _see... Then you must think about it quickly...it's only matter of time until that girl gets him first._** " Carmen said in my mind.

"I won't let that happen. I'll think up something..."

" _ **Good. After all, he's a rare find. You won't find someone else like him again**_ _ **, so plan your next move carefully.**_ " She said as I don't sense her anymore... but she's still inside of me but I don't know where.

Geez...I can't believe it. I just got lectured by my own Persona of all things... this is quite embarrassing.

Putting that aside for now, I pull out my phone and check our IM group, which my phone rings for awhile after Kumiko leave.

Ryuji: "So... how did it go?"

Kumiko: "Yusuke-kun said to us that he's free tomorrow."

Ren: "I'm glad that worked well."

Katsumi: "Let's just hope that nothing can go wrong tomorrow."

Kumiko: "That's a famous last word right there darling."

Katsumi: "Can't a guy be a little cautious?"

Ren: "Say, I saw you're with Ann on your home but why isn't she responding?"

Ryuji: "Yeah. She's not to be quite all of a sudden."

I'll... take that as a compliment.

Kumiko: "She probably thinking about something."

Oh no...

Ryuji: "Ohh. So what's this "something" that keeps her from responding in the chat?"

That's it.

"It's none of your business, Ryuji." I typed the message before sending it.

Katsumi: "There you are! I was beginning to worry that something must have come up on your end."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Ren: "Anyway, let's go to the shack together tomorrow. We can ask Yusuke about Madarame's crimes."

Ryuji: "Hell yeah. He'll come clean for sure."

Katsumi: "I don't like the sound of that, Ryuji. But yeah, let's hope that Yusuke confesses."

I hope so...

* * *

 **5/17 Tuesday, 2016**

(After school, Madarame's shack)

 **Katsumi's pov**

"I was under the impression that it'll be only you and Kumiko-san that are coming. Though I wouldn't mind if Matabei-san's the only one who accompanied you." Yusuke said as he look towards Ryuji and Ren with a glare. I can see Ann nervously gulped... I can't really blame her for that.

"Relax man. We're here just to make sure you don't do anythin' perverted to them." Ryuji said casually.

"Yeah, sorry Yusuke..." Ren said before he adjusts his glasses. "We're just that protective of them. I hope you understand."

"If that's the case, then so be it." Yusuke said as he gives them the green light to stay. "Now... I have to ask you two to pose for me."

"Okay." Ann said.

"If you say so..." Sayaka added as they do a pose for Yusuke.

"That's better. Now then, let's get started." Yusuke said as he immediately do his thing which is making a painting of them. From what I see... he's really into the painting... I don't think he's going to be responsive anytime soon if he's in that state.

"... Hey." Ann said as she tries to get his attention... but he ignored her.

"Um... Yusuke-kun." Sayaka tried to do the same thing but met with the same result.

"Yo! You hear them?" Ryuji also tried but failed.

"It's no use." Ann said while she and Sayaka are still doing a pose. I agreed with her, this isn't what we have in mind for today AT ALL.

"I guess he's too focused on painting that he shuts off everything around him." Ren stated.

"Well this isn't what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren't we?" Morgana complained.

"Guess we forgot to account the unexpected." I said.

"Yeah, Morgana! How were we supposed to know this was gonna happened...?" Ryuji said. "Guess we just gotta wait 'til his done... What an effin' pain in the ass..."

"Maybe I should try going outside this room..." Morgana said.

"Be careful." Ren said to him.

"Mwehehehe! Don't underestimate me and my espionage skills." Morgana boasted. "I'll be back before you even know it... I think." He said before he exits the room. Yusuke sure like to take his time with his painting... because it took at least an hour to do so.

After that time passes, we see Yusuke sighed as he stop painting.

"Are you done?" Ryuji asked with anticipation.

"It's no good..." Yusuke answered with a frown. Judging the way talks and expression, my guess is he had some kind of trouble painting... or maybe the fact that he might not have breakfast or lunch today. I dunno... It could be a bit of both.

"What?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... Are we the problem?" Ann asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that... I'm having difficulty on staying focus today. I'm sorry but we have to resume this another time..." Yusuke said as he asking us to leave... I think we may have an opportunity here.

"Oh hell no! We're not gonna wait another hour just because you have trouble painting." Ryuji objected loudly.

"Ryuji, please keep it down." Sayaka reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Yusuke. We have another for coming here." Ren stated. "It's the rumors about Madarame."

"This again...? I thought that was made clear yesterday when Matabei-san asked about it." Yusuke asked in angry tone of voice.

"I know Katsumi asked that, but..." Ann said. "That painting I saw at the exhibit... you're the one who actually painted it, right?"

"That's..." Yusuke said as he was left speechless.

"You don't have to answer it, Yusuke-kun. The answer is written all over your face." Sayaka said.

"Your sensei's seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupils as tools! That's why he doesn't give a rat's ass on whether he steals their work or physically beats them." Ryuji explained. Wow, he's really direct. "I'll make this clear, there's no point in hidin' stuff from us."

"Hahaha... I have no idea what you're talking about..." Yusuke said as he try to deny it. If I were him, I would've done the same...I can relate that from my own experience.

"You couldn't go against him, could you? I know that feeling all too well..." I said as I clenched my fists.

"Katsumi..." Ann said. I can tell she can relate Yusuke's past with her experience with Kamoshida.

"Darling..." Sayaka added. I can tell that she couldn't do anything to stop me from getting abused.

"What are you trying to say, Matabei-san?" Yusuke asked.

"I once have an unpleasant stepfather who always beat me up on a regular basis." I explained.

"That's... rather unfortunate." Yusuke sympathizes me.

"What I meant to say is, I'm sure with our help we can-"

"Stop it." Yusuke said. "It's just as you say, we're... our sensei's "artworks"."

Oh geez... he's just as stubborn as Sayaka.

"As much as I'm sympathized with... your unfortunate past, Matabei-san, I simply cannot side with you. Let me tell you this: I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can't be called plagiarism." He stated. "Sensei is simply suffering from artist's block right now."

"Dude, still..." Ryuji said as Yusuke just sighed.

"Yusuke-kun..." Sayaka muttered.

"Then why're you stickin' around!?" Ryuji asked. "All his other pupils ran away! Aren't you the only one left!?"

"Then what's wrong with a pupil helping out his master!?" Yusuke snapped. "There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!"

"And you're fine being exploited upon?" Ren asked as Yusuke take a deep breath before talking.

"I'm supporting Sensei as his pupil. Where's the wrong in that?" He said as he sits down before glaring at us boys. "You three... Don't ever come here again. If you do, I'll sue you for a disturbance."

Wow... this escalated rather quickly.

"Hey! We're not done talkin-Oww!" I said before I bonk him in the head. "What'd you do that, Katsumi!?"

"You blonde headed dumbass! Think about Ren's situation!" I reprimanded him. "Oh crap... I forgot about that!" Ryuji said, however Yusuke doesn't like how Ryuji reacts.

"Then you leave me with no choice..." He said as he pulls out his phone. "I'm reporting you three to the police. I asked Takamaki-san and Kumiko-san to come, but I don't seem to recall of inviting you three over!"

Oh blitznag... shit just went south real quick.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, Yusuke. Let's not drag the authorities into this. We can work this out like adults. Okay?" I tried convince him by calming him down... which is work as he lower his phone.

"Fine. I won't report you and friends. But only under one condition... for Takamaki-san and Kumko-san of course." Yusuke said.

"Okay then." Sayaka said.

"Tell us what is the condition." Ann added.

"I want you two to continue being my models." He said.

"Wha!? You said today isn't working out."

"And besides, why does I need to be a model too? I thought Takamaki should be enough!" Sayaka whined.

"Simple Kumiko-san, you have this...aura that compels you to clash with Takamaki-san. You two are like Yin and Yang...two things that are always different and they always conflicted with one another, but if they are united, their hidden beauty will be revealed inside them." Yusuke explained... Or they're like Tom and Jerry... or Betty and Veronica... or Natsu and Gray... Man I love my references.

"With that said, if you're willing to **bare** everything to me..."

Wait a minute...did he just said "bare"?

"... I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!"

...

...

...

...

...

... "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Both me and Ryuji exclaimed with our eyes popped and jaw dropped. Surprised doesn't BEGIN TO COVERED what I feel right now!

"You... can't be serious, right?" Ren asked with disbelieving look.

"Nude!?" Sayaka and Ann exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, to think I'd be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal models!" Yusuke said. Though it's more of an expressed thought than directed to others. He then look towards us boys... again. "Of course, you three won't be allowed in, and I ask that you forget about our discussion today, as well. However, I might allow Matabei-san to be here just to ease their worries, seeing that he is rather close to them. If I don't submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there will be some... inconveniences."

"When you said "nude", you don't mean like taking off of all our clothes, right?" Sayaka asked with disbelief look.

"Nude-nude... like no clothes worn at all... How did we escalate to this!?"" Ann added.

"Because those are my terms." Yusuke replied.

"But that's-" Ann said before she's interrupted.

"Wait, ain't that bad!?" Ryuji asked me.

"Of course that's bad, Ryuji! He literally blackmailed us." I replied to him but quietly.

"Sensei is out during the afternoon while the art exhibit is on, so I can use this place freely... I should buy more art supplies." Yusuke said as he ignore us.

"Will you give us a second here!?" Ann asked.

"I agreed! Of all the works of art you can make, why it has to be nude painting!?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course, I'm willing to wait." Yusuke said. "I'll make time with the accordance of your schedule." He said but he completely ignored Sayaka's question. "But, please come before the exhibit ends."

"Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Sayaka said.

"That's not what we meant at all! Why are you not listening to us...!?" Ann added.

"Sensei will be returning home soon. We're done for today. Takamaki-san and Kumiko-san, I'll be waiting for you both to contact me." Yusuke said without a care of them in the world.

"No no no! We're so not done talking here!" Ann tried to plea to him.

"Come on, Yusuke-kun! Reconsider! I can't afford to be a nude model!" Sayaka added but Yusuke turns around and do his own thing.

"Hey... what should we do?" Ryuji asked me and Ren.

"At this point, I don't know what to do now..." Ren answered as he is speechless as I am.

"I guess we have to back off for now." I added.

"Dammit. He got us good this time." Ryuji relented.

"Come on, guys! You can't give that up so easily!" Ann said to us while being flustered that she and Sayaka may have to...*gulp* pose nude.

"Especially you, darling! Please talk some senses into him!" Sayaka said to me.

"What would you expect to say to him then? Well?" I asked her as she silenced.

"I rest my case." I said as we leave Yusuke's room and meet up with Morgana along the way...

* * *

(Outside of the shack)

 **Sayaka's pov**

"He's completely out of his mind! Me and Kumiko are literally going pose nude if this keeps up!" Takamaki said.

"I agreed! Why does he wants to do that?" I said as I agreed with Takamaki, he's total bonkers now.

"How dare that Yusuke...!" Morgana commented.

"Judgin' by the way he said it, it's not gonna be a semi, but full-on nude..." Ryuji stated.

"F-Fu— F-F-Full nudity...? Lady Ann/Ann and Miss Sayaka/Sayaka are gonna..." Darling and Morgana said with a stuttered voice.

"DROP IT YOU TWO!" Me and Takamaki said to them at the same time.

"Calm down, girls. You won't have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends." Ren said.

"But… Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him. Is there really a need to make Madarame confess?" Takamaki reasoned to us.

"At this point, I'm not so sure anymore." I added.

"*gasp* S-So you're okay with baring it all, you two!?"

"We are not!" Me and Takamaki yelled.

"I take everything I said about him. Madarame is no different Kamoshida." Darling said in a very serious expression. "That jackass is using Yusuke just because the latter has no parents. After what happened just now, I'm going to enjoy grinding that old fool to dust."

"Isn't that kind of extreme...?" Ren asked him.

"Ren, there's no such thing as "overkill"." Katsumi replied to him.

"You're tellin' me we should just ignore how he's bein' treated horribly like the other pupils?" Ryuji asked Ann.

"No... It is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa-kun is fine with it himself..." Ann answered him.

"Considering you're experience with Kamoshida that's understandable." Katsumi said.

"That goes for you, darling. You have your own experience with Kurata as well." I stated to him.

"I can't argue with that, Sayaka." Katsumi replied.

"Anyway, we gotta go after this guy. Madarame's the kind of target we've been waitin' for. Let's help Yusuke come to his senses too." Ryuji suggested. "Before he ends up a victim like us."

"But first we need to look into Madarame first." I said.

"Who knows what he's hiding? I bet that he's hiding something darker... and it has something to do with Yusuke." Katsumi said.

"Also it may become easier for us to investigate his Palace if he's preoccupied with the exhibit." Morgana said.

"Also, there's the thing about us nude modeling!" Takamaki said.

"Takamaki... I really appreciated if you don't say the word "nude"." I said angrily to her.

"Remember what Yusuke said to us? That there would be "inconveniences" unless he submits a new piece... I have a feeling that piece is going to be announced as Madarame's next work." Ren said.

"Does that mean the whole country's gonna see them nude!?" Ryuji asked.

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE STOP SAYING THE WORD "NUDE" RIGHT NOW!? I don't want to think about it!" I snapped before calming down.

"I agreed with Kumiko. Nude modeling is probably the last thing that we need right now." Takamaki added.

"We must deal with Madarame, no matter what, before his exhibit ends!" Morgana suggested to us.

"Then let's go after school tomorrow... It'll be a pain if Miss President finds us on the rooftop again, so where to meet up... Let's see..." Ryuji said as he thinks up of a place for a new meeting point of our hideout. Luckily, it doesn't take him long. "I guess that walkway-like place in Shibuya would work. It's near Madarame's place, too" Ryuji said.

"I don't mind about that. It makes the heist easier if we does that." Katsumi said.

"I'm down with it." I said as we all agreed.

"Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That's a plan I don't mind backing up." Morgana said as he agreed to Ryuji's suggestion.

"All right. Let's meet there after school tomorrow." Katsumi said. Just before we break off, a woman appeared. She has short bob style black hair with a pair of sunglasses on her head. She wears a black shirt with a motto which reads "low life fight the power," a white long-sleeved shirt under the black shirt and blue jeans. She also carries a pink fanny pack, a camera hanging from her neck and a water bottle. Her shoes are black-and-white.

"Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?" She asked us. "From the looks of things, you don't seem like the ordinary, stalking fans."

"Huh?" That's all Ryuji said.

"We don't understand. Care to elaborate?" I asked her.

"Oh, sorry. I should've been more specific." She said. "I'm actually looking for people that know Madarame's pupils. There's this painting, the "Sayuri" that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there's this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused. Have you heard anything about that?" She asked us. From the way she talks, I concluded that she's a reporter... or maybe a journalist.

"Not that we know off..." Ren said.

"Yeah, we hardly know about Madarame ourselves." Ryuji added.

"I see... There's no case unless there's a victim and if there's no proof of abuse... I can't write either." She said. "Looks like I'm back to square one. Sorry for taking your time." She said as she turns and give Ren a card. "I'm a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?"

"All right" He said as he takes the card.

"See you then." She said before leaving.

"... I guess we should go home for today." Ryuji said.

"Yes we do, Ryuji." Darling replied as we head home...

* * *

(Somewhere near them)

 **Normal pov**

The jouranlist isn't the only one who's with them...watching them as they leave from a safe distance is the same girl who always stalks Katsumi.

"Tch. I didn't think they're members of the Phantom Thieves." She said with a venom in her voice before she smile. "Doesn't matter, I have a surefire way to deal with them...Once I dealt with Katsumi Matabei that is." She said as she looks at picture of Ann in her phone. "When the time is right... I'll start with you,... Ann Takamaki."

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

After that, I instantly head home. Once I do, I head to my room and instantly falls to the bed. I'm so tired.

And add the fact that the same feeling returns for a brief moment...that feeling when I was hanging out with Ann and Sayaka as well as after Kamoshida's confession and now when leaving Madarame's shack... it's no mistake this comes from the same person. I better watch my back from here and out.

While I was lying down, my phone rings before I pull it out. Then I see Ryuji starting the conversation in the IM group.

Ryuji: "I found out something insane about Madarame. Sounds like a student of his offed himself when he couldn't speak up about Madarame stealing his work."

Ren: "That's unfogivable."

"I agreed. If you're looking for a word, I think "inhumane" is probably it." I typed the message before sending it to the group chat.

Ann: "That journalist was looking into Madarame too. It could be real."

Ryuji: "Someone died though. No one's talking about it... I bet it was covered up."

Ann: "I wonder if Kitagawa-kuk has heard anything..."

Sayaka: "Knowing him, Takamaki. He's likely deny it. I mean, we have seen how he reacted to that."

"He's simply running away from the truth." I typed another message.

Ren: "Yes. I think he knows this... but he doesn't have the courage to acknowledge it."

Sayaka: "Whatever that may be, he needs a wake-up call sooner or later."

Ryuji: "Besides, he won't be so friendly the next time he sees us. And for Madarame, he's a piece of shit!

"Let's meet up at our new hideout tomorrow after school."

Ann: "It's that passageway in Shibuya, right?"

Sayaka: "Where else, Takamaki?"

Ren: "By the way, I just got call from Mishima earlier ago."

From Mishima... that's rare.

Ryuji: "What did he say?"

Ren: "Remember Natsuhiko Nakanohara? He wants to meet with us... me specifically."

Ryuji: "For real!? You mean the guy of that Shadow who was shit talkin' Madarame in Mementos?

Ren: "The very same."

Sayaka: "If he wants to meet with us, that means he might want to tell us about Madarame."

Ann: "I just hope that's the case."

"Let's see what tomorrow has in store for us..." I muttered before doing something else.

* * *

 **5/18 Wednesday, 2016**

(In Shibuya Station)

 **Normal pov**

Natsuhiko Nakanohara is currently nervous as he about to meet the Phantom Thieves in person. He contacted the admin (which is Mishima) in the forum website to ask if he can meet up with them. He was given instruction is to wait at Shibuya Station for them.

Anyone would see him might suspected of him involving in a shady business. But considering what people he wants to meet, he isn't wrong.

"Mr. Natsuhiko Nakanohara, I presume?" A voice can be heard by him as the former target was surprised. He realizes that the voice is coming from his right corner. Just as he about to creep in...

"Don't move. We can talk like this." The same voice said as Nakanohara stop moving. According to him, the voice is belong to a young man who's a high school student.

"Are you the one who I supposed to meet?" He asked.

"That's correct. Now then, a little birdie told me that you wanted to request a change of heart in someone. Is this true?" His contact answered before asking.

"...Yes, it's true. I'm sure you've already heard the name before..." Nakanohara said as he gulped before talking again. "The man I'd like you to target is a famous artist goes by the name, "Ichiryusai Madarame"."

He awaited for the response... but he was met with silence.

Unsure what to do, he decided to continue. "You see... I was once one of his pupil. I was given lodging at his home, where I thought solely about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist..." He said before taking a deep breath. "There was another pupil as well. A very talented man, my senior by several years difference. Obviously, Madarame kept tabs on him, just like the rest of us pupils. Everything we made was claimed as a Madarame original."

"Sounds like a real proof of plagiarism." His contact said.

"Yeah... In response to Madarame's actions... that same senior pupil committed suicide." He then heard a small gasp, causing the former pupil to sigh in relief that his words doesn't go unheard.

"He must have felt heartbroken seeing his works praised under Madarame's name." Nakanohara explained as he adjusts his glasses. "That was when I disobeyed his pleas and left... Unfortunately, he quickly manipulated other parts of the art world and before I knew it, my life as an artist was destroyed."

"Go on." His contact said, urge him to say more.

"I tried to turn over a new leaf working at a ward office... but it was no use. My attachment towards art warped my emotions. And before I knew it, I began getting attached to everything... As the result, I even turned into a stalker." He explained before laugh nervously.

"... I like to ask again. Please, make Madarame have a change of heart. Not just for me... but also to save the life of a young man."

"... You mean there's still someone in Madarame's care?" His contact asked.

"Yes. Even now, he's still under the tutelage of Madarame. And judging from his age, he's about as same as a high school student." Nakanohara explained.

"... Does he goes by the name "Yusuke Kitagawa"?" His contact said as Nakanohara widens his eye.

"You knew?" The former pupil asked.

"Just a mere acquaintance. I hardly know about him. So...is he the one you're talking about?" The contact asked.

"... Yes, that's him all right. Not only is he a talented artist, he also owes Madarame a debt for taking him in after his mother passed..."

"That's... rather unfortunate."

"I actually spoke to him a few times before back when I was still living at Madarame's. I asked him if he found it painful living with Madarame... do you what he said to me?"

 **"If I could leave... I would..."**

Nakanohara took another deep breath before talking again. "I know I have no right to say this given my prior cowardice, but I don't want to see another suicide...!" He said as he clenched his fists hard. "I'd like to find a way to save this young man. He has a bright future ahead of him..."

"Don't worry... It shall be done..." His contact assured as Nakanohara turns around the corner and bows towards his contact...

"Thank you." He said. When his head rise, all he sees is a teenage boy in black school uniform walking away from him with a thumbs up. Seeing that made the former pupil smile as he walks away from that station...knowing there is hope in Yusuke's future.

* * *

(At the Walkway Hideout, Shibuya Station)

 **Katsumi's pov**

"... And that's what he said to me." I said to my friends after I explained the things that Nakanohara told me.

"Another suicide..." Ann muttered. I guess she's still feel... shocked when Shiho tried to commit one.

"Guess shit just got real." Ryuji commented.

"At least now we know what Yusuke really feels." Sayaka said.

"Now that we've been asked to act directly on behalf of one of Madarame's victims, we have no time to deliberate whether or not to change Madarame's heart." Ren said.

"I'm down with that." I agreed to him.

"Hell yeah! Madarame's just another piece of shit who preys on the weak." Ryuji said.

"Suicide..." Ann muttered before looking at us with a determined look on her face. "I won't let something like happened again!"

"Watching you saying that makes me fired up for today!" I said with a grin. "Now that we decided to target him, let's succeed! No matter it takes."

"Yeah." Everyone except me and Morgana said.

"Plus, The future and chastity of Ann and Sayaka is at stakes here."

"Wha?!" Ann exclaimed as she blushes.

"*squeal* You're so awesome, darling!" Sayaka said with a lovey-dovey tone.

"Hey... there's one thing I don't understand." Ryuji said as he raised his hand but not too high.

"And what's that...?" Ren asked.

"I know Madarame doesn't know about some stuff happenin' because of us in his Palace...but why are we immediately treated as criminals there?" Ryuji asked.

"That's good question, Ryuji." Morgana said. "It could be implied that he doesn't trust pretty much anyone. Any unknown person may as well be an enemy."

"Just like how Kamoshida treated Ren eventhough the latter hardly know the guy." I said.

"Precisely." Morgana replied.

"And I thought he's just super salty from all those rumors that have been spreading about him." Ann said.

"Either way, we need to be in our best behavior." Sayaka said. "There's no telling what will happen if we needlessly increase the security level."

"Yeah." I said. "Especially around Yusuke. If he happens to caught us near the shack, he most likely passed that on to Madarame."

"Agreed." Ren said.

"Hey, what is Madarame's treasure going to look like? Another crown?" Ann asked.

"From our experience, that's not the case." I answered her. "We'll know it when we see it, right Morgana?"

"That's right, Katsumi." Morgana replied.

"Our time limit is when the exhibit ends, right? That's mean...June 5th?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. And it's probably best that we should start now." I said.

"Yes. The earlier the better." Ren said as he and everyone else agreed with me. We then open the MetaNav as we enter his Palace.

* * *

(In the Metaverse)

[OST: Madarame's Palace theme]

After that, we noticed that the security is active and so are the guards. However, we have managed to infiltrate the security system, beating up some Shadows along the way, and looting some treasures as well.

Fourty minutes later, we stumble upon by a shiny gold vase...There's something a familiar about this sensation, but what I can't remember what it is.

"What do you think this is?" Skull asked.

"It's... a golden vase, Skull." Corazon said.

"I don't think we shouldn't bother stuffs like these, guys." I said as I examine the vase with extreme cautious... I think it's a trap or something. "Let's move on."

"We're not going to take it?" Joker asked.

"It's not that I want to, but I have a feeling that we might trigger something bad if we do take it." I explained. "So yeah, let's move on."

After that, we move right past the vase-

"Are we seriously going to ignore that golden sheen? Mmmm...! Look at the luster..." Mona asked as he eyeing the vase. Oh no...

"Mona, I know what you're thinking but maybe we should leave it be like Wolf said." Panther tried to reason but I can see that Mona is too engrossed with it that he doesn't listen.

"Wolf is just being paranoid, Panther. We can't ignore an opportunity like this! I think it will sell for tons!" Mona said as he jumps to the pedestal... and my fear becomes a reality when I hear a "click" sound the moment he lands on it.

"Everyone, stand back!" I alerted them as the infrared lasers appear around the vase, trapping Mona, Panther and Corazon (which that they got trapped in the same spot), and Skull. Luckily, me and Joker manage to evade at the last second.

"Oh no, I tripped the security!" Mona exclaimed.

"For the record, this is EXACTLY what I'm talking about! How can you fell to such a simple trap?!" I reprimanded Mona.

"Sorry, Wolf... I couldn't resist." Mona replied.

"So, whaddya wanna do? Run outta here?" Skull asked.

"I think all of you need to stay right there. We can't risk the enemies swarming this area just because of the security system." Joker said to them.

"While you four doing just that, we'll try to find a way to disable the lasers." I added as me and Joker proceed to search for the off switch...we found one right after killing a Shadow, which sets Panther and Corazon free. Then, we found one another behind a painting, which releases Skull.

"Now all we have to do is to free Mona." Skull said.

"I dunno, Skull. I think there aren't any off switch around here." Corazon replied.

"There should be a control room somewhere, but I don't know if it's near." Mona said.

"... Let's just believe in Mona and find that control room." I said to them as we go towards the ventilation vent that Joker found and go through it.

"Wolf, you better not look back, okay?" Panther said to me while still crawling.

"Okay, I won't." I replied to her. Soon enough, we find ourselves in the control room. We examine the room before noticing a single laptop that's it turn on as the others were turned off.

"I guess this is it." I said as I look into the laptop-shaped control terminal. "Uh oh."

"Is there something wrong, Wolf?" Joker asked.

"Yeah. It says here that we need a password to disable the security system." I answered.

"But where do you think we get the password from?" Panther asked.

"I'll think of something. Just stay here." I said to them as I leave the room through the front door. Once I do, I spotted two Shadows talking with each other so I decided to eavesdrop...and it proven fruitful that I got the password.

"07734, huh?" That's complicated yet simple password." I muttered before killing one of the Shadows. After that, I return to the control room.

"So have you found it, Wolf?" Corazon asked.

"I have." I answered to her as I put the password into the laptop, causing all of the lasers to disappear.

"There. Now let's go back to Mona." I said as we do just that, it wasn't far.

"Are you okay, Mona?" Joker asked.

"More or less." He answered.

"Sheesh... Weren't you the one tellin' us not to go around touchin' shit in the exhibit?" Skull asked.

"I know, but..." Mona said before looking at the vase. "There's something that drew me to this vase."

"Only way to find out..." I said before I touching the vase. And then, it immediately turns into a floating big diamond... I've seen this before.

"That must be it! Quick Wolf, attack it before it gets away!"

"I got you!" I then strike the gem, causing a familiar ghost like being to come out from it. The battle doesn't last long as I immediately deals the final blow easily. After that, I snatch a treasure that it dropped.

"What was that just now?" Panther asked.

"That was a special type of Shadow I like to call "Treasure Demon". They're quick to run away and if we manage to beat them, we can get some stuff that they left... or maybe something better." Mona explained.

"And the best part? We can easily find them when the Palace is on red alert." I added.

"Okay. It seems that I learn something new today." Joker said.

"In any case, let's move out!" I said as we continue our infiltration.

After ten minutes of traversing through the Palace, we stumbled upon a building that's even more gaudier than the one in the entrance... and finds a peacock pattern door with lasers protecting it.

[OST end]

"I guess we can't pass beyond this point." Corazon said.

"This level of security only proves that there's something worth protecting in the other side of this door." Mona said before I notice a sign from our right.

"Yo! There's a sign over here." I said before I walk towards it and read it out loud. " **All personnel: This door can only be openned via the security room that lies beyond it. Please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside.**"

"So, it's never gonna open!? How're we gonna past that...!?" Skull exclaimed before asking.

"We could use C4 to open it up, but I can tell that it's not that simple." I said.

"Wait a second... I think I've seen that pattern on that door somewhere..." Mona muttered.

"Mona... have you figured something out?" I asked him.

"Yes. I might know how to solve this." He said before turn to the others. "Let's head back."

"Huh? Why!?" Skull asked.

"I know what real-world door that's based on. There may be another way to open it." Mona explained.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Joker asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain what I have realized once we're out of here." He said as we decided to head back.

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

"How're we supposed to get past that door?" Ann asked as we are currently in front of Madarame's shack.

"I dunno... You think there's some kinda off switch somewhere?" Ryuji added

"So, Morgana..." I said as I look towards him. "Can you explain your shit now?"

"I was about getting to that." Morgana said to me before turns to everyone else. "I have a suspicious place in mind."

I think I know where this is going.

"Remember? This shack is the basis for Madarame's Palace. I actually scouted it out the last time we were here." Morgana explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask about that." I said as I remember that. "So... found anything good?"

"Yup. It's the door that looks like the one from the Palace on the second floor. I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on it up there." Morgana answered.

If it's locked, that means there's something in there he doesn't want people to see." Ann stated.

"But why's that something to do with opening the door in the Palace?" Ryuji asked as he is dumbfounded.

"Simple, by changing his cognition of course." I said.

"Can you explain it?" Ren asked.

"His Palace is based on his cognition of his shack, right? By opening the real door in front of Madarame, this allows the door in the Palace to open on its own." I explained.

"So what you're saying is that all we need to do is rewrite his cognition on that particular door?" Ren asked.

"Precisely." I replied.

"Is that gonna work?" Ryuji asked again.

"It will, Ryuji. I'm telling you this out of me and Sayaka's experiences." I answered.

"If you say so..." Ryuji said as he scratches his hair.

"But even then, there's still that hefty lock we have to deal with in reality, right?" Ann said.

"Oh that's easy! Just give me a hairpin and I'll handle it." I said. "It may take some time to though. I don't think I can open the door just in time when Madarame appears, so I need some distractions." After that, I look towards Ann and Sayaka... I may have an idea.

"Um... Katsumi..? What are you looking at me like that?" Ann said.

"Yeah darling...That's weird even for you." Sayaka said. Soon the boys (minus Morgana and myself) realize what I'm getting at.

"Man, how are we even gonna get into his house, eh Katsumi?" Ryuji said with a big smile on his face...then again, so am I.

"I know, Ryuji. If I do something offensive as well as you and Ren force your way in, we'll get reported for sure..." I replied to him with smile like Korosensei from Assassination Classroom.

"Yeah, I guess the only way to do is... havin' you girls go nude." Ryuji said as he finished the sentence.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Ann and Sayaka exclaimed at the same time.

"Fancy you said that, you two. I was thinking the same thing." Morgana said.

"I agreed." Ren added.

"This isn't funny!" Ann whined before glaring at me. "And you! Why are you okay with this!?"

"Yeah, darling! How could you!? How can you be so... so... so heartless!" Sayaka said. "What did I do to deserve this!?"

"Relax, girls. We're not saying that you should actually get naked." I said as try to calm down. "It's a perfect excuse to enter Madarame's house without raising suspicion."

"This is way too sudden..." Ann said.

"And besides! We don't know where the locked door is." Sayaka asked.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll accompany you." I said as I volunteer.

"But that's technically just the two of us..." Sayaka said.

"Worst comes to worst, what if we get found out...?" Ann asked.

"We can just run to the Palace!" I answered. "... I think."

"Is that really gonna work?" Ann asked. "I mean, you're not giving us much confidence in this plan!"

"Must we really be the bait?" Sayaka added.

"Good luck, girls." Ren said casually.

"Why can't you guys go nude!?" Ann asked angrily.

"That's not what Yusuke wants." I said before Ann grab me by the collar and pull it.

"Then make it so he does!" She said before shoving me...wow, I have never seen her so angry ever since she awakened to her Persona.

"All you girls gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you to that room, then just open the door." Ryuji said.

"You make it sound so easy...!" Ann said.

"Yeah." Sayaka added.

"Come on, you two! For me?" I plead to them.

"I guess I could do that, since you ask nicely. Plus, I did kinda owe you." Sayaka said.

"Kumiko!" Ann said to her.

"What? It's my way of saying sorry for... you know."

"All is forgiven, Sayaka." I said before turning to Ann. "How about you, Ann?"

"Ha! Don't think I'll be just as easy to persuade like Kumiko." Ann said before turning away from me. "I won't fall for your tricks, Katsumi."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Really." She answered.

"Then will you do it for..." I said before I whisper a magic word to her ear. "A super delicious strawberry shortcake made by moi?"

I can see Ann widens her eyes at my offer before I back away. "I take it your interested?"

"... How delicious?" She asked.

"A tasty sensation that you won't find in any other cake."

"You're lying." She said as she puts her arm around her hips. "There's no way something like that exist."

"Oh really?" I asked with a devious smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you wanted to taste my cake."

"Well that's..." Ann said as she try to find the words for it, but I won't allow her.

"Oh well. I understand if you don't want it. I guess the cake goes to-"

"Fine... I'll do it." Ann said quitely.

"I can't quite hear that. Speak louder." I said before she looks at me with a determined look.

"I said I'll do it!" She said loudly. "For justice and to have that cake!"

"You convinced her with cake!?" Morgana exclaimed.

"Yup." I replied to him.

"Seriously! You better pull this off, Katsumi!" Ann said.

"Don't worry, Ann. If the hairpin doesn't work, I'll punch the door open!" I said as I boast to her.

"We'll be counting on you, Katsumi. Don't let Yusuke see you at that door, okay?" Ren said.

"You can count on me, Ren! You won't disappoint this. I promise."

* * *

 **Ren's pov**

"You can count on me, Ren! You won't disappoint this. I promise." Katsumi said as I feel my bond with him becomes stronger.

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Just so you know, darling. Me and Takamaki WILL tear this house down and YOU with it if he's trying to force our clothes off!" Sayaka said.

"We're really gonna lose it if if we do all this and the Palace doesn't open. Got it!?" Ann said angrily.

"Don't worry. We workin' to get dirt on that guy's crimes either way. It won't go to waste." Ryuji said. "All right, let's get down and dirty tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Ann and Sayaka exclaimed in unison.

"Earlier the better." Ryuji replied.

"Will he agree to it tomorrow?" Sayaka asked.

"You girls can just say "I really need it to be tomorrow". That should work, right?" I said to them as they facepalm. What else should I say?

"In any rate, we're done for today." Ren said as we decided to go to our separate... but I look at the my back to see if there's someone watching us... but luckily that person isn't there. I can only hope that things will get better soon by tomorrow.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 17: The Rise of Goemon**

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 16, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ren's OC Confidant rank:**

 **-Strength Arcana (Hojo Yamazaki): rank 2**

 **-Jester Arcana (Katsumi Matabei): rank 3**

 **-Aeon Arcana (Sayaka Kumiko): rank 1**

 **Leave a review and happy black friday to my American readers!**


	19. The Rise of Goemon

**Spoiler alert: This is going to be long chapter**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: The Rise of Goemon_**

 **5/19 Thursday, 2016**

 **Ren's pov**

After the school ends, I immediately go towards our new hideout in the walkway. During in class, I saw how anxious Ann is today. In lunch time, Ryuji told me that Sayaka acted very similar to Ann. Can't say I blame them, in fact I felt sorry for them.

After I arrived, everyone soon gathers in the hideout.

"We'll be countin' on you three." Ryuji said to Katsumi, Ann, and Sayaka. "Me and Ren're banned from goin' there, so all we can do is wait here with Morgana..."

"Actually, you three have something different you need to do." Katsumi said. "I want you to wait in the Palace. Once that door open up, you are to get inside to find a control room or something."

"Why do that?" Ryuji asked.

"We need to make sure that door doesn't close once it opened." Katsumi answered.

"I see. That's a clever plan." I commented.

"Mmkay, you can leave that to us!" Ryuji said as he really determined.

"And I'm counting on you to open that door, Katsumi." Morgana said as he turns to him.

"I'll do my best, Morgana." He said as we splitted into two groups.

* * *

(In Madarame's Shack)

 **Ann's pov**

Umm... I'm so nervous. Why shouldn't I? If "our plan" doesn't work, we're definitely going to strip nude. Right now, we're in front of Madarame's shack.

"Hey..." Katsumi said as me and Kumiko turns to him.

"It's gonna be alright. When I said "I'll be there for the both of you", I mean it. So don't you worry, okay?" He said to us with a smile. For some reason,... seeing him cheer me up makes me feel something warm in my heart.

"Alright." I said to him.

"Thanks for having my-I mean OUR backs, darling." Kumiko said as she blushes...wait, did she said "our"? Hmm... I guess I was right, she's not so bad after all.

"Good." Katsumi said as he nears his finger to the bell. "Are you girls ready? Once I press this, there's no turning back."

"Yeah... I'm ready." I replied.

"Same." Kumiko said as Katsumi press the bell.

"Who is it?" Kitagawa-kum asked through the speaker like last time.

"It's me, Matabei. I came with these girls who wants to do modeling. And don't worry, those two guys aren't with us right now." He said.

"He speaks the truth. We're here now." I added.

"Please wait a moment." Kitagawa-kun said as he comes to get us. I then look towards Katsumi.

"Here." I said to as he sees what's on my hand, which is a hairpin. "You better pull this off, alright?"

"I know I know." He said as he takes it. "You girls better do your best on your ends too."

"Okay." Me and Kumiko said in unison as Kitagawa-kun appears.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked.

"No, we just got here." Kumiko answered.

"In that case, come on in." Kitagawa-kun said as we enter the shack. Just before we enter his room.

"Um... Yusuke. You don't happen to have a bathroom, do you?" Katsumi said as he pretends to be in a hurry... I could learn a thing or two from Katsumi. He's such a great actor.

"It's in upstairs." Kitagawa-kun answered.

"Thanks." Katsumi said as he turn around and leave... but not before giving us a wink.

"I know you're all nervous, as do I. I will give you some time to get ready." He told us.

"Oh... Thank you." I replied as he enter his room to get ready.

"So, Takamaki... Ready to do what we've talked about?" Kumiko asked. On her hands are a bag full of our clothes.

"Yes. Let's go." I replied to her as we initiate our plan...

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later...)

 **Yusuke's pov**

As I just about to finish preparing, I hear my door opening and then some steps in the floor.

"Are you girls ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah, just say the word and we're ready to the modeling." Kumiko-san said to me.

"We'll do, but I need to finish preparing this." I said without looking at them. "Still, to think all of you really come... I assumed you girls were lying when you contacted to me."

"I'm sorry if it was so sudden. Especially after what happened two days ago." Takamaki-san said.

"Oh, it's not a problem." I told them. "But as I told you before, Sensei will be returning in about twenty or thirty minutes. So um... I'm sorry if that causes some anxiety on your part."

"It's okay..." Kumiko-san said before I heard something from Takamaki-san.

"What was that?" I asked as I turn around.

"Oh no, it was nothing!" She said as I noticed... something peculiar about them.

"I don't meant to offend you, but..." I said as I turn away before looking at them again. "Have you girls gained some weight?"

Why asked them? Once I turned towards them, I noticed they... suddenly gotten "fat". Though I assume that they were so nervous that they were so many clothes, giving the appearance of an obese person.

"You think so? We weigh the same as always... Maybe we suddenly bloated for today?" Takamaki-san said.

"Yes, what a mystery indeed." Kumiko-san added.

"So, then... can you, um... get ready here?" I asked them shyly.

"I... guess we need to take our clothes off, right?" Takamaki-san said.

"Y-Yes please..." I said as I turn away from them. For the record, this is one of the few occasions that I felt awkward about this.

"Yusuke-kun... Can you be a good boy and look the other way, please?" Kumiko-san ordered me as the girls are prepared to undress themselves.

After she said that, I turn around and look away. While I was doing that, I felt something lands near my feet...which is a shirt. I'm feeling uncomfortable by the second. Seconds later, I see two pairs of skirts land to my left.

"Oh..!" That is my reaction to it.

"Phew, that was tight..." Takamaki-san said.

"I know, right? We're feeling much better now." Kumiko-san added.

"Tight...?" I muttered before I shook my head. "No, I'm doing this for art...!"

"Don't look over here, ok?" Takamaki-san said.

"I'm sure you know full well about what happen to you if you look, right?" Kumiko-san threatened me with a playful tone.

"I'm... very aware of that." I replied.

"Hey, your sensei's coming back soon, right?" Takamaki-san asked me.

"I believe so..." I answered her as I see another pair shirts lands near my feet.

"Hmm..." Takamaki-san said as I hear her humming. "Do you think we could do this somewhere else then? A little more atmosphere would be lovely..."

"This should be good enough..." I said to her. Why does she asked this all of a sudden? I may never know.

"But wouldn't a room with a lock be a bit better?" Kumiko-san asked... wait a minute, "a room with a lock"?... Oh no...

Before I say more, I see another shirt flying pass me.

"But the only room with a lock is... Sensei's room..." I explained to her.

"Then why not there?" Takamaki-san asked me. It's rather impossible to do that.

"I can't intrude... Besides, I don't have the key." I answered to her. That one room is the only that Sensei banned me to go to. After that, I hear whispering between Takamaki and Kumiko about... something. One that I cannot tell what they are whispering about.

"Girls, are you about—"I said before turn look at them once more... they're now in their school uniform. It's impressive about how much clothes they were as I see the pile of clothes on the floor. "You two were wearing all this?"

* * *

 **Sayaka's pov**

"You two were wearing all this?" Yusuke asked us. Can't blame him though, we had to come up at least something to distract him. Otherwise, darling's work would be all for nothing.

"D-Don't you think it's cold today?" Takamaki asked. Geez, I never realized until now that her acting skills is very very bad. Only an idiot would fall for it.

"I suppose so..?" Yusuke said. "The sun is starting to set..."

"Riiiight? That's why a change of location would be nice... I mean, I'm gonna take it all off." Takamaki said. Oh god, this is just... sad. But I can't blame her, she's a model, not an actress.

"You do realize you really suck at this?" I whispered to her again.

"I really appreciated if you keep that witty remarks to yourself!" Takamaki retorted to me before Yusuke speaks again.

"True..." Yusuke said as he folds his arms. "It might make for a better picture if I brighten my models' mood."

"Uh huh! That's right!" Takamaki said as I nod at her statement.

"They may even be willing to try out various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition..." Yusuke muttered. *sigh*... Why artists can be such a creep sometimes, I'll never know.

"Wh-What kind of poses!?" Takamaki exclaimed. I then nodge at her.

"Hey, you need to keep that act on! Otherwise, this would be all for nothing." I told her.

"Alright... alright." She said as she puts on the act again... As much as I don't like seeing a bad acting, it's better than nothing. "Let's gooo... I was just starting to get in the mood." She said.

"Please, Yusuke-kun? Can we do this elsewhere?" I asked him as I put on the act myself. We then turns on each other as we nod. After that, we leave the room.

"Wait! If you wander around, Sensei will..." We all heard Yusuke's voice from the room before we stop moving.

"Now let's go to the next phase." I told her.

"Yeah." Takamaki replied to me.

"Ohhh... it's sooo hot." I said, faking I was feeling hot.

"W-We really can't use any other rooms..." Yusuke said. I nod to her as Takamaki takes off her black coat on the floor in front of Yusuke's room.

"What about... this one, Kumiko?" She asked me.

"Ohhh... that room looks promising. Let's go there, Takamaki!" I replied to her.

"Okay!"

"Please wait! Both of you!" We can hear Yusuke rushing out of his room and picks up the coat... He he he. He took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker.

I hope you what you're doing, darling.

* * *

(In Madarame's Palace, Metaverse)

 **Ren's pov**

It was hard for us to go towards the spot we left off since we have to fight off some Shadows on our way here, but... we finally managed to get here again.

"Are they seriously gonna pull this off?" Skull asked. "Panther was sayin' stuff like "We'll just seduce him with our acting." Corazon might able to to do that, but for Panther? not so much."

"Is Ann really that bad?" I asked.

"Yup. She was that obvious." Skull said. "Continuin' what we talked earlier, we ain't got one sign this place is gonna open... Isn't Madarame comin' home soon? On top of that, even if Wolf's able to unlock the door, how's he gonna show it to Madarame? And then even if they show it open, any normal person'd just close it right up again. Doesn't that mean we only got few seconds to get in?" He said as he scratches the back of his head. "To be blunt, won't it be a miracle if this works?"

"Only time will tell, Skull. We'll just have to wait." I said.

"Plus, You're forgetting that Wolf and Corazon are the veterans here. They know what they're doing." Mona added.

"Yeah. I wanna think that too, but..." Skull said as he turns to the door.

"... It's almost time." Skull said.

"So it seems." Mona said. "Remember, the moment we enter, we have to go straight to the control room and turn off the system so the door can stay open. And we have to do it quickly, okay?"

"Ok." I said.

"I got you." Skull said. I hope nothing doesn't go wrong...

* * *

(Back in Madarame's shack)

 **Ann's pov**

Right now, me and Kumiko are walking towards the path that leads to that door. It's a good thing that Morgana told us where it is. And I'm currently wear a pink tank top and a blue denim shorts while Kumiko wears a light blue tank top with light brown capris pants. We saw that Kitagawa-kun was following us.

"Please, can you girls just wait and—" Kitagawa-kun said before I interrupted him.

"What's past here?" I asked him as I put my act up.

"That's..." He said before being speechless.

"I guess this leads to where that door is." Kumiko whispered to me.

"Yeah. I can feel it too." I replied.

"I keep telling you girls, you can't...!" Kitagawa-kun tries to reason with us, but we won't listen. When we walked a few steps, we see Katsumi... who is still trying to open the lock. I thought he's already done by now.

"You're still not done!?" I asked him quietly.

"I can't help it if my lockpicking skill is a little rusty, Ann!" He answered.

"You better be quick about it, darling. We're almost at our limits!" Kumiko said.

"I know I know. Just... give me some time, will you?" He said as he gets back on lockpicking.

"Is something the matter?" Kitagawa-kun asked us we turn to him while covering Katsumi, so he can't be see by Kitagawa-kun.

"Oh, ummm... Sooo, what is this room?" I asked him as put my act again.

"Yeah, I hope it's something spacious." Kumiko added.

"It's a storage area for old paintings." He answered.

"Storage..." Hmm... I think I may have an idea. "Hey, Kitagawa-kun... why don't we... do it in here?"

"And besides, we won't be embarrassed if we go somewhere nobody can find us..." Kumiko added. Wow, she may be a better actress than I am.

"Only Sensei can go in there." Kitagawa-kun replied.

"Pretty pleaaase...? Alone in a room with two beautiful girls like us is every men's dream, you know." Kumiko said with a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah. Somewhere like, quiet. You know, where we don't get interrupted." I said as I hear Katsumi sighing.

"Wow, Ryuji wasn't kidding when he said that you're a terrible actress." Katsumi remarked as I turns to him with a glare.

"What was that you just said?" I asked him.

"N-Nothing, Ann! Nothing you should be worry about!" Katsumi said as he go back to what he's doing again.

"Hm? Who are you talking to?" Kitagawa-kun asked me as I turns to him.

"Ohhh, it's just sooo frustrating that my feelings aren't getting through you." I said.

"Ohhh..." Kumiko whispered to my ear as I look towards. "Is that mean you're giving up on Katsumi already? There's no shame at admitting defeat, you know."

"I am not! And why you bring this up now all of things!?" I said to her with a blush.

"Umm... Takamaki-san. Is something wrong?" Kitagawa-kun asked.

"Ohh!" I said as I put on my act." It's just your imagination, don't worry about it." I answered to him.

"Wow. He really fell for it!" I can hear Katsumi muttering before I continue talking again.

"Please... can we continue this... inside..." I pleaded him.

"S-Sure..." Kitagawa-kun said before he shakes his head as he realizes what he just said. "I mean, no! We can't go in there! And it's locked anyway, so..."

Ohhh... I don't want to resort to this, but I don't have much of a choice.

"Fine! This is too embarrassing..." I said as I look towards Kumiko. "Let's go, Kumiko. We're leaving!"

"Yeah. I just had about enough of this place!" Kumiko said.

"But..." Kitagawa-kun said.

"If you don't want us to leave, let's just do it in here! OK!?" I said to him as I'm make him an offer.

"What do I do..." Kitagawa-kun said as he feel hesitant. After that, we heard the front door opening and then closing. Wait, could that be...!?

"I'm home." There's no mistaking it. That's Madarame all right.

"S-Sensei!?" Kitagawa-kun exclaimed.

"Yusuke?" We heard Madarame's voice from below as we also hear another door opening, but this time it's coming from behind us.

"Booyah! It's open!" Katsumi said quitely as I see go inside before we go in front of the storage.

"Huh...?" We heard Kitagawa said as we felt several footsteps that closing near.

"What are you all doing there!?" We hear Madarame's voice again as me and Sayaka turns around and look at him.

"I-It's... It's not what it looks like!" Kitagawa-kun denied as we turn to each other.

"Ready?" I asked Kumiko.

"Yup. Let's unmask this fraud of an artist!" She replied to me as we each grap Kitagawa-kun's shoulder.

"Wha...!?" He said as we pull him inside the room, and then everything is pitch black.

"Not in there...!" We still hear Madarame's voice. Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana... the rest is up to you now!

* * *

(Back in Madarame's Palace)

 **Ren's pov**

"Uhhh... Nothing's happenin'... I wonder what's—" Before Skull can finish the sentence, We see the lasers are disable before the door opens. "It's off!" He stated. "They seriously did it!"

"See? I knew that Wolf can pull it off." Mona said

"Even so, stay vigilant." I said. "I'm suspecting that there will be a powerful Shadow up ahead."

"If that happens, we'll just beat the shit outta 'em like always." Skull said.

"Let's go. Before it closes again!" Mona said as we enter the other side of the door. As we move forward, we see a Shadow. He wears a red security officer outfit... I can tell he's very powerful.

"Dammit, already...?" Skull muttered as he turns to me. "Hey, what should we do, Joker?"

"We have to defeat him if we're going to proceed." I said to him.

"Yeah..." Skull said. "Despite the fact that it's just us three, we definitely can beat his ass."

"If there's no objections, then let's go." Mona said as we proceed to go to towards the Shadow.

"Yo, you're gonna let us through, right now!" Skull said to the Shadow.

" **Hm!? Who are you!?** " The Shadow said. " **I see, that attire... You must be the thieves who dare threaten Lord Madarame!** " As he said that, he transforms into a monkey like creature with a tiger's body, a snake that acts as his tail, and a black colored face with white mane around his head.

"We're in for a fight now!" Skull said as we pull out our melee weapons.

" **You all shall not pass!** " The Shadow said. " **You are trespassing on Lord Madarame's territory!** "

"Ha! You got nothing on us!" Skull said. "And besides, I'm even more scared if I screw this up, those three will get mad at me!" He said as I see him shudders about it.

"Then you better not slacking off, Skull." Mona said with deadpanned tone.

"Let's just this over with." Skull said. "Smash 'im, Captain Kidd!" He said as his Persona manifests before hitting the Shadow with the side of his ship, inflicting him some pain.

"Hua Po, Agilao!" I said as my Persona appears. The Persona tooks the form of a red skinned fairy with white chinese clothes. She then flutter her wings as she scatters a red powder on the Shadow. The powder lights up as it explodes, not only damaging the Shadow, but it causes him to be stunned.

"Here's our chance! All-out Attack!" Mona said as we rush towards the Shadow as inflict some damage towards him. As we finish the attack, we see him almost exhausted. Almost there now...

"We're not out of the woods yet. Zorro, Lucky Punch!" Mona said as his Persona manifests. He then proceeds to thrust his rapier towards the Shadow, which for once, hits him.

The Shadow then retaliates against me. Luckily, I didn't suffer much damage.

"This one's on you, Joker!" Skull said.

"I will finish this!" I said. "Change! Arsene, Giant Slice!" I shouted as Arsene comes out before he attacks the Shadow with one of his heels, killing the Shadow in the process.

"Woohoo! We rock!" Skull said as we put away our weapons.

"Good. Now then, let's hurry to the control room before another Shadow appear." I told them as we notice the control room to our left...

* * *

(Back in Madarame's shack)

 **Sayaka's pov**

"Girls, this is bad...!" Yusuke said as we currently in the storage... where everything is pitch black.

"Let's see here..." I said before I felt something. "This must be the switch." As I flip it on, we all see the content of the storage... The storage is filled with paintings of the "Sayuri"!

"What the...!?" I see Yusuke say it as he was just as surprised as we are. Wow... I guess this explains EVERYTHING.

"Hey, Kumiko. Are all of these paintings are..." Takamaki asked me.

"Your guesses are good as mine. They're all "Sayuri". Every last one of them!" I answered her as we see Madarame come towards us, looking pissed.

"Get out! All of you!" He yelled towards us.

"Sensei, what is the meaning of this...?" Yusuke asked.

"*sigh* I suppose I can't keep quiet now that you've seen this." Madarame said with his his eyes closed. "True to be told... I'm in severe debt." He said as he open one of his eyes while closing the other one... I can tell he's lying. "I handmade these "Sayuri" copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine..."

No matter how much of a silver tongued he is, he is lying. Plain and simple.

"But why...?" Yusuke said.

"The real "Sayuri"... was stolen by one of my pupils long ago. I assume they begrudged my strictness." He explained. "That moment was quite a shock for me... Since then, I've been mired in a terrible artist's block. Because of this distress, some of my pupils handed their ideas over to me from time to time..."

Yeaah... I'm not buying all of this bullshit he said. Not one bit. I see that darling and Takamaki is in the same boat too.

"I knew I couldn't keep that up, so I attempted to recreate the "Sayuri" a number of times. However, it resulted in nothing more than replicas..." Madarame explained more. "That's when someone came to buy the paintings, knowing they weren't original..."

Nope, still not buying it.

"... It's all my fault. I couldn't pay the price of being famous. As expectations for me rose, it reached a point where I had no choice but to keep making them. I... needed money to further your talents... I ask that you please forgive your cowardly teacher." Madarame said as he stops talking.

"Please, don't...!" Yusuke said with a frown.

"Hold on... Something doesn't add up." Takamaki said. "If the original painting got stolen, how did you make copies of it?" That's... a good point. How indeed?

"I... **happened** to find a finely detailed photograph of it in an artbook." Madarame answered. Even in his tone that he's lying.

"To sum up, you managed to sell copies of a photo of the original? I'm may not be an art critic, but..." I said before speaking again. "Don't people who buy paintings generally have a keen eye for the fine arts?" I asked him.

"Yeah. If I were to put it delicately, this sounds like a lie to me." Takamaki added. You know... maybe she's not so bad after all.

"What would you girls know!?" He snapped at us.

"Something just doesn't feel right!" Takamaki said as she turns to me. "You agreed with me, right Kumiko?"

"I do." I said. "I mean, a master artist selling his paintings to others on a regular basis? The very idea is unheard of!"

"Why you little...!" Madarame said as he gritted his teeth at me.

"Psst, girls!" We then turn to Katsumi, who is hiding near the shelves behind us. "Unveil this one!" He said as he points to a veiled object. "I have a hunch that this one is different than the other ones!"

"Thank you, Katsumi." Takamaki thanked him, which made slightly envious of that, before she unveils the object. And the result? It's a "Sayuri" painting. And judging how it looks, it's the same one from Yusuke's phone!

""Sayuri"...?" Yusuke said after he has gasped. He then take a step closer to examine it. "This... This is the real "Sayuri"...!" He then turns to his mentor. "But you just said a moment ago that it was stolen...!"

"That's a replica!" Madarame denied. He's sweating on his face... Good. Because that symbolizes that he was found out lying and now decided to lie his way out.

"No, it's nothing of the sorts!" Yusuke retorted. I can sense his faith in his mentor has shaken. "This painting kept me going... It's the reason I made it this far..."

"Well, Madarame... Got anything to say to defend yourself?" I said smugly.

"It's fake... Yes, a counterfeit! I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!" Madarame said. And he's still lying too.

"Really? A master artist, who is creator of the actual painting, bought a counterfeit? Now you're pushing it." Takamaki said.

"You're lying, Sensei..." Yusuke said with a serious tone. "Please just tell us the truth."

"You too...? Very well..." He said as he pulls out his phone and press some numbers on it. "I've reported you three to my private security company!"

... Well that's escalated to south very quickly.

"What!?" Takamaki exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" I said as I'm also shocked about it.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it'd come in so handy." Madarame said with a smile.

"Please, wait! Let's talk about this...!" Yusuke pleaded him, but it falls on deaf ears.

"You can talk all you want to the police... That includes you, Yusuke."

"Welp, that's my cue. Let's blow this plagiarized stand!" Darling said as he reveals himself to Yusuke and Madarame.

"Matabei-san!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You!? How did you—"

"Sorry, gotta blast!" Darling interrupted as he dashes out of the room.

"Katsumi, wait!" Takamaki said as she follows suit.

"Takamaki-san!" Yusuke then went after her.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" I shouted to them as I follow them. I hear Madarame said something about the authority will be here in two minutes. But sadly, we'll be gone before that happens...

* * *

(In the Metaverse)

 **Ren's pov**

We currently outside of the previously locked door. We managed to disable the security system and leave before more Shadows appear.

"I hope those three managed to get out of there." Skull said to me.

"We can only hope, Skull." I said to him.

"And besides, knowing them, they won't get caught that easily." Mona added. As he said that, we suddenly hear screams.

"Is that who I think it is...?" Skull said as we see... wait, is that Yusuke? He is suddenly in midair. Followed up by, Corazon, then Panther, and finally Wolf. The he lands fit first before catching Corazon in bridal style while both Panther and Wolf crashes to the ground together.

"Whew. That was a close one—Hey, let go!" Corazon said before she pushes Yusuke to the ground as the latter grunts in pain as he is unconscious.

"Whoops... I may have overdid it." She said as I see Wolf's coming around along with Panther...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"Note to self: Never going to the Palace midrun... Hmm?" I said as my felt... a soft sensation in my one of hands. "It's squishy..." I said as I grasp it again. I then look where I'm... oh crap. I see that not only Panther's at the bottom of me, I see that I have... grasp one of her boobs. Oh she's blushing like a tomato—wait that not came out right. What am I saying!?

"Yikes!" I said as I instantly get off of her to a safe distance. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to that! It was an accident!" I said as I try to assure her. Then I see her risen and covers her chest as she glares towards me. I see that Joker is facepalming, Skull looks at me with a grin, and Mona... is covering his eyes.

"Wow, Wolf! I didn't know you're THAT gutsy!" Skull said to me.

"Shut it, Skull! I didn't mean for it to happen!" I said to him.

"*Ahem*" A familiar voice said as I look at the source with panic. Oh shit...

"What. Exactly. Are. You. Doing?" She said with an annoyed look.

"Come on, Corazon. Let's not resort to violence now—Whoa!" I said before dodging a fire pillar that appears beneath. I then see who is the culprit... who is none other than Panther herself. Oh she's real pissed as she has Carmen appeared.

"Um... Panther?" I asked her.

"You're the worst, Katsumi..." She said as she looks at me with extreme prejudice. "I'll burn you to ashes!" She shouted as she keeps having Carmen to attack me... but knowing my reflexes, I managed to dodge them, but barely though.

"Whoa, that was a close one—Hey!" I said as I dodge a water pillar. I then see Corazon, who is the culprit as she has Kai out. Oh boy, this is NOT gonna end well for me.

"Hold on, Panther. I want to have a piece of him too!"

"By all means." Panther said. *sigh* I know I want to make them get along, but not like... this!

"Come on now... Can we talk about this?" I asked.

"NO!" Both of them yelled as they unleashes their attacks on me.

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I dodge them. Then I dodge another one and another one! "Whoa! Hey!" I said while dodging. "Cut it out, will you!? That's dangerous!"

"It's supposed to be! You lecherous mutt!" She retorted.

"I would have let you if you ask me, darling!" Corazon said.

"Wha!? That's what you're pissed about!?" Me and Skull said as I keep dodging attacks after attacks. After several minutes has passed, the three of us were exhausted.

"*pant* *pant*... You girls are really tenacious, you know that." I said as I catch my breath.

"Yeah... You're not bad yourself, Wolf." Panther said as she and Corazon are also catching their breaths.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I did, okay?" I apologized to her. "I didn't mean to touch your breast, it was out of my control."

"I know." Panther said. "I'm sorry too. I was overreacting."

"It's all good." I said.

"But this means that you owe me two cakes now!" Panther said to me as I was shocked.

"Wha!?... Oh fine. You'll get two cakes alright." I said as I conceded.

"I won't owe you nothing, darling. But, I'm sorry too. I got carried away." Corazon apologized.

"Water under the bridge." I said to her as we all hear Yusuke groaning.

"Uh oh. He's waking up now." I said as Yusuke is slowly regains consciousness.

* * *

 **Yusuke's pov**

"Yusuke, you okay?" A familiar voice said as I slowly wake up.

"What... happened...?" I said as I stand up. I then see five people wearing in strange clothing as well as... a cat like creature.

"Who are you people!?" I asked with a shocked tone.

"Relax, Yusuke! It's us!" The ponytailed girl said as she and the other take off their mask...wait, it's Takamaki-san and Kumiko-san!?

"You girls..." I said as I turns to the one with a wolf mask. "That means... you're Matabei-san, right?"

"Yup. It's me, bud." Matabei-san answered me as I turn to the rest... I have seen them before.

"You two are..." I said to them. I then turns to the girls. "I don't recall ever seeing the costumes you are wearing before though..." I then look around at my surroundings... It's seems I'm in an entirely new place.

"We're inside Madarame's heart." Kumiko-san said... Wait... Inside Sensei's what...?

"Inside's Sensei's heart...?" I muttered. "I'm sorry, Kumiko-san... are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"She isn't joking, Yusuke." Matabei-san said. "We're really are inside the world of Madarame's heart. All of this are his true colors." He explained. "I know I said I won't insult Madarame in front of you, but he's nothing more than two-faced, triple tongued geezer who only thinks of gaining money at the expense of someone else's future."

"Enough of this rubbbish!" I snapped at him. How dare he insulted him.

"Come on, Yusuke!" He said. "Isn't it time that you stop deluding yourself? Wake up! There's no point of running away from the truth anymore!"

"That's..." I said as I hesistant.

"You may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed through Madarame's eyes." Takamaki-san said. "... As Katsumi said, this is his true colors."

I then examine the surroundings even more... For some reason, I find it disgusting. "This repulsive world..." I then look towards them. "Just who are all of you!?"

"You can say that... we're a group that changes the hearts of rotten criminals." The frizzy hair one answered to me.

"If everything you say is true, then the sensei I know doesn't exist..." I replied. There's no way... Sensei would never all of those... atrocious things, I refused to believe it!

"Man, are you really that dense." The blonde one said.

"Still... he has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won't just disappear..." I explained.

"You know, Yusuke. If you kept living like this, you'll be just as good as dead." Matabei-san as I suddenly feel a headache about it as my emotions are out of control before I kneeled.

"I'm trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me..." I stated.

"You know what, I'm tired of explaining shit." Matabei-san said as he helps me get up. "I think it's best that you see it yourself. But first, we have to get out of here."

"Agreed." The cat creature... talked? This is... bizarre. "The security has gone off the roof. We need to leave this place immediately!" It said as we move forward.

As we proceed, I begin to see some paintings of the wall... I recognized them. The question is, why Sensei imagines a vain museum such as this? I wish I know the answer.

After walking a few steps, I then look towards a painting of a girl. Hold on... I know her. She used to be my senior. I always talk with her in the past... but after she left, she wasn't seen nor heard ever again. In fact, I heard a rumor that she committed suicide.

"You seems to know her, eh Yusuke?" Matabei-san said as he explains. "If you're wondering about what are these paintings, I think that they're all Madarame's past pupils... And we found yours too."

There's so many things I want ask Sensei about... but it'll just have to wait since I'm still in this... horrid museum. We then move forward where the exits is.

* * *

After several minutes of running, just as we are about to go out, strange guards suddenly appeared out of nowhere... its as if they're expecting us.

"The exit is right there!" The cat creature stated, followed by a distorted yet familiar voice as it laughs. We turn around and see... Wait, is that... Sensei?

"I kinda expected that he'll wear something like that." Matabei-san said.

"Talk about bullshit clothes! First a king, now some kinda shogun!?" The skull masked one said.

 **"Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame!"** He said in a distorted tone of voice. I see... changes from him, aside from voice alone.

"Sensei... is that you...? That attire..." I asked him. He has a white face paint to go with his red lip paint and his hair is now top knot. He now wears the golden version of his usual ones.

"Disgusting." Takamaki-san said.

"Yeah. I may like wearing silky yellow outfits, but not like these variety." Kumiko-san said.

"This... This is all one big lie, isn't it...?" I asked him. Please, tell me this isn't real.

 **"My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act..."** He answered. **"And besides, a famous person like me living in that shack? I have another home... under a mistress's name, of course."**

"I'm really impressed. You almost have me fooled." The frizzy haired one said.

 **"Hmph. Such insincerity."** Sensei commented.

"If the Sayuri was really stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!?" I asked him. I have to know if this person in front of my is really the Sensei I know. "If it's really you, Sensei. Please tell me...!"

 **"Foolish child, you still don't see? Painting being stolen is just a false rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging."** Sensei stated.

"What do you mean...!?" I asked him once more.

 **"Let me see... How does this sound..."** Sensei stated before talking once more. **""I found the real painting, but it can't go public... You can have it for a special price though..." Haha! How's that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs'll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!"**

"No..." I said as I kneel down.

 **"The worth of art is purely subjective... Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction."** How can he say such a thing. **"Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up such a brilliant scheme!"**

"You keep goin' on and on about money this, money that..." The skull masked one stated. "No wonder you ended up in this disgusting museum!"

"You're supposed to be an artist, right? Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's hard work!?" Takamaki-san said.

 **"Art is nothing but a tool... A tool to gain money and fame!"** He said as he look towards me. "You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke...

"You see now, Yusuke? That's who your "Sensei" really is." Matabei-san said to me.

"But what about the people who believe in you...? Who think you're a master artist...!?" I asked him.

 **"... I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I advise that you don't rise against me."** Sensei said before he makes a disgusting smile. **"Do you believe anyone could find success with my objections holding them down? Hahahahaha!"** How dare he... Is this how he really feels!?

"To think I was under the care of this wretched man...!" I muttered.

 **"You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart?"** He asked rhetorically. **"Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas... After all, it was much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back."**

"Wow. He reminds me a lot about Kurata." Matabei-san commented.

"I can't believe this..." I muttered.

 **"Livestocks are killed for their hides and meats. This is no different, you fool!"** That's it... He have said what he shouldn't said. **"But, I'm tired of this little chat. It's time that I..."**

"You are unforgivable..." I interrupted him.

 **"Hmm...?"** He said as I stand up, and give him a glare.

"It doesn't matter who you are... I won't forgive you!" I snapped.

 **"So... you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude...? You damn brat!"** Sensei-No, Madarame replied as he look towards his guards. **"Men! Dispose of these thieves!"** As he said that, several guards are closing on us.

"You might wanna take a step back, Yusuke. Things are gonna get ugly real quick." Matabei-san said to me. I see... Now I understand.

"How amusing..." I said.

"Huh?" Takamaki-san asked.

"Are you okay?" Kumiko-san asked me as well. I then let's out a chuckle.

"It's seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm...?" I said.

"Yusuke?" The frizzy haired young man asked.

"I wanted to be believe it wasn't true... I had clouded my visions for so long..." I said before I look towards Madarame with a fierce gaze.

[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]

"My eyes were truly blind. Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man...!" I said with determination.

 ** _"Have you finally come to your senses?"_** With no warning, A unknown voice, almost similar to my own, appeared as I received a headache. I keep holding on to my head to lessen the pain, but it was no use. **_"How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth... A deplorable imitation indeed... Best you part from that aspect of yourself...!"_**

I keep screaming in pain to the point of me kneeling down. **_"Let us now forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. The world is filled with beauty and vice."_** The voice said as I scratches the ground hard with fingers. **_"It is time you teach people which is which!"_ **The voice said as something appears that covers my face. I assume that it's my mask.

[OST stop]

"Very well..." I said as I stand up. "Come. Goemon!" I said as I take off mask, rather painfully I might add. Then blue pillar of fire exploded behind me. Standing behind me is a Japanese man like figure that has black hair in pompadour style, very unusual shaped stilts. In his hand is a giant kiseru that has the tip in the shape of an axe. I see... that is my Persona, Goemon. I feel the great weight on my chest removed.

The figure do a kabuki pose, then I do the pose as well. "A breathtaking sight..."

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

"Imitations they may be, but together they can make a fine spectacle." I said as I wave my hand horizontally. "Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!" After I said as me and Goemon move our hand horizontally, causing some of the guards to be freezed to death.

"Wow, that's impressive!" The cat creature said.

"Yeah, and in his first time too." Matabei-san added as I see Madarame looks at me with a glare. Can't blame him, I suppose as he lost the only puppet he has.

 **"Hmph... Who do you think you are? The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards? Kill them all!"** He said to me as more guards appear. However, I don't feel endangered, not even close.

"The children who adore you as "Father"... The prospects of your pupils... How many did you trample upon?" I asked rhetorically as Madarame gives me a twisted smile. "How many dreams you have exchanged for riches?! No matter what it takes, I shall bring you to justice!"

"Don't let us down now." The young man in black said.

"Very well. Bring it on!" I said before giving out a grin as the guards transform. Several guards turn into tengus while one is a one legged, and one eyed figure.

" **You're in the presence of Lord Madarame!** " One of the tengus said.

" **On your knees, intruders!** " The one legged being added.

"I have learned much from you, Madarame. In order to see authenticity, one must be dispassionately realistic." I said as a katana appears on my hand. "With Goemon by my side, I can now ascertain your true self without any reservations!"

"Here they come!" Matabei-san said as the big figure attacks him, but he dodges.

"Goemon, strike!" I said as Goemon uses an ice spell of sorts to attack one of the tengus, causing it to be stunned. Then I slash one.

"Headbutt, Captain Kidd!"

"Dance, Carmen!"

"Show them your gracefulness, Kai!"

"Zorro, Garru!"

Several attacks from the others have damaged them to a point of exhaustion. As if that one hit, and they'll be dead.

"Joker, Wolf! This one on you!" The blonde young man said to them.

"Alright. Change! Jack Frost, Mabufu!" The frizziest haired young man said as a snow spirit or some kind appe

"Let's finish this. Sinbad, Gryva!" Matabei-san said as a figure with wolf ears and wears the same attire as him appear as the Persona shoots the ground beneath the big one. It looks like nothing happened at first, but a blue electricity appears on the ground as the big figure is pushed by an unknown force before the figure is killed. Wow... he has so much power.

[OST end]

I tried to approach him... But, my legs gave up on me as I kneel down.

 **"Yusuke, you've just thrown your bright future down the drain."** Madarame said before he gives me a glare. **"I'll destroy every chance you've ever had of becoming an artist...!"**

"Madarame!" I called out to his name.

 **"You'll forever rue the day you dared defy me."** He said as he leave. But, I won't let him...

"Get... back here...!" I said as I try to go after him, but I'm too exhausted to do so.

"Kitagawa-kun!" Takamaki-san said to me.

"Why can't I move!?" I said.

"Easy! With your current state, you're in no position to chase after him." Matabei-san said.

"What a disgrace I am." I said.

"They got a point, Yusuke-kun. Just take it easy." Kumiko-san said. "And besides, we were like that too."

"I don't." The black haired young man simply said.

"That's because you got a luck of a devil, man." The blonde haired young man said.

"Come on, I'll help you out." Matabei-san said as he helps move around...

* * *

 **Katsumi's pov**

"You've known for quite some time, haven't you?" Panther asked. Currently we are at the entrance, the same spot where we found this Palace's map.

"I'm no fool." Yusuke admitted. So he does know, huh? Interesting. "Strange people have been coming by for years, and plagiarism is an everyday affair." He explained. "But... who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?"

"Yusuke, you have every opportunity to just leave him. So why did you stay?" Corazon said.

"Well, he's the one who painted the "Sayuri". On top of that, I owed him a great debt..." I explained.

"You mean 'cause he raised you?" Skull asked.

"I... never knew my father." He explained. Ouch... that's... sad, literally speaking. "I was told my mother raised me herself, but she died in accident when I was there. That's when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive."

"Heard...?" I asked him. Now that I think about, he look like what could've been have mom died on me, but let's not jinx that.

"To be honest, I don't remember much about my mother either." Yusuke explained. "I did everything I could for Sensei, I thought of him as a father... but he changed." He said as I see him clenched his hands. "To think he would treat the "Sayuri", the very foundation of his art, like that...!"

"... A lot's happened to you, huh?" Skull said as Yusuke turns to him.

"When you had mentioned plagiarism... deep down I knew you were right." He explained. "That's why I so vehemently denied you... I was simply running away from the truth. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, pal." I said to him. "I would done the same thing too if I was in your shoes."

"Thank you. I'm grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time." Yusuke said to me.

"You're way too serious, man." Skull said. "That's why you're always gettin' stuck on your head. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

"And that's why you're getting into so much trouble at school, not that I'm complaining though." I remarked to him.

"So... What are you going to do now?" Joker asked.

"I don't know..." He simply said.

"We can't help the fact that Madarame has changed." Corazon said. "But, what we can do now is to change his heart. We'll make him pay for his crimes."

"That reminds me, you mentioned something about that "change of heart" earlier..." He said.

"I'm sure you heard the rumors about the Phantom Thieves that steal hearts?" Joker asked. It doesn't take him long enough to realize as he widen his eyes.

"...!? Don't tell me..." Before he can finished, a group of Shadows appear out of the nowhere.

"Oh crap...!" Skull exclaimed.

"We'll talk later! We need to scram!" Morgana said as Yusuke finally notices the change of his outfit. He now wears a black high-collared puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots and bright blue gloves. Attached to the jumpsuit is a white fox tail. And he also wears a white kitsune half-mask.

"When did my clothes changed...?" He muttered.

"You really just noticed that now?" Skull asked.

"Well, let's get out of here now!" I said as we successfully escaped the guards and from the Palace entirely.

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

After leaving the Metaverse, we decided to go to a cafe at Shibuya. With Yusuke, of course. While we're there, we have explained everything what we know to him. What about the clothes that Ann and Sayaka wearing for distraction? I picked them all up and then hid it somewhere before going to the Palace, and picked them up again, so now I'm currently carrying them. It's hard I know, but it worth the exercise though.

"... I see." Yusuke said. "And because of that, this PE teacher's had a change of heart..." He said as he looks down. "The Phantom Thieves who steals hearts... to think they truly exist."

"Actually though." Ryuji said as he look towards me and Sayaka. "The original Phantom Thieves were these two since they appeared in 2012."

"I understand..." Yusuke said. "No wonder you two were powerful. I noticed the difference in power between the rest."

"Yeah. But, we kinda kept a low profile in 2014. There's... an incident." I said as I reluctantly say it.

"I won't pry it. You have my word." Yusuke said. "But still, after what has transpired today, I have to believe in your words." He said. "So your plan with Madarame-sensei—with Madarame is to force a change of heart, correct?"

"That's about right." I said.

"Let me join... as a member of the Phantom Thieves." He said... Wow. I should have seen that coming, but I didn't. "Had I faced reality sooner, this may have been avoided. I must put an end to this for the sake of others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That... is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was... in some manner, my father."

Civil, huh...? I guess deep down, he's still look up to Madarame.

"Sounds good to me." Sayaka said. "We're going to deal with Madarame anyways."

"There's a chance for him to have a mental shutdown though." Morgana said. "We have ways to prevent that, but they aren't fail-safe." He said. "... Remember how we mentioned this on our way here?"

"Madarame is a man who has the art world under his thumb. He has connections to many organizations. If someone like me raises my voice, it'll only be snubbed out... We have no option but this."

"So Katsumi was right..." Ann said.

"It's a deal then." Morgana said.

"We have a new member in the Phantom Thieves now!" Sayaka said.

"I hope we get along, Yusuke." Ann said.

"You better pull your weight too." Ryuji added.

"We're counting on you, Yusuke." Ren said.

"I'll do my best." Yusuke replied.

"Just promise me one thing." I said to him.

"Very well. Name your price, Matabei-san." Yusuke said.

"You are to drop the nude painting of Ann and Sayaka. Why? Because that is my terms."

"I see... So that's all a plan." Yusuke said as he turns to the girls. "That's quite daring, girls."

"It wasn't our idea—It was theirs! But, mostly Katsumi's!" Ann said as she blames us.

"If anything, we both are the victims of his schemes here!" Sayaka added. Oh god...

"What else are we supposed to do!? It's Yusuke's fault, you know! He won't just shut up about the nude modeling shit!" I retorted.

"That's a shame though. I haven't given up on that yet." Yusuke said.

"Give it up!" Both of the girls said in unison.

"Say, what is going on with the real Madarame?" Ren asked.

"Don't remind me, Ren. We were in a pretty tight situation back there..." I said.

"Actually, I contacted him before we came him. He believes that I continued pursuing you three." He said as he look at three of us. "And, just as you all explained, he knows nothing about his Shadow."

"And what did he say?" Sayaka asked.

"He was complaining to the security company about how they couldn't even catch three high school students." He explained. Some security company that is. "However, he's still furious about it, and said that he's going to take legal action against everyone."

Whoa... I guess we made him mad a little too much.

"Talk about bein' completely on guard..." Ryuji commented.

"Legal action... He's acting way to desperate." Ann said.

"I was thinking that too. And also, He moved the date when the exhibit ends from **June 5th** to **May 30th**." He explained.

"Guess he's too much of a paranoid if he moved the dates like that." I said.

"*sigh* Just when I thought the nude modeling is over, this happens...!?" Ann complained. I can't blame her though.

"But don't worry, he won't act up when the exhibit is still open. Any scandal during the show would be his loss." Yusuke explained.

"I guess we have to steal his heart right before he takes this "legal action" thing." Morgana said. "Looks like our plan must be accomplished while the exhibit is still open!" He said as we nod at him. A few seconds later, Yusuke speak up.

"By the way... what is this?" He asked as he stares at Morgana.

"It's a cat." Ren answered.

"But it's talking." Yusuke said.

"You got a problem with that!?" Morgana angrily asked.

"No, not really." Yusuke answered.

"Why not?" Ryuji asked.

"He's just on a different wavelength than other people." Sayaka said.

"Do you wish to draw me? You better bring out the best in me in that case." Morgana said proudly.

"Hmm..." Yusuke said as he reaches his hand out near Morgana.

"Hey, don't touch me like—" As it turns out, Yusuke was reaching out to the bell as he presses it.

"I was thinking of ordering some black-bean jelly." Yusuke said.

"I bet he got that idea from a "black cat"..." Ryuji whispered to me.

"That could be, man." I whispered him back as I see Yusuke saying "Oh!".

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"... I forgot to bring any money." Yusuke said as I facepalm.

Yup, I got a weirdass of a friend here... But I won't have him any other way. After we dine together and talked a few things. We called it a day as we go home...

* * *

 **Ann's pov**

After getting home with Katsumi, I then hit the bath. After that, I chat them again the IM.

"Phew... Today was a tough day." I muttered as I decided to go to sleep, but... my phone suddenly ringing. I pick up my phone and see an unknown phone number on my phone's screen.

"This is probably a prank call." I said as I answers the call. "Hello. Who is this?"

" _ **Oh... you answered. For a second there, I thought you're just going to ignore it.**_ " The voice from the other end said to me. The voice is slightly distorted and deep... I can't make it out on who it is.

"Don't talk like you know me. Who the hell are you!?"

" ** _I cannot tell you who I am, Ann Takamaki... or should I say "a member of the Phantom Thieves"._** "

Wha... how does he knows that I'm im a phantom thief!? He makes no sense.

"How did you know about that!? And more importantly, how did you know this number? Answer me dammit!?" I asked.

" ** _There's no need to be harsh, I simply want to talk to you. As for the second question, it's my secret._** " The voice said.

"Cut the bullshit! Just what do you want with me?" I asked.

" ** _I'll cut to the chase now... You have to make Katsumi Matabei leave the Phantom Thieves... permanently._** "

"WHAT!?" I shouted as I heard the words of what he just said.

 **To be continued...**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 18: Return to the Museum of Vanity**

* * *

 **Whoo! Chapter 17 is up, so I hope you like it!**

 **And don't be surprised when the deadline is moved to May 30th. I have told from the past chapters that this is going to happen. And the next original arc draws ever closer. And its named "Tower of Vengeance" arc.**

 **How will Ann counter this? Stay toon for the next chapter!**

 **With that said, leave review and have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
